Viviendo un nuevo amor
by nachi123
Summary: kagome queda muy dolida tanto física como psicológicamente por algo que le hizo Inuyasha, el cual cayo en una cruel trampa, lo que el no sabe es que Kagome poco a poco lo olvida y le dará una oportunidad al apuesto youkay lobo
1. La furia de Inuyasha

holaaaaa esta historia es muy diferente a las que acostumbro hacer ya que esta sera de drama pero con final feliz (por lo menos para la mayoria) esta historia esta ambientada despues que derrotan a naraku, pero no e llegado hasta el final de la serie (la veo en una pagina web) asi que si ocurren alguna fallas ya saben posx que, esta son una de mis parejas favorita, y como no hay mucho fanfic de ellos decidi hacer uno, sin mas que cedo las historia

* * *

Era un día muy tranquilo en la época de la guerras civiles, clima tranquilo con unas cuantas nubes amenazando lluvia pero todo normal… por lo menos eso aparentaba… los pájaros cantaban, el agua de río parecía cristalina y la flores estaban luciendo sus colores y su belleza…

-kagome, necesitamos hablar- dijo serio un semi-demonio, con ojos ambarinos, pelo blanco, y unas orejas de perro sobresaliendo de la cabeza. De repente Kagome sintió como los pájaros se callaron, el río pareció oscurecerse y las flores ya no parecían ser tan bonitas, ella sabia de que se trataba, aunque por dentro se derrumbara, por fuera tenia un semblante de tranquilidad- nos encontramos en el pozo devora-huesos, a la puesta de sol- dijo Inuyasha y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol, la pelinegra solo lo miro irse con una mirada perdida.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Inuyasha y compañía (junto con la ayuda de sesshomaru, Kikyo y Kouga) pudieron matar a Naraku, Kagura lamentablemente no pudo vivir sin corazón propio y murió al igual que las otras extensiones de Naraku. Sesshomaru decidió seguir viajando, con dirección hacia el oeste, con sus fieles compañeros Jaken y Rin (esta ultima ya tenia unos sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru). Kikyo estaba vagando por el mundo, con la esperanza de que Inuyasha cumpliera su promesa de irse juntos al infierno, kouga no había desistido de la idea de que Kagome seria su mujer y que estarían juntos. La maldición en la mano de Miroku había desaparecido, y con ello pudo tener una vida en paz con su ahora esposa sango, juntos todavía no tenían bebes pero se creía que no faltaba mucho. Kagome como nueva guardiana de la perla, decidió quedare en la época antigua, donde debía estar, esperando a un amor que tal vez nunca le correspondería, ella lo sabia, Inuyasha por fin se había decidido entre ella y kikyo, y su respuesta no era a su favor…

Pasó la tarde compartiendo con sus amigos, sango miroku Shipo y la anciana kaede, hablando entre risas y demás, pero todos notaron que la tristeza de Kagome estaba siendo tapada por una red de sonrisas de educación. A la puesta de sol, Kagome se levanto y fue al pozo con paso lento y mirada baja, para hablar con el hanyou que le robo el corazón, lo que no sabía es que caería en una cruel trampa.

Inuyasha iba caminando lentamente, seguramente Kagome lo estaba esperando, pero tenia miedo, una parte por herirla y otra por tomar la decisión equivocada y de pederla, si, miedo de perderla, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, debía de cumplir su promesa con la sacerdotisa… si el se iba ir con kikyo. Pensó en todo eso, Pero de repente un olor lo detuvo, era un olor de flores silvestres ligado con tierra

-kikyo- susurro Inuyasha y rápidamente salio en su búsqueda, pero cuando llego se paralizo.

Kikyo estaba recargada en un árbol con manchas de rojo carmín por toda la camisa blanca, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sus rasgos delataban que estaban cansada, el ambarino se acerco con cautela, susurro su nombre, nada, la toco, nada todavía, dijo su nombre mas alto, pero la sacerdotisa no se inmutaba, pero tenia un otro olor, un olor sutil y delicado muy parecido al de…

-Kagome- susurro el hibrido dolido, no podía creerlo, ella, la chica dulce e inocente que la acompaño por todo su viaje, ¿había matado a kikyo? No era posible, pero el olor la delataba, tenia que ser ella, ahora lo veía tan claro: ella pensaba que si mataba a kikyo Inuyasha de iba a ir con ella. Inuyasha de la tristeza e impotencia paso una ira incontrolable, que lo hizo se convertirse en demonio, sus garras crecieron una poco mas, al igual que sus colmillos, las marcas en su mejillas aparecieron, y los ojos se le tornaron rojo sangre, había perdido el control de el, tenia un deseo de venganza y de sadismo, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que una velocidad mucho mayor que normalmente tenia, llego donde se suponía que se iba a encontrar con Kagome, ella estaba con un semblante triste y un poco melancólico, tenia las pierna inclinadas hacia su pecho y las rodeaba con sus brazos, el solo gruño _¿con que creyéndote la inocente? ¿Ehhhhh? _Pensó el ahora demonio Inuyasha, Kagome al sentir una presencia se volteo.

-Inuyasha- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero se desvaneció cuando miro el estado de el - ¿Qué te pasa?

-maldita, te matare- dijo este, y acto seguido comenzó a perseguirla, Kagome solo corría, no traía ni su arco ni sus flechas, solo lo podía detener con el conjuro "abajo" pero no le surgía ya mucho efecto ya que ahora Inuyasha era mas fuerte. Se adentraron en un bosque lleno de demonios, Kagome seguía corriendo ya casi sin fuerzas, pero finalmente la pelinegra se calló por una rama de un árbol. Inuyasha al ver que tenía una oportunidad perfecta de vengarse, rápidamente se puso arriba de ella y le arranco la camisa junto con su sostén de un solo tirón, Kagome estaba asustada no, mejor dicho aterrorizada, no sabia que hacer, temerosa se puso a llorar

-ahora si tienes miedo ¿ehhhhh?- dijo con una voz ronca, después la recostó y encajo sus colmillos en uno de los pezones de ella, haciéndola gritar- grita, grita m

* * *

as haber si te gusta sufrir- mientras clavaba mas los comillos y apretaba mas a Kagome contra si, después le quito la falda junto con la bragas a Kagome, se desato su hakama y la penetro, la sangre salio de su intimidad mostrando que había perdido su virginidad, a ella le dolía, gritaba y le suplicaba que se detuviera, pero a el no le importaba solo la quería verla sufrir y llorar, cuando termino con ella la golpeo, lastimándola mas de lo que estaba. Al final la dejo en el suelo, el se vistió, mientras decía – todo esto te lo mereces, dejare que te pudras en tu propia agonía- dijo con asco y se fue.

Kagome todavía no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida le había hecho algo tan horrible- ¿pero por que?- se pregunto la chica con lagrimas aun en los ojos, se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, se vistió y salio corriendo sin mirar hacia delante, pasado un rato se sentó en una roca a desahogar sus penas, _¿Por qué? _Era la pregunta que se hacia Kagome a cada momento_ ¿Por qué Inuyasha? si yo te amo tanto por que me traicionas a mi, ¿yo que te e hecho?_ Lo que Kagome no sabia es que un demonio con forma de lagarto negro pero con alas la estaba asechando por la espalda, este se alisto para atacarla, y salto, Kagome solo tubo tiempo de voltearse, cerro los ojo con fuerza, para que le dieran el golpe final, pero este no llego, abrió los ojos y descubrió que el lagarto estaba tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre, kagome simplemente se quedo mirándolo, mientras que se deslizaba por la roca _tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ese demonio me matara ¿pero un momento… como ese demonio estaba muerto? _

-¿Kagome?- Dijo una voz conocida por Kagome, ella poco a poco fue subiendo la cabeza, era un chico alto de tez morena, estaba vestido con unas pieles marrones y en el pecho llevaba una armadura, tenia el cabello negro atado en una cola alta y ojos, unos impresionantes ojos color azules, Kagome se fue levantando de la roca hasta quedar a la altura del joven lobo.

-kouga- fue lo único que pudo susurrar ella antes de caerse desmayada, y ser atrapada por unos fuertes brazos que la miraba con amor y a la vez con una profunda tristeza.

* * *

no se si me da muy bien el drama, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo asi que no me culpen, tengo una pasr de ideas para la historia, pero si quieres contribuir me dejan un coentarios, todos son bien recibido (por lo menos los constructicos) no vemos... bye


	2. El sufrimiento de Kagome

holaaa, bueno seguramente se preguntaran por que actualizo, es ue mañana 17 de abril del 2009 e mi funera, no es que haya visto el aro, ni me muero de cancer es mucho peor... enterga de boleta!!! y los mas seguro es que me quiten la computadora, por eso decidi actualizar, antes de que maten XD, bueno las contestaciones de lo rewiews:

**cla-chan**: intentare cumplir tu deseo, pero no te preocupe que lo hare sufrir mucho XD

**ALEJANDRA**: tranquila, Kagome sera muy feliz a lado se Kouga (pero primero sufrira un poquito) y no te preocupes la cuerpo de barro es la que mas va a sufrir en mi fic muajajaja(risa maniacaa)

**miss ahome night club**: bueno en ralidad ante yo solo leia puro inukag tambien, me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia, gracias por el animo y espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic

**alcalime:** gracias por el comentario, aqui te dejo la continuacio

sin mas que decir el fic... ya saben que cursiva es pensamiento

* * *

Kagome se encontraba durmiendo envuelta en varias pieles, estaba vendada por el alrededor del torso y la mano derecha, ella estaba respirando tranquilamente pero dentro de ella era todo diferente

Mente de Kagome:

_Yo me encontraba en el pozo Débora-huesos, con el que podía estar en los dos mundos, sin el no estuviera aquí, en realidad nunca pensé que iba a terminar a esto, yo Kagome Higurashi de unos 18 recién cumplidos y con doble vida, cada semana me iba a esta época a compartir un lindos momentos con mis amigos, riéndome de las mañas de el monje Miroku, de las "reprimendas" de Sango, las inocencias de Shippo, y las palabras de Inuyasha, Inuyasha… mi amor imposible, desde que lo vi clavado en el árbol no pude evitar fijarme en el, a lo largo de nuestra aventura me fui enamorando de el, pero su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, mi encarnación kikyo, debo de admitir que le tuve un poco de envidia ya que ella tenia el amor del hanyou, pero después recordaba el dolor que tubo que pasar ella y me tranquilizaba, el fin ese día me encontraba en el pozo por que estaba esperando a Inuyasha ya que el al fin me iba a decir lo que tanto temía: la decisión entre ella y yo. Cualquier cosas que fuera, cualquier dedición que tomara yo la afrontaría con madurez y pondría unas de mis sonrisas de amabilidad para así tranquilizar a mi amor imposible, pero no. Cuando sentí la presencia de Inuyasha me voltee con una sonrisa pero mi sorpresa fue grande al notar que el estaba como demonio, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero mi sorpresa aumento cuando dijo "maldita te matare" yo asustada comencé a correr lamentablemente no traía nada con que defenderme salvo el viejo "abajo" que ya ni surgía efecto, pero lastimosamente me tropecé por culpa se una rama se un árbol y cuando me di cuanta Inuyasha estaba encima mío, me arranco la blusa junto con mi sostén y…_

-¡NO!- grito kagome, despertándose de golpe con en el cuerpo todo sudado, y con lagrimas en los ojos, al principio pensó que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero al ver que no se entrotaba en el templo de la anciana Kaede y de que su cuerpo estaba vendado se dio cuenta que su pesadilla fue real, recordó todo lo sucedido como si de una película se tratase, y abrazándose así misma comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero este fu un llanto diferente, uno sin sollozo, Kagome veía la pared de la habitación de donde se encontraba, tratando de desahogarse ella con sus lagrimas.

En otra parte más específicamente en los patios que también dejaban ver un gran bosque estaban unos youkay lobos hablando con una anciana que según se podía apreciar también era youkay lobo, salvo que esta era mucho mayor

-bien, dime anciana ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Kouga sin rodeos y muy serio

-voy a serle sincera joven Kouga- dijo la doctora youkay- pude salvarla por el momento, pero en estos momentos esta muy grabe ya que…

-pero se repondrá ¿no?- pregunto angustiado Kouga, si algo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría

-déjeme terminar joven Kouga- dijo la youkay con voz seria-en realidad dudo mucho que se reponga, ya que el daño que tubo no solo fue físico, sino también emocional.

-¿emocional?- dijo Kouga entre sorprendido, triste y confundido

-si- afirmo la anciana- el hombre que le hizo eso le causo un daño muy grande, y ella a perdiera el gusto de vivir- termino diciendo muy seriamente, Kouga sintió un escalofrió en que se le deslizaba por la nuca, hasta el final de la columna

-entonces ella va a…- el joven lobo no pudo pronunciar esas dos silabas, apenas si asimilaban lo que acababa de decir la anciana.

-no va a morir pero esta muy delicada, será mejor no recordarle lo sucedido, así que no le pregunte nada- le dijo la youkay, sabiendo que apenas Kouga supiera quien le había hecho eso, el rendiría cuentas- se lo pido joven Kouga, sea paciente con ella, solo así tal vez la joven pueda recuperarse

-yo haré todo lo que pueda con tal que ella vuelva a hacer la misma de antes – dijo decidido kouga- y cuando sepa quien fue el bastardo quien le hizo eso me las va a pagar (recordemos que el olor de Inuyasha cambia cuando esta como demonio, así que Kouga no supo descifrar el olor)

-se lo mucho que significa ella para usted Joven Kouga, cuídela- finalizo la anciana youkay antes de desaparecerse por una ráfaga de viento

Volviendo con Kagome esta ya se había cansado de llorar, simplemente miraba la pared sin un punto fijo, en eso sintió como alguien habría la puerta, la que había entrado era una muchacha, como de unos 12 años con ropajes que delataba que era una youkay lobo.

-buenas tardes señorita Kagome, yo soy Nuria- dijo la muchacha muy rápidamente y un poco nerviosa, tanto que Kagome apenas pudo comprenderle- vine aquí para ve si deseaba algo- Kagome observó a la joven que era castaña, con la orejas curveadas y unos ojos azulados

-bueno Nuria, de por casualidad no hay ningún lugar donde pueda asearme- pregunto Kagome

- si claro sígame, puede levantarse ¿verdad?- pero después como que la niña se retracto de decir eso y se tapo la boca, Kagome solo decidió ignorarla

- si Nuria- dijo ella con un sonrisa falsa, apoyo la manos poco a poco en la pieles, y aunque tambaleándose un poco se pudo levantar, y siguió a la joven lobo hasta unas aguas termales.

-pronto vendrá una señora para reemplazarle los vendajes, si en todo caso necesita algo me llama señorita- dijo Nuria y se marcho

Kagome solo asintió mientras la niña se iba, ella se desnudo y se metió en las aguas, eran tan relajantes, por un momento Kagome olvido todos sus problemas y se relajo, se lavó y nado un rato, después regreso hasta la orilla y se recostó (aun sin salirse de las aguas en unas rocas y suspiro, si había algo que le gustaba de la época antigua, eran las aguas termales, tan calidas y relajantes, también recordó los "accidentes" del monje Miroku y Sango, incluso recordó las muchas veces que Inuyasha la había visto desnuda y viceversa… Inuyasha, repentinamente la poca tranquilidad que llevaba kagome se esfumo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ya estaba harta de tanto sufrimiento, ira y e impotencia, solamente quería que el dolor acabara, de repente sintió como unas fuerzas la llevaban por debajo del agua, de alguna manera Kagome sintió como las penas de iban y estimulaban a Kagome a seguir hundiéndose, ya estaba completamente debajo del agua pero la fuerzas no paraban, la seguían impulsando hacia abajo- _talvez esto sea lo mejor, morir ahogada_- pensó Kagome la cual ya le faltaba el aire, incluso pudo ver como muy en el fondo del agua aparecía una diminuta luz color perla, la sacerdotisa sentía como cada vez que estaba mas cerca de la luz, la penas de le iban mas rápido pero al mismo tiempo la debilitaban, estiro la mano para alcanzar la diminuta esfera, pero no pudo ya que escucho una voz que decía "señorita Kagome" la nombrada recupero la conciencia y la voluntad de su cuerpo, subió a la superficie y encontró a Nuria junto con otra youkay mayor

-señorita Kagome ¿puede salir un momento?- pregunto la youkay – necesito ponerle los nuevos vendajes- a pelinegra solo asintió, salio del agua y se sentó en una roca, mientras la youkay se le ponía por detrás de a espalda y comenzaba a vedarle el torso- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Cuando estaba en el agua sentí como se me iban las fuerzas, como si alguien me las quitara, ¿habrá sido simple casualidad o es que de verdad algo o alguien quería que ya no estuviera en este mundo?_

-ya esta- dijo la youkay terminado de vendar el torso de la chica haciendo un tipo de nudo en la espalda, kagome solo asintió por alguna razón se sentía todavía muy débil, apenas la youkay termino de curarla se acerco Nuria, la cual llevaba un tipo de paquete entre sus bazos

-señorita kagome le he traído este vestido para que se cambie, ya que sus ropas estaban destrozadas- dijo la niña, pero acto seguido se arrepintió ya que la mirada de kagome se oscureció- disculpe señorita Kagome

-no importa Nuria- dijo ella como si las palabras no le hubieran afectado, tomo el paquete que le entrego la niña, lo desenvolvió y encontró un bello kimono verde claro, un poco corto, el cual lo hacia mas ligero para tener mas agilidad para moverse, y para finalizar un cinto verde oscuro, era muy precioso en realidad – gracias Nuria- dijo Kagome, después se puso el kimono, el cual le quedaba muy bien, pero Kagome no tenia ánimos para eso, le pidió a Nuria que la llevara de vuelta a su habitación, y así paso toda la tarde, kagome no hablo no comió, ni hizo nada, tan solo se quedo sentada envuelta entre las pieles sin hacer nada, como si no tuviera vida

Regresando con Kouga este estaba caminando de un lado a otro como animal encerrado, enfrente de este se encontraba Nuria sentada en una roca con la cabeza apoyada con el puño de la mano, y el brazo descansando en las rodillas de la rodilla de la chica, mirando a Kouga de la a lado

-déjame ver si entendí- dijo Kouga- dice que Kagome estaba bañándose, y viste como se hundía poco a poco

-si, Kouga- dijo la niña ya estresada ya que era la décima vez que trataba de explicarle al lobo lo sucedido con Kagome- además estaba muy depresiva y desanimada

-se acabo voy a ir a verla- dijo Kouga decidido, se volteo dándole la espalda a Nuria dio un paso, pero la adolescente corrió rápidamente cerrándole el paso- muévete Nuria

-no señor, Kouga es mejor que la dejes quieta, para que pueda pensar- dijo la chica con la manos en la cadera, Kouga la miro directamente a los ojos (también azules) y suspiro

- tienes razón Nuria- dijo Kouga medio derrotado por la niña de 12 años

Ya en la noche kagome estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía por tres razones: la primera la ocurrido anteriormente, la segunda el goteo constante por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer desde el final del atardecer, y la tercera un calor desesperante que estaba haciendo dentro de su cuarto, esta harta de quito la yukata quedando en la tela blanca (el que siempre esta debajo del kimono) y se volteo tratando de dormirse, cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Pasadas unas horas Kagome tomo una decisión, con fuerza se retiro las pieles que la tenían envuelta debido a tantas vueltas; se levanto y se encamino hacia los patios y se adentro en un bosque; no le importaban los rasguños que le hacían las ramas de los arboles, ni que se manchara de barro, y mucho menos que la lluvia la empapara completamente, no; solo le importaba llegar hacia su destino, y lo encontró muy pronto el acantilado ella estaba hay, mirando al frente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro _Inuyasha no se por que hiciste esto, pero ya no me importa, es mas no me quiero enterar, pero no puedo seguir con tormenta dentro de mi ser, por eso me voy de este mundo, para descansar y no sufrir mas, adiós para siempre inuyasha. _Dio un paso mas al acantilado, y callo al vacío derramando una solitaria lagrima y cerro los ojos, para esperar el impacto, pero este no llego, mas bien sintió como si flotara en el aire, agarrada por alguien, abrió los ojos un poco y vio otro par de un azul intenso mirándola

-Kagome- susurro el lobo, mas la muchacha no contesto, el comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la habitación de la muchacha, llego y la recostó sobre las piel y la observo llevaba la parte inferior de la yukata empapad permitiéndole ver su cuerpo, pero este estaba lleno se rasguños, subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos chocolates de Kagome vacíos, no lo pudo resistir mas y pregunto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el lobezno mirándola directamente a los ojos pidiendo una respuesta, la morena se quedo callada un momento y como ella no respondía, Kouga perdió y dándose por vencido le dijo- si es por el bastardo que te hizo eso, no deberías ya que el no mereces que tu muera por el- dicho eso se marcho; kagome se quedo sorprendida por las palabras del lobo, parpadeo varias veces, se volteo sobre las pieles y se puso a pensar_ "no vale la pena que tu mueras por el" Kouga tiene razón no debo de atormentarme por culpa de Inuyasha, si me hizo mucho daño pero esa no es la razón para que acaba con mi vida en unos segundo, tomare una decisión tratare de olvidarlo cueste lo cueste, no digo que ya no lo quiera, pero todo el amor que tenia por el se esfumo.. Esta será la última vez que llore por ti, Inuyasha- _termino diciendo al mismo tiempo que derramaba una solitaria lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, y termino en el borde de su barbilla

En otro lugar, en un claro, con un lago, una sombra fue rápidamente hacia el lago, se sentó en la orilla y pasando la mano por la superficie del agua diciendo unas palabras, esta se ilumino y poco a poco se fue formando un imagen, la cual era Kagome durmiendo entre las pieles, se le veía un poco mas tranquila y misteriosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-maldición, no puede ser que esa mocosa siga viva- dijo la sombra mientras que con un manotazo en el agua, desvaneció la imagen- no me queda otra alternativa, tendré que una medidas mas drásticas, esa niña estará muerta de una forma u otra

* * *

este capitulo lo hice para que vean todo lo que sufre Kagome con lo de la violacion y la decepcio por parte de Inuyasha, y tambien puse una pequña pasrte de quien sera la persona que pudo a ver engañado a Inuyasha...

¿quien sera es pesona?

¿kagome volcera a ser la misma de siempre?

¿kouga podra enamorar a Kagome?

¿inuyasha aparecera en el proximo capitulo?

¿cuando tardare en actualizar esta vez?

¿pasare mis materias? (esa pregunta es para mi, no lo pude evitar)

voy a ver si me saco un tiepo para actualizar la historia (cosa que dudo, se despide con un besos, su autora ...

nachi123


	3. La hermana de Kouga

holaaaaaaa, despues de mucho tiempo vivi XD no me maten es que me castigaron, y no fue hasta hoy que me levantaron el castigo, bueno este no fue mi mejor capitulo pero tenia que hacerlo para que hacerlo para que la historia tuviera sentido, pero gracias pr su infinata paciencia

InuMiss Aome Night Club: hola, bueno despreocupate a mi tambien me va a doler cuando haga sufrie a Inuyasha (lo cual ve a ser mucho) y tranquila yo tambien creo que la escuela es una pesadilla XD

ALEJANDRA: bueno gracia por tu apoyo, de verdad que me anima saber que hay gente que le gusta leer las cosas de una pobre escritora como yo ToT bueno total e diste una idea para alargar el fic unos tre cep mas, gracias por la idea!!!!!!!

* * *

Iyasha se encontraba frente a una fogata con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas viendo el fuego, hace una semana que se había separado del grupo con la excusa de querer aprender una nueva técnica de colmillo de acero, pero en realidad estaba en busca de algo muy diferente, aunque sus amigo primero insistieron en acompañarlo, este se negó:

_Yo todavía estaba furioso con lo que había pasado minutos atrás, en realidad no me arrepentía de haberle hecho eso a Kagome, en mi opinión ella se lo merecía, y tal vez mas por haberme arrebatado el amor de mi vida de esa forma, por eso la deje en ese lugar para que muriera dolorosamente, para que sintiera lo que yo sentí en ese momento, pero en realidad todavía me sentía intranquilo, como si lo que hubiera hecho Kagome no se lo mereciera, no le doy mas vueltas al asunto, y me levanto, trato de serenarme, y me dirijo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que me estaban mirando _

_-Inuyasha ¿Dónde esta la señorita Kagome?- me pregunto Miroku con su ahora esposa Sango, yo solo gruñí cuando escuche su nombre, en realidad no pensé en ese detalle_

_-Se fue por un tiempo a su época -Miroku dejo la conversación hasta hay, pero sentí una mirada, baje la vista y encontré a Shippou _

_-¡Seguro que le hiciste algo perro tonto!- me grito el kizsune, en realidad no le preste mucha atención, ya que siempre me culpaba por todo_

_-Yo no le hice nada enano- mentí y volviéndome hacia mis amigos les dije- yo también me tengo que ir, me e enterado se una nueva técnica de colmillo de acero- todo se me quedaron viendo _

_-¿Quieres que te acompañemos Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango, yo me negué rotundamente, lo menos que quería es que se entrante de mis verdaderas intenciones, sin esperar reclamos de los demás, salí corriendo e inmediatamente salte de árbol en árbol, en realidad no me importo las caras que pusieron mis compañeros de batalla, pero lo que si me intrigo un poco fue la cara que puso Shippo, es decir siempre me clavaba la mirada cada vez que Kagome volvía a su época o peleábamos, pero esta vez su cara era como si quisiera entrarme a golpes o algo por el estilo, pero eso no quería decir nada importante _

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos, se levantó y siguió con su camino adentrándose en un bosque con arboles retorcidos e inclusos unos esqueletos, siguió con su caminata por lo menos unos diez minutos, hasta que encontró una cueva

-¡Anciana Beida!-grito el hanyou- sal de tu escondite

-¿a ver que tenemos por aquí? Hum si es un asqueroso hanyou- dijo anciana con la espalda jorobada y uno ojo extrañamente rojos

-Sigue hablando y te enteraras de lo que un hanyou puede hacer- Gruño Inuyasha tronándose los nudillos- Anciana, necesito de tus servicios

-¿Para que si se quiere sabe? – Dijo la bruja, midiendo sus palabras entre cortesía e intimidante

-Se muy bien que conoces a Kikyo, ya que tu eras la hermana de la bruja que la volvió a la vida- Hizo una pausa, donde pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Beida- Ella volvió a morir, quiero saber si hay una forma de volverla a la vida otra vez , pero esta vez como si de verdad estuviera viva

La anciana se quedo pensando unos momentos, hasta que dijo- No puedo ayudarte- Esta dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la cueva, Inuyasha estaba furioso en un impacto se rabia corrió y dándole la vuelta a la bruja la agarro del cuello y apretó de el

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿hay alguna forma de que Kikyo vuelva a la vida?- Preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo mas presión en el cuello de la anciana

- S-sssi- dijo la anciana con voz entrecortada, Inuyasha poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre, haciendo que la anciana de cayera – Si no me equivoco, Kikyo tiene una reencarnación ¿no? – Inuyasha solo asintió- muy bien hay un hechizo, donde se puede…

-anciana, no quiero que Kikyo sea un cuerpo de barro y huesos, quiero que vuelva a la vida- le interrumpió Inuyasha

-A eso llego, es el hechizo de intercambio de energía, cuando son dos almas iguales, se hace un ritual donde se sacrifica la persona con vida, para que poco a poco le pase toda su energía a la persona muerta, pero lo malo seria que la persona que le cede la energía a la encarnación quedaría muy débil, podría hasta morir-

-Eso no me importa, pero hay un problema – Dijo Inuyasha – No tengo idea de donde podría estar Kagome, además dudo que este viva

-sígueme- dijo la anciana entrando a la cueva, Inuyasha vaciló pero entro, en el medio de una cueva había una fogata, la anciana tomo una botella, y tomando un poco de polvo de la misma, lo lanzo al fuego, este levanto aun mas llama, poco a poco dieron paso a una imagen donde aparecían un youkay lobo con una chica entre brazos, Inuyasha solo gruño- al parecer sigue viva

-y esta con el lobo rabioso- gruño Inuyasha- entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-traerla al risco, allí hay suficiente espacio para hacer el ritual- dijo la bruja Beida, Inuyasha solo asintió y salio de la cueva saltando de árbol en árbol, pero no escucho lo último que la anciana decía:

-veo que la ira se adueño del Hanyou, esto seria muy fácil, incuso mas de lo que creía, pobre cuando se entere de lo que verdad pasó, incluso me da pena- termino diciendo con una risa maléfica

_Así que esta con el lobo ese, HUM no me extraña, la muy maldita siempre se a refugiado en lo brazo de quien puede protegerla, siempre a sido tan débil, como cuando la conocí recuerdo su mirada de desconcierto y desconfianza… pero que hago yo pensando en eso, si esa perra ya no significa nada para mi, mejor me apuro si quiero llegar ante del atardecer._

En la tribu de Kouga, Kagome estaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho ayer el joven lobo, siempre había pensando que Kouga era un tipo distante y que nunca podría decir esas palabras, que para Kagome le significaban mucho, con un poco se esfuerzo se levanto y salio de su habitación, para caminar un poco, cruzo varios pasillos, que en realidad eran formaciones rocosas con túneles que se cruzaban entre si, en ocasiones veía unos cuantos lobos que se le quedaban mirando como sabiendo quien era, Kagome comenzaba sentirse un tanto sofocada de tanto encierro, pero vio una pequeña luz, la siguió y fue a parar a una salida de la cueva, Kagome se quedo maravillada con un prado con flores silvestres de varios colores, una suave brisa ondeo su cabello, e incluso pudo ver a dos lobos cachorros jugando, era realmente hermoso y delicado.

-es precioso- murmuro viendo extasiada el paisaje

-si verdad que lo es- dijo una voz, Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró con u par de ojos azules viéndola profundamente- ¿te siente mejor?

-eh, si un poco- dijo Kagome intentando sonreír- pero se quedo callada sin nada que decir, Kouga se quedo en silencio observándola, era la misma chica, la tez color nívea y suave, el cabello liso que terminaban en rizos en las puntas, y los mismos ojos color chocolate, no eso ojos no tenia la misma felicidad y alegría que desprendían antes antes, ahora eran de tristeza y soledad, de solo verla Kouga soltó un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo

-este, ¿Kagome?- dijo Kouga; kagome lo miro un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre, o por lo menos la primera vez que le ponía atención, que recordara, siempre se había referido a ella como "su mujer" lo miro fijamente a los ojos- voy a serte franco, ¿yo quiero saber quien…?

-¡señorita Kagome!- Grito la voz de una niña, cuando pudieron observarla bien, vieron a Nuria, agitando una mano para llamar la atención- oh Kouga, no sabia que estabas aquí

-no importa Nuria- dijo Kouga, pero parecía que si le importaba, la miro enojado, pero esta también parecía un poco recelosa, había un poco de tensión en la situación, solo roto por un pequeño gruñido, proveniente del estomago de Kagome, esta un poco sonrojada se cubrió con los brazos el estomago, para reprimir el rugido.

-señorita Kagome, si quiere comer ¿Por qué no me acompaña?- pregunto, ella solo asintió y siguió a la youkay, solo se le quedo mirando, mas que todo a Kagome

_Kagome, la primera vez que te vi, te vi como una humana mas, tal vez como un aperitivo, cuando me di cuanta que podías percibir los fragmentos decidí raptarte para que trabajaras para mi, después descubrí que tu no eras una mujer mas, si no que trataba a un youkay como si fuera muna persona mas, quise conquistarte, pero me equivoque en hacerlo, pero no desistí, pero tu me rechazabas, aunque me lo hacia amablemente igual me era doloroso, nunca supe que me conquistaras de esa manera, pero me agradaba tu presencia, ese poseo paso a ser algo mas profundo, así es me había enamorado de ti. Ahora que te encuentro en ese estado tan depresivo y triste, tan diferente a como solías ser, solo se una cosa, haré todo lo posible para que tu vuelvas a ser la chica feliz como la primera vez que te conocí. _

Kouga todavía seguía meditando, eso últimos recuerdos una media sonrisa cruzo su rostro, permitió echar un suspiro y se sentó para seguir pensando, en ella.

Por otro lado Kagome y Nuria estaban en un prado, compartiendo unas frutas, una comida en silencio, hasta que Nuria hablo

-señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo se la a pasado aquí?- preguntó un poco nerviosa, viéndola interrogante

-este, si Nuria, todos han sido muy amables conmigo- dijo sin resaltar el hecho de que estuvo a punto de suicidarse- Nuria ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro señorita Kagome- dijo Nuria

-me podrías llamar Kagome nada mas, no me gustan tantas formalidades- dijo ella con una voz un poco cansina

- pero mi hermano Kouga dijo que tenia que tratarla con respeto- se defendió Nuria, Kagome se quedo callada un momento, pero después se dio cuenta de algo. ¿_mi hermano Kouga?, un momento yo no sabia que Kouga tuviera hermanas o algo por el estilo_

-¿eres hermana de Kouga?- pregunto Kagome levemente sorprendida- no sabia que tuviera hermana

-si, bueno no precisamente- dijo Nuria un poco nerviosa- el siempre me a cuidado desde pequeña, cuando apenas era una cachorra me quede sin mi padres, pero Kouga me cuido, con el tiempo no se, fui diciéndole hermano y actuábamos como tal.

-pero nunca me entera de que Kouga tuviera una hermana- dijo Kagome pensativa, recordando todas la veces que se había visto a alguien con Kouga, había estado Con Hakaku y Ginta, con su manada de lobos, e incluso con Ayame, pero nunca, ni siquiera había mencionado a la pequeña youkay lobo

-bueno es que, cuando cumplí los nueves, las aves del paraíso comenzaron a atacar a la manada, entonces Kouga me llevo a otros de sus territorios, para protegerme, aunque yo le suplique que no me llevara con los otros lobos, igual lo hizo- Nuria hizo una pausa antes de continuar con la historia- pero hace unos meses mataron a la manda con que yo vivía, Kouga me rescato y desde entonces vivo con el otra vez

Kagome se quedo un momento en silencio. _así que Kouga cuido a Nuria todo este tiempo, que raro yo pensé que se preocupaba nada mas por si mismo, por que ni a su grupo lo trataba bien, mas bien parecían como sirvientes_, Kagome trato se imaginarse un momento a Kouga cuidando a una niña de uno cinco años y se le escapo una pequeña risita, al ver al joven lobo con una niña en brazos, pero de repente la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, sintió una presencia que no sentía hace específicamente tres días, de repente comenzó a temblar

-Nuria, vamos nos de aquí, por favor – pidió Kagome, casi suplicando para que se fueran, la chica no pareció entender hasta que sintió una aura acercándose velozmente, alarmada se paro de golpe, olfateo un poco el ambiente y su sorpresa aumentó, cuando olfateó un demonio con un poder impresionante, y aun mas la ira que emanaba de el, rápidamente agarro a Kagome de la mano y salieron corriendo, hasta que se internaron en un bosque.

-por aquí Kagome- susurró Nuria adentrándose un poco mas en el bosque- si nos adentramos lo suficiente, tal vez el youkay nos pierda de vista

-pero ¿y el olfato? – pregunto Kagome asustada

-el youkay que vino estaba cegado por la rabia, dudo mucho que haya captado nuestro olor tan rápido- Kagome se estremeció, si estaba en lo cierto, que estaba muy segura de ello, esa presencia era de Inuyasha, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo al percatarse de algo, Inuyasha era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa convertido e demonio, si por razones del destino, la encontraba junto con Nuria, era capaz de matarla a la dos

-Nuria, eso no lo detendrá, yo lo se, el va a ser todo lo posible por matarme- dijo en un susurro Kagome, Nuria la miro interrogante, Kagome trato de buscar un excusa rápida, se decidió por decir la verdad, a medias- el, este, me esta persiguiendo por alguna razón y ya tiene en su memoria mi olor, puede venir a atacarnos.

Nuria la miro atentamente, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada y hecho un aullido muy agudo

¿Pero que haces?- preguntó aterrada Kagome- no v es que nos va a escuchar

-estoy llamando a mi manada, ese demonio es muy fuerte y no creo que podamos detenerlo- Kagome la miro por un momento, realmente estaba procurada, ¿y si los lobos no llegaban rápido? ¿O si Inuyasha era demasiado para la manada? De repente un zarpazo en un árbol delato la presencia de Inuyasha, Kagome palideció. El ahora youkay avanzaba con paso firme hacia las muchachas

-¡abajo!- gritó Kagome como medida desesperada de defensa, mientras Inuyasha seguía tirado en el piso, agarró la mano de Nuria y salio corriendo junto con ella, sabia que es cuestión de segundos Inuyasha la podría alcanzar, pero tenia que defender a Nuria, solo esperaba que Kouga y su manada llegaran rápido, vieron un árbol hueco e inmediatamente se escondieron ahí.

Silencio, eso no quería decir nada bueno, Kagome tragó en seco, mirando hacia todas direcciones, nada todavía el ambiente era tenso, pero de repente unos pasos veloces alertaron la presencia de Inuyasha, este estaba quieto olfateando el aire

-sal de ahí- susurro el demonio haciendo tronar los nudillo, de repente escucho pasos, podrían ser que fueran la manada, Inuyasha ya se estaba acercado, pero los pisadas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, aunque Inuyasha estaba aun mas cerca, sintió como una pequeña mano apretándose contra su ropa, miró a la pequeña niña que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, claro ella aunque fuera demonio seguía siendo una niña, dirigió una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, el ya estaba casi en frente de ella, alzo una mano para dar un zarpazo, Kagome asustada cerro los ojos y puso los brazos delante como inútil defensa, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que cuando abrió los ojos al no recibir ningún tipo de dolor, encontró el árbol donde estaba escondidas destrozado, pero ellas estaban intactas, al ver al frente descubrió que había hecho un campo de fuerza con sus manos, suspiró aliviada, pero la manada estaba cerca, tenia que pensar rápido

_Rayos si o hago algo rápido Inuyasha es capaz de matar a los lobos, pero si quito el campo de fuerza me mata a mi y a Nuria, y si trato de… no, no puedo hacerlo _

Trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en una mejor solución, sino tenia ninguna solución solo quedaría, purificarlo, Kagome se estremeció tan solo en pensarlo, pero en seguida frunció el seño, el no merecía compasión alguna por lo que había hecho, _tal vez lo mejor sea eliminarlo y así se ira mi angustia y sufrimiento, si ya se lo que haré._

-Nuria- dijo seriamente Kagome- Pronto el campo de esfuerza de romperá necesito que tu distraigas por unos instante al demonio, se que te pido mucho, pero necesito de verdad que entretenga a Inuyasha para, purificarlo- Termino diciendo la chica, y viendo la expresión que tomaba los ojos de la niña, pero de inmediato se puso seria y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Es ahora o nunca- _Ese fue el último pensamiento de Kagome antes de desvanecer el campo de fuerza y que a Inuyasha se le dibujará una sonrisa maléfica

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿pesimo? ustedes escojan se que lo de Nuria es un poco loco pero no se me ocurrio nada ma, bueno le queria hacer una regunta: ¿que otre pareja a parte de koukag quiere que aparezca este fic?:

*sesshomaru y lin

*miroku y sango

*shipo y nuria (si ya se estoy locaaaaaaaa)

es que quiero hacer el fic mas largo, para que las cosas entre Kouga y Kagome vallan lentamente, bueno x favor escojen, besos

Nachi123


	4. La pelea comienza

Buenas tardes, la autora de este fic "viviendo un nuevo amor" ha fallecido tras haber sido asesinada por sus lectoras por no haber actualizado cuando era debido, su cuerpo fue hallado… Nahhh mentira, bueno chicas se que seré la embustera más grande este mundo, pero compréndanme, no es sencillo ir a reparación, pero ya pase, y ya Salí de vacaciones, así que les prometo algo: actualizare cada viernes… Si no me condenan a la silla eléctrica, pero ojo tengo abogados… XD

**xXBlackxxStarXx:** Sesshomaru y kagome?, en realidad no lo había pensado, bueno en realidad sip… pero creo que Kouga ya tiene demasiada batalla… pero me pusiste un reto, y lo voy a lograr… posdata: si no lo logro dejare de llamarme Reina Torres!!! (y no me llamo así)

dark alexandra: Hay x fin actualizo, bueno amiga gracias x leer mi historia, espero que te guste el capi, y con respecto a la pareja… veré donde les dejo un lugar en el fic

**angyroose:**Por fin alguien que no me cree loca!!! Jajajaja, se lo contare al duendecillo, que me tiene presa XD Bueno la espera es buen y aquí esta el capi : )

**sumiko:**Bueno en realidad yo tampoco me imagino a Kouga cuidando un chica de tres años, pero cuando lo hago, me lo imagino queriendo medio matar a cualquier chico que se le acerque, y bueno disfruta el avance, y tranquila que Inuyasha va caer (y no me refiero a los "abajos")

**ALEJANDRA: **Bueno ya te enteraras de cómo se defenderá Kagome, o si Kouga la salva, de nuevos gracias por leerme ^^ me agrada saber que tengo lectores que meapoyan

**Chie Abi:** Ohhhh, que comentario tan largo, no vale mentira, gracias por leer

* * *

Kagome desvaneció el campo de fuerza, acto seguido gritó "abajo" tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo, rápidamente corrió hacia la izquierda mientras escuchaba el sonido sordo cuando Inuyasha cayó al suelo

_-Necesito algo, lo que sea, pero Ya_- Pensó Kagome desesperadamente, buscando algo, su vista volaba entre todas las cosas que se encontraba, varias piedras, árboles, tierra, hasta que vio una rama astillada- _¡eso es! Creo que esto me servirá, solo espero que funcione_- Kagome agarró la rama con ambas manos, cerró los ojos, reunió todas sus fuerzas, y concentrándose, la punta de la rama se alumbró intensamente, con un color blanco, se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver lo que había podido hacer con la rama, pero un ruido alertó a la chica, parecían ser algo que destrozaban todo a su paso- _¡O no, Nuria!_–

Kagome salió corriendo hasta que el lugar, descubriendo que Inuyasha estaba tratando de darle un zarpazo a Nuria, esta lo esquivaba con gran agilidad

-¡Que acaso no puedes darme tonto!- Gritó Nuria, saltando de árbol en árbol, era realmente rápida, aunque ya se le notaba que estaba cansada, estaba sudando, y ya jadeaba, e Inuyasha cada vez se le hacia mas fácil perseguirla y cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, en ese momento Kagome decidió entrar en acción.

-¡Muere Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome, abalanzándose contra el, Inuyasha se volteo lentamente, _esa voz, esas palabras, son idénticas a la que dijo Kikyo_, Kagome pudo apreciar como, por una fracción de segundo, como los ojos de Inuyasha volvían a ser los mismo color ámbar de siempre, pero ese encanto no duro mucho, ya que cuando Kagome intentó clavarle la rama como si una espada se tratase, Inuyasha agarró el brazo de Kagome y alzándola todo lo posible, la estrello contra un árbol, Kagome sintió un dolor en el brazo cuando se estrello contra el árbol, y aun mas cuando se desplomo el suelo. Inuyasha camino lentamente hacia ella, Kagome lo miraba con total terror, los ojos se aguaron considerablemente, mientras veía al hanyou aproximándose, se estaba preguntando que iba a hacerle esta vez, ¿era capaz de violarla otra vez? ¿La seguiría golpeando? ¿O simplemente la mataría esta vez?

Kagome cerró los ojos temerosa, pero los abrió al escuchar un gruñido, se pasmó por unos instantes, al ver a Nuria encima de Inuyasha, tratando de derrumbarlo, pero sin mucho éxito, con esfuerzo Kagome trato de incompararse, solo para ver como Inuyasha agarraba de la cabeza a Nuria, en ese momento Inuyasha de rió.

-Kagome, eres tan patética, que utilizas a una niña en tu defensa- Dijo Inuyasha, aumentando la presión, apretando la cabeza de la niña aun más- Eres tan cobarde

-¡Déjala! Ella no te a echo nada- Gritó Kagome desesperada, mientras que las lagrima recorrían sus mejillas- Inuyasha ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No te hagas la inocente Kagome- Respondió Inuyasha, dejando caer a Nuria al suelo, la cual se había desmayado, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia ella, en un paso calmado, pero para Kagome era la misma muerte acercándose- ¿Por qué no reconoces lo que hiciste?

-¡Que! yo no hice nada Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?- Dijo Kagome impotente, derramando mas lagrimas, aunque trataba de retenerlas, esta se le escapan de sus ojos, ya rojos de tanto llorar, quería que este dolor se fuera, ya estaba harta se esa persecución, ¿y para que? Esa era la pregunta que la invadía, pero parecía que Inuyasha no entendía

-¡Deja de hacerte la desentendida desgraciada!- Gritó Inuyasha dando un golpe a un árbol, que estaba a escaso centímetros de Kagome- Acepta de una maldita vez, que tu asesinaste a kikyo

Kagome abrió los ojos, su expresión solo mostraba sorpresa, Kikyo había muerto, ¿pero como?, pero la pregunta que mas le carcomía en realidad, en esos momentos era, ¿Qué como Inuyasha pensaba que ella hubiera podido hacer algo así? ¿Qué acaso no la conocía?

-Inuyasha, como se te ocurre pensar algo así, yo nunca…- Pero se quedo sin aire al sentir el puño de Inuyasha en el estomago, sus ojos miraron al vacío, y abrió la boca botando todo el aire en un solo segundo, cuando Inuyasha retiró el puño Kagome se cayo de rodilla, apretando con la mano izquierda el lugar golpeado, y con la derecha se estaba apoyando para no caerse, la chica subió la vista para mirar los ojos del Hanyou, que la miraba sin remordimiento alguno

-¡Deja de mentir!, ya me tienes harto- Inuyasha iba a agarrar a Kagome del brazo, esta nada mas cerró los ojos, pero cuando los abrió pudo ver a Inuyasha tumbando en el piso, y al lado de este, estaba Kouga, este gruñía visiblemente furiosos, tenia la garras en posición de atacar en cualquier momento, la jauría de lobos estaba a unos pasos detrás de el, emitiendo el mismo comportamiento que el Youkay lobo, Inuyasha rápidamente de incorporo, con los sentidos de demonio en alerta

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa bestia!?- Gritó Kouga, viendo como la que consideraba su hermana estaba en el piso inconciente y con signos de peleas, y que su futura mujer estaba acurrucada entre los árboles y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Inuyasha no reacciono, apenas lo había visto lo envistió, haciendo que Kouga cayera varios metros atrás, antes de estamparse en el piso, este recupero rápidamente el equilibrio, y se puso en posición de ataque, la manda de acercó al campo de batalla

-Ni se atrevan a acercarse- Gritó Kouga a la manada- Yo me encargo de este- La jauría de lobo obedecieron, y fueron a ver el estado de Nuria y Kagome.

La batalla entre el Hanyou y el Youkay lobo no se hizo esperar, Kouga se saltó sobra Inuyasha, pero este con una velocidad sorprendente, esquivó el golpe, haciendo que Kouga un diera el puño en la tierra, dejando una buen agujero, Kouga de volteó rápidamente solo para recibir las garras de Inuyasha de lleno en el pecho, aunque no tubo el mismo efecto por tener la armadura, igual sintió como le quemaban la piel, pero al instante se recupero y le dio un patada en la cara, Kouga estaba furioso, no solamente había lastimado a las que consideraba su familia, si no que su olor era totalmente diferente al que acostumbraba tener, en realidad se parecía mucho al que tenia Kagome cuando…

-¡Maldito, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi mu…!- Gritó kouga con las manos es puños, pero no terminó de hablar ya que Kouga sintió como un líquido caliente iniciaba desde a de su espalda y se deslizaba a través de su columna, hasta llegar al suelo, Inuyasha retiro la mano ensangrentada de la espalda de Kouga, este calló al piso, inconciente, Inuyasha rió de una manera escalofriante, levantó el pie y lo puso encima de la cabeza de Kouga, apretando, en su pensamientos solo centralizaba el sadismo, solo sabia que quería matar, pero una pequeña parte, muy escondida en su ser, su parte racional, le decía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba mal

_-Por fin voy a matar a este intento de Youkay, ¿pero por que no puedo matarlo? Algo me dice que no debería hacerlo, que me voy a arrepentir después… ¿Y a mí que me interesa? _Pensó Inuyasha apretando más el pie en la cabeza del inconciente lobo. De un momento a otro Inuyasha se encontraba tendido en el suelo, agarrados por las fauces de varios lobos, estos gruñían y mostraban los dientes por haberse atrevido a atacar a su jefe, pero el agarre no duro mucho, ya que Inuyasha de una sola patada y un poco de forcejeo se liberó de la bocas de los locos e increíblemente se puso a pelear con la manada. A cabo de diez minutos la gran mayoría de los lobos estaban cocientes a lo largo del improvisado campo de batalla, solo quedaban unos cinco, todavía batallando por su jefe

-¿Cómo que quieren morir, no?- Dijo Inuyasha tronando los nudillos- Vamos a cumplirle su deseo ¡Garras de fuego!

El ataque hizo efecto de inmediato, los lobos terminaron esparcidos por el suelo, muchos de esto heridos o inconcientes, Inuyasha miro la escena como si nada pasase, el demonio subió la garra y lamió las sangre lentamente, iba a acabar con toda esa molestia, pero algo en su mente le decía, _No lo hagas por lo menos aun no, primero agarra a la chica_. Inuyasha se detuvo por un instante.

"Pero a mi que me interesa Kagome, lo mas seguro es que se esta muriendo del miedo" hablo consigo mismo en voz baja ¿_pero no te interesa revivir a Kikyo? _"Lo haré cunado acabe con este lobo rabioso"_ No será que todavía te provoca celos cuando esta junto a… _"¡Claro que no!" _Pues entonces ¿por que quisiste matar a Kouga cuando lo viste con Kagome en aquella visión?_

En ese momento Inuyasha ya tenía las manos en su cabeza peleándose con su yo interno, lo que no vio fue como Kagome veía la escena, pero no precisamente al Hanyou, si no a Kouga el cual se encontraba desmayado, de su pecho le salía sangre además de estar magullado por golpes recibidos, como siempre el sentimiento de impotencia la consumía, sola sin nada con que defenderlo, o peor aun sin que defenderse, como odiaba ser tan débil, detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como a inuyasha (ahora decidido) acercándose al cuerpo de el inconciente lobo

-Inuyasha detente, por favor- murmuró Kagome, casi suplicando, estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Inuyasha, este miró a Kagome con furia, ira, cólera y… ¿celos? No eso no podía ser… ¿o si? Inuyasha se termino de acercar al cuerpo inerte, y puso su pie en la cabeza del mismo, Kagome puso sus manos sobre su pecho, casi experimentado el dolor que debería sentir Kouga

-¿Qué? ¿Te causa dolor verlo sufrir?- Se rió Inuyasha ejerciendo mas presión con el pie, Kagome se puso de rodillas

-¡Basta, para te lo suplico!- Gritó Kagome cayendo de rodillas, y derramando mas lagrimas- No le hagas nada, haré lo que tu quieras, pero detente por favor

_Ese es el momento, llévasela a la anciana _"Pero todavía tengo que acabar con el"_ Mira, primero concéntrate en revivir a Kikyo, después te encargas del lobo, ¿no ves que tiene a Kagome en bandeja de plata? _"Kikyo…pero" _Nada, quieres que viva ¿No?_

Inuyasha tomo una decisión, de un rápido movimiento se coloco delante de Kagome y con un simple golpe en la nuca la dejo inconciente, antes que ella cayera al suelo, Inuyasha la sostuvo mirándole la cara, era una que en ella solo sobresalía tristeza, angustia y desconsuelo, unas cuantas lagrimas todavía se veían en su mejillas, además de un fuerte golpe en la frente. Inuyasha limpió con el pulgar las últimas lagrimas de la muchacha, antes de llevársela colgando del hombro, y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol

Kouga estaba aun inconciente, pero sentía voces y gritos difusos, abrió los ojos un poco para ver como Inuyasha llevaba a una desmayada Kagome encima del hombro, cerró los ojos por un segundo para abrirlos completamente, tratando de levantarse, pero sin muchota éxito, solo pudo ver como su amada era llevada por aquel al que quería matar con todas sus ganas

* * *

Muy bien ya termine, no les culpo si no les gustan, es que no soy buen describiendo peleas, mas bien creo que soy malísima XD de acuerdo actualizo el viernes, y si no lo hago, el próximo… o si no el próximo XD

* * *

*Encuesta:

¿Quieren que Kikyo aparezca en el fic? Envíen tu respuesta con un SI o un NO en "rewiews this story/Chapter"


	5. Aparece Sesshomaru

Holaaaaaaaaaa, que tal? que han hecho? yo muy bien aqui difrutando mis vacaciones XD... muy bien lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulo 5, tarde un poco xq me fui donde una tia, pero ya estoy aqui, sin mas los respuestas de los comentarios!!!:)

**ShaDark****  
**

Gracias por leer mi historia, queria decirte que tambien me gusta la tuya y q espero q la continues, esteeee... no se que mas decirte, ahhh si... creo que va a ser sesshome pero muyyyyy pequeño, casi ni se notara

**Hermosura Apocaliptica****  
**

Querida toma un pañuelo para tus lagrimas XD, como ya e dicho INUYASHA VAS A SUFRIR MUCHO. Yo casi lloré cuando escribi el cepi (y eso que todo eso sale de mi mente) me diste una buena idea, pero el demonio va a colaborar "iconcientemente" (x decirlo de una manera) Dejar a Inuyasha sin decendencia ? no la habia pensado, esa seria una buena tortura XD. Bueno bye

**axter****  
**

Y otro mas que quieres ver sufrir a Kikyo!!!! esoya se esta convirtiendo en una moda XD Bueno tus deseos de haran realidad

**Stratacciella  
**

Hay me alegra que te este gustando las pareja XD viendolo desde otro punto de vista esa pareja es muy bonita ^^ bueno chica digrusta el capi

**Angy Roose**

Te dejo picada? yo? en estos capis? bueno si apenas con lo que llevo con la historia ya te da coraje... me vas a destetar con lo que vienes despues ^-^

Oriadna

si chica Inuyasha cometio el peor erroe de su vida, como el pues preferir a la chica de barro que a Kagome, pero te lo digo va a sufrir demasiado Muajaja

* * *

Se sentía decaído y perdido, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera de que día era, solo sentía una leve presión en el pecho que iba y venia; Y escuchaba susurros difusos como si se escucharan a kilómetros de distancia, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan agotado? No recordaba nada, de repente vinieron varios recuerdos: Kagome golpeada, queriéndose matar, ella y Nuria aterrorizadas por Inuyasha; En ese momento las escenas ocurridas anteriormente vinieron a su cabeza como el golpe de un relámpago, abrió los ojos de inmediato, miro a su alrededor, al lado de este se encontraba la anciana youkay vendándole el torso, no le importo en absoluto el dolor en las costillas al incorporarse y mucho menos le importo la multitud de ojos que observaban cada movimiento que hacia, solo le importaba darle su merecido al Hanyou.

-¡Kouga!- se escuchó una voz rebosante de felicidad, Nuria salió corriendo para abrazar a kouga- Estas bien- El chico correspondió el abrazo, pero muy crudo la niña lo miro a los ojos, los cuales estaba llenos de angustia.

-¿y la manada?- Preguntó al fijarse en la banda que tenia la chica alrededor de la cabeza, Nuria seguía mirando a Kouga a los ojos, en ellos solo destacaban un sentimiento de inquietud, como si algo andará mal. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió. En las afueras de la cueva, en el prado la mayoría de los lobos estaban recostados en el césped, muchos reposando sus heridas y otros durmiendo, Kouga busco con su vista algo o a alguien en particular.

-Nuria ¿Y Kagome?- Preguntó Kouga ansioso, estaba tratando de localizarla con la vista, pero nada, olfateo el aire pero solo inhalaba el olor a sangre, miro a Nuria, esta le devolvía la mirada callada- Nuria respóndeme- la niña seguía callada sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Nuria no hagas que me enfade!- Casi gritó Kouga con desespero, el silencio de la niña lo estaba matando, ya que solo indicaba que algo andaba realmente mal, lo sabia, tanto años de conocerla habían dado frutos- ¡Contéstame de una vez!

-¡Se la llevo el demonio! No supimos en que momento, pero cuando despertamos Kagome ya no estaba- se desahogó Nuria de pronto, abrazando a Kouga- De verdad que ella trato de defenderme hasta trato de purificarlo, pero el era muy fuerte Kouga, cuando me toco pelear con el, apenas pude resistir cinco minutos peleando-

El lobo solo acarició la cabeza de la niña, no sabia como sentirse: Orgulloso por la pequeña que valientemente había luchado con un demonio que fácilmente la superaba en poder; Oportuno por saber que su manda estaba bien; Furioso por haber sido derrotado por el que consideraba un ser inferior, que no merecía nada; O impotente por el simple hecho de saber que de habían llegado a su mujer a quien sabe donde, de repente sintió unas pisadas a toda velocidad, al subir la mirada, prontamente se vio rodeado por dos pares de brazos, con algo de fastidio, se liberó de Hakkaku y Ginta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Gritó Kouga, soltando toda su ira con sus ayudantes- ¿no deberían estar en la misión que les encargué?

-Kouga es que desde que nos enteramos que la bestia…- de repente Ginta de calló, por las señas que hacia Nuria a espalda de Kouga. Pero Kouga pareció ignorar el comentario, y comenzó a adentrarse hacia el bosque.

-kouga ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Nuria.

-Escúchenme muy bien los tres- Dijo Kouga lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra como si estuviese leyendo un testamento- Quiero que se movilicen de aquí, no quiero oír protestas, váyanse hacia el este, hacia las cascadas-

-Kouga ¿A dónde vas a ir?- Preguntó Hakkaku, persiguiéndolo junto con Ginta y Nuria.

-¡A buscar a mi mujer!- Gritó Kouga para volverse un torbellino, y desaparecer entre el follaje del bosque.

-Kouga espéranos- Gritó Nuria, comenzando a correr, pero fue detenida por una mano- ¡Déjenme ir!

-No Nuria, tu todavía era muy joven para ir- dijo Ginta.

-Además que si te sucede algo Kouga nos mata- Completó Hakkaku.

-Pero… Kouga- La niña obviamente no quería separarse de Kouga.

-Nosotros los cuidaremos en caso que le hagan daño- Dijo Hakkaku, comenzando a correr junto con Ginta- Tu avísales a la manda para que cambien de territorio.

-Pero ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que dejar al lado?- Preguntó Nuria, pero acto seguido de fue corriendo a las cuevas.

En otro bosque, uno muerto, con árboles retorcidos, y cadáveres de animales descomponiéndose, una vista poco apetecible para pasar una tarde, pero para un Youkay de cabellos plateados no era nada de temer, solamente paro un rato al captar un olor, misterioso, curiosamente familiar, pero en esos momentos no le venia nada a la mente

-¡Amo bonito! ¿Le puedo hacer una?- preguntó Gritó un Youkay sapo de mediana estatura con un báculo de dos cabezas, detrás de el venia un dragón de dos cabeza, con una niña de unos doce años. El silencio del Tai-Youkay afirmó la pregunta de Jaken- ¿no ha sentido la presencia de un demonio muy fuerte?- Indagó Jaken, con miedo a la respuesta, cuando Sesshomaru volteo para verlo, este se paralizo

-Si la e sentido- Respondió Sesshomaru arrastrando las palabras – Pero por alguna razón me parece familiar- Dijo, mientras el y su grupo salían a un bosque mas jubiloso

De repente se detuvo, algo le decía que esa presencia era conocida, en un segundo le vino a la mente, su medio hermano, sin proponérselo emitió un leve gruñido casi imperceptible, olfateo el aire sin siquiera subir la barbilla, y capturo el olor de un demonio, cerró los ojos y sonrió, ero no una tranquila, mucho menos una amable. si no una de rencor y venganza

_Inuyasha, tu tiempo se acaba, tal venzo mueras en ese instante, ni en este minuto, pero el momento esta cerca, puedo sentirlo, es mas yo seré el que te conceda la muerte, bestia inmunda que con descaro te tuviste que unir para deshonrar y ultrajar a la familia Taisho_

Y sin mas se convirtió a el y a su grupo en una esfera se energía, dirigiéndose hacia toda velocidad hacia un bosque

* * *

Muy bien aqui esta capitulo, un poco corto pero en fin, no di para mas XD bueno aqui esta las respuesta de las encuatan

**Parejas que le gustarian en el fic:**

Shippou y Nuria: tres votos

Sesshomaru y Ahome: dos votos

Seshomaru y Rin: un voto

Miroku y Sango: nada !!!!!

Que raro, pense que alguien le gustaba Miroku y sango, e incluso prefirieron seshome, buena esa es su desicion, sigan votando, entre parejas mas raras mejor XD

**Kikyo... si o no:**

Si: dos votos

No: un voto

Recuerden que pueden seguir votando a las encuestas, bueno me voy ya que es tarde... chau

nachi123


	6. El hechizo de intercambio de energía

¡Viernes de actualización! Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo de esta historia, esta vez el Cáp Es un poco mas largo que el anterior y otra vez, con mucha impotencia e ira e Inuyasha, bueno digamos que lo vas a odiar mucho mas pero vuelvo y repito INUYASHA VA A SUFRIR MUCHO EN ESTE FIC IGUAL Q KIKYO ya aclarada estas duda comencemos el capitulo:

* * *

Kouga corría a una velocidad increíble, pasando por encima de lagos y ríos, sin importarle si chocaba con otros demonios, o si aplastaba a pequeños animales, en ese momento solo tenia ojos para una persona: Kagome, la cual se encontraba en verdadero peligro, en manos de quien, aunque nunca lo admitiere, pensaba que era capaz de protegerla con su propia vida. De repente se detuvo un momento solo para olisquear la atmósfera, gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Diez, nueve, ocho…- Kouga estaba contando regresivamente, en el momento es que llago al uno, comenzaron y de la nada se escucharon pisadas, muy veloces a decir verdad, pero antes de adelantar al jefe de los lobos, otros dos lobos se detuvieron, con expresiones de terror al ver la cara de su jefe, uno estaba detrás del otro.

-De acuerdo, voy a preguntar solo una vez- apuntó Kouga lentamente- ¡¿Por qué me están persiguiendo?! ¡Respondan!- Gritó casi comiéndose con la mirada.

-Kouga no te enojes- Dijo a Hakaku- Pero también estamos preocupados por la señorita Kagome, además que veníamos a echarte un mano.

-Yo no necesito ayuda- Aclaró Kouga cortantemente, este hecho pareció herir a sus ayudantes, pero de repente pareció no prestarle atención, olfateo el aire y gruñó, parecía que su cara de enojo había cambiado, pero a una de furia contenida- ¡¿acaso dejaron que Nuria viniera con ustedes, par de inútiles?!

-No Kouga, claro que nosotros no dejaríamos que una pequeña niña vinieran con nosotros- Habló Ginta rápidamente, todavía temiendo a la cara severa de su jefe. Entonces Kouga se dirigió a un arbusto, y metiendo los brazos jaló una cosa peluda.

-¿tu que haces aquí mapache?- Preguntó Kouga agarrando a Shippou de la cola, Kouga lo soltó al (no tan) pequeño demonio, dejándolo caer en la tierra.

-Déjame, y para tu información, soy zorro no mapache- Kouga se fijo mejor en la cara de Shippou, le era familiar pero ¿Quién? De repente el recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, ¡Ese era cachorro que acompañaba a Kagome! Claro solo que ya no era tan cachorro: Se había echado un estirón, la cola ahora era mucho mas larga y llevaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, tenia las carras y colmillos mas pronunciados, y las patas tanto delanteras y traseras se habían convertidos en pies y manos. Claro ese cambio era natural entre los youkay; podían durar cientos de años como si solo hubieran pasado días, pero de la noche a la mañana se podían ver cambios notables e increíbles.

-Todavía me has respondido niño ¿Qua haces aquí?- Preguntó de nuevo Kouga, pisando la cola del kitzune para que no escapara- Responde ahora-

-Suelta mi cola, no te pienso responder nada- Grito Shippou tratando de salir del agarre - No necesito ayuda para…

Pero se quedó paralizado, obviamente había hablado de mas, rápidamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Para?- Continuo el.

-¡Pero nada y ya déjame ir, tengo que buscar a Inuyasha- En eso Kouga gruñó, Shippou se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas, y de nuevo trato de escapar.

-¡Tu no te mueves de aquí!- Gritó Kouga reaccionando a lo que intentaba hacer Shippou- Ahora me vas a decir por que lo estas buscado.

-¡Ni creas que te voy a decir una palabra mas!

-Dime y te dejo ir- Tentó Kouga, Shippou pareció meditar la respuesta. No quería decirle nada al lobo, pero de verdad tenia que irse rápido.

-De acuerdo te lo diré- Suspiró resignado y comenzó- Hace tres días Inuyasha llego con un olor demasiado raro y débil, además que parecía distante. Su olor era una combinación entre el que lo caracterizaba, pero estaba ligado con un poco de olor a oxido pero a la vez dulce y también con una pequeña fragancia Kagome-

Kouga se congeló, y ni hablar de hakaku y Ginta, todos los datos de Shippou solo conducían hacia una misma dirección y la verdad era que ni querían ni pensar en ello, Shippou prosiguió.

-Pero después cuando me "transformé"- Hizo referencia a sus cambios físicos- Todo de veía incluso mas claro que antes, las cosas olían aun mas fuerte que antes, y ese tipo de cosas. Olfateé a Inuyasha por simple curiosidad, pero me sorprendió oler que su sangre de demonio lo dominaba, y aun mas cuando olí que estaba muy cerca de Kagome. Pero no era posible ya que ella se encontraba en su época.

-¿época?- Pregunto Kouga confundido.

-Ella proviene del futuro- Respondió secamente Shippou, quería terminar la historia rápido, así la así se podría ir- Me pregunte que hacia hay, también estaba una energía débil, parecía la de una cachorra- Kouga volvió a gruñir- Pero después sentí el olor a sangre, y no sabia que hacer, estaba realmente preocupado por la youkay y por Kagome ya que Inuyasha era incontrolable como demonio, hacia las cosas sin pensar. Y poniéndoles una excusa a Miroku y a Sango me fui a buscar a Inuyasha y a mi ma… a Kagome- Termino Shippou corrigiendo la última palabra.

Kouga todavía seguía estático, todo tenía cierta relación, sabía que la youkay era Nuria, y que la sangre pudo a ver sido la de el mismo en la pelea, claro que Shippou todavía no lo sabía ya que todavía no se acostumbraba tener sus sentidos mas desarrollados, un silencio mortal se inicio en ese momento, mientras Kouga pensaba y gruñía cada vez más.

-Bueno ya que ya les conté, ¡Me voy!- Dijo Shippou percibiendo el peligro, tratando de escapar una vez más.

-No tan rápido una pregunta mas ¿Donde se dirigió la bestia esa? – Pregunta Kouga tratando de sonar tranquilo pero lo cierto es que apenas podía retener toda su ira. Lo que mas le frustraba era que en un segundo el olor de Inuyasha se había esfumado, y al no encontrar el aroma le hacia parecer que estaba perdido.

-No se en un momento deje de sentir el olor, y de hay trate de rastrearlo hasta que apareciste tu- Shippou gruñó

-Así que su olor desapareció, interesante- Pero acto seguido Kouga se puso detrás de Shippou y le metió un certero golpe en la nuca, haciendo que este se desmayara. Luego desvió su vista hacia Hakaku y Ginta.

-Ustedes lleven al niño a las cuevas- Mandó Kouga

-Pero Kouga, necesitas ayuda, además mandaste a la manada que cambiaran de ubicación- Replicó hakaku

-Pues pónganse a rastrear a la jauría- Gritó Kouga

-¡Pero Kouga!- Gritaron Hakaku y Ginta al unísono, pero el líder de los lobos les dirigió tal mirada que decidieron callarse. Cargaron al kitzune, pero antes de irse dudaron, hasta que Kouga harto gritó.

-Maldita sea, que esta esperando ¿Qué les de un beso de despedida o que?-

-esta bien ya nos vamos- Gritó Ginta llevándose a Shippou como un saco de papas, mientras Hakaku lo seguía.

Ya solo Kouga trato de captar el olor de Inuyasha, pero no lo consiguió, gruñó, se estaba desesperando cada vez mas.

Con Sesshomaru, este se había detenido en un prado lúgubre junto con los demás, de repente el aroma de Inuyasha se había desvanecido, giró el cuello para haber u su grupo.

-Jaken, cuida a Rin- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a caminar.

-Pero amo bonito…- Suplicó Jaken, pero no continuo al ver la mirada gélida del Youkay.

-¡Vuelva pronto Señor Sesshomaru!- Gritó Rin, agitando la mano. Sesshomaru con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, imaginándose a la pequeña riendo. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora esa pequeña estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo, cosa que lo volvía mas débil, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarla muerta en el bosque, pero reprimió esos pensamientos, ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar a aquel hibrido.

Con inuyasha, este llevaba a una todavía inconciente Kagome, estaba caminando ya que había atravesaba un campo de fuerza que disminuía sus poderes de Youkay hasta cierto punto. Un quejido rompió el silencio.

-Hasta que despertaste, perra- La última palabra le dolió a Kagome en el alma, todavía no entendía por que Inuyasha la trataba tan mal, la traía cargada como si fuera un saco, si nada dentro, ni corazón, ni mente, ni sentimientos.

-¿A donde me llevas? – Trató de que su voz no sonara rota, cosa que no consiguió

-Ya lo veras- Dijo y rió demoníacamente, esa risa era tan impropia de el, Kagome cada vez temblaba mas, y para empeorar las cosas después añadió- Digamos que no volverás a ser la misma.

Kagome abrió los ojos ¿que le iba a hacer? Inuyasha se detuvo por un momento y termino con su "pequeño" discurso:

-Claro que no volverás a ser la misma maldita ingrata, es mas te convertirás en la mujer que amé, amo y amare siempre. De ti solo quedará tu fuerza vital y tú alma, Lo mas seguro es que mueras, y si de por milagro quedas viva te matare de la forma mas dolorosa posible, o mejor aun te dejare solo en el bosque ya que no vas tener ni motivos para vivir- ni el lobo rabioso te v a poder ayudar, vas a ser menos que basura y nadie mas te querrá-

Ahora si Kagome se sentía morir, pero mas que impotencia sintió rabia y enojo. ¡Maldita sea! Cuantas veces le había demostrado que lo amaba, que lo apreciaba mas que a su propia vida, y que prefería verlo feliz con Kikyo. Pero parecía que sus esfuerzos para llegar al corazón del hanyou eran reemplazados por todo lo contrario. Ella incluso después de haber sido "Usada y botada" por el, que la había humillado y golpeado, desgraciadamente lo seguía queriendo, era una tonta sin cerebro.

Pero esto iba a cambiar, ahora si estaba segura, ya no pensaba en "Resolver" el problema simplemente iba a eliminar a Inuyasha. Se concentró y apuntó a la espalda de Inuyasha, de su mano salió la energía purificadora, la cual podría ayudarla para salir de esta perdición, cerró sus ojos… Solo faltaba u centímetro para tocar su piel…

Pero no pudo realizar su cometido, Porque sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban, sin poder moverlos.

-Joven Hanyou deberías estar más atento y cuidarte las espaldas- Dijo la anciana Beida apareciendo detrás de Inuyasha- Después de todo no sabes quien te podría traicionar- Esto último parecía tener doble significado, el cual Inuyasha no supo captar.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Una felicitación?- Inuyasha siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quince minutos después llegaron a la cima de una montaña, justamente en el risco. Sobre la superficie de este de encontraban dos tipos de urnas de maderas, alrededor de estas habían velas con aromas intoxicantes y embriagantes, Inuyasha capto un una débil respiración pero no le dio importancia, pensó que seguramente seria de la, otra vez inconciente Kagome.

Lo que no sabía es que Kagome no estaba desmayada, estaba quieta, mas no dormida, podía oír lo silenciosos pasos del hanyou, y podía ver la mirada roja de la bruja que le estaba perforando con la mirada.

-Métela a la urna- Indicó la anciana, Inuyasha obedeció, y soltó a Kagome sin mera delicadeza, Kagome reprimió un gemido lo más posible que pudo, no iba a dar muestra debilidad a nadie, nadie que le pudiera hacer daño, nunca mas.

Antes de caer a la fría madera, puedo ver un cadáver, mas específicamente el de Kikyo. Pero lo que mas le impactó es que tenía los ojos abiertos y le mostraba una sonrisa de burla y malvada.

Cuando sintió el impacto, miró hacia el cielo, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza, idéntica a la de la sacerdotisa:

_Te sorprendes ¿verdad? Me lo imaginaba_

_Seguramente te preguntaras por que todo esto te esta pasando a ti_

_La respuesta es simple: Yo fui la culpable _

_Claro no de todas las cosas; al parecer Inuyasha es un poco "Impulsivo" _

_Pero como dicen no hay planes perfecto, _

_Pero en este caso no importa_

_Ya que la única afectada fuiste tú._

_Tú eras la única que se interponía entre mi amado y yo, _

_Así que no quedo otra alternativa._

_No te sientas mal, míralo de este modo, al fin vas a hacer algo productivo._

Kagome escuchaba en silencio, bueno en realidad no es que pudiera hacer mucho. Trato de moverse, pero solo consiguió sentirse mas pesada. Cerró los ojos, pero en su mente vio una mirada azulina que representaba determinación y ansias de ganar. Iba a salir de hay no importara cuanto costara pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo como ven Inuyasha aun siguen en su etapa como demonio y es un insensible sin corazón mientras que kikyo feliz de la vida ya q por va va a tener una XD sin mas que decir voy a responder a lo rewies

Stratacciella: lo siento chica pero te tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, ya que creí que seria muy corto si ponía a sesshomaru pateándole el trasero ahora a inuyasha ya que en los próximos capítulos no va a aparecer T.T si a mi también me deprime

Angy Roose: Me alegra que no me detestes ^^ una de las poca que no lo hace T.T espero q te haya gustado es capitulo

ALEJANDRA: ¿Volver a Kouga mas fuerte? Créeme que lo pensé Alex (¿te puedo decir así?), pero lo q pasa es q creo q me metieron tanto en la cabeza que kouga no es fuerte sin los fragmento q me lo pegaron, pero voy a aceptar tu petición ^. ^n h y con respecto a Kikyo, creo que me acabaste a dar otra idea XD

De verdad gracia por sus comentarios me animan mucho saber que hay gente que le encantan leer, que aprecia a kouga y que no me mata por no actualizar XD… bueno no vemos otro viernes que no sea hoy. Besos

* * *


	7. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Hola, ¿Como están? Yo mal x tres "pequeños" problemas:

-Mi perra tubo cachorros, bueno eso no es problema como tal, pero ella esta muy desnutrida (Los cinco bolas de pelo la comen viva) y yo soy la que esta 24/7 horas cuidando a los ende… digo angelitos perritos XD.

-Se me cayó el Internet por dos semanas.

-¡Comencé las clases! Créanme esta es la peor noticia T.T

Así que ahora n voy a tener casi nada de tiempo para actualizar, pero no pienso dejar mis historias… ¡Nunca!

* * *

Kagome Trataba de moverse, sin lograr nada, pero no se iba a rendir, tenia que liberarse, y lo más pronto posible.

Kikyo se sentía confiada, solo tenia que ser paciente y esperar. Pronto retomaría venganza por la niña esa, dejaría se existir y la dejaría tranquila y con vida, para tener una apetecible vida con su amado Hanyou.

Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en Kikyo, claro que sin mencionar que a cada momento su vista se dirigía hacia Kagome, aunque este se auto convencía que era para observar como esta moría lentamente.

La anciana Beida cada vez estaba acumulando más energía maligna, para después enviarlas hasta las urnas de madera, las cuales levitaron un metro y se envolvieron en una especia de cúpula. La anciana sonrió, el momento de dolor y sufrimiento del hanyou pronto llegaría.

Kouga cada vez estaba mas desesperado, aun no había podido captar el olor del maldito Hanyou, y ya estaba cayendo el sol. Victima del agotamiento, se dejo caer de rodillas y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el suelo haciendo una agujero, cerró los ojos frustrado. Si no encontraba a Kagome no sabría lo que haría, quizás se volvería loco de la desesperación. En eso abrió los de repente, no, tenia que encontrarla, aunque arriesgara su propia vida. Y con la frente en alto, se convirtió otra vez en un torbellino.

Sesshomaru sonrío, cuando dio un ultimo paso, podía captar el olor de su hermano, aunque sentía como su energía disminuía hasta cierto punto, esta incluso bastaba para matar a su hermano. En eso un olor llegó, el gruñó, sabia que cuando estaba en fase de demonio era incontrolable, pero esto había sobrepasado todo, sacudió su cabeza restadote importancia, total, pronto el Hanyou estaría esparcido por todas partes.

Estas seis personas, tan cerca pero tan lejos de su objetivo, con esperanzas y desilusiones, que pronto se reunirían con…

-Anciana ¿Cuánto falta para que este el conjuro?-

-Paciencia joven Hanyou, paciencia- dijo la anciana

-Paciencia es lo que menos tengo vieja-

-Ya me di cuanta- Beida suspiró y cerró los ojos concentrándose, se sus manos salio una energía maligna que fue a para hasta los ataúdes, la anciana comenzó a recitar una extraño conjuro, que mas parecía una canción. Aun con la altura el hanyou podía ver las caras de las dos sacerdotisas, una inmutable y la otra con una cara de sofocación increíble. Poco a poco Kagome fue tomando el aspecto de un esqueleto, su piel se amoldo a sus huesos, y su tez estaba cada vez mas pálida y amarillenta, sus bellos ojos café rápidamente perdían brillo, mientras de le hundían en las cuencas. Kikyo era todo lo contrario, cada vez que Kagome perdía una pequeña porción de su belleza y vitalidad, esta los absorbía.

-Ka... Kikyo- Se modifico Inuyasha, mientras veía ambos ataúdes, y como cada una de las sacerdotisas cambiaban radicalmente, su mirada saltaba de una a la otra, cada vez estaba más ansioso.

-El ritual, ya casi esta terminando- Gimió la anciana, acumulando mas energía maligna y lanzándosela hacia los ataúdes.

-Pues ya era hora- Todavía mirando a los ataúdes dando vueltas entre si. En eso ya Kagome tenía que abrir la boca para intentar respirar. Sentía un vacío en todo su cuerpo, no sentía nada salvo el un frío descomunal que viajaba entre sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta llegar al dentro de su pecho y de hay a desvanecer, no a desvanecer no, si no a trasladarse hacia a un lugar, pero ese lugar era desconocido, pero que irradiaba una energía que no le daba buen presentimiento.

Diferente al caso de Kagome, Kikyo cada vez se sentía con más energía, había abierto los ojos y sonreía, en sus ojos por primera vez en muchas décadas había un brillo, pero no de bondad ni nada semejante, si no uno lleno de malicia que podría entumecer a alguien; su piel aun pálida, ya asumía un color; Ya sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire, con lentitud inhaló la atmósfera, disfrutando del primer respiro de hace cincuenta años, era tan nuevo para ella y a la vez tan viejo. Pronto llegaría el fin del conjuro y saldría con visa, y su reencarnación, moriría, claro que lo sabía, después de todo, lo había planeado ella.

-Dime Hanyou ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la sacerdotisa muerta, reviva?

-Pues, convertirla en mi mujer- Dijo Inuyasha- Ya no dejare que le nadie le haga daño, y el que atreva pagara con su vida-

-¿Y quien mato a la miko?-

-Su propia reencarnación- Inuyasha gruñó, no podía decir el nombre de _ella_

-Curioso…- Inuyasha le puso atención- la niña no tenia un alma negra, solo había una chispa de rencor, pero no era precisamente para la miko

-¿Te tengo aquí para hablar o para hacer algún trabajo?- Dijo Inuyasha un poco ¿Nerviosos? ¡No! Se forzó así mismo en no pensar en ello, simplemente la anciana no tenia que enterarse de lo que le hacia a las personas que se atrevían a meter con su futura prometida.

De repente ocurriendo varias cosas a la vez:

Tres sorpresas.

Dos ataques.

Un grito.

Pero lo más importante era:

Una chica de cabellos negros que había gritado, por la sorpresa de haber visto un ataque antes sus propios ojos, el cual había iniciado por un demonio de ojos dorados.

* * *

Aquí este al capitulo corto, pero capitulo en fin…. No se que decirle excepto gracias a todos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y aun más a lo que han dejado un comentario, y aquí están sus respuestas:

**Angy Roose**: Con q no te esperabas ehhh??? Pues si te sorprendí. Si ya se q se pasa, pero el odio ciega a las personas despojándola de su identidad. Y lo de las parejas, claro q cumpliré tu petición.

**Hermosura Apocaliptica**: jaja gracias x tu comentario, jeje.

**Natalia**: Gracias por comentar! Me dio risa la primera parte XD… pero tendrás que esperar para ver que pareja pongo para que sigas leyendo, si lo se soy mala.

**Lucero Taisho: **no te prometo nada, pero tratare de hacer algo, pero te emociones. XD

Ya saben si quiere un capitulo solo den el botón de abajo


	8. El rescate, y el reencuentro

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno, esta vez no tengo perdón por mí tardanza, pero comprendan la escuela me esta comiendo viva, pero por compensación el capitulo esta medio largo (Bueno en comparación de los demás) ^^!

* * *

En un segundo Kagome se sentía débil sofocaba y agarrada por un hilo a la vida, y al siguiente el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones de golpe, aunque todavía no se podía mover, sentía que talvez, solo talvez podría salir ilesa de eso, miró el cielo, con los ojos llorosos, en estos momento hasta llorar era un logro para ella, cuando había estado presa del hechizo sentía como su aura y energía se escapaba a cada minuto, quitándole hasta el alma, pero ahora, aunque en esos momentos solo tenia sentimientos que destruían su frágil autoestima, por lo menos ahora sentía.

Inuyasha volteo, a lado de el había un charco de sangre negra, unos metros mas allá estaba la anciana con un agujero en el pecho, del cual seguía botando sangre a chorros, su mirada estaba vacía, y su boca abierta, señales de que ya no le quedaban señales de vida, solo unos segundos de agonía, lentamente se volteo y se sorprendió al encontrar a ese ser, de todos de lo que esperaba encontrase (Kouga por ejemplo) pero no a o el… A su hermano.

-Quien diría que mi pequeña hermano menor, estuviera jugando con magia prohibida- se mofó Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu destrucción- Declaró con maldad, en un ágil movimiento de sus manos surgió el látigo de veneno que dirigió hacia el Hanyou, no consideraba necesario utilizar a colmillo celestial, este trabajo iba a ser rápido, pero este lo esquivo, apenas, el impacto del látigo pego contra los ataúdes destruyéndolos.

Kagome apenas sintió el impacto, mas sintió el ruido de otras voces que el dolor se su cuerpo al estamparse sobre su cuerpo. Con movimientos lentos se incorporó solo para apreciar, como una batalla iniciaba frente a sus ojos, giró hacia la derecha para observar a la nada, abrió los ojos sorprendida, nada, eso era lo que la tenía tan sorprendida, estaba segura que Kikyo estaba a su derecha, algo raro estaba pasando, y el sentimiento de que nada de eso estaba andando bien renació otra vez en su interior.

_Aunque a estas alturas… Ya nada anda bien. _

Lo único capaz que pudo hacer, fue tratar de levantarse con la poca energía que le quedaba y deslizarse silenciosamente hacia los matorrales, midió sus posibilidades de escapar, pero aunque el Hanyou estuviera lo suficientemente distraído con la pelea como para que notara su ausencia; Tampoco llegaría demasiado lejos si corría, y menos aun con lo agotada que estaba.

-¡Ahhhrgg!- Gritó Inuyasha con dolor, sintió una punzada en el hombro derecho, cuando miró, vio el látigo de Sesshomaru carcomiendo su piel poco a poco, al siguiente segundo ya estaba fuera de su lugar, el adolorido solo fue capaz se sujetarse la herida con la mano.

-Inuyasha, pensé que darías un mejor pelea, considerando tu estado de… Bestia- Dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio- Por que, aunque sea entre los Youkay de clases se tiene la ética.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de la ética?- soltó Inuyasha- Si tú has asesinado, eres un ser despreciable que no deberías estar en este mundo, pero esto se acabó ¡por que yo mismo me encargaré de que te vayas al infierno!- Sesshomaru solo rió.

-Inuyasha ¡Sufre!- Dijo Sesshomaru como si el nombre fuera un insulto de lo mas desagradable, de repente salio de sus manos otra el endemoniado látigo, y lo encajó justamente en el estomago, con nada de esfuerzo; como si lo que estuviera alrededor del látigo fuera una escoria (Y a los ojos de Sesshomaru si lo era) Sesshomaru levantó la mano, y consigo se llevo el látigo, levantando a Inuyasha unos cuantos metros y soltándolo deliberadamente, repitiendo el procedimiento un par de veces. Cada vez que Sesshomaru azotaba a Inuyasha contra el suelo, este perdía una cantidad de sangre considerable, cada vez estaba más agotado y en su cabeza ahora reinaba una cierta duda que si podía o no ganar la batalla. Después de unos momentos de azotar a Inuyasha contra el piso, lo dejo caer, este estaba profundamente adolorido, pero más que físicamente, lo estaba sentimentalmente.

-Maldición, Kikyo te falle, no logré devolverte a la vida- Pensó Inuyasha con el corazón en la mano- Y lo que es peor es que Kagome…

De repente se descubrió a si mismo nuevamente pensando en ella, maldición ella había matado a Kikyo, le había hecho un daño horrible, le había…

-_¿entonces por que, cada vez que mencionan a Kagome y su dolor, se te hace un nudo en la garganta?_- Le habló esa estúpida vocecita en su cabeza

-¿Tu otra vez?- Pregunto Inuyasha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_Siempre estoy contigo, soy tu yo interno_- Dijo la voz- _Siempre estoy presente cuando te estas debatiendo entre la verdad y la mentira; el bien y el mal; el demonio que llevas adentro y ahora te controla cada parte de tu ser, y el humano que usa la conciencia y el razonamiento._

-¿Y por que apareciste en estos momentos?- se dijo Inuyasha- Después de todos tengo claro mis objetivos.

_-¿Los tienes claros? Me parece que no. Si no, yo no estaría aquí. Y como no quiero pasar más tiempo discutiendo contigo te preguntaré sin rodeos: ¿Por qué no dejas a Kagome es paz? Déjala vivir, en paz._

-¿De que parte estas tú?- Explotó Inuyasha- Cuando el lobo calló inconciente, tu estaba prácticamente ordenándome que me llevará a Kagome, y ahora me dices que la deje libre.

-_Digamos que tu lado Youkay me estaba dominando-_ Inuyasha se quedó callado- _Te explicaré: Tu lado humano y el lado demonio siempre están en una batalla constante, y claro que tu lado Youkay venció tu frágil mente, y eso me incluía a mí, pero con los "Reclamos" Por decirlo de una manera, que te han hecho todas las demás personas, han ido poco a poco venciendo el Youkay que estaba adentro liberando al humano, sometiéndolo a sus ordenes, y eso me incluía a mí._

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –

-_¿Qué no lo comprendes? Te lo explicare mucho más sencillo, lo suficiente para que incluso tú lo comprendas: En una parte de tu mente, te dice que Kagome es inocente, puede ser el instinto o… _

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Inuyasha una vez más- Kagome nada es nada inocente, es más lo que es una traicionera, doble cara, impostora, ¡eso y mucho mas!…

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru pocas veces se sorprendía, pero estas, era una de las rara ocasiones, donde no sabía que estaba pasando, y estos momentos era una de lo mas extraños que podía recodar.

-Kagome- Susurró Sesshomaru sin comprender. Como era posible de que su hermano estuviera diciendo esas cosas de la muchacha que vestía ropa extrañas, de la chica que siempre estaba consigo cuando más lo necesitaba, de la chica que se había interpuesto entre el y su Hermano, con tal que no le hicieran daño, ¿Y el tenía el descaro de decir esas cosas de ella?

Tampoco se hubiere convertido en defensor de los derechos humanos, pero lo único que había visto de bueno en ellos es que tenían espíritu, bueno por lo menos en dos chicas: Kagome y Rin.

Con algo de curiosidad olfateo el aire, y descubrió un olor con algo dulzor, difícil de identificar, pero eso era para las razas inferiores que no sabían controlar sus sentidos ni habilidades, pero para un Youkay de su categoría…

De repente un olor se filtró por sus fosas, enfureciéndolo, había manchado todo Youkay, no, mejor dicho había manchado el nombre de todo hombre que por lo menos tuviera derecho a mencionarse por haberle quitado la inocencia a una niña, por que eso era; Una pequeña chica que necesitaba protección, ya que parecía que se podía romper al menor roce, y el estaba seguro que Inuyasha iba a protegerla con su vida, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

-Inuyasha- Gruñó Sesshomaru- ¿Sabes la diferencia de ética que existen entre tu y yo? La diferencia, entre tú y yo, es que yo respeto a la mujer como a una flor, no lo niego, he asesinado a muchas personas que ni conocía, pero yo no soy tan bastardo como para hacerle tal daño.

-_¿Ves? Incluso el frío de tu hermano sabe mas de respeto que tu_-

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Inuyasha, tratando de destrozar su cabeza con sus propias garras, pero no se percató de un látigo que se dirigía justo a el, lo único que puso es hacer antes de que el látigo se encajará en su pecho fue mirar al vacío.

_Inuyasha ya has machado mas de una vez el nombre de los Youkay- Dijo Sesshomaru, viendo como la sangre se espacia por el piso de rocas- Pero ahora, incluso has machado el nombre de los hombre, jamás creí que cayeras tan bajo, bueno si, pero no de esta forma.

Iba a acabar de una maldita vez con el, por fin el apellido Taisho sería digno de mencionarse otra vez, y la escoria que tenía como hermano moriría, pero no pudo.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna, seguido en aparente fuego que lo estaba carcomiendo, volteó la vista y por segunda vez en el día se sorprendió, al parecer la anciana tenía un truco más.

-No dejare que arruines nuestro plan- Gimió la anciana antes de ser llevaba por el viento como una simples cenizas.

Miró hacía al frente y gruño, maldita sea ¿Cómo había sido tan despistado? Inuyasha ya no estaba, y su aroma no aparecía, al parecer el embrujo todavía funcionaba.

Pero eso no significó que no captara un pequeño aroma, del cual desprendía rosas, camino con su elegancia pero al mismo tiempo misterio que lo caracterizaba, y la encontró, arrullada abrazándose así misma, y por lo que sus sentidos llegaron a percibir, tenía mucho temor. Con una delicadeza que no supo de donde sacó la cogió en sus brazos, estaba despierta, eso era seguro mas no estaba conciente de la realidad, y con agilidad su propuso a correr sonde seguramente lo estaba esperando su grupo.

Por otra parte Kouga sentía que ya no podía más, lo había intentado, por su vida que lo había intentado, pero simplemente no podía, sentía que cada vez que rastreaba al bastardo ese solo daba vueltas en círculos, además que las heridas recientemente cerradas se habían reabierto dándole mucho dolor, pero sin importarle ese pequeño malestar, por que seguramente a comparación de lo que debía estar sufriendo su amada, esto era una pequeñez. Había llegado hacía un bosque, pero nada, absolutamente nada con impotencia metió un golpe a un árbol arrancándolo de raíz.

¡Todo era culpa de el! Por no ser fuerte y no defender lo que quería, la había dejado ir incontables veces, pensando en que ella estaría feliz y a salvo con el Hanoi aquel, pero no, la encontró en la peor situación que nunca podría a ver imaginado, incluso llegó a pensar que el dolo de verla muerte no se comparaba con esos ojos que ya no irradiaban felicidad. Pero…

¿¡Que estaba pensando!? ¿Ella? ¿Muerta? Eso no podría ser, si, a lo mejor estaba lastimada tanto física como psicológicamente, pero aun respiraba y podía escuchar su corazón palpitar, y eso para el bastaba, y, aunque se consideraba tremendo egoísta por pensar así, sabía que no la podía dejar morir, de alguna manera esos ojo chocolates iba a ser tan felices e inocente con los que alguna vez se encontró.

Con esos pensamientos, abrió los ojos decidido, reiniciando su búsqueda otra vez, pero algo lo detuvo, escuchó un ataque y al mirara hacía la derecha diviso un dragón que trataba por todos lo posible de liberar de algo, hay estaba una pequeña niña, que trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con las mano, y un bastón de dos cabezas que lo sujetaba algo que no podía ver muy bien lo que era por su baja estatura.

Primero pensó en pasarlo por alto, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, por mas que sea era una niña pequeña, además, el dragón y la cosa no parecían servir de mucha ayuda. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacía la niña para descubrir un demonio de al menú metro, cosa fácil para el, cuando fue a acabarlo, este lo esquivó, pero igualmente solo alargó el combate a lo mucho medio minuto, por que Kouga la destruyó en una ágil patada, se volteo para inspeccionar si la niña estaba bien, pero esta se escondió.

Ella se acordaba de el, bueno, mejor dicho de su especie, claro como olvidarlo si prácticamente esos lobos fueron los verdugos de su muerte.

Simplemente venía de a ver visto a ese Youkay que tanta curiosidad le daba, no le importaba estar lastimada, con tal, con ello había podido conseguir una cuantas palabras de demonio, que para ella era una señal de de que se preocupaba por ella, pero había escuchado pisadas, asustada comenzó a correr, pero eso no detuvo a las fieras, solo sirvió para que estuviera mas cansada y agotada y de hay todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que vio, fueron unos ojos color ámbar, fríos como el hielo, que la examinaban con curiosidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra el comenzó a caminar llevándola consigo, siendo perseguidos por un demonio verde.

Esos recuerdos aunque felices también eran tristes para ella, y hay estaba un youkay lobo, mirándola ¿Preocupado?

-¿Te encuentra bien?- Indagó el lobo, de verdad parecía preocupado, pero no quería confiarse, un poco temerosa de agarró de su fiel dragón- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

La pequeña lo miró, parecía sincero, ya con un poco de confianza asintió.

-Me alegró- Sonrío Kouga, pero esta rápidamente se esfumó.

Se volteo lentamente estaba seguro de que era ese aroma, el segundo no lo pudo identificar, pero el primero claro que si, como no hacerlo.

Y la miró, estaba a salvo, se veía extremadamente pálida, pero estaba viva, lo que no le agradaba es que estaba en brazos de ese demonio, aunque sabía que debía sentirse agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a su amada, no le agradaba que la tocará. Kouga miró a Kagome, ciertamente de veía bastante desmejorada, y podía jurar que estaba mas frágil que antes, tenía la apariencia de la ultima hoja de un árbol en invierno.

Algo parecido sentía Sesshomaru, ver a su pequeña asustada, escondiéndose en el dragón que el había conseguido para ella, esa niña que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa en todo momento.

Ambos Se miraron a los ojos, en un desafío para ver quien era mejor Youkay, y también para ver si se atreverían a dañar a su protegida, Sesshomaru avanzó lentamente, e hizo algo que sorprendió a todos.

Le entrego, con suma delicadeza como si en cualquier momento de fuera a romper en mil pedazos; Kouga la recibió sorprendido, miró a la chica que no miraba hacía un punto fijo.

-Cuídala- Dijo Sesshomaru, si antes Kouga estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba extasiado, pero tampoco dejó que sus emociones salieran al aire.-

-Tu también Cuida a la niña- Dijo Kouga, como si le charla fuera un campo de batalla,

-Rin, Yaken nos vamos- Los acompañantes se Sesshomaru lo siguieron sin chistar.

Mientras, Kagome miraba la escena sorprendida, había visto y presenciado muchas cosas rara, pero este era la más rara que había vivido en su vida. Tal vez simplemente estaba envuelta en un sueño, uno bien raro…. Pero por lo menos no eran las pesadilla que la atormentaba todas las noches, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sueños mas realistas que aquel, vacas voladoras por ejemplo.

-Kouga- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de se quedara dormida de verdad.

* * *

Bueno aqui este al capitulo, listo empacado y entregado (Al fin) Pero les tengo una mala noticia: Sin ideas nuevas este fic morira, y es por eso que necesita donantes de rewiews o positiva8 (disculpen, chiste malo) Pero de verdad necesito ideas para que el fic sea mas largo...

Lamento no contestar los rewiews, pero mi cerebro de esta quemando y lo necesito para las clases XD

Chau


	9. Conversaciones y pensamientos

HOLA!!!!!! AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 9 DE SU HISOTRIA FAVORITA DE LA MEJOR AUTORA QUE HAN PODIDO CONOCER (dE ACUERDO MI EGO SE FUE HASTA POR LA NUBES) XD ES Q ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO Y QUIERO SABER Q OPINAN USTEDES ASI Q YA SABEN COMO LEAN, COMENTEME Y SUBANME EL POCO AUTOESTIMA QUE X SIERTO ESTE BIEN ALTO (COSA QUE ES MUY RARO)

* * *

El alba caía sobre un joven lobo, que corría a una velocidad increíble, mas bien parecía que solo tocaba el suelo por simple gozo, ya que el viento parecía hacer todo el trabajo por el.

Pero más increíble que su velocidad, era la delicadeza con que tomaba a una chica de cabellos azabaches entre sus brazos, la ligereza con que la sostenía entre su brazos para no apretujarla o incomodarla, pero a la vez la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella para que no cayera hacía perfecto contraste entre si.

Pero el espectáculo no duró mucho, pues el chico lobo estaba cansado, aunque quería seguir rastreando el posible lugar de donde estaba su manada no podía, pero lo peor era (según el) que no había hecho nada, si no hubiera sido por el hermano mayor de la bestia, Kagome estuviera… No, no podía pensar en eso, pero analizándolo mejor ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la había salvado? Si según, lo que había escuchado el destetaba a los humanos, bueno al parecer ya no tanto, en eso, sintió como Kagome se revolvía entre sus brazos despertándose.

-hummmm… ¿Kouga?- Preguntó Kagome medio adormilada.

-Hola Kagome- Dijo Kouga en una pequeña sonrisa, un poco forzada, pero sonrisa al fin.

-Que…. ¿Qué me pasó?- La pequeña sonrisa de desvaneció, como decirle si ni el lo sabía, la miró a los ojos.

-Yo… No lo se- Murmuró, kagome lo miró confundida- Kagome, Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó

-Por no haber llegado antes- Dijo Kouga con resentimiento hacía el mismo- Si no hubiera sido por el hermano de esa bestia inmunda…-

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿El me salvó?- Preguntó confundida, aunque tenían vagos recuerdos sobre ese momento, pensaba que era un sueño.

-Bueno, supongo que si, cuando te encontré estabas en brazos de el- Dijo un incomodo, Le desagradaba no haber participado en el rescate de la que consideraba su mujer. Para su sorpresa Kagome sonrió.

-Sabía…. Sabía que había algo de bondad en el- Susurró kagome- Estaba segura que la pequeña Rin lo había cambiado un poco.

-¿Hablas de la pequeña niña que llevaba consigo?- Preguntó Kouga levemente sorprendido- Ciertamente me preguntaba para que la tenía.

-Si, si Sesshomaru es capaz de cuidar tanto a Rin, eso significa que no es tan malo como parece- Susurró Kagome.

En un bosque, ya muy alejado del lugar de nuestros protagonistas, se Encontraba Sesshomaru sentado en una roca meditando los hechos ocurridos anteriormente, se sentía tan confundido, no, esa no era la palabra que buscaba, sino desconcertado.

Aun, la duda persistía en el, de cómo, su hermano había herido tanto a una humana, más específicamente a aquella chica que había dado todo por defenderlo, y el la había violado.

¿Y para que ocultarlo? Su detestable hermano le había quitado la inocencia a una niña, por que eso era, una pequeña niña que necesitaba protección a todo momento y en todo lugar, negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera l era tan ruin, por que si algo tenía claro era que a la mujer no se dañaba de ninguna manera, si, había matado muchas, pero jamás la había hecho sufrir de tal manera que lo había hecho su _hermano_.

Se fijó en su pequeña acompañante, la inocente y dulce Rin, que estaba en esos momentos tratando de atrapar unas mariposas con sus manos, y pensamientos hizo que hirviera su sangre de Youkay: El iba a muchas misiones en las cuales casi nunca llevaba a sus ayudantes, y si lo hacía no podía estar al tanto de la batalla y ellos. Y cuando la dejaba con Yaken y Han-Hun no eran gran ayuda que digamos… Y si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a su protegida, primero mataría al responsable de la manera más dolorosa posible por osarse meterse con su predilecta para…

De repente se paró, sobró decir que Yaken se congeló del miedo al ver que su amo tenía una cara escalofriante.

-Rin, Yaken es hora de irnos- Dijo Sesshomaru, Rin corrió alegremente y le entregó un pequeño ramos de flores.

-Para usted, señor Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru solo miró, con su ya acostumbrada mirada, la niña solo sonrió; esa era la razón por la que Sesshomaru la llevaba consigo, nunca temiéndole a nada, bueno si, pero no a el, tan parecido a su madre…

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Hacía donde no dirigimos?- Pregunto su fiel sirviente. Sesshomaru lo miro, e ignorándolo se dispuso a camina, no sin antes agarrar el ramo que le había obsequiado su pequeña para no decepcionarla, ya un poco adelante, respondió:

-Nos dirigimos hacía el oeste, al castillo- Yaken se paró sorprendido.

-Pe… Pero amo bonito ¿ya no piensa buscar a su hermano?- Preguntó anonadado.

-Esa batalla… No me corresponde- Dijo sin parar de caminar, dejando a un Jaken con la boca abierta.

Y es que era cierto, cuando un Youkay (O Hanyou viniendo al caso) Hacía una acto tan despreciable, solo se le pagaba con algo, con la muerte; Y sabía que la simple humana no lo hacía, estaba seguro que el lobo con que andaba ahora si lo haría, lo sabía el la quería, y, aunque consideraba al amor un sentimientos de debilidad, cuando veías a tu pareja en ese estado todo el amor se convertía en furia, pero hacía el causante de ese dolor…

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y con eso, los pensamientos en que estaba concentrado, ir al castillo para dejar a su pequeña protegida donde sabía que no pasaría ningún peligro.

Así, el Youkay de melena plateada, junto co su grupo se fue con el orgullo y superioridad que el nada mas podía dar.

Kouga miró a Kagome que aunque ya estaba despierta, todavía le tenía en brazos, no quería separarse de ella ni un solo momento.

-Este… Kagome- Murmuro no sabiendo muy bien como continuar la frase- Hay que descansar.

-¿Eh?-

-Si mira, tú tienes que descansar para recuperar energía, además que tengo que rastrear a la manda.

-De… De acuerdo- Murmuró kagome con un poco de pesar, cierta parta de ella quería llegar a la tribu para ver como estaban los lobos y Nuria, no sabía si estaba bien ó…

No pudo seguir cavilando, porque sintió un vació en el estomago, al fijarse vio como kouga saltaba de roca en roca, pero a diferencia de cómo siempre lo hacía (Destrozando las rocas sin ninguna sutileza) Ahora lo estaba haciendo casi volando, claro iba mas lento, pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia, sino mas bien le aportaba.

Pensó en el rescate, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo había estado ausente en otra parte, la otra mitad, estaba esperando otra cosa… o persona.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue en la disculpa que había dicho el lobo, su tono tenía resentimiento, no sabía hacía quien era ¿Y si era para ella? Después de todo después de la disculpa del lobo lo único que había hecho era preguntar por Sesshomaru.

Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Kouga, claro nunca lo había tomado en serio por que pensaba que era por posesión que otra cosa, además que en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha… Pero ahora que el lobo había dado mucho por el rescate, aunque el no la había rescatado se notaba que había dado mucho por ella al ver una que otra herida visible, le estimaba mas de lo que antes lo hacía.

Con esos pensamientos Kagome reposó la cabeza en el pecho de Kouga, se sentía bien estar en los brazos de el, su piel además de suave era tibia, lo sufriente para quedarse dormida y sonar agradablemente…

-Basta Kagome, ya has estado inconciente mucho tiempo- Pensó pasa si, pero era casi imposible no quedarse dormida el los brazos de Kouga y con los leves movimientos que provocaba cada vez que saltaba de roca en roca. Cuando ya estaba cerrando los ojos el "Paseo" se detuvo.

-Habrá que pasar que pasar aquí la noche aquí- Dijo Kouga inspeccionando una cueva poco grande, pero pasaba desapercibida de otros demonios.

Kouga dejó delicadamente a Kagome en el suelo, esta no parecía muy cómoda, pero no había que hacer, aunque sus instintos de animal les decían que se quedara con ella y abrazarla, su lado racional le decía que era mejor dejarla tranquila, después se todo ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, además dudaba que quisiera algún hombre (O demonio) La tocara.

Se sentó observándola, aunque estaba despierta aun estaba un poco ausente del mundo, Kouga no lo resistió mas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con las manos en puños- Kagome… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Kagome confundida

-Que Inuyasha te había vio…- Kouga se quedó callado, ninguna de los habían utilizado la palabra violación, y si era posible nunca la iban a mencionar- Tu sabes lo que el te hizo.

Kagome se quedó callada, a decir verdad de había asustado al ver como el lobo la agarraba de los brazos y la miraba con una cara de preocupación que, ligado con sus facciones un poco salvajes parecía la desesperación en persona, pero antes de completar su oración se quedó callado dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. Kagome no sabía que responder, bueno en realidad si, pero no sabía como expresarlo.

-Yo no lo se… Kouga- murmuró Kagome deslizándose sobre la pared rocosa hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, miró a Kouga, este se sentó a lado de kagome, casi sin rozarla pero lo suficientemente cerca para percibir sus emociones- Te…tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿De que tipo?- Preguntó, Kouga no sabía mucho de sacerdotisas ni nada de ello, pero sabía que muchas de ellas tenían dotes, entre ellos de la adivinación.

-No se como explicarlo, era como si en ese momento no debía decirlo-

-Sabes que si me lo hubiera dicho te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas ¿Verdad?

-Lo se- murmuró Kagome- Pero algo me decía que iba a pasar algo, o no iba a pasar si contaba lo que me había pasado… Es complicado.

-Ya todo de ha vuelto complicado- Respondió Kouga, Kagome lo miró ella también había pensado lo mismo, pero se preguntaba desde que perspectiva lo veía el joven lobo, no sabía que pensaba Kouga y aunque sus facciones interpretaban tristeza, algo que le decía que por su mente pasaba otras emociones.

Y lo que pensaba Kagome era cierto. Kouga sentía como la culpa lo comía vivo ¿La culpa? Ni el lo sabía, en una parte así era, pero por la otra era una incertidumbre por lo que Kagome había dicho, se preguntaba que habría (O no habría pasado) si Kagome hubiera dicho la verdad.

Aunque, por otra parte, Kouga supuso que no había dicho nada por su… ¿¡Por su que?! Estaba un poco frustrado, con las emociones (Y más con las humanas, que eran mucho más perceptibles) era bueno descifrándolas, en el caso de Kagome… No podía.

La miró. Su cuerpo denotaba que estaba herido, obviamente el kimono que traía puesto dejaba ver unos morados es las piernas, decía unos por que no sabía si tenía mas. Su cara revelaba un golpea justo debajo del ojo, su cabello estaba totalmente enredado, y sus ojos casi vacíos, casi pero no totalmente en el fondo había una chispa de la Kagome de antes, a alegre y optimista, pero al parecer esta estaba bloqueada por una muy callada y silenciosa.

Se acercó un poco mas, ahora estaban frente a frente, en un rápido pero delicado movimiento puso a Kagome sobre su pecho, dándole un apretón, la abrazó, ni el sabía por que, pero lo hizo.

Kagome sintió el leve tirón, y un segundo después de vio envuelta en los brazos del lobo, otra vez en contacto con su piel calida y si no fuera por la armadura juraría que también era suave, se sonrojó un poco por el apretón que le había dado el lobo, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento ¿Para que negarlo? Estar en brazos del lobo era como estar en el cielo.

-Kagome- Murmuró Kouga, Kagome prestó atención- Prométeme… Prométeme que no me vas a ocultar de nuevo algo como eso.

Kagome lo miró el estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y vio en ellos preocupación, Kagome bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Lo prometo- Susurró, mirándolo a los ojos, se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado nada a Kouga que la había curado y tratado de proteger cuando Inuyasha había venido a buscarla.

¿Qué tal si le hubiera ocurrido algo? Si Kagome le hubiera dichas la verdad Kouga hubiera estado preparado para la situación, o seguramente habría tenido un plan para que Inuyasha no los encontrara, o hubiera buscado a Inuyasha de una vez para acabar con e…

O simplemente la hubiera dejado allí tirada a esperar que muriera, con tal sin ella su manada no hubiera estado en peligro ni tampoco su hermana ¿Y para que la había salvado? Si ya no tenía vida estaba sucia tanto por dentro como por fuera, era una niña…

_Ya ni eso, ya que he perdido mi inocencia- _Pensó con pesadumbre, poco a poco bajo la mirada, triste y mirando al suelo, también ablandó el abrazo hasta ahora correspondido por ella misma.

Kouga la miró, en ningún momento habían perdido contacto visual hasta que Kagome bajo la mirada, ese momento había sido ¿Mágico? ¿Único? Pero en realidad a Kouga le había resultado inusual, claro no negaba que le había gustado ese acto, pero pudiera ser que Kagome le hubiera resultado precipitado e incluso irrespetuoso.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, solo roto por la respiración de ambos jóvenes, Kagome estaba comenzando a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

_Desde que Inuyasha me vi… hizo esto, han pasado tres días, dos desde que estoy con Kouga y uno desde que Inuyasha me secuestro y Kouga me rescató… Se que tres días no son nada pero para mí se ha convertido en una historia sin terminar, parece como ni hubiera visto mis familia en meses y les hecho de menos, mama abuelo, Souta, los extraño._

Mientras Kouga también estaban hundido es sus pensamientos, aunque prácticamente la chica estaban en la mayoría de ellos, la otra parte se preguntaba si Hakaku y Ginta habían conseguido a la manada, si el resto de los lobos ya habían sanado sus heridas, si el zorro había despertado y si había armado alboroto por haberse encontrado en otro lugar que no era donde se había desmayado; aunque eso lo dudaba el zorro aunque era fuerte aun no sabía controlas sus fuerzas, y mucho menos sus instintos.

-Kagome este… ¿Te quiere bañar?- Preguntó por el silencio que ya estaba comenzando a incomodarlo, aunque después de decir dicha oración quería golpearse a si mismo por no habérsele ocurrido otra cosa que decir- Es que escuché el sonido de una casca…

-Si- dijo Kagome levantándose, necesitaba urgentemente un baño se sentía nuevamente asqueada- ¿Donde queda?

-Ven- Murmuró Kouga tomándola de la mano y guiándola, al llegar al boca de la cueva el Youkay lobo la tomo en brazos para hacer más fácil la tarea de saltar todas las rocas, después nuevamente la soltó y la siguió guiando.

-Me parece extraño que Kouga no me este cargando como siempre- Pensó Kagome mientras seguía a Kouga silenciosamente.

-Aquí esta Kagome- Dijo Kouga mostrándole una cascada que caía sobre unas rocas formando una gran vapor entre ella, el agua se deslizaba entre las rocas forma un pequeño lago donde uno podía estar cómodamente, Kagome camino lentamente temiendo que tan hermoso paisaje se desapareciera, Kouga se quedó atrás apoyándose de un árbol con los brazos cruzados miraba a Kagome caminar lentamente hacía la cascada come se apoyaba de sus rodillas delicadamente, para tratas de tocar el agua cristalina de dicha cascada, Kouga sacudió la cabeza- Bueno este… Voy a vigilar a los alrededores para ver i captó el olor de la manada.

Kagome se sonrió pero no dijo nada, cuando volteo Kouga ya no estaba, sonrió por primera vez desde hace tres días, no era una sonrisa forzada ni amargada, era una tranquila y amable como las que ella siempre daba, pronto se sentó en la roca y se quitó el kimono, lentamente, después se sumergió en el agua.

Mientras Kouga se había aleado lo más posible de la cascada, claro con la precaución de olfatear el ambiente y no encontrar esencia de otros demonios, solo el puro aroma de Kagome, que poco a poco se refrescaba.

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse, se subió hasta lo alto de una rama y alzo la quijada, cerró los ojos en inhaló, nada gruño en sigo de frustración, se bajó de la rama. Y corriendo varios metros repitió el acto, claro solo que cada vez se frustraba mas.

Hasta que encontró un lugar, el olor era débil pero Kouga podría descifrar ese aroma en donde fuera, desde la rama de un árbol y con la fiereza pero al mismo tiempo sutileza que solo Kouga podía dar soltó un aullido.

Solo espero unos segundo cuando obtuvo respuesta, el otro aullido era mas débil que el de el, pero igualmente sus sensibles oídos lo captaron, sonrió ya había encontrado a su manda, había sido trabajo duro pero lo había hecho, sin esperar corrió hacía la gran cascada en donde había dejado a Kagome.

Claro que no contó que la pelinegra todavía se estuviera bañando.

Se detuvo en seco, sin mover un músculo si no fuera por que un sonrojo se había apoderado de la tez del lobo uno juraría que era una estatua, Hay estaba Kagome bañándose y podía verse de la cintura para arriba.

No podía evitarlo, la miro detenidamente grabando cada parte de su cuerpo, subió la vista para detallarla lo mejor posible. Su diminuta cintura, sus redondos pechos, el cabello negro cayéndole en suaves ondas por su espalda hasta llega a un poco mas de la mitad, y su sus ojos chocolates que brindaban una aura de paz que solo ella podía dar, en esos momentos Kouga se preguntaba como podía estar así de tranquila. Tragó en seco al sentir como una parte de su mente se imaginaba el resto del cuerpo de la chica.

-Basta Kouga—Se dijo así mismo- No piense en esas cosas.

Con todo el esfuerzo de su ser se dio media vuelta ara irse, solo esperaba que Kagome no se tardara mucho.

Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de la cascada como para que sus instintos no lo obligaran volver para allá.

-Aunque- Murmuró Kouga- Hay que admitirlo se veía, muy bella…

-¿Quién?- Preguntó una voz por detrás, se volteó sorprendido no había sentido su presencia debía de estar muy metido en sus pensamientos. Se paró

-Nada- Dijo un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de ver minutos atrás, desechó los pensamientos y recordó por que la había venido a buscar- Kagome ya localicé a la manada.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, quería ver como estaban los lobos, si antes le tenía cariño a esa manada, ahora le tenían un gran afecto.

-Eso significa que podemos irnos- Preguntó ansiosa.

-Si- Dijo en con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la conmoción en los ojos de ella- Además te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo al recordar que el zorro seguramente estarían en la cueva con los demás.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Digamos que alguien te estaba buscando y te esta esperando- Dijo, mirando a Kagome mientras esta trataba de adivinar quien era.

Kouga hizo el intento para tomarla en brazos pero antes se contuvo miró a Kagome como pidiéndole permiso, no quería hacer ningún movimientos brusco con ella que la asustara, lo que le sorprendió fue cuando Kagome ayudó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kouga, Kouga comenzó a correr y Kagome sintiendo el vacío en el estomago hundió su cara en el cuello de chico, Kouga la miró con ternura, tal vez la Kagome feliz estaba aun hay, solo había que motivarla mas para que renaciera.

* * *

que tal? x fin Kagome y Kouga tienen un momento de paz, no secomo quedo pero para mi me gusto, ahoa queda saber q piensan ustedes, para qu yo sea muy feliz ^^ ahora el capi pasado no puse contestacion a lo rewies pero en este sí ^^

Hermosura Apocaliptica;: hola chica!!!! Q torturesn a Inuyasha hasta matarlo?? Creo q ya me lo han sugerido una o dos veces jeje... gracias x tus comentarios chica ya q siempre me deja uno jaja

Angy-Roose: Je si Sesshomaru sencible es un poco raro de encontrar de todas maner trate de poerlo tan... El (Cosa q me resulto dificil) y gracias x los animo en la escuela (VQue lo que necesito es suerte) X suerte las vacaciones de naviidad se acercan XD

Ah! antes q se me olvide les tengo una noticia: Sesshomaru lo mas probable es que ya no se presente en el fic, no es que no lo quiera (En realidad si) Pero como pudieron leer Sesshomaru piensa q la pelea ya paso en manos de alguien mas, ademas que ya se fua a su castilllo a establecer su dominio. jeje

X otra parte me despido ya q me estan corriendo de la computadora literalmente... así q chao


	10. En estos tres años

Hola.... Bueno, antes que me meten, antes que me tiren piedras, antes de que me corran, déjenme disculparme se que esta ves me pase y en grande... por dios 4 mese sin actualizar ¡CUATRO MESES! sabes lo que son eso? exactamente señores... CUATROS MESES (Que mas va a ser... da)

Déjenme darle un explicación, primero para serle franca perdi un poco el interese por la historia, no se... no se me ocurría nada, lo que se me ocurría pasaba de los limites de OOC, y del resto era pensar en puro pajarito preñados... incluso pense en abandonar la historia, pero después me dije que no seria justo y trate de hacer un capi que me quedo como el bigote de vegeta en dragon ball GT (Lo siento no pude evitar la comparación)

Semanas después... adivinan? exacto: me he enfermado.  
No tengo ganas de revivir el capitulo de mi vida, hacia que digamos que prácticamente estuve incapacitada un semana

Y despues...

VINIERON MIS 15!!!

Si lo se, no es muy emocionante si me preguntan me siento como una persona normal en este mundo, pero de igual manera tenia que sacarlo a la luz, asi que ya lo hice XD

Después aun seguía que el pu....ñetero capitulo, hasta que mi musa vino a visitarme y TAN! lo que no puede hacer en cuatro meses pude hacerlo en dos semanas, si: Rehíce el capitulo, que en mi opinion esta mejor que el otro que provocaba quemarlo T.T

Bueno dejando a lado mi patetica vida (A nadie le interesa T.T) comencemos con la contestacion de rewiew (Que de seguro no se acordaran ni que comentarios dejaron)

Hermosura Apocaliptica:Gracias po tu comentario me gusta que sigas leyendo mi historia como yo leo las tuyas, si lo se... Seshomaru es un encanto ^^

Blackspotmaggie: Si pobre Kouga, y mas aun Kagome... quien es capaz de hacerla sufrir asi??? (por favor omite el detalle que el fic los estoy escribiendo yo ^^) Y respondiendo tu pregunta de Inu-baka... prefiero dejarte con la intriga

Dientes de Leon: Gracias por pasearte en mi fic!!! en serio me alegras que lo hayas leído ^^ si yo también quera mucho a Inu (En realidad fuera del fic lo sigo queriendo... pero Kouga ocupa el lugar numero uno) pero un día leí un Seshome (Tututu no voy a decir nombres Tututu) que me tramo y desde entonces miro al orejas de perro de otr manres, pero de todas formas le sigo apreciando ^^

black-Kiari: Tienes razon Kagome nuna le haria daño ni a una mosca, Inuyaha es un incociente... pero tranquilo que MI papacito Kouga lo salvar, por cierto no le pongas ninguna mano a Kouga... que te vi oó... lo siento es mio o de Kagome... DE NADIE MAS!

Sin mas que decir el fic...

* * *

**Capitulo 10: En estos tres años…**

Corría sin cesar, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso, este lo ignoraba, por que, a comparación con el dolor que había sentido en su corazón horas atrás, los pequeños pinchazos que sentía por múltiples heridas, eran nada. Además estaba cargando consigo a la mujer que amaba no se podía quejar, en ocasiones miraba a la que consideraba su mujer, como ella tenía la cabeza en el cuello de el sin despegarse un poco, sin poder ocultarlo, sonrió.

Mientras Kagome, seguía con la cabeza en el cuello de Kouga, no había despegado la cabeza de su lugar y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, sobre todo por el olor tan embriagante que soltaba el lobo, era una exquisita combinación entre la madera del bosque y también un toque varonil.

Pero obviamente el viaje ten placentero no podía durar para siempre, Kouga se despegó de kagome delicadamente.

-Kagome, ya llegamos- Dijo el jefe del clan lobo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó un poco confundida, para ella el viaje solo había sido unos minutos.

-Si- Respondió Kouga quedándose callado segundos después, podía escuchar con sus agudos oídos pequeños pasos a una gran velocidad, suspiró- Tres, dos, uno.

-¡Kouga!- Gritó una vocecita, que a diferencia de las voces asustadizas de sus dos amigos, esta era femenina- ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

-_Me pregunto por que será tan fácil predecir sus movimientos- _Se preguntó Kouga, pensando que había de entrenar ya que habían dejado las peleas y luchas después de la derrota de Naraku. Pero claro, eso no evitó que la pequeña niña lo tumbara.

Kouga le puso la mano en la cabeza a Nuria en forma de saludo, la miró ya heridas no tenia, y otra vez estaba de ánimos.

Después la pequeña Youkay lobo se dirigió hacia Kagome.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Kagome?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa e igual que Kouga se agachó y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Bien Nuria, gracias por preguntar- Habló Kagome, miró a la niña con los ojos que solo podían ser de una madre mirando a su hija.

-¡Kagome!- Gritó una voz un poco infantil, lo siguiente que miró la pelinegra fueron unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, y también sentía como su cuerpo era aprisionado contra el suelo, y también había reconocido la voz, pero le era poco creíble pensar que Shippo podía haberla tumbado si solo le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas- ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

-Shippo pesas un poco- Dijo Kagome, y después de un "Ups" de Shippo el kizsune se separó de la chica.

Kagome lo miró, ese no era el pequeño niño que siempre lo cargaba y dormía con el, ni mucho menos el que en varios ocasiones de debilidad el le había dicho madre.

-Cambiaste- Susurró.

-¿Que? No es verdad Kagome, soy el mismo- dijo Shippo inocentemente.

Kouga estaba mirando la escena en silencio, veía la cara de Kagome un poco decepcionada, el pensaba que ella iba a estar feliz por ver al pequeño demonio que años atrás siempre lo defendía como cualquier madre cuidando a sus hijos, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Para su sorpresa Kagome sonrió, y abrazó al niño tiernamente.

-Claro que no has cambiado Shippo- Para después ladear la cabeza- Bueno, solo un poco.

Kagome al principio pensó que en realidad era así, pero al verlas orbes del -no tan- niño que tenia al frente había visto en ellos la inocencia y al mismo tiempo felicidad que siempre irradiaba.

-¿Kagome, donde esta Inu…?- Antes que terminara la pregunta alguien lo había interrumpido.

-Señorita Kagome, debe tener hambre ¿Quiere comer?- preguntó Nuria rápidamente y al mismo tiempo golpeando con el brazo a Shippo.

-¿¡Por que me golpeaste niña!?- Al parecer de verdad Shippo no había cambiado nada.

-¡Por idiota mapache!- gritó la niña.

-¡Que soy zorro no mapache!- Se defendió Shippo para después susurrar- Como se nota que es tan cabezota como su hermano.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- Gritó Kouga que hasta entonces se había estado riendo y se unió a la pelea entre los dos niñas, claros que en una forma que a cualquiera le daría risa.

Kagome reía al ver como Kouga discutía con los dos niños, parecía uno más de entre ellos, hasta que la peleas se convirtió entre los dos niños, dejando a Kouga de lado.

-¡Tonta!

-¡Idiota!

Y mientras seguían con los insultos no tan fuertes por ser simples niños, Kagome miraba a Shippo ahora con nuevamente con duda: ¿Por qué estaba así? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Pronto oyó una rama partirse, Kouga estaba caminando en dirección hacia un bosque.

-¿Kouga a donde vas?- preguntó kagome.

-A ver el resto de la manada- Respondió- ¿vienes?

-Este, si- dijo kagome para después seguir al lobo dejando al par de niños discutiendo los cuales no se dieron cuenta que estaban solos.

Caminaron en silencio algunos minutos, para después escuchar algunos aullidos, al pasar por debajo de varias lianas que formaban un tipo de cortina, se encontraron con un paisaje tranquilo.

Y a los ojos de kagome, hermoso.

Lo primero que se veía era la gran cascada, inclusive era mas grande que donde se había bañado Kagome, era tal que cuando el agua chocaba contra las rocas esta creaban vapor, varios árboles se podían ver mas no la copa de los mismo ya que esto era de por lo menos unos cinco metros, después se podían ver varias lianas por todos el lugar conectando los árboles entre si.

-Wow- Murmuró, ese lugar era tan relajante y armonioso, pareciera como si nunca hubiera sido tocado por alguien.

-Esta vez escogieron un mejor lugar para ubicarse- Murmuró Kouga cruzado de brazos- Comparado con el otro lugar este en mas… Tranquilo y apartado.

-¿Qué paso con la guarida anterior?- preguntó kagome.

-Decidimos reestablecernos, era muy peligroso- Respondió Kouga pero al ver la cara de kagome decidió agregar otra cosa- Además que este ambiente es mucho mas tranquilo que el anterior.

-¿Siempre cambian de lugar?- preguntó kagome- Antes estaban en un lugar parecido a este- Dijo recordando el momento donde Kouga la había raptado, ese día la había llevado a un lugar parecido a este solamente que no se había fijado de la belleza del lugar con el temor que había sentido en esos momentos.

-Normalmente- Dijo Kouga- Desde hace un tiempo estamos cambiando de guarida.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-

-Desde hace un año y medio- Dijo Kouga con un tono de voz diferente, este era un poco más melancólico y hasta cierto punto frustrado- Es por ello que ahora mi manada es mas grande y un poco diferente.

-¿Cómo que diferente?- preguntó kagome queriendo saber mas de lo que le había pasado al lobo en los ultimo tres años.

-Ven- dijo Kouga, mientras le tomaba de la mano guiándola hacia la cascada.

Tal vez para Kouga tomarse de las manos no significara mucho, mucho menos en la época de las guerras civiles, pero para kagome que venia de la época actual eso podía interpretarse de otra forma, se sonrojo levemente para después desechar esos pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba (Cabe destacar que uno mas sonrojado que otro) Kagome veía varios lobos, aunque no solo eran marrones, sino que habían lobos negros, plateados, blancos e incluso había pensado en ver unos dorados.

Al final llegaron hasta un pequeño arroyo donde se sentaron a observar a los lobos. Kagome miró a Kouga esperando a que comenzara a hablar, el Youkay dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hace un tiempo, año y medio para especificar, fuimos atacados…

-¿Atacados?- Preguntó Kagome sorprendida, ella o había sabido nada, bueno, en realidad no había sabido de Kouga en los tres años de paz en el Sengoku.

-Si- Respondió Kouga- Por nuestros eternos enemigos: Las aves del paraíso.

-Pero, ¿Ya no habían exterminado a esas aves?- Preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-Esos pensábamos, no sabes el desconcierto que tuvimos todos cuando nos enteramos, que, al igual que nosotros ellas también se dividían en clanes…

"Lo descubrimos cuando estaba con Hakaku, Ginta y el resto de los lobos, no estábamos dirigiendo hacia el norte con intención de ver a otro clan lobo, tal vez incluso refugiarnos un tiempo, siendo yo el líder de todas la manda seguramente me iban a aceptar. A pocos metro de llegar un olor vino a mi…"

Un escalofrío invadió la columna vertebral de kagome anticipando la respuesta.

"Sangre, y no de otras criaturas, sino de las de mi compañeros, un sentimiento muy parecido vino a mí como cuando vi a mis compañeros muerto en el primer encuentro con Naraku, gruñí y eché a correr lo mas rápido que pude, aun sin los fragmentos era bastante rápido, aun sentía esa energía en mi como si aun los tuviera, Hakaku y Ginta me preguntaban por que corría tan rápido hasta que también se percataron del aroma."

"Cuando llegamos, solo estaban los cuerpos de la tribu del norte mejor conocido como los lobos blancos, plumas y unas cuantas garras, no habían podido ni derrotar una ave del paraíso"

"Rastreé por todas partes con la esperanza se buscar a alguien vivo, a unos cuantos metros alejado estaba un pequeño grupo de lobos, siete en forma humana y trece en forma lobuna, estaban todos heridos, el que parecía ser el subjefe me explicó la situación"

"-Las aves del paraíso vinieron- Dijo el, al parecer era el mas herido del grupo, comprobé mi teoría cuando tosió sangre- Es tan en un ataque masivo, están atacando a todas las manadas, quieres exterminarnos a cualquier costo…- Yuta, así se llamaba, estaba en grave estado antes de terminar lo que tenia que decirme cayó inconciente"

Sin darse cuenta Kagome sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejillas, se la quitó antes de que Kouga se diera cuenta, este tenia la mirada perdida en el arroyo, la chica se acercó mas a el.

"Estábamos es una situación tensa, aunque era riesgoso tuve que irme a ver a las demás manadas, por lo que me había dicho Yuta, las aves del paraíso estaban atacando también a las otras camadas, deje a la jauría de lobos a cargo de este grupo, no era mucho pero por lo menos iban a estar seguros hasta que nosotros volviéramos y así sanarlos"

"Mandé a Hakaku hacia el este donde estaba los lobos grises, pudieron defenderse pero tuvieron igual de perdidas que el grupo norte, a Ginta hacia el oeste donde estaba ubicados los lobos dorados, casi ninguno sobrevivió debido a que esos son unos de los clanes de los que pocos pelean y además su guardia estaba baja…"

"Yo fui hacia el sur debido a que era el lugar mas alejado del lugar donde no encontrábamos y que yo era el mas rápido iba a ser el primero en llegar, los lobos del sur mejor conocido como los lobos negros eran guerreros, aun mas que los lobos central, los marrones; Fue por ello que pudieron matar a algunas aves, pero igualmente terminaron con heridos y muertos."

-¿Y que paso después?- Preguntó kagome al ver que Kouga se había detenido, suavemente le tocó el brazo el pareció despertar de un trance- ¿Qué paso Kouga?

-Todos estaban en terribles condiciones, algunos murieron ya que sus heridas era muy graves, y los grupos quedaron drásticamente reducidos, por decisión general preferimos crear una sola manada entre todos los lobos- Respondió Kouga.

-Es por ello que hay nuevos lobos- Concluyó Kagome.

-Si-

-Y por eso se convirtieron en nómadas, para que las aves del paraíso no los localizaran- Siguió kagome pensativa.

-Veo que sigues siendo lista- Kouga le sonrió, ella se sonrojó un poco y también sonrió tímidamente- Tiempo después pudimos derrotar a las aves para siempre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kagome.

-Y también sigues siendo curiosa- Murmuró Kouga cerrando los ojos aun con la sonrisa, el viento hizo acto de presencia y meció un poco los cabello de Kouga, Kagome se le quedo mirando, se veía tan relajado, se había sentado de tal forma que un pierna la tenia flexionada y descansaba el brazo sobre la misma, nada parecía perturbarlo en esos momentos, pudo ver como inhalaba lentamente y exhalaba de igual manera, abrió los ojos y continuó con la historia.

-Prácticamente le pagamos con las misma moneda- Dijo- Los emboscamos, claro que no fue fácil ya que ellos poseían alas y podían hacer ataques aéreos, pero en esta ocasión teníamos una ventaja.

-¿Cual era?

-Que éramos mas, tal vez por separado con suerte superábamos la docena, pero juntos ya éramos una cantidad considerable, lo atacamos en la noche…

"Las aves del paraíso aunque tenia la ventajas de volar eran torpes en vista, olfato y movimiento, no podía desviar su torso sin tener que voltearse totalmente, eso era bueno, para nosotros. Primero comenzó a lloviznar, otro punto que nos favorecía, ya que los pisadas junto con las constantes gotas de lluvia hacia que se confundieran una con las otras."

"Los atacamos por la espalda, así no podrían defenderse siendo que no se podían voltear lo suficiente..."

Kouga miró a Kagome, esta lo miraba intensamente, esperando que el terminara.

-Al final los pudimos destruir finalmente, no fue sencillo pero al fin terminamos con esas malditas aves- Culminó Kouga.

-Wow Kouga, eso fue… interesante- Kagome no pudo buscar otra palabra para describir la narración de Kouga había sido tan abierto pero al mismo tiempo había dejado varios detalles al aire, como por ejemplo la matanza de las aves, cosa que agradeció- No sabia nada de esto…

-Bueno, tampoco no habíamos visto mucho en estos tres años- respondió Kouga poniendo la mano detrás de su nuca.

-Tienes razón- ella sonrió un poco, Kouga siempre se había expresado, claro al principio no tanto por considerarla una simple rastreadora de fragmentos, pero desde que el la comenzó a considerar su mujer siempre había dicho todo, a veces con amargura, otra con furia, con seriedad, y hasta con vergüenza, pero de alguna manera siempre había confiado en ella y le había contado todo.

Kouga se paró estirando los brazos, todavía no había tratado las heridas, pero estas ya no las sentina, aunque molestaba podía aun mantenerse en pie, y e cuanto no hiciera movimientos brusco, seguramente sanaría por si solo, era un demonio después de todo.

Kagome quiso imitar el movimiento de Kouga, pero al estirar solo un poco los brazos, los bajo de inmediato aun le dolía hacer cualquier movimiento brusco y aun estaba débil.

Kouga la miró, tendría que hablar con la anciana para que la revisara, aunque caminaba como si no pasara nada al hacer cualquier esfuerzo se le tensaban los músculos, suspiró.

Un pequeño gruñido hizo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos, Kagome rápidamente hizo un poco de presión en su estomago, pero ya que no podía apretarlo tanto el ruido fue claramente audible. Kouga rió

-Al parecerte tu estomago siempre interrumpe los silencio, si eres hambrienta- Dijo solo para molestarla un poco.

-Yo no como demasiado- Reclamó.

-Claro que si- Kagome iba a responder pero otro gruñido la interrumpió, al parecer ella no lo era la única que tenia hambre.

-Al parecer yo no soy la única aquí que esta hambriento ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella sonriendo, el lobo se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hmp, vamos- Dijo el tomándola de la mano haciendo que el sonrojo de Kagome volviera.

-Kouga…-

-¿Mmmm?

-Nuria me contó que cuando era cachorra se quedó a tu cuidado prácticamente, dime ¿Cómo hiciste para criarla?- Preguntó Kagome curiosa, aun no le cabía en la cabeza como Kouga había podido criar a una niña de unos tres años, y sus ayudante no eran de mucha ayuda, menos para ese tipo de cosas, Kouga se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-Pues…

* * *

Y que tal?? no se, me pregunte pasaron tres años, y donde estaba kouga?? y me vino esto a la mente, sobre la manadas me inspire viendo el capitulo donde Inuyasha cobro vida... sip acertaron... donde salio Kouga (Creo que esto ya se esta volviendo una obsecion) Kagome ya esta sonriendo mas ^^y aparecion un pedacito de la relacion Shippo y Nuria ^^ creo que con esto no decepciones a nadie, y si lo hice... cuidado con los malos rewiews por que soy medio suicida.

bueno me despiso.

Posdata: Sabes como devolverle la pasion a una historia a?? Exacto dejando rewiews ^^


	11. No lo es ¿O si?

Hola! como estan? Esperó que bien... yo si lo estoy.

Bien no me acuerdo cuanto llevo sin actualizar (Ni quiero hacerlo) Pero se que fue muuuuuuucho tiempo.

Pero buenas noticias... tengo el fic planeado hasta el cap 19!

Y no lo he terminado... aun

Pero le veo vida hasta el cap 22 mas o menos..

Ustedes diran... que? tendre que esperar otro año? este esta peor que las peliculas de harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte (Como es que la van a dividir en dos parte?) Pues no! Prometo no tardar tanto para el proximo cap... que va a estar muuuuy interesante... tanto o mas que este XD... Bien ya no les quito tiempo asi que a leer!:

* * *

**Capitulo 11: No lo es… ¿O si?**

Tragó rápidamente, aunque siempre había estado acostumbrada a comer siempre comida japonesa, el sabor de esa rara y exótica fruta era exquisita.

Siempre en la época feudal, mas específicamente, cuando estaban en la búsqueda de Naraku, se había tenido que conformar con pescado y rara vez ramen que traía desde su casa, así que comer esos deliciosos frutos era como tocar el cielo.

-¡Que delicia!- Dijo dándole otro mordisco a la extraña fruta.

-Esta fruta es muy extraña- Dijo Shippou que estaba comiendo junto a Kagome, desde que había regresado de la caminata con Kouga, el kitzune no se había despegado de ella.

-Es que solo crece por estas tierras- Habló Nuria sabiamente- No sabíamos si era comestibles, pero después de probarlos descubrirlos que eran muy sabrosos.

-Yo creo que fue muy arriesgado hacer eso- Dijo Shippou viendo la fruta como si esa cosa fue a morderlo en cualquier momento.

-Eso lo crees por que los demonios zorros son unos cobardes- Dijo la youkay lobo restándole importancia.

-E… Eso no es cierto- Murmuró Shippou al recordar brevemente sus padres, ellos nunca había sido cobardes.

-Claro que si, eso es una prueba por lo que lo youkay lobos son mejores que los kitzune- Dijo riéndose.

-Nuria, no digas esas cosas- La regaño Kagome viendo como Shippou se enojaba.

-¡Como si ser un lobo apestoso fuera mejor!- Gruñó el levantándose, cosas buena de su transformación es que ahora era un poco mas alto y superaba a la niña por cinco o seis centímetros- Por lo menos los humanos no nos cazan como ratas.

-Shippou calla- Le advirtió Kagome al ver como mas de un lobo se le quedaba viendo a Shippou con cara de malas pulgas- No seas grosero.

-¡Pues los lobos nos defendemos con garras y dientes, ustedes solo usan sus tontos juguetes mágicos como si fueren niños!- Seguía discutiendo Nuria como si ella fuera mayor.

-Las habilidades mágicas mejoran con el tiempo, ustedes en cualquier momento pueden caerse los diente o algo- Gritó Shippou.

-Mira mapache…

-¡Que no soy mapache!

-¡Ya paren los dos!- Dijo Kagome parándose, los dos demonios pararon de gritarse un poco asustados, mas Shippou que Nuria, pues el Kitzune sabia el carácter que tenia la pelinegra- Los dos son demonios y se debe sentir orgulloso de ellos si discriminar a nadie, y tampoco sentirse inferiores.

-Pero…- Trató de replicar Nuria.

-Pero nada, ahora discúlpense ¡ya!- La cara de Kagome no dejaba otra opción, los son niños de mirando y suspiraron.

-Perdón- Murmuró Nuria cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tranquila, de todas maneras yo no debería pelear con niñas- Hasta aquí había llegado la disculpa, Nuria hizo un puño y le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ahora vas a ver tonto!- Kagome solamente suspiró.

Desde que se había sentado a comer, esos dos no habían parado de discutir.

Le dio otro mordisco a la fruta.

Esa era la cuarta o quinta que comía.

El fruto era de tamaña promedio, pero de verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre, además esa cosa le estaba reponiendo las energías rápidamente.

-¿¡Por que no te metes bajo una piedra!- preguntó la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba dándole la espalda al chico kitzune, después miró a kagome con el ceño fruncido- Es muy fastidioso.

-¿Shippou? No en realidad no lo es, solo que un poco… impetuoso- respondió kagome mientras veía al chico que se había ido a otro rincón, de verdad que solo había cambiado por fuera, pues por dentro seguía siendo el mismo.

-Pues parece un tonto- Bufó la niña, Kagome rió.

-Tú también eres fastidiosa Nuria y nadie te reclama por eso- Dijo una voz tras las espaldas de las chicas.

-¡Kouga!- Dijo ofendida la niña.

-Anda, ve a jugar- Dijo Kouga mirándola a los ojos, esta entendió el mensaje que le había dado, años conviviendo con el, habían ayudado para saber que querían decirse con solo mirarse.

-Voy a ver si el zorro me puede vencer en una carrera, aunque lo dudo- Alardeó ella levantándose y caminando junto a Shippou.

-Desde que llegue a comer no han dejado de discutir- Dijo Kagome con una gotita de sudor en la nuca y riéndose.

-Bueno, Nuria en terca y un poco malcriada- Dijo Kouga quitándole importancia.

-Y Shippou, por más grande que se vea, aun se comporta como un niño pequeño- Completó Kagome.

-Kagome…- La pelinegra prestó atención, pues cuan el lobo ponía ese tono de seriedad, normalmente el tema de volvía más _delicado_- Ven conmigo.

Kagome, sin titubear de levantó y siguió a Kouga pasando por un sendero lleno de pequeñas piedras, en el camino se encontraron varios Youkay lobo en su forma lobuna, estos lo miraban por un segundo o dos y después miraban hacia otra parte.

La pelinegra se sentía un poco incomoda por el simple hecho que los lobos la miraban, sabía que desde hace un tiempo los lobos ya no cazaban humanos, y pues Kagome estaba plenamente segura que todo lobo que estuviera al mando de Kouga no iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño a un humano, pero había un brillo en esas miradas negras, que le decía algo… Nada peligroso o algo por el estilo, pero la forma que bajaba la cabeza como si le tuviera respeto… Apurándose un poco estuvo al nivel de Kouga, y lo tomó del brazo aforrándose de el.

-Oye Kouga… ¿Por que esos lobos me miran así?- Le preguntó casi en el oído.

-Mmmm supongo que por que te tienen respeto- Habló el tranquilamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada- Decía ella cada vez un poco mas incomoda.

-Pues… Supongo que por que estuviste en la lucha de Naraku- Respondió Kouga un tanto nervioso.

No era verdad, bueno, en parte si, pues ella siendo una humana normal común y corriente, se había extendido el rumor entre los demonios donde había una sacerdotisa poco poderosa (Debido a que nunca había sido entrenada como tal) que consideraban tantos Youkay, Hanyou y humanos como iguales, y eso había creado mucho rumores de una extraña chica con un grupo aun mas extraño.

Y por otro lado, era por que la consideraban la Hembra Alpha, pues aun el chico no desistía de la idea, claro ya no la presionaba pues sabia que eso no era bueno para su estado, pero aun la consideraba como tal, no solo por considerarla su mujer, sino que la chica era fuerte, no físicamente pero si en espíritu.

Y eso lo estaba demostrando ahora, como sonreía, como seguía siendo amable, como dejaba que otro se acercaba con normalidad, y, aunque antes mostrara estar nervioso cuando el se acercaba, ya no lo hacia, también le encantaba su alegría, su sinceridad, y su energía, que demostraba cada vez que hablaba con Shippo, Nuria o cualquier otro cachorro, de carácter fuerte pero alegre, perfecta como jefa.

-Ya llegamos- Habló el, hizo un movimientos como para ayudar a Kagome, y esta lo entendió, ya prácticamente se había convertido en una costumbre.

Agarrándola de la cintura, el chico lobo saltó un par de piedras, y al final paró en una superficie firme, bajó a Kagome.

Estaban en una cueva, había un par de velas que iluminaban el lugar y un futon estaba en el medio y encima de el había una botella de cristal que contenía una sustancia negra.

EL panorama no pudo evitar poner a Kagome nerviosa, ese lugar le recordaba donde habían hecho el hechizo.

-Siéntate- Indicó el amablemente, Kagome obedeció, aun un poco nerviosa.

Kouga veía que estaba lo perturbada que estaba así que se sentó al lado de ella como siempre, sin tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para percibir sus emociones.

Kouga veía que estaba lo perturbada que estaba así que se sentó al lado de ella como siempre, sin tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para percibir sus emociones.

Ambos se quedaron viendo.

Kagome con un pequeño sonrojo por la cercanía y _soledad._ Estaban los dos solos, Kagome no sabia por que ahora estaba tan nerviosa. Es decir, en la otra cueva, había sentido nerviosismo, eran cierto, para que negarlo, pero en esa ocasión había sido por que había hablando con Kouga el por que no le había dicho quien… Le había hecho eso. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar la expresión de Kouga cuando le había preguntado el "¿Por qué?"

Kouga prestaba atención a cada movimiento de ella, cada rasgo que poseía su rostro. Repasó sus facciones suaves, su piel nívea que ahora estaba levemente sonrojada, dando a lucir más sus grandes ojos chocolates, los cuales expresaban aun con un tanto de nerviosismo, el flequillo le caía rebeldemente por la frente, el cual, el estaba seguro cubría un fuerte golpe.

Estuvo tentado en levantar una mano y acariciarle el rostro, pero al ver el escalofrío que dio Kagome, se contuvo, en lugar de eso solo se concentró en lo que iba a hacer, no sabia ni como preguntarle, fue por eso que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Aun estas herida- No era una pregunta, pero Kouga igualmente se sintió como un idiota al decirlo ¿Qué acaso no se le podía ocurrir una pregunta mejor? La respuesta era sencilla: No. El estaba tan, o mas nervioso que Kagome.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza, había ignorado el dolor la mayor parte del tiempo, presionándose en pensar en otra cosa, pero aun cada vez que se estiraba o hacia cualquier movimiento le dolía.

-En realidad si, pero las heridas ya no me duelen tanto y creo que dentro de unos días desaparecerán los more…- Comenzó a excusarse Kagome y aun mas nerviosa, sentía como si Kouga le estuviera reclamando algo, el chico lo notó.

-Tranquilízate- La silenció el, levantó la mano y la puso en su hombro con delicadeza, kagome lo miró a los ojos un poco ruborizada, pero el lobezno tenia la vista fija su brazo. Poco a poco movió su mano hasta la muñeca de la chica y alzó su brazo.

Kouga estaba serio con el ceño levemente fruncido, con solo tocar el brazo se Kagome había podido sentir la tensión de los músculos, señal de que estaban agarrotados, al llegar a su muñeca, agarró con su otra mano el dobladillo de la manga y lo subió hasta el nivel del hombro.

Kagome evitó una exclamación, y Kouga estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar una maldición y calmar la rabia que se estaba acumulando poco a poco.

En el brazo de Kagome salían a la luz cinco marcas de dedos en un tono morado oscuro, inclusive al llegar al final de los dedos había marcas de garras donde había encajado con gran ferocidad que se notaba por las cicatrices de media luna que tenia la muchacha.

Kagome contenía la respiración esperando la reacción de Kouga, el chico cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Agarrando el frasco de vidrio lo destapó y hundió las manos en la el liquido, agarró una porción mas o menos grande la acercó hasta el brazo de Kagome y la extendió por la zonas de los moretones,

El efecto fue inmediato, Kagome ya no sentía ningún dolor, en su lugar sentía un breve cosquilleo y la vez un frío extrañamente acogedor, era una sensación parecida como cuando estaba unos al contacto con el agua, tan sutil pero igualmente sentía el roce.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Es una especia de pomada que solo hay dentro de nuestra jauría, ha pasado de manada a manada- Habló Kouga moviendo ligeramente el brazo de Kagome y comprobando que la hubiera extendido bien- Además de servir para relajarnos antes de la batalla, sirve para curar golpes o contusiones, como en tu caso.

Kouga Bajo delicadamente la manga hasta donde estaba y se le quedó viendo a Kagome fijamente.

-Dime Kagome ¿Hay otra lugar donde estés lastimada?- Preguntó el tajante.

-Ehhhhh- Esa pregunta, aunque obvia había descolocado a Kagome, había pensado que la youkay lobo de la vez anterior era la que la iba a curar, no el mismo- Este…

-La verdad- Aclaró el.

-La… La… Kagome estaba completamente roja, e había trabado en la última palabra sin poder completar la oración.

Kouga lo notó, y quiso golpearse a si mismo por su decisión de querer sanarla el. Suponía como se sentía: Nerviosa, mucho mas que el. Había podido pedirle perfectamente el favor a la anciana para que la curara, pero el se creía capaz de hacerlo, una decisión impulsiva "Maldito lobo impetuoso" se recriminó mentalmente.

Sin embargo, pese a sus pensamientos, sonrió.

-Tranquila, se que estas nerviosa- Kouga puso una mano en su hombro en forma amigable, cuando Kagome volteó para verlo a los ojos el ya se estaba levantando- Le avisaré a la anciana para que venga.

Kagome se quedó callada, el temor que había tenido de había esfumado de pronto.

Y pensándolo mejor…

¿Por qué tenia que temerle?

Ya mucha razones le había dado para confiar en el, además solo quería curarla.

Mientras Kouga ya se preparaba para salir de la cueva, Kagome se decidió.

-La espalda- Murmuró Kagome, Kouga se desconcertó un poco.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó.

-Aun me duele, creo que tengo moretones o, no se- Aclaró ella aun nerviosa.

Kouga se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló detrás de Kagome, el chico levantó la mano y acarició cuidadosamente la espalda de ella. El contacto hizo que Kagome brincara en su asiento, Kouga ya se imaginaba el estado en como se encontraba su espalda.

-¿Te… te puedes quitar la parte de arriba del kimono?- Preguntó nervioso Kouga y tratando de no sentirse un pervertido.

Kouga se retiró y cruzó la mirada hacia otra parte.

Kagome, por el rabillo del ojo vio al chico, y rápidamente pero aun nerviosa por la cercanía del chico se desató el obi, deslizó la tela por sus hombros lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda, lo mismo hizo con el nagajuban, al sentirse expuesta, busco a su alrededor algo con que cubrirse y encontró una piel que lo utilizó a modo de toalla, de ese modo solo cubría sus pecho.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo en un leve murmullo que el lobo capto al instante.

Miró la espalda de la muchacha, y como la vez anterior contuvo una maldición, apenas. Podía ver cada moretón esparcidos por toda su espalda en un tono morado oscuro, algunos ya estaban pasando a ser negros, e incluso al nivel intermedio del estomago estaba uno que comenzaba a verse en un tono verdoso, además de varios arañazos que poco a poco estaban comenzando a cicatrizar.

-Me sorprende que aun se puede mover- Pensó cuando se arrodillo de nuevo detrás de ellas, y como la vez anterior, paso con delicadeza la mano por alguno de los moratones mas graves de Kagome, delineándolos lentamente, pero si causarle ningún dolor a la chica.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, aunque había aceptado ser curada por el, no podía negar que su presencia la intimidaba un poco, inhaló y exhaló varias vece tratando de serenarse.

Kouga hundió de nuevo las manos en el líquido para después pasarlo por la espalda de Kagome.

-Seguramente sentirás una sensación un tanto incomoda- Avisó kouga.

-_¿Mas de lo que estoy?_ – Se preguntó Kagome sonrojada, pero como Kouga estaba a su espalda no se fijó de eso. Kagome se dijo que era algo común y que no tenía que estar nerviosa, pues era él, Kouga nunca le haría nada.

-_Eso mismo pensaste de Inuyasha_- Dijo una voz en su cabeza, ella al escucharlo se tensó.

-_Eso es diferente_- Pensó.

-_¿En qué?_- Preguntó la voz- _Tu confiabas a en el ciegamente, mas de una vez tu vida estuvo en sus manos y te salvaba de todo problema… y ahora yo te pregunto ¿kouga no está haciendo lo mismo en este momentos? Te cuida y te protege pero… _

-_Nada de peros_- Le cayó ella a la voz.

-_Vamos, se sincera en el cualquier momento también se puede descontrolar, el un demonio completo, no sabes si te puede atacar._

-El no lo haría- Pensó Kagome, un poco nerviosa- No seria cap…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó kouga, kagome se había dado cuenta tarde que había hablado en voz alta.

-Nada, solo que la pomada es demasiado relajante- Se excusó rápidamente olvidando la anterior discusión consigo misma.

-Es natural, la pomada esta hecha a base de un extraño fruto llamado ubuky-baya, se utiliza para dormir animales grandes- Respondió Kouga pasando las manos lentamente- Relaja los músculos a tal nivel de adormecerlos, muchas veces la personas también se duerme.

-Mmmm… Kouga…- Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar, pues cada vez que el lobo pasaba lentamente las manos pos su espalda era como estar en una suave cama, se adormecía cada vez más, se dejo llevar.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces? No debes fiarte, solo espera a que te duermas y…- Aun adormilada, Kagome pudo escuchar esa parte de su subconsciente, esa parte que le sembraba la duda, Abrió los ojos lentamente y trato de enderezarse.

-Relájate- Murmuró una voz ¿Otra parte oculta de su subconsciente? Lo que le faltaba, estando a punto de caer en las manos del lobo y ella comenzando una lucha campal en su cabeza- Solo déjate llevar.

Tomo un segundo para Kagome darse cuenta que el que le hablaba era Kouga, eso hizo que abriera mas los ojos, había sentido su voz tan cerca, como si le estuviera hablando al oído...

Kouga que había observado como kagome se tensionaba, se había acercado lentamente y dicho que se relajara, pero al ver como no funcionaba le dijo que se dejara llevar, la chica solo había dado un respingo pero se había quedado quieta.

Pasó de nuevo las manos por su espalda, ya aplicando un poco de presión, a estas alturas ya los músculos de su espalda debían estar un poco adormecidos, lo suficiente para no sentir dolor. Pasaba las palmas en movimientos circulares lentamente y a lo largo de su espalda, sin detenerse pero tampoco yendo rápido, solo disfrutando cada minuto, por que aunque estuviera nervioso, no podía negar, que estaba fascinado con este momento.

Kagome cada vez estaba más relajada, ya le costaba tener los ojos parcialmente abiertos, Sentía que hasta mantener la cabeza firme le pesaba una tonelada.

Apoyo la cabeza en lo más cercano que tenia este caso, Kouga.

El lobo se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco le desagradó, le gustó.

Trago en seco, en esa posición podía oler el cabello de Kagome, bajando un poco la vista vio una gran moretón en el estomago de la chica, sin pensarlo mucho dirigió sus manos hacia el lugar.

-_¿Qué… que esta haciendo?_- Se preguntó al sentir una pequeña presión en su barriga- _Que quite las manos de ahí._

-_Te lo advertí-_ Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-_¡Ya basta! el no es capaz de hacer algo así… Menos aun en mi estado_- Le combatió ella a la voz.

-_Y entonces… ¿Qué te esta haciendo?_-

Kagome se quedó callada, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver nada mas parte del cuello de Kouga, no tuvo más energía y cerró los ojos.

Pero sintió como Kouga retiraba las manos lentamente y también la tela del kimono deslizarse por sus hombros, abrió los ojos una vez más.

Kouga le estaba acomodando el kimono delicadamente, sin muestra en sus ojos de lujuria o hambre, solo preocupación y… amor.

-Duerme- Le ordenó suavemente.

-No… No quiero, he dormido dema- La chica bostezo, esa pomada era demasiado efectiva- Siado.

-Pues te toca dormir un poco más, la cura funciona mejor cuando estas completamente relajada- Dijo el recostándola en las peroles y envolviéndola en otras mas- Eso se logra durmiendo.

-Pero… esta bien- Se rindió Kagome acomodándose, pero se incorporó cuando vio a lobo retirarse- ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Hakaku y Ginta- Respondió el con un sonrisa.

-Pero…- Kouga se agachó juntó a ella y posó una mano sobre su frente tranquilizándola.

-Volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo?- Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Kagome suspiró y se volvió a recostar.

-esta bi…- La chica soltó otro bostezo, Kouga sonrió retirándose.

Kagome también sonrió.

-_El nunca me haría nada malo_- Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Antes que nada... las respuesta a rewiews:

Hermosura Apocaliptica: Hola! En serio... MUCHAS gracias por leer mis historias, las tuyas también me encantan, egracias por tenerme paciencia y por comentar cada capi, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Yera-Chan: Me pregunó si aun tiene uñas XD si, es una lastima que no haya casi KxK tanto que me gusta la pareja! pero buehhh por algo se escribe ¿no?

kuroneko-88: Tranquila, inhala, exhala bota aire malo y respira aire bueno... normalizate y... tranquila... ¡Inuyasha va a sufrir muajajajaja! va a llorar sangre y Kikyo va desear nunca haber nacido... ¡o peor nunca haber revivido! muajajajaja

susan: Gracias por pasearte y comentar, y si muchos quieres saber como termina mi lobito favorito y kagome (Solo se lo preste en este fic XD)

navegante: Si Kouga es un lobo muy dulce ^^ Pero es MIO asi que no te emociones con el... Mira que vigilo... Gracias por leer el fic, y si, lo se, me tarde pero no volverá e suceder! (Por favor no creas mucho en mi palabras) Y sobre un poco de amor, bueno, digamos que te gustara el siguiente cap... pero no digo nada XD

Mariitza: Me alegro que te guste! si Inuyasha es un ciego, como va a hacer eso, quien en su sanno juicio es capaz de escoger a la chica de barro que a Kagome? Por eso es que amo a Kouga ^^

Bien ya que respondie sus comentarios,a hora lo importante...

Que les pareció el capi? Bueno? malo? pesimo?

Escojan su opcion XD

Bien, no se de donde saque el cap. pues un dia estaba escuchando musica y escuche una cancion que me encanto de Alez ubago y no se, me vino la idea (A ver si adinvinan la cancion XD)

El proximo cap de llama: Acercándose mas...

a que le suena? XD

Bien,... comenten porfavor

Y me despido...

chao!


	12. Acercándose mas

Ya se que se preguntaran...

Cuando sera el dia en que actualice rapido?

lo siento lectores...

esa respuesta no la se ni yo -.-

De verdad estoy harta en tardarme tanto en actualizar, pues este fic de verdad es muy querido para mi

Por eso quiero que se el que tenga mas capitulo, mas reiews y, el que termine primero y donde ponga mi primer lemon O/O

Si señores, va a tener lemon, pero uno pequeño

Pero de verdad quiero volver a retomar esta historia y escribirla como si fuera mi vida, le pongo mi esfuerzo por que salga bien, y es tanto que me tardo años...

Si como no... todo sabemos que es mi inmunda flojera la que impide que actualice rapido -.-

Mejor, lean el cap y dejenme a mi sola con mis trauma existenciales xD

Posdata: Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenece, salvo la trama de esta historia, y kouga todos los viernes por la noche xD

* * *

**Ca****pitulo 12: Acercándose más**

Se removió un poco, despertándose, cosa que no quería, donde estaba recostada era tibio y muy cómodo, alzó un poco el cuello lo suficiente para que su cara en un lugar especialmente calido, un ritmo constante que, aunque la sacase de su sueño, era tranquilo pero a la vez muy rítmico. Respiró y un olor a bosque y a pino le inundó la nariz, maravilloso, era la palabra por definir aquel aroma. Aspiró un poco más hasta llenar sus pulmones… Se sentía tan fresco.

Pero…

¿De donde provenía ese olor?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que alguien la abrazaba, ese alguien…

Era kouga.

Se dio cuenta el salve palpita era su corazón, que, con aun con la armadura se podía sentir ¡Y claro como no sentirlo! Si había tenido su cabeza totalmente apoyada a su pecho. El olor a bosque venia de el, tan freso y a la vez con un toque salvaje.

La tenía fuertemente abrazada, ese simple hecho puso a Kagome nerviosa.

Trató de alejarse de el, pero al poner ambas manos en su pecho y ejercer presión, el lobo gruñó un poco y la atrajo mas hacia el en un gesto posesivo.

Tragó en seco, y subió la mirada sonrosándose.

Aun estaba dormido, seguramente había sido una reacción instintiva por parte de el.

Se dejó llevar sintiendo los brazos de el rodeando su espalda sin moverse ningún centímetro.

Trató de recordar como es que habían terminados así.

_Había estado soñado, nada alentador de por si… _

_Solo tenía recuerdos donde Inuyasha estando sobre ella, arañándola y mordiéndola… Como, de una solo golpe se deshacía de los demás lobos sin importar si mataba o no… Como lastimaba a Kouga y a Nuria… Como la insultaba, la culpaba, la violaba… _

_Se movió queriéndose despertar, quería escapar de esos recuerdos que tanto daño le causaba… _

_Y entonces… lo hizo._

_Al abrir los ojos, miró un par azules mirándola con preocupación, estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada._

― _Lo siento ― murmuró._

― _¿Estas bien? ― preguntó el preocupado, Kagome negó con la cabeza. _

― _No ― La chica se incorporó y se abrazó a si misma ― Soñé con eso… Otra vez. _

_No necesitaban que especificara para que Kouga entendiera a que se refería, la miró con tristeza. _

_Lentamente, se acercó a ella, alargó la mano y le acarició el hombro, ella subió la mirada y este le sonrió._

_Sin palabras, el muchacho se acomodó a su lado apoyando la espalda a la pared de piedra, en un movimiento brusco Kouga jaló a kagome para envolverla en un tibio abrazo._

― _Tranquila, el ya no te puede hacer daño ― Susurró lentamente, apretando un poco más el abrazo ― yo te cuidare._

_Kagome no pudo evitarlo, sonrió mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos._

― _Lo sé ― Ella, rodeó con sus frágiles brazos el pecho de Kouga, el no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción ― Pero aun tengo miedo. _

― _Pues conmigo no lo tendrás ― Susurró el, para acunarla en sus brazos como una bebe, ella temblaba ligeramente mientras Kouga le acariciaba el cabello…_

No recordaba como, los dos habían quedado durmiendo juntos. Lo mas seguro es que ella al caer dormida de nuevo, Kouga se hubiera quedado en esa posición, velando su sueño, sin apartar su mirada de ella, seguramente con mucho cariño…

Kagome bajo la mirada sonrojada, aun no cabía en su mente como había caído rendida en los brazos del joven lobo, subió la cabeza de nuevo y desde esa posición tenia una vista clara de Kouga, siempre había tenido en cuanto que Kouga era un chico apuesto, pero nunca lo había detallado tanto ni visto directamente como ahora:

Su facciones salvaje y maduras, incluso durmiendo tenia una cara seria y sin embargo se le podía apreciar una aura de paz que hizo que ella sonriera tiernamente; su tez morena, su cabello negro alborotado en la frente y de no ser por su banda seguramente le entorpecería la vista, estaba agarrado en una coleta alta, Kagome estuvo tentada en acariciarle el cabello para saber si se sentía tan suave como se veía, pero se contuvo. Miró sus labios, finos labios que al parecer era muy suaves y… Tentadores.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que surcaron por su mente, subió la mirada y observó lo que mas le llamaba la atención de Kouga: Su ojos azules como el zafiro, mostraba un seguridad que a Kagome siempre… Un momento.

¿Ojos azules? Se suponía que estaba dormido, Kagome se sonrojó, ella estaba muy absorta detallándolo que no ser había dado cuenta que el chico se había despertado y la había estado observando por unos segundos.

Duraron un momento en silencio, Kouga sonrió dulcemente.

― Buenos días ― Dijo el.

― B-buenos días ― Le devolvió el saludo aun sonrojada ― ¿Cómo dormiste?

Después de haber dicho eso Kagome se arrepintió, Kouga ensanchó más su sonrisa.

― De maravilla ― Respondió Kouga ― ¿Tu?

― Después que apareciste… ― Cuando kagome se dio cuenta ya había comenzado a hablar ¿Desde cuanto se había vuelto tan impulsiva? ― Bien.

La repuesta, incluso un poco escueta había hecho reír a Kouga y hacer pensar en otras cosas a Kagome, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso, trató de separarse de el, pero aun estaba envuelta en brazos del lobos, le dio una mirada significativa.

Este, un poco molesto por separarse, deshizo el abrazo, Kagome se levantó y kouga la siguió.

― Bien… Hoy será un buen día ― Dijo Kouga, mientras se estiraba ― entrenaré con la jauría, esos flojos han tenido mucho tiempo libre.

Kagome rió, y se dispusieron a bajar como siempre: Kouga la cargaba mientras saltaba las rocas por la cascada.

Al llegar abajo, caminaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo, por lo menos eso era para Kagome.

― ¿Cómo piensas entrenar a los lobos? ― Preguntó Kagome un poco curiosa, nunca se había enterado como entrenaba los Youkay en general, pues los que había conocido se podía decir que eran unos expertos combatiendo.

Kouga se puso una mano en la barbilla y pareció meditarlo un rato, después sonrió.

― Pues creo que primero los pondré a prueba, algo sorpresa no estaría mal, mejor ahora que debes de estar recién levantados ― Kagome arqueó una ceja por la seriedad que lo decía Kouga ― También quiero probar su velocidad y sus instintos de supervivencia.

― ¿Instinto?

― Todos los youkay o hanyou lo poseemos, me atrevería a decir que hasta los humanos, pero mucho menos desarrollado por su puesto ― Dijo Kouga con seguridad ― Sabemos que hacer o como hacerlo, es como una… Segunda voz que te dice que hacer, aunque claro esto siempre se interpone a la primera.

― ¿Cómo así? ― Preguntó Kagome cada vez más curiosa, y un poco nerviosa, porque algo parecido le había pasado cuando kouga la había curado.

― No lo entenderías, es complicado ― Dijo kouga, Kagome frunció el ceño, Kouga suspiró ― Es como una lucha entre… Lo instintos, impulsividad y la mente.

― ¿Las dos primeras no vendrían siendo lo mismo? ― preguntó Kagome.

― No. Los instintos te dicen que es lo mejor y a veces, lo más fácil, en cambio, Lo impulsivo es cuando toma una decisión de un momento para otro, no siempre puede salir bien ― Respondió Kouga.

Kagome quedó un momento en silencio, sin saber que pensar sobre eso.

― Yo siempre loe hago caso a mis instintos, nunca me han fallado ― Comentó de repente Kouga ― Como cuando supe que era el momento de retomar mi liderazgo entre los lobos, cuando supe que la aves del paraíso venia a atacarnos, supe como destruirla, sabia que no debíamos i a atacar a Naraku… ― Kouga se detuvo y apretó los puños con furia, después sonrió tristemente ― También tuve razón sobre ti.

― ¿Ah? ― Preguntó kagome sorprendida.

Kouga se acercó lentamente.

― Sabias que eras única ― Susurró ― No solo por los fragmentos, sino también por tu aptitud y tú esencia.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, se sonrojo.

― ¿Esencia? ― Preguntó mas nerviosa.

Kouga se acercó más, lo suficiente como para tocar kagome, pero aun así sin hacerlo.

― Exacto ― Murmuró el ― Tu esencia, presencia, alma llamaría la atención de cualquiera así fuera humano, Hanyou o Youkay…

Kagome se acercó inconcientemente, sonrió.

― ¿De verdad lo crees? ― preguntó ella sonrojada, después bajó la mirada ― En realidad siempre me he considerado la mas débil de mi grupo, pues no se controlar mis poderes ni…

― Pero eres la mas fuerte en voluntad ― Aseguró Kouga ― Hay que ser idiota para no verlo.

Kagome subió la mirada, Kouga terminó de cerrar la distancia entre los dos y la tomó de los hombros delicadamente.

El agachó la cabeza acercándose mas a su rostro, el sonrojo de Kagome aumentó.

Kouga sonrió tiernamente haciendo contraste con su mirada: Decidida, segura y a la vez salvaje, mirada única en el.

Kagome queriendo más cercanía entre ambos, se alzó de puntitas quedado a milímetros del rostro del lobezno, entrecerró los ojos de tal forma que, junto con su sonrojo daba un aspecto además de inocente, provocativo.

Demasiado provocativo para cierto youkay lobo.

Estaban tan cerca, solo bastaba un solo movimiento para unir sus labios con los de ella…

― ¡Hermano! ¡Señorita Kagome! ― Kouga tuvo que contener una maldición por la intromisión de se su hermana.

― ¿Qué pasa Nuria? ― Preguntó Kouga separándose de Kagome sin quererlo realmente.

En eso, la niña comprendió que no debió de haber interrumpido así por así, sonrió nerviosamente y retrocedió un paso juguetonamente.

― _Ahora si que me metí la pata_… Ehhhhh, K-Kouga era para decirte que, la manada ya están despertando… Es que, como te escuche que querías ponerlo a prueba y-y pensé que a esta hora seria la mejor opción ― Nuria hablaba nerviosamente, Kouga suspiró.

― Gracias Nuria ― Dijo Kouga comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la jauría ― ¿Por qué no acompañas a Kagome a tomarse un baño? ― Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

― ¡Si Kouga! ― Respondió Nuria ― Vamos señorita Kagome.

― ¡Kagome! ― Dijo la aludida cansada de tanta formalidades, Kouga sonrió antes de retirarse.

― ¡Vamos! ― Dijo la niña, alegre ― Por aquí hay unas aguas termales.

Esas palabras sonaron de maravilla para Kagome.

Llegaron a las aguas, se desvistieron y se metieron soltando un suspiro de aprobación.

― Amo la nueva ubicación que escogió la jauría ― Comentó Nuria ― No me gusta mucho la otra, era muy cerrado.

Kagome asintió tranquila, tratando de relajarse.

Pensó en lo que había pasado solo hace uno segundos.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente.

― _Estuvo tan cerca de besarme_ ― Pensó mientras veía como el agua creaba suaves ondas ― _¿Por qué no lo hizo?_ _Bueno, no tuvo mucho tiempo que se diga_ ― Kagome miró de reojo a Nuria, suspiró ― _De todas maneras, no se si lo hubiera hecho._

― Kagome ¿tu que piensas de Kouga? ― Preguntó inesperadamente Nuria.

― ¿Eh yo? ― Preguntó descolocadamente Kagome ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Porque, mi hermano ha hablado de ti ― Comentó la chica entre seria y curiosa ― Me había contado que cuando había estado es búsqueda del demonio llamado Naraku es cuando te había conocido ― Kagome recordó brevemente la primera vez que había visto a Kouga ― Pensaba que estaba exagerando cuando hablaba de tu fuerza tanto mental como espiritual, pero veo que no se equivocaba, también me contó…

― ¿Qué me había reclamado su mujer? ― preguntó Kagome adivinando, Nuria asintió.

― También me dijo que tu Mmmm… ― Nuria pensó en la palabra adecuada ― Lo desafiaste, creo que eso aumentó su interés en ti.

― ¿Interés? ― preguntó Kagome.

― Si, pues Kouga siempre esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, es un caprichoso ― Dijo Nuria haciendo que Kagome riera ― Pero, cuando te negaste pensó el "¿Por qué?" Siendo que nadie se le oponía, le llamaste la atención de tu manera rara de ser.

― ¿Mi manera rara de ser? ― Preguntó Kagome medio mosqueada.

― No malinterprete ― dijo Nuria de inmediato ― Lo que pasa tiene una manera peculiar de tratar a lo youkay, no se creen ni mejor ni peor que nosotros, no trata como… iguales. Mi hermano Kouga dijo que quiso saber eso de usted, según el siempre tenia una manera única de interpretar todo.

Kagome quedó callada un rato, pensando.

― _Así que de verdad piensa que soy fuerte_ ― Kagome sonrió ― _pensé que simplemente estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, aunque pensándolo mejor Kouga nunca ha dicho lo que no ha sentido… ― _

― Entonces… ― Continuó Nuria ansiosa.

― ¿Entonces, que? ― preguntó kagome confundida.

― ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano Kouga? ―

* * *

que tal?

jeje en mi opinion me encanto ^.^

He visto que mucho pusieron esta historia en alerta o en sus favoritos, y de verdad que se lo agradezo, me llenan de felicidad xD

Pero quisera tambien que me dejran su comentario para ver que opinan de mi historia, pues leer su ideas descabellada siempre me ponen muy feliz...

Y saben que hace un escritora feliz?

Asi es! Actualiza mas rapido!

jajaja

ok.

Esta vez no pondré respuesta los rewiews debido a dos razones:

1) Ahora los respondo por MP

2) tengo muuuuuuuuuuucho sueño -.-

xD

El proximo cap se llamara: Confusiones del corazón

Le da una pista el titulo xD

Bien tratare de no tardarme tanto para el poximo

Ahora si... me despido

chao!


	13. Como de la manada

No pienso decir mucho, pues el intenert esta mas loco de lo normal y se vas a cada rato...

Hablao alla abajo, aqui solo dire que:

Inuyyasha no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes salvo la trama que salio de mi mente y hago este sin fino de lucro

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **** Como de la manada.**

—_¿Cómo me la despego de encima?_ —se preguntaba Kagome viendo la mirada de la insistente niña.

—Bueno, Nuria yo… —Kagome no sabia como continuar, buscaba las palabras adecuadas— Yo, no sabría como decirte.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó la niña acercándose más a Kagome— ¿El no es grosero contigo, verdad? A veces tiende a ser muy bruto.

—No, para nada —le defendió Kagome, luego suspiró— Solo que… Nunca tuve ojos para el, a mi me gustaba alguien mas.

Claro, desde el primer momento había notado su aura fuerte y dominante, no solo por los fragmentos de la joyas, si no que, todo el gritaba fuerza y vitalidad por todas partes. También había notado su atractivo, pero más que eso, sus hermosos ojos azules. Y al conocerlo algo más se había dado cuenta de que no era tan malo como aparentaba, quería a su manada y daría su vida por ellos, era un líder feroz en el momento de batalla, pero al saber que la situación era peligrosa, no solo para el, si no para su grupo escapaban, no como acto de cobarde, sino como estrategia, pues regresaban mas tarde para dar batalla.

Pero claro que hubiera puesto sus ojos en el, pero en el momento en que había llegado Kouga a su vida Inuyasha ya ocupaba su corazón. Que al ver esos ojos ámbar tan puros y heridos había querido ir con el y curar poco a poco ese profundo dolor que sentía. Pero al parecer, no había funcionado, en cambio ella había resultado ser la herida mientras que el otro de estaba hundiendo en el la ira y el rencor.

Sintiendo como su cara enrojecía, bajó la mirada.

—¿Te gustaba alguien mas? —preguntó Nuria entre incomoda y ansiosa. Incomoda, porque desde que había visto a su hermano y a la señorita Kagome hablar juntos había visto como Kouga la trataba con tanta delicadeza, como si la quisiera cortejar o algo por el estilo, y por el sonrojo de la chica había pensado que ella estaba pensando en aceptar, pero se hacia la difícil, justo como le gustaban a su hermano. Por otra parte, estaba ansiosa porque su pregunta tenía doble sentido.

—Mas que gustarme, estaba enamorada de el, comenzaba a creer que lo… amaba —Nuria sonrió internamente, había acertado, claro sus instinto no le fallaba. Esperó hasta que Kagome dijera algo más pero ella se había quedado callada, la miró estudiándola.

Sus ojos cafés brillaban más de lo normal, señal de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, fruncía los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero se contuviera y agachaba ligeramente la cabeza. Nuria decidió actuar rápido.

—Pero como dijiste que te _gustaba_ —prefería no usar una palabra más grande, en caso que Kagome se sintiera mal o algo por el estilo, la pelinegra subió la cabeza escuchando a Nuria— Significa que no lo haces mas ¿O si?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Nuria sonrió.

—Entonces puedes que ahora si tengas ojos para Kouga —dijo Nuria algo juguetona, la cara de Kagome era un poema, acaso estaban insinuando que…— Puede que antes no lo hicieras porque estabas pendiente de alguien mas y estabas ciega ante otros, pero ahora que… Mmmm, te quitaste esa venda de los ojos puedes ver quien te aprecia de verdad.

Kagome quedó un momento callada. Aunque Nuria solo fuera una niña de solo doce años, (Debía reconocerlo) sabia mucho sobre ese tipos de temas, mas que ella si era sincera.

—Tienes razón —respondió Kagome, dándole la razón, luego rió— ¿Sabes? Estas muy instruida en ese tema.

—Bueno siempre hablaba mucho con Ayame, que sabía muchos sobre esos temas —

—¿También te criaste con Ayame? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

—No, ella se integró al grupo después de derrotar a las aves del paraíso, así como los demás lobos —Kagome asintió— Durante ese tiempo Ayame comenzó a entrenarme, pero siempre en tiempo libre me contaba lo que había vivido con Kouga.

—¿Q-que te contó? —preguntó algo nerviosa. Ayame le caía bien y era agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de Kouga, se ponía "algo" intensa.

—Bueno… Muchas cosas —comenzó a explicar Nuria tratando de ordenarse en sus ideas— Primero que Kouga le había propuesto casarse de grandes, al morir el abuelo de Ayame ella había decidido buscar a Kouga para que el cumpliera su promesa, pero, aparte de no recordarla del todo… Kouga estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Kagome un poco mas y se atragantaba ¿Sabría Nuria que la personas que estaba enamorada Kouga era ella? Al parecer no.

—Ayame me contó que al principio era un poco borde contigo por tener la atención de Kouga —o tal vez si— Pero al pasar el tiempo y ver como Kouga te cuidaba como si fuera su vida… Se dio cuenta que no estaban destinado.

—¿Se rindió tan fácil?... ¿No luchó por su amor? —preguntó Kagome desconcertada. Ver como Ayame miraba a kouga le había dado la señal de que ella le quería mucho, además que sabiendo lo fuerte decidida (Y algo terca) dudaba que renunciara así como así.

—Claro que lo hizo, no se rindió nunca. Siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que Kouga un día la mirara con otro ojos, pero nunca lo hacia, siempre la miro como una amiga nada mas… —

Kagome sintió como su corazón daba un brinco y se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa. La historia tenia un gran parecido con la de ella Inuyasha, y kikyo. Kagome había llegado tarde en la vida de Inuyasha al igual que Ayame, ella había sufrido mucho por su rechazo y por tener sus ojos entre mujer. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaba siendo una "kikyo" entre la relación de Ayame y kouga, era por ella que Kouga nunca se había fijado en Ayame después de todo.

—Ayame sufría mucho, aun con lo fuerte que es, internamente siempre se preguntaba si alguno día Kouga la iba a ver mas que una simple amiga… —sobraba decía que cada vez Kagome se sentía mas identificada con Ayame— Pero un día cambio todo al conocer a Kisshu…

—¿kisshu? —Kagome parecía no parar de interrumpir a Nuria, pero la curiosidad era mucha.

—Un lobo de la parte sur —Kagome recordó la conversión que había tenido Kouga, si no se equivocaba eran los lobo negros— Cuando se vieron fue como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando… Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Ayame.

—¿En serio? —historia de ese tipo siempre le había llamado la atención a kagome. Historias donde se encontraba el amor, donde se vivían aventuras día tras días y cada unos de esas era diferente a la anterior, donde la pasión nunca se perdía y si llegaba a caer en la monotonía solo faltaba una buena idea para salir de eso. Puro amor, puro sincero y sin barreras.

Cosas, que ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca había vivido.

Por que lo pensaba bien… ¿Cuántas aventuras había vivido con Inuyasha? Más específicamente… Después de la derrota de Naraku ¿Qué tanto había hecho? Aunque le costase algo admitirlo había caído en lo monótono.

Todos los fines de semana empacada comida instantánea, pues a Inuyasha no le gustaban como la preparaba ella, llegaba al mundo de las guerras civiles, tenía un tipo de almuerzo junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippou, peleaba ella lo callaba con una "abajo" y después hablaban como si nada hubiera sucedido. Había sido así por tres años.

—…Aunque siempre se llevaba mal al principio y no podían estar dos minutos sin pelear, siempre entrenaban juntos y la mayoría de la misiones iban ellos solos, siempre eran un buen equipo —cuando kagome volvió a prestar atención Nuria ya estaba terminado de relatar la historia— Por mucho que lo negase no podían estar sin el otro, se había convertido en un tipo de necesidad.

Nuria sonrió juguetona.

—¿Sabes? Según me contó Hakaku, ambos era tan cabezotas que negaban siempre que gustaban mucho del uno al otro —Kagome se unió a s sus risa. Le causaba intriga ese tal Kisshu, se preguntaba como habría sido la relación desde el principio de el y Ayame— Ambos, estaban pendientes… de otra personas.

—Ayame de kouga y Kisshu… no se de quien, supongo que de su entrenamiento —Nuria rodó los ojos— Poco a poco veía a esas personas nada mas que como amigo y se iban acercando de una manera a otra. Aunque trataron de negarlo lo máximo posible, al final lo aceptaron. Según ellos, algo más impulsivo que otra cosa… un día no paraban de pelar, y al otro se presentaron como pareja. Aunque para ellos dos nunca se imaginaron terminar juntos el reto de la manada, si lo supo—

Nuria tomó aire a lo ultimo, al parecer se había emocionado a tal punto que casi se le había olvidado respirar.

—¿Y donde están Kisshu y Ayame? —preguntó Kagome, no lo había visto en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

—Kisshu tiene un gran potencial como guerrero, ama luchar y superarse así mismo cada día, es considerado como el más fuerte de la manada. Pero quería seguir superándose, así que con el permiso de kouga fue en busca de aventuras junto con Ayame —explicó Nuria— Kouga no vio muy bien que se fuera uno de nuestro mejor guerrero, pero entendía a Kisshu así que lo dejó partir.

—¿Cómo vio Kouga la relación de Ayame y Kisshu? —.

—Desde el primer momento supo que estaban destinado para estar juntos —dijo Nuria simplemente— El, aunque es igual de cabezota como todo loas machos de la manada… —Kagome no pudo evitar carcajearse del comentario de Nuria— Sabe cuando una pareja de lobos esta destinada a estar juntos, creo que fue por eso que nunca miró a Ayame con otro ojos…

—¿A que te refiere con…?

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí —Nuria levantó las manos que ya estaban algo arrugas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, rió — Creó que será mejor salir.

Kagome asintió, conciente de que había ignorado su pregunta a costa.

Salieron, se secaron y se vistieron.

Esta vez le había dado a kagome un kimono corto verde esmeralda con un obi negro.

—Nuria…—hace tiempo que aun pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza— ¿Por qué ustedes utilizan pieles de lobos, mientras ehhhhh… yo tengo ropa… normal?

—Mas que nada, por que nuestras ropas es símbolo de que somos del clan de los lobos, es como nuestros distintivos. Aunque te consideremos parte de la manada, aun no te has unido del todo… —Nuria sonrió mientras se ponía unas muñecas y coderas— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada, curiosidad —contestó simplemente Kagome.

Caminaron juntas hasta estar cerca de la manada de Kouga, de ahí se podía ver como los lobos entrenaban. Los que no atacaban con golpes, mordisco o patadas, utilizaban lanzas o espadas.

Un lobo negro, saltó de entre los árboles cayendo sobre otro plateado tratando de morderle el cuelo, aunque el lobo chilló por la sorpresa inmediatamente se incorporó y dando media vuelta pudo quitarse a su atacante de encima, quedando ambos frente a frente gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, viendo como todos los lobos peleaba con ferocidad y sin detenerse, aunque era derrumbados, estos se paraban al instante, listo para el siguiente ataque.

Un chillido le sacó de su sorpresa, un joven lobo dorado había caído de espalda contra unos rocas, chocando y cayendo en el acto, pero antes de que recibieran un cerero golpe ya se había levantado y dado una patada en la quijada a su contrincante que lo llevó a volar varios metros.

—¿No se lastiman? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida y algo preocupada.

—No, bueno si… pero no mucho, ignoran el dolor lo más posible, creo que quieren saber cuantas resistencia tienen —dijo Nuria observado atentamente como luchaban los lobos, después se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño— Kouga siempre se presiona.

A los lejos, en el risco de una montaña se podía ver varias siluetas peleando todos en todos. Bueno mejor dicho, era todos contra uno, pues kagome podía ver como solo uno estaba peleando con las otras siete siluetas restantes.

—¿E-es… Kouga? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida, no podía creer como el estaba luchando contra otro siete lobos mas y lo que le era mas sorprendente que le seguía el ritmo sin flaquear ni nada, es mas, parecía que le estaba tomando ventaja.

—Si —Nuria seguía con la vista los movimientos que hacía Kouga, sin perderse detalle— Siempre se presiona con sus entrenamientos, no me extraña que haya llamado los sub-lideres además de haber arrastrado a Hakaku y a Ginta para entrenar… ese par de flojos, prefieren dormir y comer, Kouga tiene que obligarlos a que mueva sus traseros…

Kagome reía un poco nerviosa por lo que decía Nuria, al parecer con el tiempo se le había pegado un poco del carácter de Kouga.

—Son algo flojos —le dio la razón Kagome— pero siempre han acompañado a Kouga en todo momento, son sus amigos mas fieles.

Kagome recordó, como los demás lobos había ido a combatir contra Naraku, mientras Hakaku y Ginta (junto con otros lobos) se había quedado, siendo fiel a su jefe.

—Lo sé, ellos nunca desobedecieron una orden de mi hermano. Al menos claro, que fuera para salvarle la vida —Nuria sonrió amablemente, después esa sonrisa se transformó en una de euforia y se cruzó de brazos— ¡Pero aun así no les quitan lo flojo! ¡Espero que Kouga le de una buena paliza!

Kagome rió con ganas. Esa niña si que era muy hiperactiva, cuando se le conocía bien y ella entraba en confianza.

—Aun no entiendo por que no me dejan entrenar… ¡Soy una youkay lobo! ¡Un día tendré que aprender a pelear! Y ya no soy una niña y… —Nuria ahora se mostraba algo enojada.

Kagome pudo observar como un lobo era lazando contra un árbol, y este trataba de incorporarse antes de ser nuevamente atacado, al parecer Nuria no le importaba mucho pues seguía hablando consigo misma.

—Ya veo porque— Nuria se le quedó mirando haciendo un puchero, Kagome suspiró— Kouga debe de tener una razón, tal vez espera que sea algo mayor, que desarrolles un poco mas tus instintos o...

Kagome no sabia que decir para que la niña dejara de tener esa cara llena de pucheros. Si seguía así, era capaz de ir a hablar con Kouga para que la dejara entrenar, sino ¡Esos pucheros la volverían loca!

—O tal vez sea porque mi hermano y sus amigos son trío de sobre protectores —por alguna razón, Kagome no dudaba de las palabras de la niña, solo hacia falta ver como Kouga miraba a Nuria para darse cuenta de ello— Reitero: No es justo.

—Seguro, que después te dejaran entrenar —dijo Kagome.

—Si —Nuria olfateó en el aire, y después sonrió— Pero mientras tanto… ¡Hey mapache! ¿Quieres entrenar?

—¡Que no soy mapache! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —Shippou aparecía detrás de los matorrales con el ceño fruncido.

—Da igual. Bien ¿Quieres pelear si o no? —Nuria sonrió confiada y con las manos en las caderas.

Shippou se cruzó de brazos, cerró de ojos y sonrió, gesto muy característico de el.

—Yo no pelearía con una niña, va en contra de mis principios —Nuria prefirió no decir nada sobre ese comentario, así que simplemente trató de convérselo de la manera mas sencilla.

—Ya sabia que yo que los kitzune no eran buenos youkay, porque para negarse a un desafío directo de los Youkay lobos, no sabría si tomarlos por listos o por muy cobardes… —Shippou abrió los ojos enojados, odiaba que degradaran su raza, menos aun si lo que lo hacían se creían mejores— ¿Verdad señorita Kagome?

Kagome se descolocó en eso. Mientras Shippou estaba que echaba humos por la oreja ¿Aparte quería quitarle a su casi madre? ¡La estaba poniendo de su lado!

—Chicos yo creo que no deberían pelear —trató de detenerlos Kagome, pero los chicos estaban mas concentrados en su discusión.

—No lo harán —Kagome volteó para ver una Youkay lobo castaña (Kagome la identificó como el clan central), llevando un cesta entre las manos. Miraba a Nuria y a Shippou como si fuera cosa de todos los días, la mujer sonrió— Nuria es muy terca, y según lo que me contaron, el Kitzune también.

Kagome sonrió amablemente.

—Así es Shippou cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza… pero igualmente dudo que ceda a pelear —Tal vez Shippou fuera muy orgulloso en ese sentido, pero sabía que el no peleaba al menos que de verdad lo necesitara, y era muy difícil que lo provocaran— Soy Kagome por cierto.

—Lo sé, yo soy Shikako —Kagome no le apreció raro que ya toda la manada supiera su nombre, le tendió la mano en gesto amistoso y la chica la devolvió con gusto— Voy a ir con las demás chicas ¿Quieres venir?

—Mmmm ¿Pero y Nuria y Shippou? —Como respuesta Shikako señaló donde se suponía que se hallaban los dos cachorros pero no había nadie, Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida— ¿Dónde se metieron?

—Te dije que Nuria era terca, logró convencer a… ¿Shippou dices que se llama? —La Youkay lobo comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte— Tranquila, Nuria solo quiere hacer algo… Y como odia hacer los quehaceres de la manada…

Kagome miró hacia donde se dirigía Shikako, los lobos que seguían entrenando sin alertar su presencia, donde se suponía que debían estar Shippou y Nuria y otra vez hacia Shikako, se encogió de hombro comenzando a seguirla.

Caminando entre lo arbole, llegaron aun pequeño río, donde estaban mas lobas youkay que conservaban riéndose y bromeando entre si.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó Shikako mientras dejaba la cesta en e piso, dio un par de palmada llamando la atención de las Youkay— Muy bien grupo de vagas, momento de limpiar ya dejen de flojear.

—¿Lo dice la persona que a veces no se despierta sino hasta el mediodía? —Le picó una preciosa loba dorada, la cara de shikako se puso roja al instante— Vamos, nadie cree que te levantes temprano para entrenar.

—Oigan eso es…

—Yo creo que si… — Intervino otra loba.

—Gracias Yu…

—Pero ella hace **otro** tipo de entrenamiento —Ahora si, la cara se Shikako parecía un enorme globo rojo, a punto de reventar.

Kagome sonreía nerviosamente, algo fuera de la situación sin saber que decir para que la situación se relajara.

—¡Ya pues! ¿Me ven su objeto de burla o que? —Shikako gritó. Las lobas pararon sus risas al instante. O mejor dicho: Disimularon sus risas, muy mal a decir verdad— ¡Ahora pónganse a hacer sus deberes! ¡Y mas respeto a su líder!

De repente, la situación se había puesto en una verdadera tensión. Todas miraron a Shikako y después a la hermosa loba dorada que le había picado.

—¿Tu, la líder? No me hagas reír —Al parecer aquella loba era muy presumida— No podrías hacerlo, mucha presión para una lobita explosiva y soberbia como tu.

—¿Estamos hablando de ti o de mi? —Shikako había perdido su porte amable y miraba aquella loba con desafío— … Descarada.

Las lobas miraban el intercambio de insulto como un partido de ping pong, aunque ninguna de los dos llegaba a alzar la voz se mostraban peligro en su voz y determinación en su mirada. Kagome seguían sin intervenir.

—¿Y tu nunca lo has sido? —carraspeó un poco y cuando la loba volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono de voz mas agudo, imitando a Shikako— Grupo de vagas a trabajar… no se con que derecho lo dices, si tu no haces nada…

—¡Claro que si! Hago mucho mas que tu….

—Si con eso te refieres a que coges más con Ginta del que deberías…. Pues entonces si —al parecer, ese había sido el colmo.

—Por lo menos no ando traumada de que su amor imposible nunca le vaya a prestar atención —gruñó Shikako comenzando a Mostrar los colmillos de manera amenazante.

—¡Retráctate! —gritó la loba dorada, ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—Hey, chicas… —llamó la atención Kagome algo nerviosa, no quería otra pelea más. Las chicas, con solo escuchar la voz de Kagome se paralizaron, voltearon y se quedaron viendo a Kagome con la boca abierta, Shikako guardó rápidamente la compostura, pero la loba dorada aun seguía sorprendida. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Shikako.

—¿Ella es…? —no sabia como terminar la pregunta.

—Si —dijo Shikako con una sonrisa retadora.

La loba parecía haber perdido su seguridad, ya que reía nerviosamente mientras una mano estaba detrás de su nuca.

—Discúlpeme señorita Kagome —La pelinegra no sabia que decir ¿Por qué se disculpaba?— estas peleas son de costumbre, no es un intento de desafío ni nada por el estilo, este… soy Thaelia.

—Un gusto, y solo dime Kagome —sonrió Kagome algo nerviosa, esperando que no fuera tan terca como Nuria— ¿Y por que estaban peleando?

Thaelia y Shikako se miraron como que algo asustada, miraron a kagome, se volvieron a mirar y una vez mas a Kagome.

—Jeje nuestras peleas son habituales, por pura tontería —sonreía nerviosamente Shikako— cosas sin importancia.

—De acuerdo… —a Kagome no le convencía mucho eso, pero decidió callar.

—En serio… un día discutieron porque el cielo era azul —intervino otra loba del clan, que al parecer parecía disfrutar de las peleas amabas lobas— Al final terminaron peleando… como siempre.

Todas rieron, menos Shikako y Thaelia que estaba rojas como tomates.

—No aguanto más humillación, me voy a cazar —avisó Thaelia agarrando una lanza— Si quieren comer mejor vengan y déjense de payasadas.

Poco a poco las risas se apaciguaron, y un poco más de la mitad de las youkay se fueron con Thaelia, dejando a Kagome con Shikako y las demás lobas.

—Bien —Shikako se puso las manos en las ceras— Ahora si a trabajar, hay que recolectar suficiente fruta para el clan.

Kagome siguió a las lobas queriendo a ayudar en algo.

—Habrá que preparar más pomada, cuando vuelvan los chicos de su entrenamiento estarán exhausto —decía Shikako mirando las copas de los árboles— esos tonto siempre se pasan con el entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo se prepara esa pomada? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

—Es un combinación entre varias hierbas y algunos minerales, si quieres te enseño ahora a crearla —Kagome asintió entusiasmada, Shikako sonrió— Bien, pero ahora tenemos que recolectar las frutas.

De repente las youkay saltaron hasta lo alto de los árboles.

—¡Kagome atrápala! —gritó una chica lobo lanzándole una fruta que Kagome atrapó al vuelo— ¡Primera fruta del día chicas!

—¡Yurua deja de bromear! —Le regañó otra loba— Y no vuelvas a lazarle ora cosa a Kagome ¡Pudiste haberle dado!

—Tranquila, está bien —dijo kagome algo ofendida, tampoco estaba hecha de cristal. Dejó la fruta en la cesta y se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Y si me lanzan las frutas y yo le voy poniendo en las cestas?

Las youkay se miraron una a otras aun desde lo alto de los árboles, después sonrieron.

—De acuerdo —Avisaron, comenzando a buscar mas frutas.

.

—¿De verdad eres tan lento? —preguntó Nuria A Shippou.

Hace tiempo que ambos habían comenzando a tener una pelea un poco mas seria. Al principio, cuando Nuria había picado lo suficiente a Shippou habían comenzado una carrera, que aunque Nuria había ganado tenia que reconocer que el kitzune no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente como ella creía. Pero minutos después de haber recuperado el aire, ahora había sido el que había la había incitado para pelar, pero igualmente Nuria tenia la ventaja gracias a su velocidad.

—¡toma esto! ¡Fuego mágico! —de la mano de Shippou Salió una flama verde mas o menos grande que lanzó a Nuria, esta lo esquivó como si nada. Shippou gruñó.

Un momento…

El se quedó quieto de repente ¿Desde cuando el gruñía? O una pregunta mejor ¿Desde cuando peleaba porque si? No sabia como había comenzado eso, de un momento el estaba negándose rotundamente a pelear y al siguiente se encontraba peleando con todas fuerza contra la niña ¿Pero, porque? Eso no le agradaba mucho ¡el no era así! Y tampoco era muy fácil de convencer que digamos, pero ver como es niña se regodeaba de ser una youkay lobo realmente le sacaba de sus casillas, lo tentaba y prácticamente lo obligaba a demostrar todo lo contrario ¡El podía mas que ella! ¿O no?

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Zorrito —se burló Nuria, frunció el ceño ¡Por su puesto que podía! Aunque solo fuera un simple "juego" daría todo lo que tenía.

—¡Claro que no! —Shippou volvió a utilizar su fuego mágico, con la diferencia que a Nuria esta vez le costó mas esquivarlo.

Nuria sonrió, por fin tenia alguien con quien pelear, aunque fuera más débil que ella, no importaba. Aunque Kouga había entrenado una que otra vez con ella, nunca peleaba con el cien por ciento de su poder, era bueno batallar con alguien que lo tomaba en serio.

Esquivo otro ataque.

Lo Admitía, el chico era medianamente bueno. Según lo que había dicho su hermano Kouga, recién había terminado su transformación así que sus poderes aun no se terminan de equilibrar con su cuerpo. Con entrenamiento, tal vez seria un buen Youkay con todos sus poderes bien desarrollarlos, quizás incluso pudiera superarla.

Pero mientras tanto…

—¡Si sigues así nunca me suspiraras! —Se entretendría provocando a su nuevo compañero de batalla.

.

Kagome revolvía en un pequeño bol una mezcla que parecía más un engrudo que otra cosa.

—Así comienza inicialmente —explicaba Shikako, ella también tenia un bol en mano— cuando le agregas el último ingrediente es cuando se vuelve mas gelatinosa y agarra el color verde.

—Si tu lo dices —Kagome siguió revolviendo el, según ella, engrudo.

Después de haber recolectado la cantidad de frutas suficiente para la manada, viendo que la otra mitad de las chicas no había regresado Shikako le había enseñado hacer a Kagome la pomada mientras las demás chicas lobos descansaban.

—Espero que Ginta no llegue tan mal herido como la última vez —dijo Shikako distraídamente— Aun no entiendo como le hace Kouga para pelear con dos a la vez.

—¿Dos? Cuando lo vi, estaba peleando como con seis,

Shikako lo miró sorprendida, luego suspiró.

—Un día de estos se matara en un de sus entrenamientos, y como no hay nadie que lo cuide… es muy orgulloso como para dejarse curar —

Continuaron en silencio revolviendo las mezclas, y agregando unas que otras hierbas.

—Y entonces…. ¿Eres pareja de Ginta? —No se pudo contener.

Shikako estaba sonrojada, trató de ignorarla siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver la intensa mirada de Kagome, suspiró.

—Si… desde hace unos meses —Kagome sonrió ilusionada, aunque nunca había visto a Ginta del tipo de tener pareja, se alegraba por el— Aun no paran de reírse de nosotros por eso…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kagome.

—Por que lo odiaba, es muy flojo y eso me estresaba —Shikako rodó los ojos— Siempre tiene que obligarlos a entrenar y casi nunca lo hacia por gusto propio, pero un día… me salvó de un demonio, desde hay comencé verlo con otros ojos.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente. Aunque la Youkay lobo no había entrado en detalles… la manera de que hablaba Shikako le hacia ver que realmente quería a Ginta, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que la muchacha comenzó descargarse con la mezcla que estaba haciendo.

—Pero el es tan despistado que no se daba cuenta… —comenzó a pulverizar un tipo de piedra dentro de la mezcla haciendo que se volviera negra— Me provocaba molerlo a golpes para ver si así se daba cuenta.

—En realidad…. Lo hiciste —Dijo Thaelia llegando junto con las demás lobas, ella traían una buena presa entre brazos, Thaelia sonrió algo arrogante— al final se lo terminaste gritando frente a todo el mundo, cuando te diste cuanto lo golpeaste otra vez, le gritaste "imbecil" y te fuiste corriendo—.

Shikako se sonrojó mas no dijo nada.

—Bien kagome —hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a Thaelia— Vamos a dejar esto bajo el sol unos cuantos minutos y estará listo— Ahora si chicas, vamos a sorprender a nuestros chicos.

La youkay lobo sonrió y comenzaron a dividir la presa en varios tajos.

—¿Cómo así? —pregunto Kagome curiosa tratando de no mirar al animal.

—Pues veras —Thaelia estaba sonrojada mirando distraídamente la carne recién picada— cuando los chicos entrenan, siempre vienen muy agotados o estresados, es por eso que en esos días nosotras somos las que no encargamos de cazar, siempre aprovechamos eso para lucirnos y…

—Conquistar a ciertos lobos con nuestras atenciones —concluyó Shikako— es por eso que Thaelia trajo la presa más grande que encontró ¿Verdad?

—Cállate —fue lo único que dije la dorada.

—Pero las que no tienen pareja no son las únicas que se empreñan eso —Intervino otra loba riendo con malicia haciendo que la mayoría se sonrojara o se pusiera a cuchichear.

—¿A que se refieren con eso? —preguntó Kagome, cada vez mas curiosa, admitía que le comenzaban a gustar las tradiciones de los Yourouzoku (*). Shikako se atragantó al responder.

—Bueno… —nuevamente, no parecía saber como continuar— Aunque lleguen cansados siempre llegan con una carga de adrenalina, con ganas de hacer cosas y nosotras como buenas esposas, vamos y….

—¡De acuerdo! Ya entendí —aclaró Kagome no queriendo escuchar mas. Estaba sonrojada al máximo, miró a las demás lobas que también estaban algo sonrojadas y de la nada comenzaron a carcajearse, había que admitirlo, eso había dado risa.

Miró como las Youkay simplemente cortaban las carne y nada mas, a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Saben? sería bueno que la cocinaran, seguramente así le agradara mas —sugirió, las hembras se le quedaron miraron con curiosidad— La comida estará mas preparada, además con el empeño que pusieron sabrán que se esforzaron en ello y…

Kagome se había quedado callada, pensando.

Siempre, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, traía ingredientes desde su casa, hacia una pequeña fogata (Con ayuda de Shippou y su fuego mágico) y se proponía a hacer una buena comida para impresionar al grupo, mas específicamente a cierto Hanyou de ojos dorados. Y, aunque al grupo le encantaba como cocinaba y quería que lo hiciera mas seguido, perdía los ánimos cuando Inuyasha criticaba su comida, aun más cuando decía que el ramen sabía mejor. Cuando eso sucedía, se enojaba y mucho, pero mas que enojada se sentía decepcionada de que el Hanyou no apreciara su esfuerzo.

Pensándolo bien, nunca lo había hecho.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la jalaban del brazo.

—De acuerdo… ¡Me quedo con la chica humana! —dijo emocionada Thaelia— Bien, enséñanos a como preparar la comida, quiero a aprender…

—¡Y a conquistar cierto lobo blanco! —intervino la mima loba de hace rato, la cara de Thaelia de descompuso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —.

Kagome rió algo nerviosa ante la impulsividad de las lobas. Le caían bien las chicas, y como conllevaban su "Relación" le parecía divertido e interesante.

Miró como Thaelia seguía gritándole a la otra loba mientras las demás reían.

Sonrió comenzando a imaginar cosas, se le hizo divertido ayudar a Thaelia con su "Problema amoroso" Así tal vez, le dijeran cual era el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Así que atándose el cabello con un pedazo de cinta de dispuso a ayudar a las Youkay lobos.

.

Kouga esquivó un golpe, una patada y otro golpe.

Jadeó por falta de aire. La situación estaba difícil, no había duda de ello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como un lobo se acercaba con el puño en alto. Mientras del otro lado, el sub-jefe de los lobos negros se aproximaba con una lanza apuntándolo, sonrió de medio lado. En vez de apartarse o esquivarlo se quedó esperando el ataque.

En el momento del mismo, dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el líder de los lobos negros, agarrando la lanza la paró pleno ataque, y sin dejarle tiempo de retirarse, dio un salto hacia atrás. Y siendo que el Youkay aun no había reaccionado debido a la velocidad de Kouga, había quedado inmóvil a merced del golpe del otro Youkay que no podía parar ya su golpe.

Lo increíble fue que si pudo. A centímetros de llegar a la cara del lobo negro, se detuvo.

—_Por lo menos el si reacciona rápido_ —pensó Kouga lanzando al Youkay que aun tenia sostenido por la espalda, yendo a chocar con el que estaba al frente y cayendo ambos en el acto— _Aunque ya están casados, siguen dando batalla… no es tan mas como creía._

De un salto, un enorme lobo gris saltó de entre loas árboles, abriendo las fauces y listo para el ataque, pero antes de que siquiera llegara tocar a Kouga, este ya lo había esquivado y con una patada le había clavado la quijada en la tierra.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Descanso! —ordenó Kouga, siendo apoyado por lo demás lobos.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente, estaba agotado.

Claro, después de haber peleado con los sub-jefes y sus dos amigos, cualquiera lo estaría.

—¡Al fin! —gritó Ginta, dejándose caer en el suelo. Desde que había comenzando la palea, había procurado no caer en ninguno de los puñetazos o patadas de Kouga, y no es que fuese malo en la batalla, solo que de por si, era muy difícil llevarle el paso al líder de los lobos.

—¿De que te quejas? —Preguntó un lobo blanco sosteniendo el flaco izquierdo con la mano, seguramente herido— Si fuiste el primero en caer.

—Si, porque me propuse como carnada —Se defendió Ginta.

—Cosa que no deberían hacer —comentó Kouga, sentado en una roca y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, aun tratantazo de recuperar el aire— Aunque efectivo, ponen en riego a uno en la manada. Ya se lo he dicho, si atacan, háganlo en grupo.

Había notado eso desde el principio, ademas de otras fallas que tenían que mejorar.

—Pero en general están bien —concluyó cerrando los ojos, agradecido de la pequeña ventisca que lo refrescaba.

—¿Eso significa que ya terminamos de entrenar? —preguntó ilusionado el sub jefe del clan de los lobos dorados, siendo apoyados por Hakaku y Ginta.

—Yo nunca dije eso… —aclaró Kouga, después miró el gran lobo gris que estaba jadeando en extremo— Y Zick debe de terminar de mejorar su transformación, aun es muy lento.

Del gran lobo que seguía jadeado, y ahora retorciéndose poco a poco se iba trasformándose hasta tener forma humana.

—No me culpes, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba —gruñó un chico, que ahora tenía forma humana aun su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo y las garras y los colmillos sobresalían más de lo normal— pero mas difícil que transformarse es volver a la forma humana.

—Yo lo logré a la semana —dijo Kouga— tu aun llevas un mes tratando de hacer una transformación sin interrupciones.

—Eso es porque naciste con un talento natural —lo retó Zick comenzando a enojarse— la mayoría de aquí tarda mas de tres meses para acostumbrarse a su transformación.

—Si, en general, tú eres un sub-líder debería estar mas adelantado a la mayoría —ambos lobos comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente, los demás se miraron al dúo algo preocupados.

—¡Hey! ¡No peleen! —llamó Hakaku poniéndose en el medio de ambos lobos. Estiró los brazos para que Kouga y Zick estuvieran en una distancia prudente, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Kouga. Aun siendo su líder y todo, tenia que reconocer que se estaba pasando.

Pero prácticamente todo fue olvidado cuando un delicioso olor llegó hasta su narices, olfatearon el aire tratando de captar mas de ese exquisito aroma.

—Que bien huele —dijo Hakaku prácticamente babeando, y olvidando que era el que estaba separando a los dos lobos.

Kouga podía reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte. Sonrió internamente, seguro de que Kagome había metido sus manos en la comida, para así ayudar a las Youkay en algo.

—Nunca había olido algo así— comentó un lobo negro.

Kouga sacudió la cabeza, conectándose en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Bien, ya hemos probado su destreza, agilidad, fuerza y la manera de realizar estrategias —llamó la atención— Ahora solo falta ver como se desempeñan en su transformación, a ver si no son tan malos como Zick.

El aludido gruñó, y de inmediato de transformó nuevamente en un lobo completo, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos, con claras intenciones de pelear.

—Bien, ahora si que estamos muertos —le dijo Hakaku a Ginta, y el asintió. Por no ser lideres, no tenían una transformación tan extraordinaria como sus compañeros, y por lo tanto estaban en desventaja. Sin embargo, eso no les bajó los ánimos, tanto.

—Yo solo quiero que termine el día e ir a comer —le murmuró Ginta.

—Muy bien… ¡Comience! —gritó Kouga.

En un segundo se trasformó en una gran lobo de color marrón, algo mas grandes que sus compañeros. Antes de que siquiera pudiera planear una estrategia, ya Zick lo había embestido contra un árbol.

Se levantó pesadamente, esa no se la había esperado. Sabía que provocarlo haría que pelear más seriamente, pero no sabía que se enojaría demasiado.

Bueno, por lo menos así tendría un reto mayor.

.

Las lobas, junto con Kagome esperaban ansiosas que los Youkay terminaran de entrenar para llegarle con la sorpresa de una apetitosa comida, y ahora cocinada. Thaelia se acercó a Kagome algo nerviosa.

—Mmmm, Kagome ¿Segura que hice bien la comida? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Claro, está muy sabrosa —dijo de forma automática Kagome.

Desde que había sugerido cocinar los alimentos y había dicho que a los chicos les podría agradar más, Thaelia había puesto su mejor esfuerzo en hacer la comida según las indicaciones de Kagome, y en realidad había puestos un poco nerviosas a loas demás pos sus insistencia de que si había quedado perfecto.

—Es que quiero que todo quede especial para A-tai —dijo con una mirada algo soñadora.

—A ver si esta vez no te bota con una patada —señaló Shikako haciendo que Thaelia frunciera el ceño— ¡Y no me mires así! Culpa al cubo de hielo, no mi.

Thaelia quedó callada. Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes? el desinterés causa interés —dijo algo juguetona, Thaelia arqueó una ceja antes lo dicho por la pelinegra— Yo creo, que si no le tomas tanta importancia a… ¿A-tai? El se preguntara por que no lo haces ya, y buscara una manera de estar contigo para enterarse, tu le dirás que "no es por nada" y te vas… ¡Incluso podrías darles celos!

—¿Celos, dices? —preguntó Thaelia comenzando a emocionarse por la idea.

—¡Si! Recuerda, los chicos se ponen aun más atentos contigo cuando siente competencia —Kagome unió las manos alegremente. Pero después de un segundo, su semblante se oscureció algo— …Pero debes de asegurarte que el chico de verdad sienta algo por ti, y no solo este marcando su territorio.

Comenzaba a creer que eso era lo que había pasado con Inuyasha.

Cuando Kouga no estaba ni cerca, Inuyasha siempre la había tratado con indiferencia, muy de vez en cuando era que le prestaba atención, muy pocas la veces en realidad. Más bien, solo lo hacía cuando la situación era de gravedad o cuando ella se marchaba enojada a su época.

A diferencia que, cuando aparecía Kouga el se encontraba receloso y le prestaba _mas_ de la atención debida, cosa que aunque le gustaba pero también le ponía incomodaba.

Pero, la realidad era, que nunca había dicho abiertamente que se mostraba celoso porque ella le gustara.

Más bien parecía como si Inuyasha peleara por su territorio, su propiedad.

—Debe de fijarse en mi por la actitud y no "Por marcar su territorio", porque si pensara que soy su propiedad ¡Me hubiera olvidado de el hace mucho! —declaró Thaelia sacando (nuevamente) a Kagome de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué le pasa a el? Que me guste, no me convierte automáticamente de su propiedad.

—¿Lo crees así? —preguntó Kagome, hasta donde ella sabía si un Youkay declaraba a una hembra como pareja, era así y punto. Bueno eso lo había interpretado cuando Kouga la había declarado como su mujer— después de todo, cuando un Youkay te declara como pareja…

—¡Claro que estoy segura! Como tú dijiste: El desinterés, causa interés —Thaelia parecía inspirada— Tenemos que presentar un reto para los chicos, aun así nos declararan como pareja, no deberíamos aceptar a la primera, así de sumisas ¡Ni loca! ¿Te imaginas? Haciendo siempre lo que ellos dices… que fastidio.

Kagome rió, entre nerviosa y divertida ¿Era su imaginación o en cosas del amor todo el mundo sabia mas que ella?

—Pero… según me habían dicho a los Youkay en general odian que le lleven la contraria —opinó. Y era verdad, las mayoría de ponían agresivos si no hacían lo que ellos mandaban.

—Hay entra el truco ¿No? —intervino Shikako guiñado un ojo— Al ser las primeras en no hacerle caso es cuando causa interés y mas ganas tienen de que sea su mujer… aunque a Thaelia no le funciona muy bien ¿Verdad?

—Cállate —cortó ella desviando la mirada.

—Entonces… ¿El plan de los celos siguen en pie? —preguntó Kagome tratando de animar a la loba dorada.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo nuevamente animada.

—Si quieren que el plan funcionen, a callar —las silenció Shikako, para después señalar hacia al frente— Ahí vienen los chicos.

Y como dijo ella, así fue. De entre los árboles fueron aparecieron los lobos.

Todos iban caminando cansado, pero orgullosamente. Aunque las mas de la mitad estaba que de derrumbaban para poder descansar, se callaban para no Mostar debilidad, menos aun cuando las hembras estaban cercas.

—Oye A-tai… ¿Por qué Thaelia sonríe así? —pregunte Hakaku lo suficientemente bajo para que las lobas no escucharan.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? —preguntó un lobo blanco que iba caminado con los ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención a los demás.

—Porque, bueno… ya que tu eres la que la conoces mas, y ella te cuenta todo lo que pasa —respondió Hakaku algo nervioso no sabiendo que mas decir— Si me preguntas, creo que esta planeando algo…

—Poco me interesa —dijo el lobo pasando de largo. Hakaku suspiró ante la indiferencia del lobo blanco.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que hablarle de Thaelia antes de que el demostrara una mínima preocupación por ella? Rodó los ojos.

Pero algo que no esperaba pasó. La loba dorada, en vez de tratar de llamar la atención del Youkay blanco, como siempre trataba de hacer, más bien se abrazó a el felizmente.

—¡Hakaku! —dijo emocionada— ¿Sabes? La hermana Kagome me enseñó otra manera de preparar los alimentos. Bueno nos enseñó a todas, pero yo me empeñe para prepararte algo delicioso ¿Verdad que lo probaras?

—¿Comida dices? —preguntó Hakaku, pasando del desconcierto a la felicidad en un solo segundo— ¡Pero por supuesto!

—La que le viene a A-tai —murmuró Shikako. A Kagome le cruzó una gotita de sudor por la frente ¿Al final iba darle la comida a Hakaku? ¿Tanto la había presionado? Suspiró.

—_Lo que una chica por amor es capaz_ —pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno —Shikako se frotó las manos con una sonrisa en el rostro— Hora de sorprender a nuestros chicos. ¿Verdad Kagome?

—Ehhhhh… si —¿Era su imaginación o le estaba insunando algo?— Shikako… ¿A que te refieres con "nuestros chicos"?

—Vamos, vi que había hecho mucha carne extra —habló audazmente y sonriendo al mismo tiempo— No me digas que no pensabas en impresionar a Kouga cuando estabas cocinando.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se excusó Kagome— Solo quería ser amable.

¡Y era verdad! Al ver como Shikako, Thaelia y las demás lobas preparaban la comida de sus parejas y el reto de la manda, se había preocupado de que Kouga no tuviera una comida al igual que los demás, nada especial según ella. Simplemente le había cocinado junto con la comida de Nuria y Shippou, mas nada.

Aunque admitía, que se había estado preguntado que si le agradaría o no.

Suspiró, ignorando los comentarios de las demás lobas.

Otra tradición de los lobos que recién había descubierto y que le agradaba, es que todos comían en manada.

Todas estaban sentado alrededor de una agradable fogata, comiendo y conversando entre si, muy alegres y haciendo bromas.

—_¡Te gane, acéptalo de una vez mapache! —decía Nuria con una sonrisa arrogante. _

—_¡Que no! ¿Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir soy zorro? —le respondía Shippou._

—_¡Ginta no comas tan rápido que te vas a atragantar!— le regañaba Shikako._

—_¿Esta rico lo que preparé, Hakaku? —preguntaba Thaelia, tratando de llamar la atención de cierto lobo blanco..._

Entre tanto barullo, Kagome por fin tomó el valor para acercarse a kouga con la carne en una placa.

El lobo estaba distraído observando la cara de celos que traía A-tai, pero prestó atención cuando sintió como Kagome se sentaba su lado.

—Este… Kouga —dijo algo nerviosa, el chico la miro fijamente, Kagome estaba sonrojada— te prepare algo de comer.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kouga viendo como la pelinegra le entregaba una placa llena de comida. El chico sonrió recibiendo la comida— gracias.

La verdad s que no esperaba algo así. Normalmente, tenia que preocuparse y cazar el su propia comida, siendo que no tenia pareja.

Sonrió pensando lo bien que se sentía que alguien se preocupara por el.

—Espero que te guste— dijo kagome mas animada de que el aceptara su comida.

Inuyasha, después de probar por primera vez su comida, siempre la había cortado cuando ella aun ni se lo había pedido,

Kouga proba parte de la carne. Un sabor increíble y algo picoso fue lo que sintió. ¡Nunca antes había probado algo así! Ahora ya sabía porque los humanos se empañaban en cocinar sus alimentos. Aunque ya cocinado, le quitaba un poco el sabor original a la carne, las especias que había utilizado lo reemplazaban.

—¡Esta muy bueno Kagome! —exclamó— ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Jeje, tengo un don para la cocina —dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa y alegre que le gustara al lobo.

—Ya lo veo —dijo comenzando a comer.

Kagome sonrió alegremente, y agarrando su propia placa donde reposaba la carne, comenzó a comer.

Así pasaron parte de la cena improvisada.

Kagome miraba maravillada como los lobos se trataban entre si. Aun siendo un grupo muy grande, todos se llevaban bien entre si y parecían convivir en paz.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó un lobo menor, comenzando una pelea con otro de sus misma edad— ¡Repite eso, imbecil!

—¡Inari! —reclamó una Youkay lobo, que parecía ser, madre del cachorro.

—Pero mama… —dijo el, tratando de no sentirse incomodo. Pero al parecer la cosa de le olvido rápido, pues después comenzó a perseguir al otro lobo.

A Kagome se le formuló una gotita de sudor ¿En que momento había comenzado la pelea?

—Siempre es lo mismo, no te preocupes —dijo Kouga tranquilo— Eso le forma carácter.

—O un moretón —dijo Kagome haciendo que Kouga riera, Kagome frunció el ceño Ella no le veía nada de gracioso, ¡Se podían lastimar en serio!

Pero después de unos instantes, no pudo evitarlo y se unió a sus risas.

Se sentía identificada con la manada ¿Qué más podía decir? Comenzaba a sentirse que era realmente parte de aquella familia.

* * *

Lo se... 26 pagina de word... me pase...

la verdad no se que paso, en un segundo tenia tres paginas y al siguiente ya iba por la 20 y no tenia ni la mitad del cap xD

Bueno... veanlo como una manera por compesar mi atraso...

Se que no hubo Koukag... pero esperan el capitulo que viense si tendra. En realidad este ap iba a ser enteriro para ellos dos y se iba a llamra confusiones del corazon, pero como me emocione mucho con relleno Kouga y kagome iban a quedar muy cortadoa, aqui que decidi dejar "Confusiones del corazon" para el siguiente cap, y en este decidi poner mas informacion sobre la mada de Kouga.

Tal vez fueron mucho OC y pienses que es relleno, pero en realidad yo lo veo importante, pienselo en una mada que se formo de otra custro diferente... es obvio que debe de haber mas de dos chicas (Ayame y Nuria) aquie que me tomela libertad de crear una cuantas lobitas y ponerle lios amoros con otros lobos xD

Bueno... no tengo mas que decir, salvo que espero dejen rewiews...

en serio, amo sus alertas y favortios, pero... AMo mas aun lo que dejan lindos comentarios xD

Ahora si...

me voy

chao!


	14. Confusiones del corazón

**Hola chicos! **

**jeje, dese que deberia venir con unas de mis usuales disculpa por actualizar tan tarde... ero la verdad es que estoy emocionada porque apenas es que acabo de escribir el... epa! no lo pienso decir :P**

**Bien, aqui esta el cap que tanto queria... momento KougasxKagome! **

**si señores! me costo un poco! **

**pero aui lo tengo :P **

**jeje, se nota que estoy feliz? no? pues lo estoy!**

**Posdata: Inuysha no me pertenece, tampo la trama ni sus personajes, solo la historia y los OC's que me tome la libertad de crear... si alguien me los roba, lo mato, **

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Confusiones del corazón**

—Bueno chicos, yo me voy —declaró Kouga levantándose— Buenas noches, ¿Vienes Kagome?

Tanto el silencio como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome se hicieron presentes. Hakaku y Ginta se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta a Kouga queriendo saber si había escuchado bien, las Youkay lobo miraba a Kagome entre divertidas y sorprendidas, Shippou miraba con algo de recelo a Kouga y Nuria… simplemente miraba con arrogancia a Shippou.

—Ehhhhh, Kouga —dijo Kagome algo nerviosa, a Kouga le tomó un segundo comprender lo que pasaba.

—¡Dejen de pensar en esas cosas, pervertidos! ¡Para eso tienen sus propias parejas! ¡No se metan con nosotros! Digo… —Un sonrojo de le presentó también a Kouga que no sabía que mas decir para que su manada dejara de verle con esa cara— Me voy de aquí ¿Kagome?

—Ehhhhh, yo… —miró las caras de los lobos, mas que nada las de Thaelia, Shikako y Nuria, y como no quería someterse a un interrogatorio— ¡Buenas noches!

Acto seguido se fue tras Kouga que caminaba algo nervioso.

—Eso traidores… —decía por lo bajo. Caminaba rápidamente como queriendo escapar de las carcajadas que aun se seguían escuchando desde la fogata, esos idiotas ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué acaso no le tenían respeto a el? ¡Era el jefe del clan! Se suponía que le debían respeto que era de temer y cumplía sus órdenes sin más, no reírse en su cara mientras se burlaban de las indirectas que el decía accidentalmente— …Ya me las pagaran.

Solo se detuvo cuando escuchó una risa armoniosa, se volteó algo confundida para encontrar una Kagome partiéndose de la risa, tenía las manos en el estomago y la boca abierta, tratando de respirar bien.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —Dijo en una sola bocanada de aire, luego trató de respirar con mayor tranquilidad, cosas que no pudo— ¡Estabas tan avergonzado! ¡Pareciste un niño pequeño!

Kouga arqueó una ceja ¿Ella era la que se había puesto roja como un tomate y se había ido a toda velocidad con miedo de lo que le haría las chicas lobos, y el era el niño pequeño?

Kagome siguió riendo con las manos en el estomago, de tanto reírse ya le dolía, trató de tranquilizarse y normalizar sus respiración. Cuando pudo respirar un poco mejor se le quedó mirando a Kouga aun con una sonrisa, solo para que unos segundos después estallara a risas de nuevo.

Kouga suspiró, pero al seguir escuchando la risa melodiosa de Kagome no pudo resistirse y se dejo contagiar por sus risas, tenía que admitirlo, eso había sido gracioso. Seguramente mañana no le daría tanta risa cuando sus compañeros no dejaran de molestarlo, pero ya que.

No fue sino hasta rato después, fue que pudieron tranquilizarse.

Kouga se había apoyado de un árbol tratando de no reírse más, y Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo limpiándose un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—En serio, debiste ver tu cara —continuaba la pelinegra aun con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que cuando había visto a Kouga sonrojarse sentía como algo de ella brincaba, aunque no estaba segura de que. Solo sabía que una parte de ella se había alegrado enormemente, otra se había enternecido al ver la cara de lobezno, y otra se había hartado de risas al ver al chico avergonzado, y las risas no habían hecho mas que aumentar cuando el comenzó a trabarse con cada palabra.

—Debiste ver la tuya —replicó Kouga cruzándose de brazos— parecías un tomate.

Kagome en seguida frunció el ceño puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¡No es cierto! —debatió.

—Si, si, lo que tu digas —Kouga rodó los ojos y con un vago movimiento de las manos le indicó a Kagome que lo siguiera— Mejor vamos a dormir.

Kagome se sonrojó a lo que Kouga había dicho, ya fuera de broma y chistes, la verdad lo que el decía sonaba pretencioso.

Miró la espalda de Kouga y como caminaba en dirección hacia las cuevas, su sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar al ver su espalda ancha y su larga cabellera negra…

—_Basta Kagome_ —se dijo mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño, no tenía porque pensar en eso.

—Kagome ¿Vienes? —el chico lobo volteó con cara de duda al no escuchar los pasos de la pelinegra.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! —respondió despabilándose, sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Después del corrido y de haber subido las montañas de forma habitual, es decir, Kouga la cargaba entre los brazos mientras saltaba los riscos y rocas, entraron nuevamente en la cueva donde Kagome había pasado la noche anterior con Kouga.

—_Eh, un momento, eso no suena bien_ —se corrigió Kagome acabándose de dar cuenta que esa frase era demasiado comprometedora, se paró en seco. Esto no podía ser, solo había dicho una frase sin pensarlo, no había sido una indirecta, bueno si, pero no planeada.

Rió algo nerviosa, al parecer Kouga no era el único que tenía ese tipo de desliz, bueno nadie la podía culpar, a cualquier le sucedía eso, simplemente de había confundido, rió de nuevo.

Claro, ella no iba a aceptar que la sonrisa se había convertido algo nerviosa.

—¿Y, que te parece mi manada? —preguntó Kouga acabándose de sentar en la cueva, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzándose de piernas.

—La verdad es que son muy simpáticos —comenzó Kagome olvidándose de lo que había pensando— Aunque me han sorprendido que sean muy impetuosos, bueno pensándolo bien, no tanto.

La manada la había tratado muy bien, sin desconfianza y sin mirarlas con otros ojos, los chicos había sido respetuosos y amables y las chicas se había portado muy bien con ella y hasta la habían "unido" a su grupo como si la hubieran conocido desde antes, incluso la había llamado hermana.

Había sido tan instantánea la integración del grupo que aun le sorprendía.

—Puede ser pero también son flojos, holgazanes y falta de respeto —dijo Kouga haciendo que Kagome arqueara una ceja— Y sin embargo, son leales, los mejores compañeros que puedan encontrar, mi familia…

Kagome sonrió tiernamente, si algo estaba desde el primer momento que había conocido a Kouga es que era leal a su grupo y si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, hubiera dado su vida para proteger a los suyos.

—¿Sabes Kouga? Me gusta mucho como pudiste unir a las demás manadas —admiró Kagome, Kouga se le quedó mirando y la pelinegra trató de no sentirse nerviosa bajo sus ojos azules— Me refiero a que, pudiste unirlo sin que nadie se opusiera, todos parece felices y…

—Si —asintió Kouga— Pero creo que fue más que nada por grave situación, todas las manadas se vieron gravemente mermada, supongo que fue por eso que se unieron, si no, no lo hubieran hechos.

—¿Por qué los dices? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

—Es un simple pensamiento, supongo que no muchos hubieran venido a nosotros voluntariamente si nos hubiéramos encontrado en crisis —explicó Kouga encogiéndose de hombros— No dudo de su fidelidad, pero estaban a otro tipo de ambiente y a que otro mandara. A veces creo no ser muy buen líder, lo he puesto en peligro en mas de un a ocasión.

Kouga miró hacía el fondo de la cueva, su mirada parecía perdida, estaba pensando.

Kagome lo miró con algo de duda. ¿De verdad Kouga pensaba de esa manera? ¿Se sentía, inseguro?

Eso no le agradaba, sabía que Kouga era fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente, pues si no ¿Cómo había afrontado las muerte de sus compañeros? ¿Cómo había salido para delante? ¿Y como había tenido su lugar como líder de los lobos? Estaba segura que el había podido, pero no sin la ayuda ni el apoyo de los demás lobos, siempre fieles a el.

Estaba segura que de haber debido el hubiera dado su vida por los de sus compañeros, era un muy buen líder y pensaba siempre el bien común (Aunque su idea fuese algo precipitadas) creía que Kouga se estaba subestimando al creer algo así.

Pensándolo un segundo, tomó una decisión. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a donde estaba Kouga sentado, se arrodilló frente a el, y antes de que Kouga se diera cuenta ya tenía a Kagome a centímetros de su rostro.

—Kouga, escúchame bien —comenzó Kagome seriamente, el lobezno se le quedó mirando con duda— Los lobos no están contigo porque no tengan otra opción, la tienen…

Kagome se retractó un poco de sus palabra eso no sonaba precisamente alentador. Kagome suspiró y miró a Kouga el cual tenía una ceja alzada.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no pueden tener mejor compañeros en tu equipo, ellos son fieles, confiables y los mejores que puedes conseguir, y tu… —Kagome se sonrojó un poco tanto como la cercanía de Kouga como por estar hablando de el— Eres un líder eficaz, siempre pensando el bien del equipo y arriesgándose por su seguridad, si ellos están contigo no es porque no tengan otra opción, es porque están conciente que eres el mejor líder que puedan tener, no tienen ninguna inseguridad ni rencor sobre ti.

Kouga parpadeó una par de veces ante el mini discurso de Kagome, sorprendido ante lo que pensaba ella de el. La mirada intensa de Kagome reflejaba la pura verdad, con un suspiró Kouga sonrió.

—Si, la verdad, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Kouga finalmente, después sonrió mas abiertamente y se pasó una mano tras la nuca— La verdad es que estaba pensando mas para mi mismo que otra cosa, no te preocupes.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! —reclamó Kagome frunciendo el ceño— Te estabas comportando muy critico contigo mismo.

Kouga rodó los ojos, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

No fue sino hasta que Kagome bostezó con cansancio que si dio cuenta de la cercanía de esta, con solo decir que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Y ahora que se daba cuenta, Kagome al acercarse tan repentinamente a el no se había dado cuenta y arrodillada había puesto las manos sobre sus piernas, una posición algo comprometedora la verdad.

—Este, Kagome… —carraspeó un poco, al parecer Kagome no se daba cuenta en que posición estaba, pues simplemente se acercó mas a Kouga con una mueca de incomprensión, el chico carraspeó un poco— Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Eso desconcertó un poco a Kagome. Kouga se sintió un tonto al cortar ese momento que se estaba formando, pero la verdad es que no quería que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, sus caras habían quedado muy cerca de tocarse.

—Yo no tengo sueño —dijo Kagome haciendo un puchero, Kouga arqueó una ceja.

—Y el bostezo, ¿Por qué razón fue? —preguntó riendo un poco al ver como Kagome se sonrojaba— Anda, es hora de dormir.

—Pero… —antes de que Kagome pudiera replicar nuevamente, Kouga ya la había tomado por los brazos y la había recostado en su pecho, abrazándola firmemente. Kagome se sonrojó al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kouga abrazándola por la espalda, pero pese a la sorpresa, no se asustó con el contacto, en realidad se sintió cómoda— ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Nada —decía "inocentemente" Kouga, luego sonrió mirando a Kagome— ¿Segura que no tienes sueño? Pues yo si, ya estoy listo para dormir.

Kagome se sonrojó más lo que ya estaba ¿Qué pensaba Kouga? ¿Qué durmieran así? Aunque no podía negar que la idea se le antojaba tierna y para nada precipitada, solo había un problema ¡Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios!

—No, no tengo sueño —decía la chica sin mostrar que estaba que temblaba de la cabeza los pies, en eso contuvo un bostezo que no hizo mas que aumentar la sonrisa de Kouga.

—¿Segura? —preguntó comenzando a acercarse a ella. Aunque desde su posición podía observa perfectamente el rostro sonrojado de Kagome, quería verlo más de cerca, grabarse cada una de sus facciones.

—Mmmm, si… —decía Kagome sin desviar la mirada y sin pestañear, sabía que si lo hacía, Kouga ganaría.

¿En que momento esto se había convertido en un juego de miradas? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ahora estaban en una guerra entre sus ojos, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Los ojos de Kouga emanaban la ferocidad y seguridad de siempre, características del mismo, mientras que los de Kagome (Algo entrecerrados) estaban entre la fuerza de siempre y a la vez, algo de confusión ¿Desde cuando la mirada de Kouga era tan abrasadora? Llegó a la conclusión que siempre había tenido esa mirada, solo que hasta ahora, era que se daba cuenta.

Al final, Kagome no pudo más y desvió la mirada apoyando de una vez la mejilla sobre la armadura de Kouga.

—Te lo dije —fanfarroneó el chico antes que Kouga le metiera un pequeño manotazo, que después dejo vagar ligeramente por el pecho del chico. El lobo sonrió— Terca.

—Tu también los eres —dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño, pero a la vez dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Rendida tanto por Kouga como por el sueño, se acomodó un poco mejor y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir finalmente.

Kouga sonrió victorioso. Abrazó mejor a Kagome, y sintiendo como el sueño se le venía, también cerró los ojos.

.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre una roca, algo aburrida mientras veía a las lobas dentro del río tratando de atrapar a los rápidos peces, puso la mano en su barbilla mientas que su codo decantaba en su rodillas, y suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa, hermana Kagome? —preguntaba Thaelia que desde hace rato había notado la tranquilidad de Kagome.

La pelinegra, que había parecido salir de un tipo de trance, se sobresaltó un poco y se le quedó mirando a la loba rubia.

—Ehhhhh… —Kagome no sabía que decir, estaba algo nerviosa— Nada Thaelia, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Al final había soltado una sonrisita nerviosa, como si estuviera ocultando lo que realmente decía…_ o sentía_.

Algunas lobas, que habían estado más pendientes de la conversación entre Thaelia y Kagome que de atrapar los peces, se acercaron con curiosidad más a ellas.

—No, por nada… es que te veía tan dispersa en este mundo —decía la chica mientras chapoteaba vagamente el agua, creando suaves ondas, hasta que hizo un puño con su mano y el agua salpicó por tudas partes. La loba dorada salió del agua y miró intensamente a Kagome— ¡Dilo, Ya!

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces ante la muestra de impulsividad de Thaelia, se quitó la mano de la barbilla y….

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó la chica no teniendo nada mejor que responder.

Shikako suspiró, y adelantándose quitó a Thaelia del medio.

—Lo que queremos decir es… —la pausa solo aumentaba la ansiedad de Kagome y la curiosidad de las lobas— ¿Qué pasó ayer con el líder Kouga?

Ahora si que Kagome estaba totalmente descolocada, ¿Le habían preguntando si había pasado _algo_ con Kouga?

—Yo… ¿¡Qué! —gritó colorada y fuera de si, pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la mirada intensa de cada loba le hizo saber que no era así— ¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Qué podríamos haber hecho?... ¡Y No me respondan! —agregó eso ultimo al ver la caras algo pervertidas de sus compañeras.

Thaelia se alejó de Kagome y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No nos mientas! —luego suspiró, luego al ver la mirada despectiva de Shikako, la loba dorada suspiro— Vamos hermana Kagome, solo tenemos curiosidad.

—¿Eso de la mirada de cachorro, también es un tipo de técnica de los youkay lobo? —preguntó Kagome a ver a las lobas casi suplicando, desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… —sintió como se acercaban mas y kagome se separó un poco, las miró fijamente— No pasó nada, solo dormimos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shikako sorprendida, conocía a Kouga desde hace un tiempo, y gracias a Ginta había estado conciente del enamoramiento de el y la chica humana, de verdad dudaba que el hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad para cortejarla así como así.

—Al menos, que quiera proba con una manera mas sutil —pensaba la loba, sonriendo de medio laso, claro está, si n que Kagome notara la sonrisa.

—Si —Kagome pensó un momento— ¿Les digo la verdad? Fue algo incomodo dormir entre sus brazos, pero a la ves se sintió muy acogedor…

La pelinegra se quedó callada, pensando un momento en la noche anterior. Mientras, las lobas cuchicheaban entre si, Shikako le envió una mirada a Thaelia, la cual la comprendió al instante.

—¿Por qué no se ponen a pescar? —les dijo Shikako a las lobas mientras se levantaba, las demás la imitaron— Ustedes vayan, quiero hablar algo con la hermana Kagome.

—Pero… —

—¡Vayan! —gritó Thaelia haciendo que las lobas fueran a pescar, después amabas miraron a Kagome.

—¿Sabes, hermana Kagome? —preguntó la loba dorada mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado derecho, Shikako iba al izquierdo— Se dice que compartir el lecho con un macho, aunque no se hayan emparejado, es algo muy intimo…

—Mientras están abrazados, hay como una conexión de sentimientos y emociones —ahora era Shikako que hablaba— Aunque al despertar te sientes aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos, igualmente te siente cómoda en su tacto y lo menos que quieres es que separarte de el.

La youkay loba se detuvo un momento al recordar como era estar en los brazos de ginta, sentirse protegidas y alejado de todos problemas.

—Lo sé —respondió Kagome algo sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferir con insistencia— No es la primera vez que siento eso…

—¿O sea que te sentiste bien en los brazos del líder? —preguntó Shikako juguetonamente, Kagome no respondió.

La verdad es que si, le había encantado sentirse abrazada por los fuerte brazos de Kouga. Se frotó los brazos levemente, aun sentía la sensación de cosquilleo al sentir el calor que emanaba el chico lobo, su respiración rítmica, pero sobretodo esa sensación de seguridad y sentirse protegida, cosas que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Inuyasha. Lo admitía, en las pocas veces que había podido abrazar al hanyou, aunque había sentido la preocupación el le sentía por ella, también podía sentir una nostalgia y remordimiento, como si… se sintiera culpable.

—_Seguramente, pensaba que estaba traicionando a Kikyo cuando me abrazaba _—pensó Kagome.

Pero en cambio, con Kouga había sido diferente. Si, se había sentido incomoda la primera vez que el la abrazó, pero mas que eso había sido culpabilidad, por no haberle tenido confianza y por estar en su "fase de depresión". La segunda vez, había estado muy asustada por la pesadilla y al despertar solo se había confundido, y la tercera…

—_No quería que el se separar de mi_ —concluyó en su mente, sonrojándose un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, en ninguno de los tres abrazos había querido separarse de ella, por diversas razones, pero igual no había querido detener ese contacto.

—Y bueno, ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Thaelia al final, cuando quiso darse cuenta, las chicas habían estado hablando, y el ni cuenta se había dado.

—Si, creo que si —respondió Kagome al azar, después sonrió inocentemente y puso las manos tras la espalda— ¿Y… como te ha ido con A-tai?

Aunque un leve sonrojo surcó la cara de de Thaelia no perdió su mirada altiva, simplemente desvió la mirada y sonrió.

—Aunque no me dice nada… —puso sus manos en las caderas y saltó a una piedra— se que se muere de los celos, puedo escuchar los gruñidos que le hecha a Hakaku desde aquí.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente, compadeciendo a Hakaku por tener que aguantar a un youkay celoso, y ni siquiera sabiendo por que.

—Deberías de avisarle a Hakaku —trató de hacer entender a Thaelia, solo por preocupación por el joven lobo— Por si…

—¡Le voy a decir! —se emocionó la chica— ¡Así me ayudara!

—Bueno, aunque sea así el sabrá —pensó Kagome, convenciéndose que peor era nada.

Shikako rodó los ojos, y empujo a ambas chicas.

—Vamos, que nos hayamos salvo de cazar aun tenemos que recolectar algunas frutas —decía mientras evitaba un manotazo de su compañera— Y hay que ver si la pomada esta lista.

.

Ya cuando el sol caía, Kagome estaba sentada en el suave prado un poco alejada de las lobas. Después de ayudarla a recolectar frutas nuevamente, antes de que comenzaran con un nuevo interrogatorio, se había disculpado y había dicho que quería estar sola un rato. Muchas la miraron con severidad, seguramente estaban a tanto de lo que había ocurrido, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos Shikako había dicho que no se separa mucho, y apenas lo dijo Kagome asintió y se fue.

Rió un poco al recordar como Shikako le había metido un coscorrón a una loba blanca cuando había intervenido y dicho que no le parecía buena idea, se notaba a leguas que la Youkay lobo marrón era la que mandaba entre las hembras. Pero al parecer la hembra pensaba diferente, porque miraba a Kagome como si valiera en cuenta su opinión, además de considerarla como hermana, le tenía respeto, y eso que ni la conocía…

—Supongo que porque me considera le mujer de su líder —pensó Kagome frunciendo levemente el ceño, no le enojaba eso pues ella no sabía la verdad, lo que enojaba es que…

No se consideraba para nada digna.

Digna de estar entre esa manada, de estar al cuidado de Kouga, de tener un respeto que ni se había ganado y mucho menos, ser como Shikako ayer había dicho "La hembra Alfha"

Apoyó su barbilla entre sus pierna y se abrazó a si misma.

—No creo merecer estar aquí —dijo en voz baja. Aun se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado días atrás, por su culpa la manda había estado en peligro, por pura suerte nadie había salido gravemente herido ¿Y ella? Aun conviviendo con la manda como si no hubiera pasado nada, y lo que verdad le carcomía, es que ninguno le mostraba rencor por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —una voz la hizo sobresaltar, al voltear la vista, Kagome miró sorprendida a Kouga que estaba parado detrás de ella, con las manos en las caderas y arqueando una ceja.

—Eh, nada Kouga —respondió Kagome— Solo estaba pensando…

—Eso lo entiendo, pero… —Kouga se acercó más a Kagome y se sentó al lado de ella— ¿Por qué estas sola? No deberías estarlo, ¿Y Shikako, Thaelia? Por lo menos Nuria debería acompañarte…

—Kouga, está bien, Shikako sabe que estoy aquí —y antes que el Youkay lobo replicara, Kagome lo silenció— Solo quería estar sola, de todas maneras estoy los suficientemente cerca para que me rastreé en todo caso.

Kouga siguió con e ceño fruncido, pero después de un instante se relajó.

—De todas maneras, deberías tener cuidado —la reprendió el— Estaba distraída, ni siquiera alertaste mi presencia.

—Bueno, es que estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos —replicó Kagome mirando hacia otro lado en modo de reproche.

Kouga la seguía mirando, esperando a que Kagome lo volviera a mirar, pero cuando no lo hizo suspiró.

—Ya, bueno, perdón —murmuró rondando los ojos, Kagome lo miró de reojo, mas seguía con su pose de ignorarlo, el chico sonrió de medio lado al saber que Kagome lo miraba "disimuladamente". Se acercó más hacia ella y comenzó a empujarla levemente, en un tipo de juego— Kagome…

Lo último lo decía en un tono juguetón que por poco hacia que le arrancara una sonrisa a Kagome, por poco.

Siguió jugando con ella, la empujaba en broma.

—¿No me perdonas? —preguntó Kouga, tras su espalda, Kagome no se movió un poco, Kouga se encogió de hombros supuestamente desinteresado— Bueno, entonces habrá que buscar otra manera…

Antes de que Kagome se volteara para preguntarle como, ya se encontraba de espalda contra la hierba y Kouga encima de ella, por un momento de paralizó del miedo, pero eso fue antes que Kouga le a cayera con un ataque de cosquillas.

Se había esperado de todo, salvo eso. Entre risas trató de aparatar al lobezno inútilmente, aparte de la fuerza del youkay, no podía hacer mucho pues las risas apenas si la dejaba respirar.

—¡Kouga, para ya! —decía la chica riéndose a mas no poder— ¡Vale, te perdono! ¡Pero para ya!

—¿Quién es el mejor? —preguntó Kouga sin detener sus cosquillas, solo para molestar un poco mas a Kagome— ¿Quién es el mejor líder de los lobos?

—Ay, no puedo creer esto —dijo Kagome por lo bajo, pero al ver como Kouga no paraba, rodó los ojos— ¡Tu! ¿Feliz? ¡Ahora para!

Con una sonrisa aun en sus labios Kouga detuvo las cosquillas, se le quedó mirando a Kagome, hasta que ella tranquilizó su respiración y le dedicó una de esas miradas de furia contenida que lo hacia sonreír.

—…Mucho —contestó el a la pregunta no formulada de Kagome, luego se acercó mas a ella hasta que su narices se tocaron— Y Ya sabía que era el mejor, solo necesitaban que me lo recordaran.

Un breve silencio se formó entre los dos, solo rotó por la respiración de ambos. Kagome sonrió internamente al comprender lo que realmente quería decir el lobo, sin dudad era un líder hecho y derecho, solo necesitaba que, como había dicho el, se lo recordaran de vez en cuando.

—Presumido —fue todo lo que dijo Kagome desviando la mirada finalmente, pero sin contener una sonrisa que se le escapaba. Después de unos segundos de silencio Kagome se dio cuenta que Kouga seguía sobre ella, lentamente giró el cuello y lo miró— Mmmm… Kouga…

—Dime —murmuró el sumergió en el olor de ella. Desde esa posición tenía expuesto el cuello de ella, el cual emanaba un olor delicioso, tuvo que frenar todo sus instintos y no bajar la cabeza para oler más de cerca el cuello de la chica. Aunque la verdad, parecía que lo estaba provocando, pues podía sentir su respiración mas agitada.

—No crees que… ¿Deberíamos levantarnos? —preguntó la chica tímidamente mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, Kouga lo entendió de inmediato y se levantó excediéndole la mano a Kagome, tratando de ignorar también el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—Bueno, yo creo que es mejor… —dijo Kouga con la mano detrás de la nuca, algo nervioso— Ir con la manada, ya deben de estar terminando de cenar, y yo tengo hambre.

Kagome asintió aun roja, y caminó a la par con Kouga, pero este tenía la mano en el costado.

—¿Pasa algo, Kouga? —preguntó Kagome preocupada al ver que Kouga se encogía un poco, este de inmediato se enderezó.

—No pasa nada, Kagome —dijo el, pero por dentro maldiciendo a A-tai por la hería que le había hecho en el costado del abdomen, no había visto venir ese zarpazo.

.

Después de una agradable cena, de nuevo entre las risas y las ocurrencias de las mandas, Kagome y Kouga se encontraba en la cueva.

—¿Viste la cara de A-tai? —preguntaba Kagome entre risas y dando vuelta por la cueva, Kouga la miraba con una sonrisa— ¡Parecía querer tragarse a Hakaku!

Lo que había pasado es que en unos de los impulsos de Thaelia, había abrazado a Hakaku, que sonriente había respondido el acto abrazándola por los hombros en un gesto de compañerismo, el lobo blanco, al ver la escena se había levantado, y después de enviarle una mueca asesina a Hakaku se había marchado en silencio.

Después ambos estallaron a risas, Kagome ya suponía que Thaelia ya le había contado de su plan a Hakaku.

—Si, ese idiota ya va siendo momento que lo baje de su nube —dijo el lobo, cruzándose de brazos tras la nuca, pero después cerró los ojos, con algo de dolor. Se sujetó el costado— Lo bueno es que, cuando estando furioso, pelea mejor.

La cosa fue como un rayo, apenas Kouga terminó de hablar y Kagome se había detenido para arrodillarse junto al lobo.

—¿El te hirió? —preguntó de inmediato, Kouga maldijo internamente por habérsele escapada un detalle como ese.

—No fue gran cosa, solo un golpe —murmuró el sin mucho animo, la verdad le dolía mas el golpe en el orgullo por no haber esquivado el zarpazo que el golpe mismo. Total, el golpe seguramente se curaría por si solo en poco tiempo, con algo de surte dentro de dos día no iba a tener nada.

Pero por lo visto Kagome no pensaba así, pues se levantó y busco entre sus cosas (Que en realidad no eran muchas) un frasco que contenía una sustancia negra.

—Kouga, por favor quítate la armadura —murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba a el, con un ligero color rojo en su cara.

—Kagome, no es necesario, en serio —dijo Kouga quitándole importancia, pero calló al ver la mirada intensa de Kagome.

—Por favor Kouga, solo quiero ayudar —dijo Kagome arrodillándose junto a Kouga— Hice esto justo con las chicas ayer. Y si, si es necesario.

Kouga le peleó con la miada, pero después de un rato, suspiró. De un movimiento se quitó la armadura, dejando ver su pecho bien formado a Kagome.

La chica levantó la mano, miraba los pectorales del lobo, tentada a tocarlos, pero antes de esos se concentró y desvió su mano al gran moretón que traía Kouga en su costado derecho. Lo delineó con los dedos sin hacerle daño al chico.

—Esta feo el golpe —dijo la chica por lo bajo, estaba acostumbrada al ver heridas graves, pues mientras combatían a Naraku le había tocado curar herida a los demás, incluso una vez al propio Kouga.

—No tanto —fue todo lo que dijo Kouga. Por suerte el había tenido la armadura, porque sino, el zarpazo le habría desgarrado la piel, también dio gracias sus reflejos, pues si se hubiera quedado ahí, le habría destrozado la armadura, y el resulto hubiera sido el mismo que sino la hubiera tenido.

—¡Si lo es Kouga! —Kagome levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Kouga— Estas entrenado todo los días, lo comprendo, pero por lo menos deberías tener cuidado con las heridas de este nivel. Si mañana te meten otro golpe en ese lugar, la cosa se puede poner grave.

—No va a ocurrir —le dijo el chico con seguridad— No seas terca…

—¡Y tu no seas tan orgulloso! —le espetó Kagome, después suspiró, discutir con el, era como discutir con su hermano, caso perdido.

En silencio, sumergió las manos en esa mezcla que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho, y después la untó en le herida de Kouga. Con delicadeza delineó el feo moretón, tratando que no le doliera lobezno, comenzó por los bordes primero para después pocos a poco ir hasta el centro, ejerciendo un poco de presión como el había hecho con ella.

Kouga se sentía relajado, pocas veces se había tenido que aplicar esa pomada, pero en ninguna de la anterior ocasiones se había sentido tan relajado, tal vez por que era Kagome la que se lo aplicaba. Admitía que la idea de tener a alguien cuidado de e el no era mal, incluso era agradable, y que la que cuidara de el fuera Kagome, convertía la idea en algo mucho mejor.

—Creo que ya esta —dijo la chica terminado de aplicar la mezcla, después miró a Kouga y lo miró seriamente— Más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Si, jefa —dijo el con sarcasmo, Kagome le sacó a la legua, Kouga solo rió ante el gesto tan infantil de ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin querer apartar la mirada, analizándose lentamente.

Los de Kagome estaban levemente entrecerrados y presentando algo de nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad por lo saber lo que pensaba Kouga de ella, pensando en lo que una vez el le había dicho ¿Sería cierto que la consideraba fuerte? ¿Qué la veía diferente a como los veían todos los demás? Esas duda rápidamente se disiparon, ella creía en lo que el le había dicho. Ahora su corazón palpitaba rápidamente queriéndole decir algo, el problema era ¿Qué? Tenía que algo, estaba segura de eso, pero la indecisión y el no saber que hacer, la obligaba a quedarse quieta.

Mientras, los de el presentaba su seguridad característica en el, también la pasión y amor con que siempre miraba a Kagome, y también… ¿Confusión? ¿El gran jefe de los lobos se encontraba confundido? La respuesta era si, y todo por una humana. Se preguntaba si algún día podría entrar en su corazón, al mirarla a los ojos algo le decía que si, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Kagome aun conservaba sentimiento hacia el Hanyou, no de amor, pero si aun de aprecio, entonces era cuando su corazón y mente entraba en debate, ¿Debía hacer algún movimiento para expresarle, una vez mas los sentimiento de el? ¿O esperaba a que ella diera el primer paso, para no salir rechazado nuevamente?

Ambos tomaron una decisión al mismo tiempo. Se acocaron lentamente.

—_Por favor, solo quiero entrar en tu corazón_ —pensaba Kouga tomando sus mejilla entre amabas manos— Dame una oportunidad, Kagome.

—_¿Estoy segura de hacer esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan seguro en sus brazos? Esto es tan compli_… —acortó más la distancia entre los dos, asintió levemente ante el pedido de Kouga.

Un solo centímetro separaba sus labios, que fue rápidamente roto por un movimiento de Kouga, Kagome cerró los ojos.

Un suave roce, una caricia tierna, pero llena de sentimientos supuestamente no correspondidos por parte del lobo, y una mientras de agradecimiento y algo mas que no sabía como identificar Kagome.

Las manos de Kouga pasaron de la mejilla de Kagome a sus hombros y después a sus cinturas, Kagome por su parte rodeó con una mano el cuello de Kouga y con otra puso su mano en su propio pecho mientras se sentaba en las piernas del lobezno.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Había actuando así desde que Kouga la había rescatado, solo que recién se daba cuenta, o más bien, ahora era que se _quería_ dar cuenta.

Había sentido esa sensación antes, estaba segura de que… No. Esta, era diferente, mas calor, mas descontrol, mas movimiento, mucho mas…

Pero entonces… ¿así en realidad se debía de sentir?

—_Una ilusión del corazón_ —le llegó a la mente.

El problema era… Cual era la ilusión y cual era la real.

* * *

**juju... que tal? ya ven por que estaba tan emocionada alla arriba... beso!**

**jejej, bueno chiso, ahor ai le puedo prometer de verdad que el proximno cap no tarde tanto, pues ahora estoy de vacaciones :P **

**Y puedo escribir libremente sin presiones ede los axemenes, tareas y demas cosas! **

**El lasp de actualizacion serie de un semana a un mes... tal vez me vaya de viaje, pero hare todo lo posible por llevarme mi trabajo para alla :P **

**Haber... una preguntas para quemarle el colo y para que me digan que opinan... **

**le gusto el beso? si? no? que piensa de la confusion de Kagome? o de la nueva sensacion que esta sintiendo? les parece que es muy pronto o no? Kouga jugeton? les guaste los OC's que cree? que paso con Inuyasha? y Kikyo? apareceran en el proximo cap? me tardere en actualizar? que opinan del calentamiento global?**

**bueno chico, saben que amo sus rewiew :P **

**Asi que no sean flojos, animense y dejenme uno! entre mas largos mejor para mi auto estima!**

**Bueno, me voy a..., no se n.n a actualizar otra de mis historias casi abandonadas O.O! **

**ahora si... me evoy. :P **

**se despide...**

**Nachi123**


	15. ¿Estoy, o estaba en mi casa?

**hola! **

**No se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero creo que no fue tanto como la vez anterior n.n (por lo menos eso creo xD) **

**ehhhh... lo demas lo digo alla abajo xD **

**mientras... Inuyasha no me pertence, salvo la historia y mis OC (El quien me los robe, lo mato) **

* * *

**Capitulo 15: ¿Estoy, o estaba en mi casa?**

La luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, pegando de lleno en la cama donde yacía el cuerpo la joven de dieciocho años, frunciendo el ceño al sentir como la luz pegaba mas de lo normal, se tapó la cara con la almohada, esperando dormir un poco mas.

Sin embargo, por más que trató de seguir durmiendo, se le hizo imposible. Frustrada y algo enojada porque se le hubiera espantado el sueño, se quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y se levantó. Miró todo su cuarto con los aun ojos medio cerrados.

—Son apenas las nueve —dijo mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared, se rascó la cabeza mientras aun trataba de despabilarse, conteniendo un bostezó se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Al bajar las escaleras para ir al baño, vio que su madre estaba en la sala viendo una telenovela. Kagome sonrió levemente, no le agradaba ver todo el tiempo su madre en la cocina o limpiando, también era bueno que se tomara un tiempo para ella sola.

—Ah, buenos días Kagome —saludó la señora Hitomi, la madre de Kagome.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo esta mientras contenía otro bostezo, perdió la sonrisa cuando se estiró y un dolor le vino en la espalda, gimió algo adolorida.

—¿Qué pasa, no dormiste bien? —preguntó la madre de kagome despegando los ojos del televisor, se le quedó viendo las ojeras de su hija y su cara soñolienta, negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Kagome terminándose de estirar para que el dolor de espalda desapareciera por completo, rió un poco— No se porque, yo amo mi cama.

¿Y como no hacerlo cuando en la época de las guerras civiles solo tenía su bolsa de dormir? Kagome no entendía el porque de eso.

—Tal vez estas acostumbrada a dormir de otra manera por allá —señaló Hitomi para acercar a su hija, le posó la mano en la frente con preocupación— Te veo algo decaída, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero de inmediato se relajó.

—Si mamá, solo que no descansé bien anoche, eso es todo —se explicó kagome rápidamente, después rió con la mano detrás de la cabeza— Seguramente con un baño se me pasara, ya veras.

Hitomi no pareció muy convencida con eso, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no sales con tus amigas, un poco de aire fresco te haría bien —sugirió mientras se dirigía nuevamente al sofá.

Kagome lo pensó un momento, hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigas, mas o menos de hace un mes. La verdad era, que la extrañaba, y aunque no podía decirle todo lo que vivía, igualmente el lazo que compartí con ellas de amistad era muy profundo, no le agradaba la idea de distanciarse mucho de ella.

—¡De acuerdo! Llamaré a Eri, para que junte a las chicas y salgamos juntas —dijo Kagome emocionada, esta con sus amigas le haría bien— ¡Mee voy a bañar!

Y así Kagome se fue por el pasillo para finalmente meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras suyo. Se apoyó de la puerta con aire cansado. Su madre siempre había sido muy perceptiva en cuanto a ella, era prácticamente imposible ocultarle algo. Suspiró.

Suspiro que compartió con la madre, Hitomi pensó la situación, Kagome parecía diferente, había cambiado, en algo. Lo presentía.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo en la épocas civiles? —se preguntó, después de todo Kagome no le había comentado mucho en su regreso a casa, y de eso ya hace cuatro días, después sonrió internamente— ¿O será un chico?

Lo que Hitomi no sabía es que su instinto maternal tenía razón en ambas cosas.

Volviendo con Kagome, ella había decidido darse un merecido baño, así que cuando la bañera se lleno de agua caliente, se desvistió y se metió en ella con un suspiro.

—Hace tiempo… que no podía disfrutar un baño de verdad —susurró cerrando los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar su relajante baño.

Solo necesitaba estar unos veinte minutos en la bañera para que todos sus problemas se fueran volando, así que eso de dormir mal pronto sería parte del pasado y dentro de un rato estaría lista para un nuevo día.

Pensó en porque no había podido haber dormido bien, de inmediato el recuerdo le vino a la mente, su mirada de repente se ensombreció.

Había soñado, con que Inuyasha la violaba, de nuevo.

Había sido un buen sueño al principio, se encontraba en la manda de los lobos, compartiendo risas con Nuria y Kouga, al parecer ambos estaban enfrascados en una discusión e quien era más molesto, pero de la nada Inuyasha aparecía, y con una velocidad aun mas extraordinaria para un Hanyou descuartizaban a todo los lobos a su alrededor, los cuerpos tanto de Nuria como de Kouga caían frente suyo, kagome levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la roja mirada del hanyou y entonces…

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar mas en eso, y menos tener una experiencia parecida como la del lago, días atrás.

La verdad, después de su violación había tenido pocas pesadillas, las cuales se habían multiplicado al legar a su casa, no tenía sentido. Se suponía que se había ido a la época moderna para descansar y no pensar en eso, ahora resultaba que cada vez que dormía tenía pesadilla sobre _eso_.

Se detuvo un momento en sus cavilaciones. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido pesadilla cuando había estado junto con kouga, en sus brazos.

Sonrió levemente al recordar como el la abrazaba con ternura y al mismo tiempo con protección, un sonrojo pasó por su rostro y su corazón palpitó mas rápido al saber que ella siempre le había correspondido ese tipo de abrazos, que aunque parecían amistosos, tenía la sensación de que para el joven lobo eran algo mas. Y si ese no era el caso, quería llevarlo a ese más.

Se acomodó mejor en la bañera, si darse cuenta se había abrazado a si misma y sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, así que se recostó totalmente para estar en una posición mas cómoda.

Cerró los ojos levemente, ahora si para relajarse. Mas no pasó más de un minuto cuando Kagome abrió los ojos aburrida, se quedó mirando la cerámica de la pared con aire cansado. Levantó una pierna viendo como el agua se deslizaba por el alrededor de su piel, repitió lo mismo con la otra, comenzando a chapotear levemente, el agua estaba muy tranquila para su gusto. Frunció el ceño, esto no era como se lo esperaba.

Había tres cosas que Kagome siempre extrañaba cuando estaba en la época feudal, una de ella era esta con su familia y amigos, también su cama como ya se había dicho, y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, su baños de agua caliente.

Ya iban dos que no habían resultados tan acogedores como siempre, suspiró echando la cabeza para atrás. Se suponía que debía ser cómodo, pero le estaba resultando aburrido. Bueno, después de acostumbrarse a los ríos turbulentos pero poco profundos, lagos llenos de pequeñas piedrecillas que se sentía al caminar, y fuentes termales con refrescantes cascadas, cualquiera notaría la diferencia con decepción.

—Mi mamá tiene razón —pensó sin dejar de hacer suaves hondas en el agua— Me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a la época feudal.

Rió un poco por la ironía, lo que no se había acostumbrado en tres años con su grupo, lo había hecho en poco día con la manada… Y Kouga.

Nuevamente se sonrojó, pensando en ciertos sucesos que había pasado, y no precisamente lo del beso.

—_¿Te vas, para donde? —preguntó Nuria acercándose a Kagome con una cara de tristeza, propia de cachorro herido— ¿Por qué? _

_Todas las lobas la miraban con atención y curiosidad, ni siquiera estaban los comentarios que soltaban en forma de broma a que se había acostumbrado. Kagome tomó aire antes de contestar._

—_Me voy a mi hogar por unos días —contestó bajo la mirada de las Youkay lobas— Extraño a mi familia y hace tiempo que no los veo, quiero saber si están bien. _

_Calló un momento, mientras apretaba la falda de su kimono. Si, se iba a su época por unos cuantos días, pero no precisamente para ver a su familia, sino, por otras razones… _

—_¿Y, por qué ellos no vienes para acá? —preguntó Nuria confundida._

—_Lo siento Nuria, ellos no pueden venir —respondió Kagome tratando de no sonar tan cruel al rechazar la invitación de la niña. _

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó Thaelia, Kagome comenzaba a pensar que Nuria Y Shippou eran los únicos niños de la manada— Nosotras no te tratamos tan mal ¿No? Y la has pasado bien aquí ¿no es así? _

—_No es eso… solo que —Kagome comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, sin saber como explicarle la situación pero saltándose la parte que venía del futuro. _

_Shikako se levantó decidida, enfrentando con la mirada a las lobas. _

—_Basta ya de preguntas —dijo, o mejor dicho, ordenó— La hermana Kagome tiene sus razones, además no se ira para siempre ¿No es así? _

_Cuando terminó la pregunta Shikako giró el cuello y miró intensamente a Kagome, ella negó con la cabeza algo nerviosa, después la Youkay loba sonrió._

—_Con eso no basta —dijo alegre, volviéndose a sentar— ¿Y como planeas regresar a tu aldea? _

_Kagome se sonrojó un poco, y sin razón alguna desvió la mirada. _

—_Kouga me llevara —susurró tan bajo, que si no fuera por el fino oído de las youkay lobos, no la hubieras escuchado. Intuyendo que las lobas iban a preguntar de cómo la iba a llevar, Kagome se levantó rápidamente— Creo que será mejor que los busque, nos vemos dentro de unos días, chicas. _

_Y sin esperar respuesta se fue en busca del hombre lobo, lo encuentro…. _

_Pero de que manera lo encontró. _

_Ya que Kagome estaba con su cabeza en otras partes, no se dio cuenta que fue a parar donde las fuentes termales, donde se estaba balando cierto Youkay lobo de melena negra larga y bellos ojos azules. Kagome se detuvo en el acto, totalmente paralizada ante la presencia del Youkay lobo. _

_Al parecer Kouga estaba tomando un baño, un muy relajante baño a decir verdad. El joven lobo estaba sentado bajo la pequeña cascada que formaba la fuente, dejando que todo el agua cayera por su espalda y hombros, tenía los ojos cerrados con un semblante completamente relajado. Se podía decir que se veía…. Sexy._

—_Basta Kagome, no debes pensar en eso —se dijo mentalmente, totalmente roja. Desviando la vista, Kagome pudo observar como sus pieles y armadura estaba a un lado suyo, con curiosidad volvió su vista hasta donde el lobo._

_Su pecho fornido finalmente libre de esa armadura, dejaba ver sus pectorales perfectamente formados, y también sus abdominales. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, obligándose a subir la vista para no ir más allá. Bueno, el agua tampoco le hubiera dejado ir más allá._

_Ya había visto a Kouga en casi todo su esplendor, ya era momento de crear un escape rápido. Dio un paso hacia atrás y… _

_¡No, se estaba despertando! Kagome no sabía donde esconderse, menos aun cuando Kouga se levantó dejando que Kagome viera su cuerpo entero. Kagome se quedó si habla. _

_Kouga, al parecer, sin percatarse de lo sucedido, salió de la cascada sacudió su cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua y se estiró._

_¡Kagome no sabía que hacer! Dio un paso hacia atrás, partiendo una ramita en el acto y haciendo que Kouga mirara en su dirección, que si no hubiera sido por los matorrales, se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Kagome. La pelinegra, con miedo a ser descubierta mirando como Kouga se bañaba, solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. _

_Correr… _

Kagome terminó sacudiendo la cabeza queriendo despejar su mente de ese momento tan vergonzoso.

—Aunque, a decir verdad… —pensó aun sonrojada— Kouga se veía realmente…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y decidiendo que ya se había estando en el baño por mucho tiempo, salió de la tina.

Se secó rápidamente y con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza, subió a su cuarto con rapidez. Cuando subió tuvo que prácticamente echar una carrera a lo último, pues el teléfono de su cuarto no para de repiquetear

—¿Hola? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a su armario y escogía una ropa que ponerse.

—¡Kagome, que bueno que ya llegaste de tu viaje en crucero! —exclamó Eri feliz, tal fue el volumen de su voz que Kagome tuvo que quitarse el teléfono para que no la dejara sorda— ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue allá? ¿Conociste chicos lindos? ¿Me trajiste uno de regalo?

Kagome rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, sostuvo su teléfono ente su oreja y hombro para poderse poner la ropa.

—La pasé muy bien Eri —respondió kagome, pensando en que su abuelo se le había terminado la enfermedades raras, otra vez— Llegué hace tres días, y no, no te traje ningún chico lindo.

—Ah, que mala eres —desde el teléfono Kagome podía escuchar la otra dos voces de sus amigas, peleando con Eri por algo y jalonándose con ella— ¡Ah, está bien! Kagome estamos donde siempre, ¿Quieres venir? Ayumi y Yuca se mueren por hablar contigo.

Otro berrinche se hizo escuchar por el teléfono, Kagome rió nuevamente.

—Claro, dentro de veinte minutos pasó por allá —dijo antes de colgar, dejó su teléfono donde siempre y se miró al espejo.

Se había puesto unos jeans claros tipo pescador, una camisa de tiritas azul claro y zapatillas azules, un conjunto algo sencillo, pero le gustaba.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina donde su mamá, su abuelo, y su hermano Souta estaban desayunando, se dirigió a la puerta de la salida después de agarrar las llaves de la repisa, cuando la voz de su hermano la interrumpió.

—¿No piensas desayunar, hermana? —preguntó.

—No Souta, yo iré a comer con mis amigas —avisó con una sonrisa y con una eleve despedida salió hacia la calle, con dirección para ver a sus amigas.

.

—Y… —preguntó Eri, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome fijamente, esta se sintió un poco incomoda por la manera en que su amiga la miraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kagome esta vez sorprendida y algo asustada, ahora que se daba cuenta Ayumi y Yucca también la miraban de la misma manera.

—No seas mala, cuéntanos… —suplicó Yucca, con su mirada habitual llena de ese toque soñador y aniñado, que en realidad era la viva imagen de cómo era realmente: una romántica empedernida.

—¿Q-qué quieres que les cuente? —preguntó Kagome tomando una papita frita que había quedado a medio camino de su boca.

Eri se cruzó de brazos, suponiendo que debía hacer como siempre: sacarle la verdad a su amiga después de tantas suplica, ruegos y mucha insistencia.

—Vamos Kagome, sabemos que en ese crucero no estabas sola… —dijo pícaramente Eri, tetando a Kagome para que dijera algo— Tu abuelo nos dijo que estabas en el crucero con aquel chico agresivo…

Eso fue como detonante para Kagome. Pero, conciente de que no debía ponerse como fiera por unas palabras de sus amigas las cuales no sabían nada, solo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente, mientras pensaba que su abuelo era una boca floja que debía guardarse sus cuentos para si.

—Eh… chicas, no se que les dijo mi abuelo sobre ese tal crucero e Inuyasha, pero… —trataba de hablar Kagome, tratando de remediar los rumores, mas específicamente la parte de ella e Inuyasha.

—¡Ah no! —levantó la voz Eri— ¡Tu no vas a venir con eso de que no pasó nada! ¡Llevas años enamorada de el! Y fueron en crucero por mucho tiempo… ¿me vas decir que no pasó nada? ¡No te creo nada!

—Vamos Kagome, cuéntanos de cómo fluyo ese gran amor entre ese chico y tu… —insistía Yucca cada vez mas dramática.

—Oigan chicas, ¿No creen que…? —intervino Ayumi por primera vez, dispuesta a decirle que se tranquilizara por el bien de Kagome.

Pero la pelinegra ya estaba estresada. Mas aun al escuchar como habían comenzando a hablar de ella e Inuyasha como si Kagome no se encontrara ahí presente. Trató de serenarse, ya que sus amigas no sabían nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero la verdad era, que cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener su cólera.

—¡Ya pues! —gritó harta, con el puño en la mesa y una mirada tan enojada que sus amigas se callaran al acto— ¡Entre Inuyasha y yo no hay nada! ¿Entendido? Más bien… ¡Le detesto!

Terminó confesando con rabia, diciendo a todo pulmón lo que había ocultado por días enteros. Murmurando un "Lo que me obligan a hacer" se dejó caer en el asiento con el ceño fruncido, y un ligero sonrojo pasando por su rostro por todas las caras sorprendida del local que la había escuchado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ayumi sorprendida, mirando atenta la cara frustrada de su amiga.

—…No quiero hablar de eso —dijo finalmente Kagome después de unos minutos en silencio, luego suspiró— La verdad, es que me hizo mucho daño, me lastimo de una manera que… si no hubiera estado Kouga, no hubiera sabido como…

—Kagome… —la interrumpió un momento Yucca, recordando lo que le había dicho Kagome una vez de un chico el cual estaba enamorado de ella— ¿Kouga también estuvo en el crucero?

Eso hizo que Kagome le bajara una gota de sudor, tal vez, había hablado de mas.

—Ehhhhh… si, fue una sorpresa conseguirlo ahí también —dijo nerviosamente— Bueno, la cuestión es…. Que fue el único que me pudo ayudar en esos momento tan difíciles para mí.

Dijo Kagome con la mirada perdida, pensando en los momentos que Kouga la había ayudado, no solo los días que había estado con el y la manda, si no también, todos lo demás. Siempre tratando de cortejarla de manera gentil, pero sin llegar a atosigarla, solo incomodarla de vez en cuando, pero no mas. Cuando era directo, pero a la vez sincero. Y como prefería verla feliz al lado de los demás, aunque el no pudiera participar en ello, solo para ver una expresión e alegría en su rostro.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Kouga en mas de una ocasión había preferido apartarse cuando ella e Inuyasha estaban juntos, que intervenir bruscamente como habitualmente hacia. Solo había ocurrido en momento donde ella misma se sentía muy mal por Inuyasha, pos es mismo Kouga se había alejado, para que se sintiera mejor, aunque fuera en brazos de otros. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, fue que se vino a dar cuenta, que Eri, Ayumi, y yucca la miraban intensivamente, otra vez.

—¿A-ahora que pasa? —preguntó Kagome, ya suponiendo que vendría otro cuestionario.

Un silencio incomoda se instaló en la pequeña mesa, roto después por un grito eufórico de Yucca.

—¡Kagome esta enamorada! —certificó, con las manos en las mejilla y su típico aire soñador, haciendo que Kagome la mirara de manera desconcertada.

—¡Y de un chico que le da la hora! —gritaba Eri realmente feliz por su amiga.

Kagome se le quedó mirando medio enojada "¿Qué le daba la hora?" por favor, muchos chicos que de ella gustaba, habi9a compartido gusto por ella, por ejemplo… Kouga.

Bueno, de acuerdo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, sus amigas tenían razón de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que compartiera sus mismos sentimientos.

Ya va, un momento, Ni siquiera sabía si Kouga aun gustaba de ella. Es mas, aun no sabía identificar lo que sentía por el youkay lobo.

Sintió como de repente, se comenzaba a sentir confundida y un millón de sentimientos rodeaban su cuerpo, que inexplicablemente comenzaba a temblar. Pero con una desesperación, que no sabía porque la sentía, sabía que debía de hacer algo… pero el problema era que no sabía que tenía que hacer.

—Kagome —llamó la atención Eri, haciendo que Kagome saliera de sus pensamientos y el torrente de emociones que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, miró a su amiga tratando de que su atención se centrara solo en ella y el entorno— No has respondido una cosa importante…

Oh no, ya se imaginaba la misma pregunta de Nuria, ¿Qué pensaba de Kouga? Y de nuevo vendría, la indecisión y la duda de que pensar sobre el joven lobo. Ya estaba formulando una respuesta cuando Eri, decidió formular su pregunta.

—¿El chico Kouga, es guapo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, eso realmente descolocó a Kouga.

—Eri, no importa el aspecto, si no la belleza interior —decía Yucca, soñadora como siempre.

Ambas, después de compartir una mirada de desafío, comenzaron a discutir sobre los chicos lindos, y los no tan lindos, como era habitual en ellas.

—Chicas, ya dejen de pelear —trataba de calmarla Ayumi, que en realidad era la mas tranquila de todas.

Kagome rió, saliendo de su estado.

La verdad, que hacia tiempo que no veía a las locas de sus amigas.

.

Ya en la tarde, después de despedirse de sus amigas, Kagome se encontraba caminando sola a camino a su casa.

Habían pasado una tarde muy agradable. Aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera actuado algo más brusca de lo habitual con sus amigas, por ejemplo, quererlas mandar, o decirle que se callaran cuando se ponían algo chillones.

Rió alegremente. Tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con la manda y con Kouga, había influenciado un poco con su aptitud.

Al pasar por su casa, pudo vislumbrar desde lejos la pequeña choza del pozo devora huesos, se sonrojó pensando en un recuerdo…

Con una asombra agilidad, Kouga cayó de pie en el suelo. Kagome no se dejaba de sorprender como Kouga, aun sin los fragmentos, mantenía la misma velocidad y fuerza que cuando los tenía.

—Un día me tienes que explicar como haces para correr tan rápido, aun si los fragmentos —decía Kagome bajando de los brazos del lobo, el chico sonrió.

—Cosas de lobos —dijo sencillamente. La verdad, es que desde que había controlado su transformación en su totalidad, había adquirido la fuerza y la velocidad que antes.

Se quedaron callados un momento, si saber que más decir. Un tenso silencio se instaló en el lugar, Kagome miró con nerviosismo el suelo, mientras Kouga miraba distraída el cielo mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas con aire distraído.

—Y… —decidió romper el silencio Kouga— ¿No piensas visitar a tus amigos? —preguntó Kouga oyendo desde lejos las voces del monje y la sacerdotisa, los cuales, parecían muy alegres por una razón, eso decían los gritos eufóricos de ambos.

Decidió dejar de prestar atención cuando se dio cuenta que los gritos de alegría, podría fácilmente confundirse con otros tipos de "gritos".

—¿Quienes? Ah, no la verdad, es que no —dijo entrecortadamente Kagome que había estado algo distraída, después miró hacia un lado— La verdad es que si me paro a saludar, me quedare mas de la cuenta, y lo que quiero hacer… es irme a mi casa.

Eso no pareció hacerle bien a Kouga, mas bien se sintió como afligido. Kagome decidió decir otra cosa para que Kouga no se sintiera tan mal.

—Es que, tengo mucho que pensar… —trató de excusarse, dirigiéndose de espalda, distraídamente, hacia el pozo. Cunado sus dedos rozaron la barras de maderas, que enmarcaban el pozo, de un salto se subió hacia el— Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, espero que al regresar, todo lo haya resulto y…

Cuando Kagome se vino a dar cuenta, Kouga ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola intensamente. Sin despegar su vista a la de ella, tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, solo para trasmitir el calor de Kouga hacia las frías manos de Kagome.

—Prométeme una cosa —le dijo con voz ronca, Kagome sintió como sus piernas temblaban, por suerte estaba sentada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó kagome con un hilo de voz.

—Que volverás pronto —le susurró, y acto seguido selló su labios con los de ellas.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se había esperado ese acto de Kouga. Cuando se dio cuenta había cerrado los ojos, y enrollado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo, correspondiendo torpemente al beso de Kouga.

Cuando se separaron, aun estaba abrazando. Con suavidad, Kouga le dio media vuelta a Kagome delicadamente, dejando que las piernas de las muchachas colgaran dentro del pozo.

Kouga sonrió calidamente.

—Tomare eso como una promesa —le dijo. Kagome solo fue capaz de asentir antes de deslizarse por el pozo devora huesos, antes de que esa blanca luz la consumiera por completo.

Kagome se sonrojó de repente, tocándose los labios con una tonta sonrisa. Pero después, sacudió la cabeza, con una hiperactividad que había adquirido de repente, para descargarse, subió corriendo los escalones hasta su casa.

Entró jadeando a su casa, y su mama se le quedó viendo rara.

—Mamá, estoy cansado, yo… —pero no fue capaz de decir nada, solo de mirar decir un escueto "Buenas noches" e irse a su cuarto.

De una manera casada, nada teniendo que ver con la aptitud de hace momento, se cambió a su pijama, y trató de dormir.

Pero como siempre, eso le fue imposible a Kagome sin estar a brazos de Kouga.

Tuvo un sueño, más bien, una pesadilla.

_Corría por un bosque, no sabia por que, pero sabia que tenia que escapar de… algo. _

_Entre los árboles que formaba un sendero oscuro pudo ver algo. Una luz, seguramente era un claro, tal vez si llegaba ahí podría saber que estaba buscando ¿O seria lo contrario? _

_Llegó a lugar, misteriosamente el sol se había escondido dando paso a la luna, luna que por cierto ahora era roja, un sentimiento de angustia la invadió. _

_Y a pocos metros, había… Un cuerpo._

_Abrió los ojos asustada ¿Quién era? Se acercó lentamente, y su cara perdió su tono habitual de color, retrocedió impresionada… Era Kikyo. _

_Manchas color carmesí estaba en sus ropas, su cara representaba mutismo y su posición era signo de que había tratado de hacer algún tipo de hechizo. _

—_No… —esa palabra no había salido de sus labios ¿Entonces de quien eran? Se giró lentamente y puso a ver cierto Hanyou que miraba la escena impactado._

—_Inuyasha —fue todo lo que dijo, el aludido no dio muestra de haberla escuchado, parecía casi muerto, hasta que reaccionó, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la tierra temblara, cuando alzó la vista sus ojos estaban rojos como las sangre mostrando nada mas que un sentimiento: Maldad— Tu… _

—_No —ella negó con la cabeza, por primera vez tenia miedo de él y la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Bajó la mirada _

_La respuesta llegó a ella al bajar la mirada y encontrar en sus manos un arco y una flecha, subió la vista de nuevo para decirle que no sabia donde había llegado eso cuando el Hanyou se abalanzó contra ella tumbándola en el piso._

—_Para… —por alguna extraña razón no encontraba voz para gritar, se sentía petrificada, Inuyasha sonrió malévolamente— Yo no fui. _

—_Tus excusas no me sirven —dijo el con voz ronca para después sonreír diabólicamente— Antes de matarte quisiera… _

_Cerró los ojos al sentir como el desgarraba sus ropas, sintió un dolor emocional que la hizo llorar, solo podía suplicar que parara pero el no lo hacia, solo se mofaba._

― _¡Para! ― Gritó una vez mas tratando inútilmente de escapar, giró la cabeza y para su horror vio como kikyo simplemente se levantaba y veía todo con una sonrisa en los labios, sollozó con mas fuerza al saber que nadie la iba a ayudar ― No… Para… Kouga. _

_Pero Kouga no apareció, al mirar hacia un lado vio algo que la dejó por muerta prácticamente. _

_Kouga, inerte, sentado contra un árbol y con una herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar…_

—¡Kouga! —gritó Kagome despertándose de repente, llorando como nunca y con el cuerpo todo sudado.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de donde se hallaba, que Kouga debía de estar en su guarida da con su manada. Y que todo había sido, una terrible pesadilla.

Acurrucándose, abrazó a su almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella.

Necesitaba ver a Kouga, abrazarlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo, a el y a sus labios… y lo mas importante, saber y asegurarse que estaba vivo y en perfecto estado.

Y no solo a el, si no también a la manada. ¿Cómo estarían, bien, mal? ¿Habían sufrido un ataque de Inuyasha? Como estarían Nuria y Shippou? ¡Había dejado su hijo adoptivo confiando ciegamente en ellos! Y la verdad es que lo hacia. ¿Cómo estarían Shikako y Thaelia? Tal vez se estuvieran peleeado como de costumbre, tal vez Thaelia había conseguido la atención de su amada, o Shikako había tenido mucho mas encuentro con Ginta.

La curiosidad la consumía, quería saber de ellos en los día que no había estado presente. Como cualquier amigo quería saber…

¿A quien quería engañar?

Esta casa había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, junto con su madre, su abuelo y su hermano Souta.

Pero, el poco tiempo que había pasado en la manada de Kouga, había bastado para sentirse parte de ella.

Rió entre sollozos.

Antes estaba confundida entre los sentimientos que sentía por Kouga, ahora no sabía ni siquiera cual era su verdadero hogar.

* * *

Y si... Kagome se fue a su epoca, no es tan raro,... ela tiene aun familia despues de todo n.n

Y seamos sinceros, siempre se va cuando esta confundida n.n

pero creo uqe mas bien, esta por alla la confundio aun mas O.O

Nehhh... la manada? ya la veran, se los aseguro n.n

Mmmm... y a kouga tambien :P

se ha dado cuenta que estoy termiando cada oracion con emoticon? xD

nahhh hablando en serio, el proximo capo se trata de... saben que? no le dire nada :P

solo sabran que el cap se llamara: el que la hace, la paga n.n

ahora si, me voy :P

hablando en serio... dejen rewiew! T.T

sin ellos, no soy feliz -.-

Y la Nachi depresiva sale a a la luz haciendo que peiense que irme de valga la pena (Nah, en si es broma) xD

bueno, ahora si... me voy n.n

chao!

(Al fin una oracion sin emoticon) :P


	16. el que la hace, la paga

**Inuyasha no me pertencen, si no a Rumiko y bla bla la... solo la trama y cierto OC que me tome la libertad de crearlos como la manda de lobos, quien me los robe... lo mato **

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El que la hace, la paga.**

—… —Kohaku miraba aburrido a la anciana Kaede como recolectaba hierbas medicinales de un pequeño claro cercando a la aldea.

Su hermana la había mandado a ayudarla, por si un demonio se presentaba, o si la anciana Kaede presentaba problemas, ya con su edad avanzada. Pero la verdad, estaba pidiendo a los cielos que apareciera una demonio para poderse entretener un rato.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Miroku, Joven Kohaku? —preguntó de pronto la anciana, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kohaku.

—¿Eh, que cosa? —el joven chico de apenas quince años miró descolocado a la anciana.

—Pues, por la noticia que piensa darle Sango obviamente —respondió la anciana Kaede sin dejar de seleccionar hierbas.

—Ah… eso, disculpe, yo no sabía, que usted sabía… —murmuró por lo bajo Kohaku, algo incomodo, porque la verdad, no acostumbraba hablar mucho con aquella señora.

Para su sorpresa, la anciana rió con ganas.

—Seré vieja, pero no por eso, no dejó de enterarme de las cosas —replicó negando con la cabeza divertida, después miró a Kohaku algo divertida— Apuesto a que casi se desmaya ¿Tu no?

Kohaku parpadeo un par de veces, quitándose la mano la quijada que le servía de apoyo a la rodilla, y enderezándose, repentinamente interesado.

—Bueno, yo pienso que… —miró al cielo distraído— que mi hermana lo va a golpear.

La anciana volvió a reír. Kohaku sonrió un poco.

Tal vez no la pasaría tan mal.

Sango revolvía con una cuchara un guiso que se cocinaba a fuego lento en la hoguera, que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña cabaña que compartía con su actual esposo Miroku, cerca de la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Se llevó la cuchara a la boca, y al probar el liquidó del quiso sonrió orgullosa de si misma. Después de tantos años, por fin estaba agarrando el talento de cocinar, y estaba cerca de parecerse a como cocinaba Kagome.

¡SI su amiga estuviera en esta época para fanfarronearle que ya estaba cerca de alcanzarla!

Rió divertida, dejando la cuchara en una bandeja, se paró limpiándose las manos en delantal que llevaba, antes de quitárselo y aventarlo hacia el suelo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de la cabaña, sin apagar el fuego dejando que el guiso se terminara de hacer y haciendo también, que el delicioso olor que echaba el caldo, se difundiera por la aldea.

Sango sonrió al ver como su esposo aprecian entre los árboles, por el camino que de tanto recorrerlo los aldeanos se había ido remarcando de a poco.

El pelinegro subió la cabeza, para encontrarse con al sorpresa de que Sango ya lo estaba esperando, de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra la puerta, con una sonrisa dulce entre los labios. Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa terminando de recorrer el camino.

—¿Y como estuvo todo hoy, excelencia? —preguntó divertida Sango-

Desde que la lucha contra Naraku había culminado y Miroku y Sango había contraído nupcias, el par se había instalado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y miroku había pasado a ser el monje de esa aldea que aunque muy colorida, llena de demonios.

—Todo muy bien, mi cazadora —le siguió el juego Miroku, tomando de la cintura a Sango y dándole un pequeño beso, Sango sonrió contra el beso, separando de Miroku y entrando a la cabaña.

—¿Todo bien en la aldea? Menos mal —dijo ella distraídamente, como si el beso no hubiera sido gran cosa.

Miroku sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabiendo el juego de Sango de separarse de el cada vez que quería besarla o algo por el estilo, para después ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa.

—Bueno, ha habido un poco más de trabajo, ya que Inuyasha no está presente y los demonios han tomado eso como una oportunidad —informó Miroku poniéndose serio repentinamente— pero de eso ya hace, así que ya con Koharu hemos podido controlar los demonios nuevamente y mandarlos a los boques otra vez.

Sango asintió seriamente también.

—Ya hace mucho que se fue Inuyasha —murmuró pensativa— Y Kagome…

A ambos no se le pudieron evitar pasar por la cabeza, que entre Inuyasha y Kagome había surgido una de sus muchas peleas. Solo que esta vez, parecía ser mas graves, pues habían sido ambos los que se habían ido.

—Y sin nombrar a Shippou —volvió a murmuró Sango, ahora pensando en lo que le había hecho Inuyasha esta vez a su amiga.

—Por el no me preocupo mucho —sonrió Miroku jovialmente, queriendo cambiar un poco el punto de vista de las cosas— Seguramente debe de estar enamorada pequeñas damiselas…

Sango frunció el ceño y miró acusadoramente a su esposo.

—Tu fuiste el que lo mal influenciaste —murmuró en tono de amenaza, Miroku sonrió pero esta vez nerviosamente, sabiendo la fuerza de su esposa— Moje pervertido.

¡Shippou antes de que conociera a Miroku era un niño tan inocente! Pero solo bastó que pasara más tiempo con ese monje para que Shippou fuera a coquetear con pequeñas niñas y hacerse el galán. Sango no quería saber ahora que Shippou había completado una transformación y ahora era adolescente.

Miró de nuevo a Miroku, pero es tal vez, con una mirada más grave que las anteriores.

—…¿Y ese delicioso olor, mi querida Sango? —preguntó Miroku sonriente, precien dándose cuenta de la olla que se encontraba a fuego lento en la hoguera. Sonrió, comiendo a Sango, seguramente olvidaría por lo que estaba enfadada por adularla…

La cara de Sango de repente se iluminó, y sonrió entre dulzura y suficiencia, una mirada que solo Sango sabía dar.

—Bueno, como estaba ocupada en la aldea, y yo estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer… —dijo como quien no quería la cosa, pero sin perder esa sonrisa de orgullo. Miroku suspiró mentalmente, aliviado de haberse salvado de su esposa— quise preparar un guiso…

Sango no terminó de explicar, pesando en tener a la tentativa a Miroku. Se arrodilló frente al estofado y tomó nuevamente la cuchara de madera, revolviendo el liquidó marrón que se combinaba con los trozos de verduras.

Se tensó un poco al sentir como Miroku se sentaba tras su espalda, atenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, mas Sango hizo como si no pasara nada. Pero se le volvió mas difícil ignorarle cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su marido rodeado su cintura, y su quijada reposando en su el hueco de su cuello, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo al sentir un casto beso en su quijada, cerca de su mejilla.

—¿Para que decidiste preparar ese delicioso guiso, mi preciosa Sango? —Preguntó Miroku con voz grave, Sango se congeló.

Porque si había de algo que no podía resistirse la exterminadora, es que Miroku le hablara de esa manera, menos aun cuando le decía Su preciosa Sango. Tragó nerviosamente, es decir ¿Cómo resistirse a ese tono de voz tan… sensual?

Sango se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Miroku, un sonrojo se plantó en su mejilla, miroku las tomo con sus manos sonriendo discretamente. Amaba cuando su mujer se sonrojaba.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa, algo mas tierna que la de el. Decidió que debía de decírselo, ahora.

—Bueno la razón, por la que decidí hacer el quiso, es para celebrar una situación especial… —solo unos segundo mas de intriga, para que sango disfrutara la cara de interrogación de Miroku.

—Dime, hermosa Sango —pidió el monje curioso.

—¡Estoy embarazada Miroku! —reveló finalmente Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y viendo ilusionada a su marido.

Miroku se quedó con los ojos como platos. Su esposa Sango… ¿Embarazo? Parpadeó un par de veces, y le dio varias vueltas al asunto para que finalmente su cerebro lo asimilara con toda la rapidez posible.

Unos cinco segundos después, donde Sango no había quitado su sonrisa, ni Miroku su cara de escepticismo, para que después el pelinegro atrajera consigo a Sango para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sango sonrió enterrando la cara en el pecho de su marido, escuchando el fuerte latir de su corazón y estando consciente de lo feliz que se encontraba Miroku. Con algo de esfuerzo, pues Miroku no la sacaba de su fuerte abrazo, rodeó con los suyos el pecho de el.

Miroku sonrió felizmente, viéndose realizado. Desde hace mucho tiempo había querido tener descendencia, y ahora mas que eso, iba a tener una familia.

—Te amo… —susurró el monje, besando la cabeza de su mujer— …Los amo.

Sango sintió de repente un escozor en sus ojos, enterrando mas la cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, no queriendo llorar aunque sintiese las ganas cada vez mas grandes de hacerlo…

Pero antes de que una sola lágrima la traicionara, sintió algo tibio y suave escabulléndose por su parte posterior.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, y las ganas de llorar se convirtieron en ganas homicidas.

—Miroku, esa no es mi espalda —advirtió Sango apretando una de sus manos en un fuerte puño en el haori de Miroku, pues la otra ya tenía firmemente sujeta, la cuchara de madera.

—Mi querida Sango, tu sacas yo la alegría al exterior haciendo deliciosos guisos… —comenzó Miroku melodramáticamente— Y yo, bueno, tengo otras maneras.

Y la mano de Miroku no se movió ni un poco, bueno si, pero masa acariciar más a Sango, haciendo que la gran paciencia de ella, se llenara hasta el tope.

La exterminadora, harta, levantó el huacharon de madera, y…

En toda la aldea se escuchó un fuerte "plaf" y una "Sanguito" mas nadie hizo caso, ya era habitual escuchar eso todos los días en la aldea.

¡Ese monje solo sabía arruinar los momentos! Pensó Sango furioso al ver a su esposo semi desmayado en el piso, debido al golpe de ella, ni siquiera una noticia como decirle que estaba embaraza le podía quitar sus perversas Mañas.

Sonrió de medio lado, arrodillándose para apagar el fuego de la hoguera, por eso es que el encantaba Miroku.

Kohaku y la anciana Kaede, suspiraron a la vez.

—Creo que Miroku ya se enteró —dijo Kohaku, informando lo obvio— Y conociéndolo, hizo algo estupido para que Sango lo golpeara.

Porque si había alguien que a Miroku lo unciera muy bien aparte de el mismo y Sango, era Kohaku. Después de todo, no por nada eran cuñados, y no por nada, el tantas veces lo había ayudado.

—Viendo del moje Miroku, no me extraña —la anciana Kaede negó con la cabeza, levantándose cargando con la cesta llena de hierba medicinales, para después entregárselas a Kohaku— Si ahora Miroku piensa que Sango es agresiva, que espera a los cambios de humor.

La anciana Kaede comenzó a caminar, dejando a Kohaku algo intranquilo, y también, asustado. Después de todo, el también conocía el carácter de su hermana, y muy bien.

—No cree… ¿Qué se le cobre conmigo, o si? —preguntó directamente, temiendo de verdad de la fuerza inhumana que podía llegar a tener su hermana mayor.

—Contigo no, con Miroku si… mas que nada con el —las palabras de la anciana Kaede tranquilizaron levemente a Kohaku, comenzando a caminar tras la anciana— Recuérdalo muy bien joven Kohaku, el que la hace la paga.

Si señor, ahora Miroku tendría que aguantar cambios de humor de su "inofensiva" esposa Sango", trasnoches, falsa alarmas, antojos extraños, y mas.

La anciana rió un poco, dejando algo extrañado a Kohaku.

Un incesante goteo llamaba la atención de demonios y pequeñas animales, que curiosos por saber que era, se acercaban hacía la procedencia de ese ruido.

Tal vez podría ser agua que estaba cayendo de una solitaria hoja marchita, en lugar tan seco como ese, encontrar aguas, casi era una milagro… O mejor aun, ¡Un animal herido! Cunado los demonios andaban cerca, hasta los mayores predadores se convertían en simples presas, o morían de hambre por la falta de alimentos.

No dejarían pasar una oportunidad de conseguir como agua o presa fácil así como así.

Pero esos pequeños animales y demonios de bajo nivel, al ver lo que causaba ese sordo pero constante ruido, corrían asustados.

Y no tanto por su cara o forma, por que a los ojos de cualquier desconocedor de los demonios, le parecería alguien casi normal y corriente, era el aura que les causaba temor. Un aura demoníaca, fuerte, potente, y totalmente descontrolable que hacía que hasta el mas grande depredador dudara si atacarlo o no.

Un rápido demonios, en forma de serpiente, volaba por los cielos yendo sigilosamente ante aquel demonio, con solo un objetivo: Llegar hacía la herida formada en su estomago e hincarle su poderos venenos, para así matar y devorar a esa gran presa.

Pero antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de el, Inuyasha alzó su roja mirada, encontrándose con un demonio serpiente a punto de embestirlo.

Gruñó fuertemente, en forma de advertencia, mas la serpiente no hizo caso.

El, ahora youkay incontrolable, dio un paso para atrás, vendo como en cámara lenta la serpiente se acercaba, y alzando la mano que no estaba presionando con fuerza la herida de su estomago; agarró en el aire la cabeza de la serpiente.

El resto del cuerpo del cuerpo de la serpiente, se movió agitadamente por los aires tratando de liberarse, pero sin conseguirlo. Inuyasha harto. Apretó un poco la cabeza de la serpiente, lo suficientemente para escuchar como el cráneo de la misma crujía, pero no tanto como para matarlo.

El reptil soltó un siseo parecido al dolor, pero Inuyasha no lo soltó. Con un último apretón de su mano, pudo cerrar su mano en un fuerte puño rompiendo el cráneo del animal que desapareció en el acto.

Inuyasha abrió las manos, solo encontrándose con un par colmillos negros, ladeando su mano los dejó la caer al suelo, los cuales hicieron un leve tintineo. Después de eso, se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Maldito Sesshomaru —gruñó Inuyasha sosteniéndose, ahora con ambas mano la herida que nunca había parado de gotear.

Viendo hacia atrás, miró el rastro de sangre que había dejado todo el camino, pensando que era imposible que no se hubiera desangrado y muerto. Atribuyó eso a sus poderes curativos como demonio.

Pero ni siquiera los grandes poderes curativos de un demonio como Inuyasha, podían reponerse aun herida implantada como la que le hizo Sesshomaru. Puede que no muriera en el acto, pues la fuerza de resistencia de un demonio era mucho más grande que la de un demonio, pero tampoco podía regenera tejido como habitualmente hacía, por el veneno que había tendido las garras de su hermano.

La cara del demonio se levantó al cielo, consciente de una cosa, que su final llegaría. Pronto, la perdida de sangre sería tal, que dejaría di circular hasta en su cerebro y moriría, lentamente y dolorosamente, pero moriría.

Echó un grito, propio de animal agonizante que hizo temblar ligeramente las hojas que colgaban de los árboles cercanos de donde el se hallaba, unas cuantas de ellas se desprendieron para caer cerca de donde estaba Inuyasha, que no contento con lo poco que había logrado, se propuso a echar otro grito igual o mas fuerte que el anterior.

—¡Perdóname! ─dijo Inuyasha murmurando cuando sintió que ya no podía gritar más pues estaba realmente agotado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el familiar pero a la vez desagradable picor de los ojos que le indicaba que estaba amenazando con llorar, se negó a eso─ Por favor, perdóname…

Susurró cerrando los ojos, un segundo después de escuchar el viento siendo cortado por algo pesado, sabía lo que era, un demonio. Se estaba abalanzado contra el para devorarlo de un tajo.

Pero a Inuyasha no le importó, solo se quedó quieto, arrodillado en el pasto muerto y la cabeza mirando hacia un casi despejado cielo azul. Solo pensando en lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber hecho nada más por su amor, solo puro daño que nunca pudo controlar.

Se preparó para sentir los colmillos desgarrando su piel, cuando algo lo sorprendió. Una aura distinta los demonios que yacían en ese lugar, lo desconcertó de tal manera que abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, solo para mirar una serpiente blanca.

Y la sorpresa no hubiese sido más, de no ser porque Inuyasha conocía la procedencia de aquella serpiente blanca que, a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia los demonios que la rodeaba y con solo tocarla la purificaban. Eras las serpientes devoradoras de alma de Kikyo.

El ahora Hanyou, pues la sorpresa de ver a algo conocido le hizo recuperar algo de consciencia, pues incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto de ese color tan exótico como lo era el color ámbar; miraba deslumbrado como la cazadora de almas purificaba a cada unos de los demonios que allí se encontraban, hasta que quedó solo uno, el. La serpiente, la miró con sus ojos sin expresión, tan parecidos a la dueña de aquella serpiente, pero Inuyasha no disfrutó mucho de ver aquella devoradora tranquila, pues un segundos después saltó sobre Inuyasha, atravesándole el pecho.

Inuyasha cayó de espaldas, esperando de todo excepto que lo atacaran, o tal vez sí, pero no le importó.

Un calor de repente inundó el cuerpo del hanyou, expendiendo ese calor desde su estomago por todo su toro, pasar por sus extremidades pasar a su cabeza, donde le invadió una extraña pero tranquilizante sensación de salud, la cual no sentía desde hace días.

Cuando la serpiente se alejó Inuyasha quedó de pie, mirándola extrañado, intentó por lo menos caminar hacia ella, y para su sorpresa, lo consiguió.

Bajó la vista, ya no tenía ninguna tipo de herida. Anonadado, miró a la serpiente, pero esta ya se estaba dando media vuelta, yéndose.

Inuyasha, siguiendo lo que sus instintos le dictaba, siguió a paso rápida a aquella cazadora de almas. Guiado nada mas por la blanca luz segadora que dejaba la serpiente a poda de escarcha blanca, y el poder que ejercía toda su mente sobre el, sin pensar mucho, solo lo hacía.

Un atípico pero ligero viento recibió a Inuyasha cuando al quitar unas lianas que le impedías adentrase a un bosque, movieron sus blancos cabellos y un olor llegó a su desarrollado olfato, arcilla.

Se detuvo un momento, no era posible, simplemente no lo era. Seguramente era una persona diferente quien la llamaba, una trampa, si, eso era, después de todo no era la primera vez que caía en una.

Pero el mirar esa serpiente, y esos ojos tan inmutables como la dueña de ella, lo hizo dudar. La hermosa serpiente se había dado la vuelta, levitando por los aires delicadamente, viéndolo con sus ojos fijos en el. Como si así, pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

—Inuyasha… ven a mí —le dijo una voz en la mente del Hanyou, Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sintiendo crujir su propio corazón al recordar el nombre de su adorada Kikyou— Por favor, te lo pido… ven.

La serpiente siguió mirando a inuyasha intensamente, el hanyou solo asintió con la cabeza. El reptil, hizo lo más parecido a un asentimiento con la cabeza y siguió su camino, esta vez, volando a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha no dejó que el reptil se perdiera entre los árboles, rápidamente corrió tras el, haciendo gala de su velocidad como semi demonios.

La serpiente se detuvo en pleno claro, dejando a Inuyasha a unos pasos detrás de ella, ahora si, sin ninguna pensamiento coherente en su confusa mente.

Kikyo estaba parada en todo el medio del claro. La luz del sol se colaba entre las ramas y hojas de los altos árboles alumbrando con luz tenue el bello pero inmutable rostro de la sacerdotisa. La mujer levantó el rostro, viendo con casi una imperceptible sonrisa al joven hanyou, que al parecer, de a poco salía de su estupefacción, pues estaba caminando hacia ella con paso lento, pero seguro.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar a Kikyo, Inuyasha la jaló del brazo para así poderla aprisionando entre su pecho y sus fuerte brazos. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, inhalando el bello olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kikyo, aun por encima del olor a barros y huesos.

—Kikyo… —murmuró Inuyasha, disfrutando de poner decir su nombre, y que la aludida lo escuchara.

—…Inuyasha —dijo Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa, rodeando con sus pálidos brazos el torso de Inuyasha— Te extrañe demasiado, mi amado hanyou…

Esas palabras hicieron un profundo eco en Inuyasha. Ella, su amada Kikyo lo había extrañado, sin un tipo de rencores ni

—…Perdóname, perdóname —repetía el hanyou una y otra vez, abrazando con fuerza a su amada.

La sonrisa de Kikyo se acentuó un poco mas, delineando con sus delgados dedos la espalda de Inuyasha que no paraba de tener pequeñas convulsiones.

Por un segundo, en esa cómoda posición Inuyasha deseó quedarse así para siempre con Kikyo, sin perturbaciones ni intervenciones del mundo exterior, solo ellos dos. Pero la duda, se instaló en el, con tal fuerza que lo hizo separarse de Kikyo.

—Pero como es que… —preguntó inuyasha sin separar su vista de los ojos castaños de Kikyo— ¿…estas viva?

—Al hacer el hechizo de intercambio de energía, pude quitarle mi encarnación un poco de su energía vital —explicó Kikyo como si nada, considerando normal hablar de algo como eso— Me dio suficiente energía como para vivir por un tiempo sin necesidad de alimentarme de otras almas, pero necesito toda su energía para…

—¿Cómo supiste lo de intercambio de energía? —preguntó de repente Inuyasha, que debido a la sorpresa estaba reaccionando mas lentamente, pero aun así, no había pasado por alto lo que decía Kikyo.

—Mi Inuyasha… —sonrió Kikyo burlonamente— ¿Cómo no saber de algo que planee durante meses?

Esa declaración, fue como si le dieran a Inuyasha una bofetada, una con guantes de hierro y tachas en los nudillos.

—…¿Cómo? —fue lo único capaz de preguntar.

—Así es, yo planeé todo desde el principio Inuyasha —reveló Kikyo sin perder esa sonrisa, que aunque parecía llena de amabilidad, sus ojos estaban llenos de ambición y maldad— Tuve que hablar con esa despreciable anciana y convencerla para que realizara el hechizo…

Inuyasha quedó de piedra, viniendo a el los recuerdos cuando fue a visitar a esa anciana. Desde que lo había esperado en esa cueva, donde comúnmente solo entraba para preparar hechizo pero esta vez no estaba haciendo anda realmente; como había aceptado tan rápidamente aun bajo amenaza, pues siendo una poderosa hechicera se hubiera podio defender perfectamente de el; su sonrisa que ocultaba algo que Inuyasha daba por ignorado…

Tragó en seco, queriendo que ese nudo en la garganta desapareciera.

—Ahora se que de verdad me amas, pues haber jugado con magia negra te condena en el infierno. La verdad Inuyasha, nunca pensé que esas palabras de verdad fueran ciertas… —continuó kikyo, refiriéndose a ola muchas confesiones de afecto, que le había dado el hanyou tiempo atrás— …Ahora sé que son verdad…

—¿Y tu muerte? —preguntó Inuyasha sin expresión alguna.

Kikyo soltó un tipo de risa, que vagaba entra la vanidad y la maldad.

—Dudo que hubieras aceptado hacer ese hechizo sabiendo que yo, aun me encontraba "viva", aunque la verdad, no me esperaba que fueran tan impulsivo mi Inuyasha —dijo Kikyo sin despegar los ojos de Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta o ignorando la cara sin expresión de el. Afilando los ojos llevó sus manos acariciando la espalda de Inuyasha— Me pregunto si disfrutaste tanto con esa copia mía, como reaccionarias conmigo…

Las caricias de Kikyo de acentuaron mas, jalando con insistencias de la parte superior del traje de Inuyasha, todo, sin despegar la mirada de el.

Pero Inuyasha no fue consciente de ello, solo lo fue de una cosa.

Kagome…

La culpa cayó en el de repente, abrió los ojos casi sintiendo lo que le había hecho pasar a Kagome. La había maltratado, humillado, quitado su inocencia…

Miró a Kikyo la cual finalmente había apartado la vista de el para concentrarse en sus ropas. Frunció el ceño, todo había sido culpa de ella. El, que habría dado hasta su propia vida por complacerla y Kikyo, que se había burlado de el, lo había engañado y puesto como victima a una niña inocencia, solo para probar el amor que Inuyasha sentía por ella.

Kikyo finalmente había logrado jalar lo suficiente la parte superior del traje de Inuyasha como para dejar ver los hombros de el, con delicadez delineó la piel levemente bronceada de Inuyasha ansiosa la verdad por probarla. Pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpida por algo, alarmada bajo la vista hasta su pecho, donde las garras de Inuyasha la atravesaban diagonalmente.

Sin comprender miró al hanyou, que tenía la vista gacha, con su cabello plateado cubriéndole los ojos.

—Perdóname… —susurró el.

El cuerpo de Kikyo calló de rodillas, sin dejar de brotar sangre de su pecho, pues Inuyasha, le había atravesado justo en los pulmones.

Kikyo seguía queriendo ver los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha, pero l no alzaba la vista ni daba la cara, sin saber exactamente porque dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

Sintiendo que ya sus rodillas no tenía fuerza apoyó sus brazos sobre el pasto rojo que se había teñido por la sangre que soltaba ella, para mas tarde dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el.

Los ojos de Kikyo nunca se apartaron de la cara de Inuyasha, tratando de saber el porque de sus acciones. Tal vez la sacerdotisa lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar que había hecho mal sobre la tierra.

—…Inuyasha —soltó kikyo en un suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos y una solitaria gota de sangre saliera de su boca.

Inuyasha no se movió en toda la muerte de su amada, ni cuando sintió como las manos de ellas tomaban de su pantalón o cuando lo llamó por su nombre, solo se quedó quieto, torturándose con sus propios pensamientos.

—… Te lo dije —decía aquella voz que ahora lo carcomía con toda libertad, pues el hanyou la dejaba hacer eso.

—….Perdóname —murmuró una vez mas Inuyasha lazando la vista— …perdóname Kagome.

* * *

**Buenos chics le hago el cuento corto porque me debo de ir a estudiar... **

**el cap esperado por todas y todos que Inuyasha se enetere de la verda, la muerte de Kikyo y bueno... me sali con la mia y puse un momento MxS tan propios en ellos n.n Ya saben lo que escuho Kouga cuando Sango gritaba alegra n.n **

**bueno, ustedes que crene el cap en general? bien? mal? pesimo? regular? decidan dejando rewiew! **

**el proximo cap se trata de una desagradable presencia... **

**Quieren POV Kouga? ustedes deciden! **

**me voy :P**

**chao!**


	17. Una presencia desagradable

**El anime/manga ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora. **

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion (Pero sia gluien me contrata... no me quejo) **

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera cierto OC, donde la maoria estan en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato. **

**sin mas que decir, el cap: **

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Una presencia desagradable**

El sol que se asomaba con lentitud, pero al mismo tiempo, con imponencia, por sobre las montañas; daba inicio, a un nuevo día.

Pero para la manada de lobos, ese día ya había comenzado hace tres horas, sobre todos para los machos que habían comenzando el día, con puro entrenamiento.

Y eso lo demostraba, en ese preciso instante el joven Kouga, que estaba esquivando y desviando tanto golpes, zarpazos y patadas de sus compañeros de luchas en un "Todos contra todos". Solo que esta vez, la manada había tomado la estrategia de primero acabar con el más fuerte y después tener un combate, según ellos, más parejo.

Y estaba logrando hacer retroceder al demonio líder, que ya estaba presentando problemas en repeler todos los ataques, tanto que, lo había acorralado contra una pared de piedra.

Kouga gruñó al verse acorralado, pero sin dejar que eso lo frenara; dio un imponente salto logrado esquivar el zarpazo de un demonios lobo, justo a tiempo; y aprovechando, había logrado escaparse también de los ataque de sus demás compañeros ya que había aterrizado justo a sus espaldas.

Una oportunidad perfecta para dar una patada al suelo, haciendo que este se desquebrajado. Por ende, para que los lobos no quedaran atrapados dentro los grandes escombros de piedra que se había vuelto el suelo, saltar y dispersarse.

No conforme con esos repartió puñetazos a diestra y siniestra a los lobos que estaban mas cerca de él para dejarlos tendidos en el suelo, fuera de combate más no inconcientes.

—¡Deben cuidar también la retaguardia, si el enemigo les atacan por al espalda no tendrán oportunidad de defenderse! ¿Piensas que así podrán ser contrincantes para el enemigo? —preguntó señalando a los lobos ya fuera de combate. Luego dio otro saltó así atrás, atento de cualquier posible ataque— ¡Sigan atacando, no se detengan a pensar! ¡En este momento es cuando pueden salir mas heridos!

En ese momento, no había duda del porque Kouga, era el jefe de los lobos.

—…¿No crees que el jefe Kouga se esta extra limitando? —preguntó Shikako sorprendida de vera como su líder, podían con todos (O casi todos) a la vez— No han parado desde que se despertaron.

—…El jefe solo quiere aumentar las defensas de la manada, y con razón —respondió Thaelia, viendo la pelea con interés, mas específicamente a alguien peleando— después de ese ataque, de aquel demonio…

—Cierto, lo dejó casi muerto —murmuró Shikako asintiendo seriamente— No me extraña que este entrenado tanto entonces, sobre todo cuando ese demonio es una amenaza, hasta por protección debimos de cambiarnos de ubicación…

—Por eso mismo —Thaelia rodó los ojos, para después sentarse aburrida sobre una pequeña roca que sobresalía del musgo. Sabiendo que A-tai no voltearía a verla ni de chiste.

Duraron unos segundos viendo el combate silencio.

—¿Tu también crees que el demonio tener que ver con la aparición de Kagome, verdad? —preguntó Shikako después de un rato, sacando a la luz con las mujeres lobas habían pensando, aunque ninguna se había animado a decirlo en voz alta, por respeto, a la ya considerada hembra alpha.

—...Si —respondió Thaelia después de unos segundos de silencio— ¿Tú crees que el Líder Kouga este peleando por la hembra?

—Desde hace años que estaba peleando por ella —aclaró Shikako, sentándose junto a Thaelia— Ginta me contó algo, pero no especificó nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te contó? —preguntó Thaelia interesada. Después de todo, además de interesarle la vida de su jefe, y querer conocer algo más de esa extraña humana ¡Le olía a historia romántica de lejos!

—De una extraña mujer enamorada de un hanyou, tanto era el amor que le tenia que se le hacia invisible las demás personas, y los sentimientos que traían con ellos —fue todo lo que dijo Shikako, luego sonrió enigmáticamente— Al principio pensé que estaba mas dormido que despierto, porque lo dijo muy entrado en la noche. Pero después de que llegó la señorita Kagome, y me puse a atar cabos…

Y eso era verdad.

Shikako se consideraba una persona que analizaba todo, y periferia callar sus pensamientos hasta estar ciento por ciento segura de sus teorías, y de esta, lo estaba. Lo confirmó justo después cuando contó su relación con Ginta, y ya estaba plenamente segura cuando la señorita Kagome había hablado con Thaelia, ella observándolas de reojo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Solo había una cosa que no cuadraba ¿Cómo había llegado Kagome a los brazos de Kouga?

Para esa repuesta, Shikako ya tenía otra teoría, pero esta a comparación, no estaba completamente confirmada.

El joven y descontrolado hanyou y la señorita Kagome había tenido una pelea, una muy fuerte a decir verdad.

Al ver el estado con que llegó la chica en brazos de Kouga, daba crédito a eso.

Y al parecer, ahora el hanyou había vuelto por Kagome ¿La razón? Lo más probable fuera para disculparse, para ganarse su corazón nuevamente, de seguro.

Shikako soltó una pequeña risa. Si era correcto lo que pensaba, ese Hanyou ya no tenía oportunidad.

—El líder Kouga no dejará nuevamente que ese Hanyou se meta con la manda, ni con su mujer —sentenció Thaelia, con porte serio y determinación en sus ojos— matar a ese intruso, así sea necesario.

Shikako asintió aun con la sonrisa, dándole toda la razón a ella.

De repente Thaelia se subió a la rama de un árbol, con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

De repente a los lejos, se escuchó un estruendo, un fuerte gruñido y después ahogadas risas.

Thaelia se bajó de pronto, sentando donde estaba antes y encogiéndose sobre si misma.

—No creo que debas distraes a A-tai en plena lucha —comentó Shikako sin sorprenderse de lo que había hecho Thaelia, después de todo, así de todo para llamar la atención del lobo blanco.

—Esta vez no era para el, era para Hakaku —respondió Thaelia, sonriendo nerviosamente— A-tai vio eso, y se fue contra Hakaku… lo estrelló contra una pared y quedó inconciente…

Shikako no dijo nada, solo suspiró, esperando que Hakaku estuviera bien.

No había duda que, los lobos eran muy territoriales.

.

Unas cuantas horas después de que A-tai estrellara a Hakaku contra la pared donde se formó una pelea, con obvia desventaja, y el propio Kouga la parara, el joven líder había decidió para el entrenamiento de hoy.

No estaba entre sus planes, pero consideró que era mejor dejar un momento al lobo Youkay blanco con sus pensamientos, al ver si se aclaraba de una vez por todas y consideraba de una vez por todas, a Thaelia su mujer.

Rodó los ojos ¿Qué acaso todo los de su manada tenían que pasar siempre por la fase de la negación? Todos, incluso a los dos tranquilos de Hakaku y Ginta, había preferido hacerle caso primero a sus orgullos que a sus corazones.

Era mucho mejor que, cuando el instinto se lo dijera, y tomar por mujer a quien se lo dijera el mismo.

Como el había hecho.

—Solo que a comparación, ella no hizo casos a sus instintos —murmuró Kouga frunciendo el ceño, y con los brazos cruzados.

De repente, un aroma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se paró de la roca que estaba sentado, mas no se puso tenso ni anda por el estilo, solo esperó.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta que de la nada, se detuvo.

Detrás de el, estaba una gran lobo de color negro que jadeaba constantemente producto del gran recorrido que seguramente había hecho. Y montada, sobre el, estaba Ayame.

—Kouga… —dijo seriamente Ayame bajándose del lobo. El cual al no sentir mas el peso en su lomo, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto muy parecido a una reverencia.

Kouga volteó a verle, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ayame, Kisshu… —dijo seriamente, para después sonreír— me alegran que hayan vuelto.

Ayame sonrió, quitando de repente toda la seriedad que expresaba su rostro, corriendo a abrazarlo. Guindándose del cuello y casi tirándolo al suelo.

Kouga rió ante el acto de ella, siempre tan demostrativa. Aunque a primera vista se viera seria y furiosa más que nada pro sus rasgos lobunos, era siempre demostrativa cuando entraba en confianza.

—Líder Kouga —de donde había estado el gran lobo, ahora estaba un joven pelinegro con pieles oscuras, demostrando que anteriormente había sido de la manada del sur.

Kouga sonrió internamente al ver como el chico no despegaba la mirada de el, mas específicamente de Ayame y el. Riendo un poco separó a la youkay pelirrojo mientras sacudía su cabello.

—¡Kouga! Sabes que podio que hagas eso —reclamó a Ayame tratando de acomodar su cabello y ponía la flor en su lugar acostumbrado.

—Siempre tan delicada —Kisshu rodó los ojos antes ese pensamiento, y después miró fijamente a Kouga.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos dos. Y aunque Ayame no le gustaba quedar callada, sabía que debían solucionarlo ellos dos y a su manera.

—Siempre tan tarco —rodó los ojos Ayame, mas no abrió la boca. Ella misma había podido hablar con Kouga.

Total, su relación eran casi como hermanos.

Kouga por otro lado, esperó paciente a que Kisshu hablara, aunque ya supiera la noticia. Lo había olido apenas llegaron, pero como todo buen líder, había sabido ocultar sus pensamientos y emociones en el instante.

Para su sorpresa, Kisshu hincó una rodilla al piso y bajó la cabeza. Cosas que nunca lo había hecho hacer, puesto que el era unos de los Youkay lobos que más orgullos tenía de la manada.

—Amo Kouga… —dijo solemne— Pido permiso para volver a la manada, junto con mi mujer Ayame y el cachorro que lleva en su vientre.

Ayame apartó la mirada sonrojada.

—¿Qué acaso o pudo decirlo de alguna otra manera? —se preguntó mientras sentía la mirada de Kouga sobre ella. No es que estuviera aun enamorada de el, pero ¡Aunque así no era una noticia sencilla de dar! ¿Cómo era posible que Kisshu la dijera tan sencillo? Ella aun ni acaba de asimilarlo.

Si no fuera porque las youkay se enteraban que estaban embrazadas al instante, todo gracias a los instintos, ella se había mantenido en negación por lo menos en tres meses, quizás más.

Kouga miró a la pareja alternativamente, aunque ya lo había sabido segundos antes de que le dieran la noticia, no dejaba de ser impactante.

Es decir, no todos los días las persona que estaba enamorada de ti, venia con que esperaba un hijo de otro. Kouga le sorprendió saber que no se tomaba mal la noticia, sino que se alegraba.

Sonrió internamente. La verdad es que desde que la primera vez que los había visto junto sabía que iban a terminar como pareja.

Así que pasado la sorpresa. Le pareció una buena noticia.

Kisshu por otra parte, estaba nervioso.

Se supone que en las tradiciones de los Yourouzoku, el líder contemporáneo era el que debía ser el primero en tener descendencia, para así mandar a los de menor edad, y en todo caso no hubiera problemas ni motín contra el futuro líder.

Kisshu había cometido en un error por ir contra las leyes. Porque si había algo que nunca pesaría en hacer por asomo, era ir contra las leyes de los Yourouzoku, menos aun con su líder Kouga.

Pero, por más lealtad que tuvieron la manda y el líder. Si Kouga llegaba a tomar una decisión su mujer e hijo que no le agradara, se vería obligado a responder, yendo contra las tradiciones que siempre habían respetado.

Kouga caminó hacia Kisshu, quedando frente a el. El Youkay proveniente de la zona sur cerró los ojos al ver como Kouga levantada la mano…

Para extenderle la mano en un gesto amable.

—No te arrodilles, es signo de debilidad —le dijo Kouga seriamente, para después sonreír— levántate, Kisshu.

El aludido miró sorprendido el gesto de Kouga, para después sonreír y darle la mano.

Ayame suspiró, para después abrazar a Kisshu, guindándose del cuello.

—Te dije que estabas exagerando —dijo a ella, para después mirar a Kouga — ¿Puedes creer que casi se desmaya cuando le dije la noticia?

Un sonrojo se puso de inmediato en las mejillas de Kisshu.

—Eso… eso no es cierto —dijo desviando la mirada, bufando. Ayame le sacó la lengua mientras le jalaba del pelo.

Kouga se carcajeó por la reacción de ambos.

—Kisshu, necesito un favor —dijo de repente, poniéndose serio.

El joven lobo asintió, dando a entender que aceptaría cualquier cosa que pidiera Kouga. Aunque mas para el, era una orden.

—Necesito que cuidas la manda, por lo menos los siguientes tres días —aclaró sorprendiendo a la pareja de Youkay— Yo tengo que hacer, unas cosas…

Kisshu asintió.

—Bajo mi protección, a la manada no le ocurrida nada líder Kouga —declaró solemnemente el lobo.

Kouga asintió, complacido por la fidelidad de Kisshu.

—Tiene algo que ver con Kagome ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ayame, habiendo captado el olor poco después de llegar.

Kouga asintió, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ayame también sonrió, justo después que Kouga dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Porque en el fondo, había sabido desde siempre que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos.

—Oye Ayame ¿Quién es Kagome? —preguntó Kisshu curioso.

Ayame sonrió.

—Nadie que te importe, osco —dijo ella riendo, sabiendo que la expresión que debía estar teniendo su pareja, era claramente de ofensa.

.

Ya a la media noche, Kouga se encontraba en la rama del árbol más cercano, que daba vista hacia el pozo devora huesos.

Estaba decidió, no se iba a ir hasta que Kagome saliera de ese pozo.

Ya no podía estar más lejos de su mujer.

Su lejanía le causaba ansiedad, como todo Youkay cuando su pareja estaba lejos. Y, aunque Kagome no estuviera marcada como su pareja, igual sentía los mismo efectos de que si la hubiera marcado antes de que se fuera.

Suspiró.

Ni siquiera había sabido, como había sobrellevado las cosas en estos tres años, en que estuvo sin la presencia de la pelinegra.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, mirando ese pozo con extrañeza ¿De verdad era un portal hacia otro mundo?

La verdad, no lo creía.

Había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Pero que le vinieran donde había un "portal mágico" donde te llevaba a un futuro muy diferente a este, le parecía, francamente, ridículo.

Con curiosidad se bajó de la rama donde estaba montado de un solo salto. Miró el fondo del pozo, a vista de cualquiera, era uno común y corriente.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó, como si de repente fuera a responder la joven sacerdotisa— ¿Estas ahí?

De verdad, estaba esperando que Kagome le respondiera.

Kouga gruñó, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus manos apretaban el marco del pozo.

—Que idiota soy, como si de verdad alguien pudiera salir de ahí como si nada —dijo. Aunque claro, cuando vio irse a Kagome dentro del pozo, lo contradecía, y en grande.

Una pequeña brisa hizo que su cabello se meciera un poco. Kouga agradeció la fresca ventisca…

Hasta que se dio cuenta, que la atípica brisa, venía junto con un aroma que lo tenía en la memoria, y de solo advertir que estaba cerca, así su sangre demoníaca hervir.

Se dio media vuelta, dando unos pasos hacia delante, esperando a Inuyasha.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo.

Apenas Kouga vio el borrón rojo, adelantó un pie para tener una mayor estabilidad y expandió los brazos teniendo en una considerable distancia; justo a tiempo para detener el camino de Inuyasha.

Ambos, haciendo unos de sus fuerzas demoníacas, tratan de tumbar o sacar del camino a su contrincante. Kouga, siendo Youkay, en unos segundo de despiste del Hanyou, pudo alzarse y lazarlo varios metros atrás, yendo a para sentada contra un árbol.

Inuyasha soltó todo el aire a sentir como su espalda chocaba fuertemente con la corteza del árbol, este se tambaleó un poco, amenazando con caer.

De verdad no se había esperado ese ataque, y menos que proviniera de Kouga. Que el recordara, el lobo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el, no por lo menos sin los fragmentos de la perla.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó Kouga gruñendo, apenas conteniendo su sangre demoníaca.

Inuyasha lentamente se parí, sujetando el mango de colmillo de acero, dispuesto a pelear así fuera necesario.

—Vengo a buscar a Kagome —declaró Inuyasha. La verdad no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones a ese lobo. Gruñó adelantándose un par de pasos— Muévete.

Kouga gruñó, poniéndose en posición de ataque, totalmente desconocida a la que una vez hubiese visto Inuyasha. Al observar bien a Kouga, pudo notar como los colmillos del lobo había crecido varios centímetros, y sus rasgos se tornaban mas salvaje, si se podía decir.

—Sobre mi cadáver —la amenaza de Kouga, había sonado más que nada como un gruñido. Antes de abalanzarse contra Inuyasha.

No estaba Kagome, ni su manada, no tenía porque contenerse.

Iba a matar a ese maldito hanyou aquí y ahora.

Inuyasha apenas si pudo esquivar el zarpazo que había dado Kouga, desenvainando su espada apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Mas nada ocurrió.

—Ya no puedes defenderte tras esa espada —gruñó Kouga, dándole una patada a Inuyasha en la cabeza el cual no puedo esquivar.

—¿Q-qué, por qué colmillo de acero no responde? —preguntó Inuyasha pudiese esquivar finalmente un golpe de Kouga, para después sacudir la cabeza.

No importaba eso ahora, en esos momento lo que quería, era buscar a Kagome.

Así que esquivando otro golpe de kouga, saltó y fue en dirección hacia el pozo.

Al principio Kouga no había entendido las intenciones de Inuyasha, pero al ver hacia donde se dirigía, se alarmó.

La batalla no importaba ahora.

De repente, aulló con todas sus fuerzas. Un aullido tan agudo y a la vez potente, que, teniendo Inuyasha oído tan delicado solo atinó a detenerse y encogerse sobre si mismo, tomando con sus garras sus sensibles orejas.

Kouga sonrió, el hanyou iba a tener problemas.

Con esa alarma, había dado a entender a los aldeanos y exterminadores, que habían Youkay's por el área; aunque claro, solo iban a encontrar a Inuyasha. Por lo menos lo iban a entretener un buen rato, más aun si venían el grupo que siempre los acompañaba.

De un solo salto, quedó en el borde del pozo.

—Ya perdiste el corazón de Kagome, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla tranquila —le espetó al hanyou, que aunque el aullido ya había pasado, aun lo sentía como si siguiera así. A pesar de eso, pudo escuchar claramente las palabras de Kouga— Deja de ser una maldito egoísta, ya que ella ya no sufra más con tu presencia.

Dicho esto, se lanzó al pozo.

Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto con la palabra de Kouga ¿Egoísta?

Pero de repente salió de su shock al ver al joven lobo tirarse por el pozo. Rápidamente, corrió y se lanzó también.

Más había un problema.

Tanto el corazón de Kagome como el pozo, ahora rechazaban su presencia.

* * *

**Hola! que tal? **

**Antes que nada... Feliz año! **

**Espero que hayan recibido el años igual o mejor que yo n.n **

**Bien, me atreveria a decir que en este cap no me tarde tanto n.n! **

**Oigan! que he tardado mas, eh? **

**Ok, querian un cap de Kouga... aqui esta n.n **

**Y decidi meter a Ayemr en la histria junto con Kisshu n.n A que son una ternura? xD Y lo que es mejor, AYme esta esoperando un lindo cachorrito n.n **

**Tambien vimos que Inuyasha quiere hablar con Kagome, menor mal que Kouga estaba ahi, que si no... no quier imaginarme que hubiera pasado (Mente de Nachi en accion) **

**Ahora, Kouga esta en el mundo de Kagome O.O **

**que pasara? **

**todo esto y mas en el proximo cap :P **

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a Ichigo Phantomhive, neko-chan1998, Valivali Y cristina por su rewiew anonimos n.n **

**Se que siempre se me olkvida agradece, pero quiero que sepana que siempre aprecio mucho los comentario que me dejan y son los que me inspiran y animan para incribir, por eso siempre me gustaria su opinion mas de fondo.**

**Y tranquila, que no dejare que este historia deje de ser KxK... ni muerta! **

**A las demas chica le repondi por PM, creo... o No? Ya ni se...**

**son la 5 de la mañana ya estoy delirando, mejor em voy a domri :P **

**buenas noc... dias! **


	18. Un nuevo mundo, nuevas y viejas sensacio

**El anime/manga ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion (Pero sia gluien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera cierto OC, donde la maoria estan en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Un nuevo mundo, nuevas y viejas sensaciones.**

El cantar de las aves entró en los finos oídos de Kouga, dándole un tipo de bienvenida. Apenas sintió, como ese extraño remolino lo había absorbido lo dejó tranquilo; se permitió pararse y ver extrañado lo que lo rodeaba.

En apariencia, era exacto al pozo de donde se había aventado. Subió la mirada al percatarse de una sombra sobre el. Salvo que este, tenía un tipo de choza recubriéndolo.

—Al parecer, si funcionó —pensó alzando las cejas, sorprendido.

De un saltó, quedó agachado de cuclillas justo en el fino barandal que rodeaba el pozo, haciendo uso de su excelente equilibrio, obviamente.

Observó alrededor, mientras se bajaba del barandal y comenzaba caminar con paso seguro. Tratando de identificar, cuales eran las diferencias y semejanzas de este mundo, y el suyo.

Pudo observar los pequeños pajaritos que reposaban en un nido, cantando mientras revoloteaban antes se que meterse el nido. Estos, al darse cuenta de su presencia, dejaron de cantar inexplicablemente y lo miraron.

…Como si supiera que no era un precisamente un humano, aunque su apariencia dictara lo contrario.

—Las criaturas de aquí, aun tienen ese instinto de conservación —pensó con una mueca indescriptible, al ver como los pájaros salían volando de repente.

Suspiró.

—Aunque estos, reaccionaron exageradamente —había criaturas que, simplemente, los lobos no estaban interesados ni en su presencia. No todos tenían que salir corriendo, solo porque un youkay se les cruzara en frente.

Ignorando eso. Siguió caminando, por un pequeño sendero estrecho y largo marcado por pequeñas piedrecillas blancas, que daban a para hacia una casa.

Pero, a unos pasos de la casa, una revolución de sensaciones, donde sus sentidos mas agudizados de lo que cual humano normal lo tendría, captaron todo. Y cuando era todo, era absolutamente _todo_.

Aunque sus sentidos como la vista y el tacto no percibieron nada debido al entorno que lo rodeaban, o sea que no podían percibir mas allá de donde se hallaba; los otros si.

Su delicado oído pudo captar resonancias que nunca antes había escuchado. Graves, que de seguro había causando un gran estruendo llegando a lugares muy lejanos de donde en realidad había iniciado el mismo; o por el contrario, tan agudos que le producían un gran dolor, o a cual animal con el oido medianamente sensible. Gruñó, mientras se cubría sus iodos con las manos. Mas sin embargo, el sonido era insistente.

Se concentró en sus otros sentidos.

Miró el cielo, con las nubes esponjosas caminado tan lentamente, que parecía no estar atentas lo que pasaba alrededor, solo preocupadas des seguir su camino sin destino. Algo tan lento y monótono, no pudo distraer a Kouga de su dolor, si no mas bien, volverlo mas desperado por buscar una solución.

Posó firmemente, sus pies descalzos sobre el camino de piedras, sintiéndolas. Pero la verdad, es que unas piedrecillas tan pequeñas no le causaban nada en comparación cuando había caído destrozando afiladas rocas y demás.

Se concentró en probar su propia sangre, al cual había brotado de su labio inferior al morderlos con fuerza, tratando de desviar el dolor que sentían sus oídos.

Olfateó el aire, gran error. Un olor desagradable le vino, era parecido a algo chamuscándose que infectaba todo lo habido y por haber; de solo imaginárselo le producía un sabor desagradable en la boca también.

Pero, detrás de esos olores, un más puro sobresalió, fresas.

Kouga, tanto hipnotizado como aliviado por conseguir ese esquisto aroma, aspiró con más fuerzas. Si, definitivamente eras fresas. Pero había otro olor ligado a ese, el cual lo hacía… tentador.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr, todo como un depredador. Tan rápido, que nadie podría superar su velocidad, pero a la vez tan ligero, que nadie, menos aun su victima, se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Escaló una pared que se le interpuso rápidamente, y se deslizó por una ventana, cayendo con total sutileza en el piso de una alcoba mediana.

Olfateó el aire. En este, estaba un aroma donde reconocería en cualquier parte. Esta seguramente, era la habitación de Kagome.

Y pudo confirmarlo claramente, cuando la chica entró.

Y la sorpresa no hubiera sido tanta, si Kagome hubiera entrado vestida. Al parecer la chica se había tomado un relajante baño, la toalla alrededor de su torso, y los botecitos de champú y acondicionador que llevaba en la mano decían eso.

—¿Me preguntó que haré hoy? Eri no me ha llamado… —se preguntó ella pensativa, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del lobo.

La reacción de Kouga había sido, paralizante.

Al ver llegar a Kagome con tan solo una pequeña toalla, se había quedado sin palabras. Tan distraída que había hablado consigo misma, dejando los potecitos en su lugar para después buscar ropa en su armario, ignorando su presencia completamente. De no haber sido porque la chica no se esperaba para nada la presencia del lobo, Kouga hubiera pensado que ella lo estaba seduciéndolo.

Y casi había cometido el error de ir, abrazarla y besarla ferozmente, mientras que le quitaba esa maldita toalla que no le dejaba ver su cuerpo. Pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que siquiera sus instintos siquiera, le susurraran algo.

No, el sabía controlar sus instintos y tener perfectamente bajo su control. Por lo menos, cuando Kagome estaba presente.

Por otro lado, cuando Kagome se dio media vuelta con ropa ya a mano, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia del lobezno.

Tragó en seco, sin saber que decir. Hasta que la mirada azul intensa de Kouga, la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces mirando? ¡Date la vuelta! —demandó kagome estrujando la ropa que había escogido contra su cuerpo, totalmente roja.

Kouga, como si hubiera salido de un tipo de trance, solo pude encogerse sobre si misma y hacer caso de la enojada pelinegra, quedando justo frente a la ventana. Teniendo que agachar la vista al ver el reflejo de Kagome cambiándose, diciendo cada tanto que no subiera la vista.

—Ya está —murmuró Kagome, aun sonrojada, ya sentada en la cama acabándose de poner los zapatos.

Kouga se dio la vuelta, algo nervioso.

—Escucha Kagome, yo no… —comenzó sin saber como explicarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagome cortante, con la cabeza baja. Kouga tragó seco ¿Acaso Kagome no quería verlo?

—Atravesé el pozo —respondió Kouga. Aunque la verdad, esa respuesta era obvio, se dijo— Quería verte Kagome, desde hace días, mi estadía sin ti había resultado… yo, solo quería ver…

No pudo terminar, el abrazo de Kagome no lo dejó. La chica se le había guindado del cuello en medio discurso, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de el.

—Yo también te extrañé —confesó muy bajito, tanto que Kouga por poco no escuchó. Pero al hacerlo, sonrió tiernamente, correspondiendo el abrazo de Kagome, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

Al separarse, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Kagome, sonriendo un poco pero sin poder dejar de estar sorprendido— pensé que el pozo dejaba pasar solamente a mi y a…

—Tampoco lo sé —interrumpió Kouga cerrando los ojos, no queriendo que la simple mención de ese hanyou arruinara el momento— solo lo intenté, y aparecí en tu mundo.

Kagome sonrió tenuemente. Agradeciendo silenciosamente que, Kouga la hubiera venido a visitar. No importa el como ni el porque, solo importaba que estuviera ahí, junto a ella. Kouga hundió la cara en los cabellos azabaches de la chica, los cuales tenían un sutil aroma a fresas, el lobo juraba, que ese olor lo estaba volviendo hambriento.

—Ehhhhh… ¿Quieres sentarte? —ofreció Kagome al sentirse algo nerviosa por el incremento del abrazo de Kouga, y también, por la esencia que el mismo emanaba. Una pura, llena de salvajismo, lo cual se le antojaba a Kagome… excitante.

La chica se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, reclamándose así misma que no debía de estar pensando en eso de Kouga. Pero aquellos pensamientos, no hicieron más nada que volverse más insistentes en la cabeza de Kagome, al sentir como Kouga la alzaba entre brazo repentinamente y la llevaba junto a el, a la cama. Diciéndole millones de veces a su corazón que dejara de palpitar tan aceleradamente, cuando Kouga la recostó en el pecho de el, mientras este la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura, y el otro lo tenía flojamente detrás de la nunca a modo de almohada.

Kagome miró de reojo a Kouga, que estaba con la vista algo perdida, mirando el techo con aire pensativo.

—…Al fin —pensó Kouga, sintiéndose realizado al poder rodear con sus brazos a la chica que siempre había deseado. No de la manera que el hubiera querido, pero la tenía en brazos y cerca de el, que era lo que realmente importaba ahora.

La pelinegra, sin darse cuenta, apoyó su barbilla en la armadura de Kouga, para así mirarlo directamente a la cara, aunque el no se hubiera do cuenta que ella lo estaba observando.

—Es tan raro… —pensó Kagome, ladeando un poco la cabeza con aire pensativo, alzando una mano para acariciar unos de los mechones sueltos de pelos de la coleta alta de Kouga. Hace meses Kagome, no se hubiera ni imaginado estar en esa posición con el joven lobo; menos aun, sentirse cómoda. Después de meditarlo un rato, sonrió— …Pero me gusta estar así con el.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse confesado eso, aunque sea mentalmente, eso no era algo común en Kagome. Porque sencillamente, en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre se las negaba a si misma hasta que una prueba irrefutable apareciera. Así que era imposible, que, de un momento a otro hubiera llegado a esa conclusión con Kouga…

—¿Kagome, estas incomoda? —preguntó de repente Kouga, al ver a la chica tan nerviosa.

—Eh, no Kouga ¿Por qué preguntas? —sonrió Kagome nerviosamente, después de sacudir su cabeza despejando lo que se había dicho así mima segundos atrás— Por cierto ¿Qué tal te ha parecido mi mundo hasta ahora?

Esa pregunta solo la había hecho para que el lobo dejara su cara suspicaz, y al parecer había funcionado, pues Kouga había soltado un suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a recostar su cabeza en la colcha de la cama de Kagome.

—Es, problemático —fue todo lo que dijo, Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con tono divertido Kagome— ¿Y por qué es problemático, eh?

—Problemático no, creo que sería mas bien molesto… hay mucho ruido que te confundes, olores difusos, los animales te rehuyen como cucarachas y presencias poco agradables —soltó Kouga de golpe, dejando a Kagome sorprendida. Kouga suspiró— Si no hubiera olido tu aroma, te juraría que me hubiera vuelto loco.

El lobo se sintió algo más aliviado a decir todo eso. Puesto que haber estado en el mismo entorno de esas presencia irreconocibles para el, lo habían puesto nervioso. Sin mencionar el torrente de insitos que le vinieron al sentir todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. Solo, el olor de kagome lo había podido calmar.

Kagome frunció el ceño ¿Su mundo, molesto? Aunque ella ya no sabía si estaba completamente ya atada a ese mundo, igualmente había nacido y criado en el. Y que lo degradado de tal forma, la había hecho sentirse algo ofendida.

Sin saber como, ya había pasado de su cómoda e inocente posiciones, a estar con cada pierna al lado de la cadera de Kouga, con las manos en el pecho de el para tener una mayor estabilidad, y la cara de ambos, a poquísimos centímetros.

—¿Con que eso crees, no? —preguntó Kagome con un obvio desafío en la mirada, sonriendo ante la incomprensión y sorpresa de Kouga— No deberías hablar de lo que no conoces a fondo, Kouga.

—¿Kagome..? —quiso preguntar el lobo, pero Kagome lo calló poniendo dos dedos en los labios de el.

—Te enseñaré los bueno de mi mundo —la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome se bajó de Kouga de un pequeño salto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación, para salir un momento a hablar con su madre.

—Pero, Kagome… —dijo Kouga, incorporándose en la cama. No, definitivamente no quería salir a un mundo lleno de tantas cosas incompresible para el.

Kagome se dio media vuelta, casi a punto de cerrar la puerta. Le sonrió al youkay.

—Kouga, ya me permitiste ser parte de tu mundo —dijo Kagome con voz comprensiva, haciendo una perfecta combinación con su tierna sonrisa— Ahora déjame mostrarte, por lo menos, parte de mi mundo.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Kouga suspiró, echando la cabeza para atrás pidiéndose así mismo paciencia. Este sin duda, sería un día muy largo.

Sonrió. Solo esperaba, que los sentimientos que tenía por Kagome, pudiera más que la pequeña aversión que ya le tenía a ese nuevo y extraño mundo.

.

—Mamá ¿Dónde está la ropa que le quedaba grande a Souta? —preguntó Kagome buscando en un armario, sacando cajas rápidamente y mal apilándolas al lado de ella para poder buscar mejor en el pequeño closet.

—¿Y eso porqué, Kagome? —preguntó la madre de Kagome, poniéndose detrás de su hija y viendo con una pequeña gota de sudo como su hija sacaba cosas y cosa a una velocidad extraordinaria.

—… Un amigo las necesita —respondió Kagome, bajando la mirada algo sonrojada, y estrujado con fuerza unas carpetas, que había sacado poco después del montón de cajas.

La señora Hitomi arqueó las cejas sorprendida. _Un amigo_, la señora Hitomi sonrió, la excusa que siempre les había dicho a sus padres cuando ella había tenido la edad de Kagome.

Había sabido, desde un principio que el extraño comportamiento de su hija había sido, por un chico; y por juzgar su aptitud tan cambiante últimamente (Si, los cambios de humor que había tenido tan repentino no eran debido al periodo, como le había dicho a su padre y a Souta para que dejaran a Kagome en paz) e había pegado fuerte el ¿Enamoramiento? Hitomi, no estaba segura a cuando había llegado con el muchacho, aun.

Y otra cosa de lo que estaba segura, es que ese chico no era Inuyasha. Si lo hubiera sido, Kagome ni se hubiera molestado en buscar ropa. Puesto que el joven de cabello platino y oreja de perro, siempre llevaba la misma ropa.

Sin que Kagome lo notará, puesto que se había quedado callada y con la mirada fija en las carpetas que aun sostenían sus manos, las cuales se habían concentrado en estruja la pobre carpeta. La señora Hitomi escabulló sus manos por un costado del armario, donde había un pequeño perchero, que la verdad no se hubiera notado nunca de no haber sido porque Hitomi había corrido un cartel que colgada tapando el pequeño compartimiento que sonreía el gancho.

Sostuvo contra su pecho, la bolsa que contenía la ropa que tanto había buscado Kagome. Con diversión, se agachó junto a su hija, llamado la atención de esta.

—Kagome, hija… entiendo que quiera encontrar ropa para tu _amigo_ —sonrió Hitomi divertida, quitándoles de la mano la carpeta a Kagome— Pero no es necesario que arrugues los documentos de la casa, toma.

Kagome miró sorprendida la bolsa que le entregaba a su madre, recibiéndola algo torpe en realidad. Después de unos segundos, donde su cerebro analizó todo (desde lo que había hecho su madre, hasta el doble sentido de las palabras que había utilizado tan sutilmente) sonrió.

—Gracias mamá, te debo una —rió y haciendo un pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Me la pagarías, si recogieras los que tú desordenaste —murmuró la señora Hitomi con una nueva gota de sudo en la cabeza al ver el reguero que su hija había formado al tratar d encontrar la ropa. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación— que lo haga mi padre, yo ya debería estar en casa de Sakura.

Kagome, que había terminado de subir las escaleras, hasta a su habitación y cerrado la puerta tras su espalda, ahora miraba a Kouga con una sonrisa.

—Este, Kouga… si quieres salir a la calle…. Vale, valer, si debes salir a la calle —se corrigió Kagome al ver como Kouga arqueaba una ceja al decir "si quieres" como si lo hubiera perdido— No puedes salir con esas ropas…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Kouga, parándose frente un espejo de cuerpo completo que Kagome tenía en su cuarto. La verdad le desagradable un poco tener que utilizar ropas que no fuera sus pelajes, total, esa armadura y pieles era quienes decían que era un Youkay lobo y estaba orgulloso de serlo, gruñó un poco.

Kagome suspiró, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil despegar al lobo de sus pieles.

—Vamos Kouga, la gente no está acostumbrada a ver personas vestidas así, menos aun cuando tienes apariencia de Youkay —sonrió Kagome— además, te apuesto que te veras guapo con la ropa que te escogí.

Kouga suspiró.

—…De acuerdo —concedió bajando la cabeza, obviamente vencido por la chica.

Kagome saltó emocionada

—Vale, pero ahora ¡A bañarse! —dijo emocionada Kagome, empujando a Kouga por la espalda, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta para arrastrarlo al baño.

—Vale… ¿Hay un baño cerca? —preguntó Kouga dejándose empujar por Kagome, teniendo en cuanta que si no hubiera querida, hubiera plantado los pies sobre la tierra, y de hay no lo hubiera movido la pelinegra ni con grúa.

—Algo mucho mejor que eso —sonrió Kagome de medio lado.

.

Una hora después, tanto Kouga como Kagome salían de la casa de esta última. Como no había encontrado a su madre por ningún lugar, le había dejado una nota en el refrigerador que saldría con _su amigo_, y volvería mas tarde, para presentárselo.

—Aun me siento raro usando estas ropas —Kagome se dio media vuelta, inspeccionando a un Kouga que había dejado sus pelajes ya la armadura y ahora llevaba ropa de civil.

Unos pantalones de mezclilla claros y algo gastados, muy bien apretados a sus piernas, una camisa negra manga corta que entallaba sus fuerte pecho y al mismo salían a relucir sus imponentes brazos, zapatos deportivos negros, mas un suéter de tela sencilla que se había atado a la cintura de modo que el mismo cubierta la cola de loba que sobresalía de los pantalones de Kouga (Kagome se había encargado de hacer las rasgadura correspondientes.

—Te ves bien Kouga, en serio —sonrió la chica- Es que de verdad, se veía _demasiado_ bien.

Kouga se encogió de hombros, sin creerse mucho eso. Bueno, al menos se había logrado dejar su coleta, aunque su banda y sus muñequeras qu8e acostumbraba llevar había sido reemplazados por unas rojas, tipo deportivas según había dicho Kagome.

Kagome sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Teniendo el presentimiento que Kouga no le había creído del todo.

Acercándose frente a el, se lanzó de puntita para quedad cara a cara con Kouga.

—Kouga, vamos confía en mi ¿Si? —le preguntó tomándolo de las mejillas, después sonrió comprensivamente— sé que las cosas que veas hoy, incluso algo tan sencillo como otra manera de vestir te desconcierta de dejan de cierta manera… inseguro.

Kouga suspiró, ya perdiendo con esta, las veces que había suspirado en el día. Después miró a Kagome directo a los ojos, con seriedad en su mirada.

—Es frustrante no saber nada de este mundo —confesó Kouga, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de Kagome— También siento, que si llegara a pasar algo grave, al no saber como reaccionar o que hacer, mas aun si te pasara algo a ti, Kagome.

Kouga abrió los ojos en ese instante, mirando justo a tiempo la cara de sorpresa de Kagome, y percibir el ligero rubor que surcaba sus mejillas

—Kouga, confía en mi, nada malo sucederá —sonrió Kagome, después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa— Solo confía en mi, y cada vez que haya algo que no te agrade, me lo dices y ya ¿De acuerdo?

Kouga la miró seriamente unos instantes, pero luego sonrió, afirmando así lo dicho por Kagome.

—Eso es —sonrió Kagome, y sin previo aviso dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Kouga, antes de caminar a la acera— ¡Yo voy a conducir!

Kouga, que primeramente, había quedado estático por la acción de Kagome. Luego sonrió con una mueva obvia de desafío, esa niña lo estaba tentando. Ya se las cobraría mas tarde.

Sintió un sonrojo tenue también en sus mejillas. Se tocó la cara sorprendido, primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que se sonrojaba, ya casi ni había recordado la sensación.

Debía de admitirlo, ese "nuevo mundo" le había dado sensaciones que nunca había sentido, otras que habría creído haber olvidado, y alguna… que cuando estaba con kagome siempre sentía, mas nunca se cansaba de eso. La verdad, no era tan desagradable, como todo, tenía sus partes buenas y sus partes malas.

Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor dejar esos pensamientos para después, por ahora estaba en algo mas importante.

Descubrir como ese monstruo de metal, se había tragado a SU Kagome.

* * *

**Capitulo algo corto, lo admito... once paginas nada mas... **

**Pero bueno, prometo que el proximo ademas de tener KxK por montones, sera mucho mas largo n.n **

**A ver... no tengo much mas que decir salvo que espero que dejen rewoew... o sea, muevan su flojas manos sobre el tcledo y el mouse, que si no... con que ganas actualizo señores? **

**El anime/manga ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion (Pero sia gluien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera cierto OC, donde la maoria estan en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:ale, vale... ya despues d ehaberme desahogado... los dejo n.n **

**Chao!**


	19. Una cita particular

**El anime/manga ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion (Pero sia gluien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera cierto OC, donde la maoria estan en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Una cita particular. **

El camino fue corto, más no silencioso.

Después de que Kagome le explicara a Kouga que el "monstruo de metal" no se la comería, y solo servía como medio de transporte, el lobo aceptó meterse también en el coche. Aunque claro, el lobo alegó que podría llevarla a donde ella quisiera más rápido que la carroza esa, más Kagome tuvo que explicarle que los humanos no acostumbraban ver personas saltando distancias exageradas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Al final, el lobo aceptó.

Después de eso, vinieron más y más explicaciones, a grandes rasgos obviamente. Explicando cosas sencillas como los aparatos que veía Kouga alrededor de las autopistas, las típicas costumbres humanas, la poca información que ellos tenían sobre los Youkay, y lo más importante, que encontrarían en el lugar donde se dirigían.

—Ya llegamos —indicó Kagome estacionando su auto en unos de los pocos aparcamientos libres del lugar, antes de bajarse. Kouga la siguió.

Al ver alrededor y ver mas "carrozas" sin nadie dentro dedujo que hay la dejaban las personas y era cuidadas, se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que le interesara mucho.

Pero al darse la vuelta, quedó con la boca abierta.

Una gran rueda con millones de luces que la hacían lucir más imponentes de lo que realmente era, mas unas pequeñas chozas que colgaban de ella, justo en el centro con letras de neón se podía leer "Rueda de la fortuna"

Kagome rió poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kouga, dando un par de pasos y quedando a la par de el.

—Ahí nos montaremos de ultimo —indicó a Kagome con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo que Kouga quitara de su mente cualquier reclamo sobre que no se pensaba montar en esa cosa, por magnifica que pareciera.

Kagome lo tomó de la mano, yendo con seguridad hacia la salida del estacionamiento, guiando a Kouga a todo momento y este dejándose llevar como buen chico.

—Si los chicos de la mandad me vieran en esta situación… No, mejor ni lo pienso —se dijo a si mismo Kouga, mientras miraba un poco mas atrás como Kagome hablaba de algo con una señora que estaba dentro de una cabina, al final Kagome dándole dinero y la señora a su vez, entregándole lo que parecían ser un par de boletos dorados.

Seguramente la manada o por lo menos los machos, se rieran de el. Cobrándosela de tantas veces donde el le había reclamado a Ginta por no decirle nunca "no" a lo que Shikako dijera, o que A-tai fuera tan posesivo y celoso con Thaelia, o que Zeck se comportara como un tímido cachorro cada vez que veía una loca que le gustara, entre otra veces. Que fuera líder no quitaba que se burlara de sus compañeros y viceversa.

—Aquí tengo las entradas, vamos Kouga —Kagome nuevamente tomó la mano del lobo y lo guió hasta la entrada donde se hallaba una hilera de torniquetes y un guardia con apariencia de unos veinte años, mas o menos. Kagome le entregó el ticket al muchacho.

—Aquí tienes linda —dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño con una sonrisa, la cual Kagome correspondió. Kouga gruñó.

Cuando Kagome pasó y llegó el momento a que Kouga le diera el ticket al guardia, el lobo lo miro con una cara intimidante. Ocasionando que el muchacho sonriera nerviosamente y marcara el ticket con algo de medio.

—¿Qué pasa Kouga? —pregunto Kagome al ver como el chico volteaba a ver con mal disimulada normalidad al portero.

—Nada Kagome —le sonrió Kouga volteándola a ver, y tomando la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia el. Kagome se sonrojó por el acto y Kouga no pudo hacer más que expandir su sonrisa, riendo internamente por el nerviosismo de la chica— Bien ¿Qué haremos primero?

Kagome lo consideró un momento. Estaban en una feria, llena de juegos mecánicos, juegos, comida y demás cosas. Ahora es que tenían opciones por escoger.

Decidió comenzar con algo ligero, para después ir subiendo con la emoción de a poco, así emocionaría a Kouga de seguro.

—¡Vamos al carrusel! —dijo emocionada comenzando a correr como niña pequeña hacia el techo multicolor que se divisaba desde lejos.

Kouga rió un poco ante la aptitud aniñada de Kagome, siguiéndola sin dudar, hasta unos ¿Eras acaso caballos paralizados?

No tuvo siempre de preguntar, ya que de inmediato Kagome se montó en un poniendo las manos sobre un poste que sobresalía del lomo del caballo. Kouga, in confiar mucho ese caballo color rosa que le había tocado, se montó sobre el.

Poco después de que todo los caballo hubieran sido montados (la mayoría por niños pequeños) una música estridente comenzó a sonar, que al parecer salía sobre el torno cilíndrico que estaba en medio de todos los caballos.

Kouga tubo que resistir la idea de destrozas con una patada el torno ese de donde salía la música ¡Le estaba masacrando su sensible oído! Pero sabiendo que en un mundo como este, hacer eso estaba "incorrecto" (Palabra que había utilizado Kagome) hizo lo mejor que puedo para tranquilizarse, lo cual fue agarrar el poste fuertemente entre sus manos y cerrar los ojos.

Al menos así, podía concentrarse mejor en no escuchar la música infantil esa, que a casa tato se volvía mas alto. Gruñó internamente, aplacando a la bestia interna que le estaba diciendo que destrozara ese maldito juego de una vez, y la petición era muy atractiva la verdad.

La cosa estaba más o menos bien, ya se había podido controlar. Pero cuando sintió como su caballo comenzaba a subir y bajar mientras se dirigía hacia delante, junto con la música, lo descontroló un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, esperando que esa tortura pasara pronto.

Mientras Kagome, se había dicho que comenzar con el carrusel, había sido… patético.

Ella esperaba que pasar por este juego, fuera tal y como la películas. Con los dos jóvenes riendo alegremente uno a otro, mientras que los cabellitos subían y bajaban.

Pero no. Se estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Comparado con lo que ella había experimentado, tenía la sensación que hasta la montaña rusale parecía aburrida.

Se volteó a ver a Kouga, solo para ver si el youkay se estaba aburriendo tanto como ella. Y se sorprendió de mas al verlo acurrucado contra el poste del caballo, apretándolo con fuerza entre sus manos y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Después de unos instantes, Kagome supo que era lo que pasaba. No había tomado en cuenta que en el carrusel ponían siempre música para que los niños pequeños no se asuntaran tanto por las elevaciones de los caballos. A parecer esa música en Kouga, había causado el efecto contrario.

Riendo internamente por la aptitud del lobo, se bajó de su caballo y camino por la base hasta llegar donde se encontraba Kouga.

—Vamos Kouga, tampoco es tan malo el juego —dijo Kagome llamando la atención del lobo.

—Odio esto, no me gusta —murmuró el lobo, tal cual niño pequeño. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la risa nuevamente.

—Vale, entonces bajémonos —concedió la pelinegra dándole la mano a Kouga, sintiéndose momentáneamente como ella era la gran salvadora del lobo. Le divirtió eso, y aun más cuando Kouga tomo su mano y se bajó de su caballo rápidamente.

De un salto, bajaron de la plataforma del carrusel, la cual no iba ni pro la mitad del recorrido, mas Kagome y Kouga caminaron como si nada.

—¡Oigan, no se pueden bajar del juego hasta que este termine! —llamo la atención el guardia de ese juego metálico. Mas solo bastó otro mirada matadora de Kouga para que el guardia callara y volviera vigilar el carrusel.

Kagome comenzó a caminar junto a Kouga sin saber que hacer ahora, sin que le causara mucha molestia al lobezno.

—Bueno, si no te gustó el carrusel… —habló Kagome pensativa— podríamos ir a algo con menos ruido, fuera de aquí incluso… un parque o…

Kagome estaba comenzando a creer que llevar al Youkay lobo a un parque de atracciones había sido una muy pésima idea. Sintiéndose incomoda y sin una buena idea que e viniera a la mente para poder divertirse con Kouga y ambos se sintieran bien.

—…¿Qué tal ahí? —preguntó Kouga señalando una castillo versión miniatura pintando de morado y de aspecto tenebroso. Kagome ladeó la cabeza, viéndose no muy convencida.

—No lo sé Kouga, también hay mucho ruido en es cosa y dice que es muy tenebrosa… —Kagome no terminó de hablar, pues Kouga ya se estaba riendo.

—¿Le temes a eso? Pensé que la gran Kagome era muy valiente —vociferó Kouga haciendo un amplio movimiento de mano que hizo a Kagome sonrojarse algo por la pena de que el lobo llamara la atención. Kouga la tomó de la mano, notablemente divertido— ¡Vamos, que no ha de ser tan malo!

Y sin mediar más palabras arrastró a kagome hasta la "mansión del terror".

—…Pero Kouga… yo no… ¡ah, está bien! —se rindió Kagome sabiendo que por lo emocionado que se encontraba Kouga, seria casi imposible decirle que no. Además que ¡Tenia que demostrarle que no era cobarde!

La mansión consentía simplemente es, un recorrido donde transportaban a los clientes por medio de carritos por dentro de la mansión, donde aparecían distintos monstruos, fantasmas, diablos y demás cosas que gracias a la oscuridad y neblina que ambientaban el lugar daba un toque realista y tétrico.

As que por eso, cuando bajaron la barra de seguridad del carrito kagome se sujetó firmemente de ella tal y como había hecho Kouga en el carrusel. Kouga, que se encontraba al lado de ella, ya que los carritos tenían comportamientos para dos personas sonrió tiernamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tranquila Kagome, yo te protegeré —le dijo cerca del oído, haciendo que la chica, se sonrojara y su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

Cuando el recorrido comenzó, Kagome cerró los ojos inconcientemente mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de Kouga en busca de protección.

Kouga miró los disfraces de los monstruos sintiendo también, que dentro de ellos estaban las presencias de personas, entendiendo de inmediato que era una farsa. Así como también las demás cosas que tenían movimientos repetitivos, o simplemente eran bichos falsos y telaraña artificial.

—Kagome, abre los ojos —le murmuró Kouga. Kagome suspiró, pero hizo caso.

Se quedó, francamente decepcionada ¿Esa había sido la famosa cada del terror a la que le había tenido miedo de entrar desde los siete años? ¡Si los dichosos fantasmas eran hombres con sabanas encima!

—No puedo creerlo —Kagome estaba entre reír por lo ridículos que se veían esas personas, o enojarse con su abuelos por decirle que en el recorrido verdaderos espectros entraban a poseerte y todo.

Kagome y Kouga quedaron sin que decir por unos minutos hasta que…

—¡Ah! —un grito agudo se escuchó dos carritos mas adelante. Con curiosidad ambos alzaron la mirada para ver a una chica rubia cercano a los quince años, al que le había caído encima por accidente unas de las arañas peluda y falsas en la cabeza— ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

—…menos mal que no ha visto los de la época feudal— pensaron ambos chicos, recordando por un momento las grandes y monstruosas arañas que, a lo mínimo alcanzaban el tamaño de un perro. Para que poco después, Kouga se echara a reír.

—¡No te rías! —le reclamó Kagome dándole un pequeño manotazo en el pecho, mientras ella misma se mordida su labio inferior para contener la risa.

Mas le fue imposible seguirla aguantando, cuando vio que el compañero de asiento de la chica (probablemente un amigo o novio) se comenzó a reír de ella, y esta enojada y visiblemente roja lo empujaba del carrito. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca para retener las risas. Aunque estas, igual salieron a grandes carcajada cual el muchacho comenzó a perseguir el carrito de donde lo habían lanzado.

Kouga sonrió solo a ver a Kagome tan relajada y feliz. Con solo verla de esa manera, bastaba para que el formara una buena sonrisa y sentir un efecto tranquilizante, que solo ella podía causar.

El resto del paseo, a diferencia de la creencia popular donde se decía que cuando se entraba a la casa del terror gritarías de puro medio; ellos gritaron, pero de la risa.

No solo se habían reído de la pareja de chicos, si no también de un hombre con traje de monstruo que supuestamente estaba persiguiendo el carrito y se había tropezado y caído con sus propios pies, además claro de una niña de cinco años que temerosa de un "Espíritu" le había arrojado directo a la cabeza la muñeca que traía.

Al final, salieron de ese recorrido aun riéndose, caminando por el parque sin rumbos fijo, con Kouga rodeando los hombros de Kagome y esta con la mano en la cintura de el.

—¿Viste cuando la niña le jaló la sábana al fantasma…? —comenzó Kagome aun riéndose un poco, hasta que vio algo que la llamó la atención. Levantando la mano para llamar la atención gritó— ¡Yucca, por aquí!

La aludida levanto la vista, sonriendo al ver a su amiga Kagome, y lo más importante: un muy apuesto chico guindado del brazo de ella. Yucca fue donde estaba Kagome enviándola una mirada de "colegiala enamorada", que Kagome pudo ignorar fácilmente (tanto años siendo su amiga le había otorgado esa habilidad), Mas Kouga la miró con curiosidad ante aquel gesto.

—Kagome ¿Quién es ese hico lindo a tu lado? —preguntó Yucca sin siquiera saludar. Kagome rió nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, en esas ocasiones Yucca se parecía tanto a Eri…

—Bueno, eto… el es Kouga el amigo que tanto te hable, Yucca —lo presentó Kagome colocándose disimuladamente detrás de el y lo empujaba un poco para que diera un paso hacia delante, solo por si Yucca se le ocurría se le ocurría caerle en un abrazo.

La castaña se le quedó mirando a Kouga atentamente, de arriba abajo, describiéndolo como guapo en ese instante. Ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente.

—…Un placer conocerte, Yucca —dijo Kouga inclinándose educadamente la cabeza en forma de saludo, para romper el incomodo silencio, o por lo menos eso era para el.

Tanto Kagome como Yucca se sorprendieron. Kagome por la educación que había mostrado el Youkay, y Yucca por… la voz tan varonil que portaba el chico.

De inmediato lo abrazó, dejando esta vez sorprendió al propio Kouga.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se pudo las manos en las caderas. Estaba bien, Yucca era algo ida en ese del amor a primera vista y todo lo demás, pero tampoco para que en cuanto viera a Kouga se le abalanzara al cuello. Después de todo, Kouga aun seguía siendo su…

¿Su que? Se suponía que ellos dos no eran nada.

Apretando las manos con fuerza, aguantado una inexplicable impotencia que había parecido de un momento a otro, desvió la vista a un lado viendo distraídamente a una pareja de enamorados que iban pasando frente a ellos con aire alegremente contagioso, caminando cogidos de la mano y viéndose muy cómodos ambos, bien su humor estaba empeorando.

—¡Eres el chico perfecto para Kagome! —certificó emocionada Yucca, mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía radiantemente.

—¿Eh? —Kagome salio de su aturdimiento viendo a Yucca, con un ligero sonrojo pasando por su cara. No podía creer que a su amiga se le hubiera podido ocurrir algo así, negando con la cabeza y manos dio un paso hacia atrás— Eh… Yuca… Kouga y yo…

Kouga sonrió el ver el nerviosismo de Kagome, y la cara de confusión de Yucca. Con seguridad, antes de que Kagome siguiera hablando, o por lo menos intentar hablar, la agarró de la cintura con firmeza.

—Claro que soy el chico perfecto, solo para mi amada Kagome —dijo con completa seguridad. Sintiendo como Kagome primero se tensaba, pero después se relajaba soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estaba teniendo algo con el joven Kouga pero que no lo estaba ocultándolo —Yucca no parecía ofendida por la noticia, más bien ella parecía emocionada— ¡Se los dije a las muchachas, pero ella lo negaron! Oh, Kagome me alegra que al fin hayas olvidado a ese chico agresivo y grosero porque…

—Ya, Yucca… —Kagome cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de saltar y taparle la boca a la castaña. Kouga por otro lado, se estaba preguntando como una pequeña humana podía hablar tanto y tan rápidamente. —Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta donde sabía, hoy no nos íbamos a reunir en ningún lado…

En ese momento, Yucca se puso roja y no habló más sobre el tema. Parecía más bien como, si con esa frase la hubieran dado en el blanco y ella quedaba sin escapatoria.

—Bueno Kagome, como tu no has estado por aquí en mucho tiempo, han pasado cierta cosa que… —trataba de explicar Yucca con las manos tras la espalda algo incomoda y mirando hacia un lado, hasta que su mirada se iluminó— ¡Oh, aquí está!

Kagome y Kouga voltearon, para ver acercándose aun chico alto de cabello y ojos castaños trayendo consigo un gran algodón de azúcar.

—Yucca ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas… ah, hola —sonrió el muchacho alegremente. Kagome lo miró curiosa.

—El es Hiroshi, Kagome… Hiroshi te presentó a Kagome, una amiga y a su novio Kouga —presentó Yucca con una gran sonrisa— chicos, el es… mi novio.

El shock fue tal, que hasta Kagome se le olvidó ponerse roja o si quiera nerviosa hasta la mención de Kouga como su novio.

—… ¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula la chica.

—¡Claro! ¿O acaso creías que me iba a quedar sin salir toda la vida por estar enamorada una vez de Houyo? —rió Yucca, sin saber que en realidad se estaba poniendo algo incomoda.

—Yucca… —el chico llamado Hiroshi suspiró, con los ojos cerrados y una venita en la frente.

—Oh vamos… no te pongas celoso, bobo —sonrió Yucca picándole la mejilla con el dedo, antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar con el, tomando el algodón de azúcar para ella, claro— ¡Nos vemos después Kagome! Hiroshi-kun quiero ir a la montaña rusa.

Y así, Yucca se llevó al chico casi a rastras que aunque tenía aun una cara molesta no pudo evitar reír.

—Esa Yucca, no me quiso decir que tendía una cita hoy… la voy a obligar a que me diga todo lo que paso con ese Hiroshi, tal como ella me obligo a mi —comentó Kagome en voz baja y tal vez, algo rencorosa.

—…¿Qué es una cita? —preguntó Kouga curioso, haciendo que Kagome levantara la mirada primero confundid por no haber prestado atención a Kouga, pero luego ligeramente sonrojada.

—Bueno eso es… —Kagome se quedó pensativa un segundo, comenzando a caminar junto con Kouga—…cuando dos personas se gustan, o si quieren ver si se gustan salen a una cita…

Comenzó Kagome, esperando que eso le bastara a Kouga pero como al parecer, no fue así, siguió con su explicación.

—Salen a un lugar agradable o divertido, hablan de los que les gustan o disgustan —Kagome se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa— Al final, si la cita salen mal normalmente los chicos quedan como amigos solamente, pero si salen bien pueden llegar a besarse, salir a mas citas o ser novios, incluso…

Kagome se detuvo pensativa. Recordando las pocas citas que había tenido, la mayoría había terminado en el "solo amigos"

—Entonces nosotros… ¿Estamos en una cita, no? —preguntó Kouga mirando a Kagome a los ojos.

Kagome se paralizó. La verdad, es que si Yucca no hubiera venido y hablado de eso, no hubiera caído en cuenta, tal vez ni siquiera Kouga. ¿De verdad estaban en una cita? Bueno si, habían ido a un lugar agradable y divertido, mas no habían hablado mucho, solo se habían concentrado en pasarla bien, nada en particular.

Sonrió. Pero si tomaba en cuenta su explicación del principio, justo en la parte de "Si dos chicos se gustan" la respuesta era obvia.

—Por su puesto— susurró tenuemente, mientras que entrelazaba los dedos de las manos con los de el. Kouga la miró sonriente, a el tampoco se le había pasado el detalle de si dos chicos se gustaban— Bueno, que tal si ahora vamos a ¿Los carros chocones?

—Claro —concedió Kouga comenzando a caminar a la par de Kouga.

El resto del día, ambos la pasaron en los juegos mecánicos. Después de los carritos chocones, fueron a la montaña rusa, las tazas locas, las sillas giratorias, la montaña rusa, y mucho más… para terminar finalmente en la gran rueda de la fortuna.

Kouga veía sorprendido la gran vista que le otorgaba lo alto de ese lugar, sorprendido que de noche el lugar donde veía Kagome, se viera tan… tranquilo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Kagome sonriente mientras tenía en manos un oso de peluche blanco y con un moño rosa en amarrado en el cuello. Peluche ganado por Kouga en unos de los juegos de los Kioscos donde se tenían que tirar unas botellas apilada con una pelota, eso juegos había dicho Kagome era pura trampa, pero Kouga igualmente había podido lanzar las botellas, tal vez partiéndolas debido a la fuerza que había lanzado la pelota, pero igual.

—No creía que tu aldea tuviera una vista así por las noches —menciono Kouga levemente sorprendido viendo las lucecitas a los lejos que formaban las casas, los automóviles o las luces de los postes.

Kagome se le acercó por la espalda a Kouga, viendo también la hermosa vista.

—Es lindo, si… —asintió con la cabeza Kagome, luego suspiró mirando el cielo— Pero por desgracia, las luces de allá abajo no permiten ves las estrellas del cielo.

Kouga subió la vista, era cierto no veía ni una estrella. Solo la blanca luna que les otorgaba solo un poco de luz natural, era la que se podía vislumbrar en ese lugar.

—Mañana será luna llena —dijo Kouga cerrando los ojos, pensando que por esas fecha era cuando los Youkay lobos adquirían casi con totalidad todos sus poderes. Suspiró.

Kagome se abrazó así misma, debido a un frío repentino que le había calado los huesos. Kouga al sentir como ella temblaba, rodeó con un brazo los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia ella.

Ambos quedaron viendo la hermosa luna, sumergido en un cómodo silencio donde solo contaban con la presencia del otro y nada más hacia falta, ambos se complementaban, estaban en un mundo aparte donde solo existían ellos dos.

Hasta que, el juego terminó. Abrazados se bajaron del juego y caminaron por ahí.

—Ya están cerrando —murmuró Kagome viendo alrededor como algunos puestos cerraban, y otros apagaban las grandes instalaciones —Creo que será buena idea irnos…

—Si, también lo creo —le sonrió traviesamente Kouga separándose un poco de ella, Kagome lo miró curiosa. Y Al segundo siguiente Kouga la tenía cargada en brazos corriendo a paso normal y riendo mientras Kagome por la sorpresa soltaba un grito.

—¡Kouga, suéltame! —dijo Kagome viendo que las demás personas, se le quedaban mirando, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Kouga repetidamente esperando que la bajara— ¡Hablo en serio!

—Te bajare… cuando lleguemos al móvil auto —rió Kouga sin siquiera molestarse por los pequeños golpes de Kagome.

—¡Es Automóvil! —le corrigió Kagome, pero igual quedándose quieta, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kouga para tener mejor seguridad.

Cuando llegaron a los torniquetes, vieron nuevamente al muchacho que parecía agotado, seguramente por estar todo el día en ese lugar. Kouga sonrió con seguridad y el joven solo frunció el ceño.

—Deben de bajar para pasar por los torniquetes —indicó haciendo un ademán y señalando a los torniquetes. Kouga rodó los ojos.

—Si, si… lo que tu digas —y de un salto se montó en los torniquetes y luego se bajó, teniendo Kagome aun en brazos. La chica rió.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Kouga la bajó para que Kagome le quitara el segundo al carro y después subirse.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi mundo? —preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se ponía el cinturón y encendía el auto.

—…No está tan mal —respondió Kouga teniendo problemas para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Oye… —Kagome hizo un puchero, como si realmente la repuesta escueta de Kouga le hubiera herido. El lobo suspiró.

—Vale, tenia razón… tu mundo no tan malo como pensaba en principio —dijo Kouga sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto, hasta que captó un olor desagradable que lo hizo arrugar el ceño— Pero igual tiene esos olores desagradables…

Kagome sonrió ante de subir la ventanilla del auto.

El camino fue corto esta vez, aprovechando que ya entrada la noche los carros dejaban de circular tanto por las calles, llegaron rápido a casa.

Kagome se bajó riéndose por los comentarios de Kouga y este, sin despegar la vista de Kagome. Se veía tan lindo cuando se sonreía.

Cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta, no lo resistió mucho más. Así que, tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia el, dejándola muy cerca de sus labios.

—Dijiste que cuando la cita terminaba bien, acababa normalmente con un beso —le sonrió galante a una sonrojada Kagome, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acción de Kouga. Pero poco después, cerrando los ojos y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de el, respondiendo de mas de gustosa el beso.

No eran como los que se habían dado antes, inocentes y castos. Ahora eran más fuertes, mas no por eso dejaban de ser cariñosos, Aunque Kagome pudo notar algo de pasión y desesperación en ese beso. Definidamente le gustaba.

Kouga la abrazo mas contra si, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para poder besarla mejor. Con ese beso, había descubierto que los labios de Kagome eran adictivos, así como toda ella.

La necesitaba toda, cada aparte de su cuerpo la quería, ahora.

Con desesperación, la subió solos unos centímetros mas, con la idea de que ella rodeara con sus piernas las caderas de el, y luego el la llevara de un salto hasta el cuarto de ella.

Kagome, que estaba punto de hacer lo que pensaba Kouga, se paralizó al escuchar como abría la puerta. De inmediato se separó del Youkay lobo.

Cuando volteó a ver, empalideció de inmediato. A su lado, pudo sentir también Como Kouga se paralizaba igual que ella.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla y se la rascaba de forma entre cómica e inocente.

—ehhhhh… hola abuelo —rió ella, sin poder encarar a su anonadado abuelo— ¿Ya te había presentado a Kouga?

* * *

**Antes que nada... 1000 GRACIAS POR AHCERME LLEGAR A LOS100 REWIEW! finalmente pude romper mi meta aunto impuesta n.n Ahora voy por mas *.***

**De verdad chicas (Y chicos, por si ahi...) muas gracias n.n **

**Bueno, nuebo ahroa con el cap, que iba a publicar ayer pero ff no me dejo ni conectarme T.T **

**Algo tranquilo y rebosante de KxK e todos sus aspecto, habidos y por conocer xD**

**No lo pude evitar poner eso de las citas, por que... bueno n.n! **

**Por cierto, el proximo cap se llamará transformacion :P **

**Si son listos, tendran una idea de lo que pasara n.n  
**

**espero tenerlo pronto, mas de lo que tuve este si es posible xD **

**Ahora si, un beso por los rewiew que seguro me van a dejar :) y un chao! xD **


	20. Transformación

**El anime/manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera la trama, y ciertos OCs, donde la mayoría están en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Transformación**

Cualquier persona que en ese momento hubiera caminado por los bosques, se hubiera perdido de seguro. Y era lo menor que podía pasar, porque inclusive, las personas incautas podían caer presas en las fauces de los demonios que rondaban por ese lugar, al no poderlos divisar entre la oscuridad del follaje del bosque, sin darle tiempo de huir o defenderse.

Pero lo extraordinario era que, inclusive los Youkay con su aguda vista le hubiera resultado dificultoso divisar figuras en aquel lugar. Puesto que era, una noche sin lunas ni estrellas, solos las grandes nubes oscura que se arremolinaban entre si.

Y era en aquel tipo de oscuridad, donde dos amantes se estaban entregando su amor sin ningún tipo de barreras ni prohibiciones. La noche escondía ambos cuerpos sudorosos, y el viento se llevaba los gemidos de placer.

El chico, preso de una pasión que se incrementaba a cada momento hacia suya a la muchacha con toda la fuerza y fervor de su deseo, que en esos momentos lo estaban dominando.

La bella fémina, teniendo su cabello regado por el verde pasto y su rostro suavemente sonrojado; gemía cada vez mas alto, sin percatarse de que alguien los podría oír, mientras trataba de sujetarse con mas fuerza a su amado.

Ambos cuerpos se movían con sincronización, empujando cada vez con más rapidez y rudeza, hasta casi parecer movimientos violentos pero que a pasar de lo feroz que parecía la escena, los gemidos de ellos dos solo la hacían más excitante.

Hasta que en tres embestidas más, que fueron particularmente fuertes, marcaron la culminación de ambos.

La muchacha fue primero, encogiéndose sobre si misma ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amante mordiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que sangrara, ella gustosa probó la sangre que la herida brotaba. Y sus manos bien sujetas a la espalda del chico, la aruñaron con ganas dejando indudables marcas donde decían que ella había estado ahí.

Dos embestidas más tarde, el muchacho también culminó, terminando dentro de su compañera. En el proceso soltó un tipo de gruñido gutural, mas parecido a animal reclamando lo que es suyo, que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras una de sus garras se mantenía fija a la cadera de la mujer, la otra fue subiendo, marcando la figura de ella hasta llegar a su brazo donde jaló hacia arriba para tenerlo encima de la cabeza de ella, dejando al descubierto su clavícula, sin ningún tipo de marca.

En ese momento fue donde el chico finalmente subió la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su amada, dándole un mudo mensaje. Con solo verse, se trasmitieron lo que pensaban y sentía en ese momento, justo ahí, supieron que iban a estar juntos de por vida.

Adiós a sus pasados, presentes o futuro que había planeado sin la vida del otro. Todas las discusiones que hubieran tenido habían desaparecido, hasta los disgustos que a veces se sentían al verse. Todo eso y más, había culminado.

Y todo por una noche de pasión entre los dos. Eso, y _una mordida_.

Cuando el muchacho bajó la mirada, y se dirigió a la clavícula de ella. La fémina cerró los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado momento.

La chica gimió con algo de dolor, cuando el muchacho mordió aquella piel tan sensible, donde una mordida en el lugar equivocado podía significar su muerte.

Jadeó en busca de oxigeno mientras el muchacho terminaba de lamer la sangre que aun emanaba la herida. Al finalizar eso, el chico se incorporó medianamente, apoyando los codos a cada lado del cuerpo de su mujer, y la miró.

—De ahora en adelante, eres mía y de nadie mas —dijo el seriamente, acariciando la cintura de ella. La muchacha sonrió sabiendo que a pesar de todo nunca dejaría ese actuar serio que tanto le había gustado de el; y a pesar de sus palabras dominantes y al parecer "secas" de el, la chica supo que quería decir en realidad.

—Yo también te amo, A-tai —le dijo Thaelia. Sonriendo dulcemente.

.

Kagome se despertó, por los tenues rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana de su cuarto, y se posaban molestamente sobre su rostro. Pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad y trataba de incorporarse con ayuda de sus manos, mas no pudo hacerlo mucho ¿La razón? Un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cintura.

La chica se sonrojó al bajar la mirada y ver a un Kouga aun dormido debajo de ella. Respiraba tranquilamente con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado, con las piernas levemente flexionadas, uno de sus brazos estaba bien sujeto a la cintura de ella. Kagome sonrió algo nerviosa al verse entre las piernas de el y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo del lobo.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios lentamente, al recorrer solo con la punta de su dedo índice los abdominales de Kouga lentamente. Parecían realmente tentadores.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Una día Sango le había mencionado en muchas de sus platicas "solo para mujeres" el modo en que despertaba a Miroku por las mañanas. Y, aunque la idea le había parecido en ese momento muy vergonzosa, ahora que se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga, le parecía una muy buena táctica.

Sonrió tenuemente, dejando escapar en esa sonrisa un toque de travesura. Acercó sus labios a los de el, nada mas posándolos en un muy suave beso. Aun así, con esas caricias tan mínima, Kouga se removió algo.

—Kouga, despierta —susurró contra sus labios, mas el chico no respondió. A pesar de todo, debía de estar agotado por el día que habían tenido ayer.

Con besos suaves, llegó hasta la reja del lobo, donde mordió delicadamente el arco de su oreja donde sabía que sobre todo para los Youkay, eran un punto muy sensible para los hombres. Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de los labios del chico, Kagome sonrió complacida ante eso. Queriendo seguir más con el juego besó el área mordida como manera de disculpa, mientras la mano que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Kouga comenzaba acariciarlo lentamente.

—…K-kagome —la aludida se sonrojó, alejándose un poco del lobo. Acaso el estaba… ¿Soñando con ella?

—Así que este está soñando cosas pervertidas conmigo —pensó Kagome arqueando una ceja, para luego sonreír nuevamente con travesura— Ya verá…

Y volvió a acercarse al chico, pero esta vez a su cuello besándolo lentamente mientras su mano se deslizaba por sus abdominales en una larga caricia, e incluso poco más abajo. Kagome siguió besando su cuello atreviéndose incluso a morder quedamente, sonriendo mentalmente por los suspiros que dejaba pasar el.

—…¿Por qué no sigues? —la voz masculina de Kouga hizo que Kagome se separara de inmediato, claro sin levantarse totalmente sobre el chico. El acto hizo que ambos chicos quedaran viéndose directamente a los ojos. Kouga arqueó las cejas mirando sugestivamente hacia abajo, Kagome siguió la mirada y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que su mano estaba muy cerca del dobladillo del pantalón del muchacho.

—Yo… —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior estando nerviosa a lo que había estado a punto de hacer. La chica desvió al vista sonrojada ¡La idea solo había sido despertarlo!

Kouga sonrió comprendiendo el nerviosismo de la muchacha. Con una sonrisa, subió su mano para tomar la nuca de Kagome y jalarla hacia el, dejando sus labios muy cerca de los de él.

—Aunque... —dijo contra sus labios— me gustó esa manera de despertarme —dicho esto, unió sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso demandante.

Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando el beso que le daba Kouga. Conteniendo la respiración al sentir como el pasaba la lengua por sus labios con la intención de que los abriera, ella los entreabrió dudosa dándole paso a su lengua que de inmediato al adentrase comenzó a jugar con la suya. Estuvieron en un largo juego de besos, hasta que Kouga se separó lentamente, casi como si no quisiera pero estando conciente de la necesidad de oxigeno.

—Kouga… —lo llamó suplicante, queriendo iniciar nuevamente ese juego de besos que tanto le había encantado. El Youkay sonrió levemente, besando su mejilla con ternura.

Mas en un movimiento rápido, que ni la pelinegra terminó de captar, Kouga pudo poner a Kagome bajo el, teniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cara de ella y apoyadas en el colchón para no aplastarla, aun así aun teniendo su cuerpo sobre ella para que lo sintiera.

Le sonrió tiernamente, solo dándole un pequeño beso a los labios que hizo a Kagome jadear en forma de protesta. Con una leve sonrisa de malicia, Kouga bajó por su barbilla besando ligeramente y con suma lentitud hasta el cuello de la chica.

Kagome jadeó lentamente sintiendo los labios de Kouga por la sensible piel de su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos y separó los labios mirando sin punto fijo el techo sintiendo su vista empañarse.

El muchacho se separó solo un poco del cuello de Kagome, admirando su piel nívea y de apariencia suave, mas las sutiles línea que marcaba su figura. Con delicadeza, poso su mano sobre el cuello de Kagome, deslizando solamente sus dedos por este hasta llegar a la clavícula, en una parte en específico donde se moría por morder. Con solo morderla en aquella parte, justo entre su hombro y cuello por donde reposaba la clavícula, y el beber su sangre; bastaría para que Kagome fuera completamente suya y de nadie mas. Que ningún humano, Hanyou o Youkay se atreviera a tocarla, solo el.

Pero se contuvo. No sería así, no al menos hasta que Kagome aceptara ser su mujer, aguantaría hasta que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. En vez de hacer lo que estaba pensando, simplemente, bajó la cabeza para poder volver a su labor de besar el delicado cuello de Kagome.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra que solo estaba limitándose en sentir las caricias de Kouga, entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Ella también quería hacer algo. Permitiéndose soltar un leve gemido, su mano atrevida continuó su camino por sobre el pantalón del chico comenzando a rozar tímidamente, sorprendiéndose de hecho del bulto que ya sentía.

—Kagome… —gruñó Kouga, haciendo que la aludida sintiera un tipo de orgullo que la incitaba a continuar con sus acciones.

De lo que no estaba conciente, es que con cada roce en esa parte tan sensible, Kouga perdía un poco de su autocontrol. Gruñendo algo no muy entendible posó una mano sobre el borde de la camisa de dormir de Kagome, introduciéndola debajo de esta de a poco comenzando a acariciar su estomago.

—¡Hermana, mamá dice que…! —Souta se quedó paralizado al ver la escena, y no era para menos: Su hermana, bajo el cuerpo de un muchacho de al parecer de la misma edad de ella y apariencia extraña, con su mano metida bajo su blusa, y la mano de su hermana a su vez muy cerca de los pantalones del muchacho.

El hico palideció de inmediato, comenzando a odiar el momento que decidió desobedecer las regla de su hermana y entrar a su cuarto sin tocar. Retrocedió con miedo al ver la cara de aquel muchacho que lo miraba casi con odio, y parecía que cualquier momento iba a saltar y matarlo. Pero la verdad, mucho peor sin dudad, fue ver la cara de su hermana: Estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

—Souta… —comenzó ella, haciendo que el retrocediera otro dos pasos mas, pegando su espalda a la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio como el rostro afable de su hermana cambiaba a uno realmente furioso y fuera de si— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

—…S-si hermana —murmuró Souta asintiendo efusivamente, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Kagome suspiró, solo alguien como Souta Higurashi se le ocurría ser tan inoportuno, no tocar la puerta al entrar, e interrumpir un momento así. Debía de admitirlo, por mas que quisiera y adorara a su hermano menos a veces era una pequeño y verdadero…

Al escuchar a Kouga reírse le hizo levantar la vista. Este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con una sonrisa traviesa mientras no paraba de reír quedamente.

—Un poco mas, y el niño se orina encima —rió Kouga.

Kagome subió la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño a Kouga.

—Mucho cuidado ¡Que es mi hermano! —le recriminó dándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo. Kouga abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Lo… lo siento Kagome, no era mi intención, yo… —se explicó Kouga algo nervioso. Obviamente no era su intención ofender a su hermano, o tacharlo de cobarde. Pero la risa de Kagome lo hizo callar.

—Tranquilo, no es gran cosa —le quitó ella importancia aun soltando una que otra risilla— Souta si es algo cobarde.

Kouga la miró un momento arqueando una ceja, pero luego suspiró. Los cambios de emoción de Kagome eran tan impredecibles, casi tanto como los de su hermana Nuria.

La pelinegra sonrió traviesa mente, ya que una idea se le había ocurrido. Ya que Kouga se había distraído momentáneamente, aprovechó y dio una vuelta para así quedar esta vez, ella encima de Kouga. Al ver la mirada confundida y algo sorprendida de Kouga, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se acerco lentamente a su cuello y lamió. Kouga entrecerró los ojos levemente, mas al sentir como los labios de Kagome se dirigían a una zona tan delicada de el.

—Una pena que no interrumpiera, tanto que me estaba gustando esto… —dijo Kagome antes de morder levemente la punta de la oreja de Kouga—Pero bueno, es mejor despejarnos y bajar a desayunar ¿No te parece?.

Le dijo sonriente separándose y levantándose de la cama, dejando a Kouga algo descolgado.

—…¡Hey! —el lobo afiló la vista sobre Kagome que estaba buscando algo sobre su armario, la chica lo volteó a ver curiosa— Eso no es justo, ven aquí ahora.

Ordenó duramente, no dando lugar a replicas.

Por otro lado Kagome solo lo miró alzando una ceja. Dejó escapar una risita y volvió a buscar su ropa en el armario. Kouga no apartó su mirada sobre la de ella, esperando que con la fiereza de su mirada Kagome se intimidara y volviera a donde estaba.

—Ya deja de mirarme así —dijo Kagome tomando su ropa para este día— y muévete, hoy tenemos un día lleno de cosas que hacer.

Sin mas, Kagome cerró la puerta de su cuarto, seguramente para ir al baño. Kouga suspiró y se recostó en la cama.

Por supuesto, Kagome no era el tipo que se intimidara solo con una mirada fea. Su valentía y en algunas veces estupidez, le impedía asustarse de algo como eso.

Kouga sonrió.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Kouga de su mujer…

—No, aun no lo es —se lo recordó su mente, haciendo sentir a Kouga como esas simples pero a la vez fuertes palabras se le clavaban en el fondo de su corazón.

Kagome no era suya. No era su mujer, ni siquiera su amante. Solo eran… amigos. Kouga miró el techo del cuarto y frunció el ceño. _Amigos… _Esa palabra perdía el significado si recordaban los besos que había tenido entre los dos ¿Y como llamar el gesto de que ella hubiera dormido entre sus brazos esta noche? Eso no entraba en la definición de amigos.

—Tal vez… —murmuró— aun tengo una oportunidad, más grande lo que creo en realidad.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente, sintiéndose esperanzado. Y aunque parte de el se sentía estupido por aun tener esperanza con la mujer que había amado por mas de tres años, igualmente no podía evitar sentirse ilusionado.

—Kouga ¿Sigues ahí? —la voz de la dueña de sus pensamiento hizo aparición, Kouga volteó la mirada para ver a Kagome y, se quedó paralizado.

Estaba hermosa.

Kagome llevaba una minifalda de volados color blanca que hacía lucir sus largas y tersas piernas. Una camisa de tiritas color amarilla dejaba expuestos sus hombros y cuello y también resaltaban el volumen de sus pechos gracias al escote de la camisa. Las sandalias tipo romanas que traía y la diadema amarilla completaba el conjunto.

La chica miró a Kouga, que no se movía de su posición puesto que casi estaba embobado con la presencia de ella. Kagome arqueó una ceja divertida y se acercó a Kouga.

—Vamos… —le dijo tocando su pecho— Hoy toca una día mas ajetreado que el anterior, ¡Así que a levantarse, flojo!

Dijo dándole una palmada para darle ánimos, luego Kagome dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Kouga se quedó en el lugar donde estaba unos segundos mas, admirando como la falda había hecho un vaivén a son de las piernas de Kagome y había dejado mostrar más de lo que debería.

Kouga suspiró, cerró los ojos y se incorporó.

.

—y… ¿Cómo dormiste hija? —preguntó Hitomi a Kagome, todo para tratar de romper el tenso silencio que yacía en la mesa.

Poco sabía la mujer, que esa pregunta solo hacía que la tensión aumentara.

Kagome se encogió en su propio asiento, sintiendo la mirada de su abuelo y la de su hermano encima de si misma. Por el rabillo del ojo, veía como su hermano ni siquiera se fijaba en comer y que su abuelo se llevaba una porción de arroz a la boca, sin quitar su mirada filosa sobre ella.

—B-bien, mamá —respondió Kagome nerviosamente, oyendo con claridad como su abuelo y su hermano gruñían.

Sin tener nada más que decir se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca y masticó con lentitud, solo para tener algo que hacer.

—¿Y tu amigo, se encontró a gusto en tu cuarto? —volvió a preguntar Hitomi, y en esta ocasión Kagome casi se atragante ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre preguntar algo así? La pelinegra la miró azorada, pero su madre no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír amigablemente.

—Este, yo… el… nosotros… ¡No, nosotros no! —dijo apurada negando repetidamente con la cabeza, al ver el auras asesinas que comenzaban a irradiar ambos hombres— El… el durmió bien.

Pudo responder al fin, y aunque las miradas no se disipaban, se podía decir que Kagome las estaba comenzando a ignorar. O por lo menos pudo hacerlo por unos dos minutos, puesto que cuando Kouga comenzó a bajar las escaleras, el azoro y nerviosismo vinieron nuevamente a ella. Mas aun cuando Kouga pis+o el ultimo escalón y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

—Ehhhhh… ¿Buenos días? —preguntó dubitativo al no saber porque Kagome tenía esa cara de espanto, ni porque ese viejo o el hermano de Kagome tenían esa aura asesina. Es mas, la única que actuaba perfectamente normal era, lo que Kouga creía, la madre de Kagome.

—Buenos días joven ¿Quieres sentarse a desayunar con nosotros? —preguntó la mujer amablemente, Kouga se fijó en ella. Si, definitivamente era la madre de Kagome, sus ojos chocolates eran idénticos.

—Por supuesto, me muero de hambre —rió Kouga con ganas, sentándose en el único asiento libre, el que estaba al lado de Kagome.

Souta no dejó su cara de enojo. Si de por si, no dejaba de defender a su hermana mayor ante cualquier chico que se le acercara, con este…

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Primero, se había enterado lo del beso gracias a su abuelo, que le había dicho. ¡En frente de su casa, justo en frente de la puerta! Y lo peor no era eso ¡No! Si no que ese chico se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de SU hermana. Y Estaba bien, Inuyasha también se había quedado en la habitación de Kagome ¡Pero no tenían ningún tipo de relación! O al menos no de que se hubiera enterado, y la verdad, prefería no hacerlo.

Suspiró. Ahora comprendía a sus compañeros de clases, con eso de la privacidad mutua entre sus hermanos. Es que la verdad, nunca había esperado que su hermana tuviera ese tipo de relación, no a ese nivel por lo menos.

Mientras, el abuelo de Kagome, Hayate; se estaba diciendo que ese chico tenía algo raro. De alguna manera, no le caía bien del todo.

—…y Kagome ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —preguntó Hitomi, para romper el hielo, mientras sonreía amigablemente a Kouga, el le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Eh? Oh, me llamo Kouga —se presentó con la mayor formalidad que pudo, sintiéndose algo tonto, no le era muy común actuar de aquella forma, pero supuso que era la apropiada tratándose con humanos. Luego se fijó en la señora, detallándola por un momento— Usted debe ser la madre de Kagome, son idénticas.

De repente, el rostro de Hitomi se iluminó, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, que alguien que todo su rostro tenía un leve rubor.

—Oh, joven Kouga, no es necesario que diga ese tipo de cosas... me hace sonrojar —dijo la mujer sonriendo algo tontamente, ladeando la cara para que no se le notara el rubor.

A todos en la mesa, se les formó una gotita de sudor que se deslizó por la sien. Kouga arqueó una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Solo había dicho que se parecía a su hija, cosa que le parecía un comentario normal. Comió un poco de arroz, no era carne, pero sabía bien.

—Y dime muchacho… ¿Por cuánto tiempo de piensas quedar? —preguntó el viejo Hayate mirando con mal ojo a Kouga, aun le parecía sospechoso aquel chico. Kagome miró a Kouga con la misma pregunta, la verdad ni se había detenido a preguntarse eso.

—…no por mucho tiempo, me temo —respondió Kouga— Un buen líder no puede dejar sola a su manda por mucho tiempo, después de todo…

—¿Manada? —cortó el abuelo de Kagome, abriendo los ojos como platos. Luego se fijó mas en el especto de Kouga, abrió la boca de tal manera que casi llego al cuello ¡Era un Youkay! ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? Las orejas curvadas, y sus pupilas rasgadas indicaban eso. Además, los hombres de la época feudal no se le permitían llevar el cabello tan largo como ese joven ¿Y que decían sobre sus comillos? Cada parte de ese joven gritaba que era un Youkay.

—Eres un… eres un ¡Demonio! —gritó el abuelo de Kagome, señalando a Kouga con su dedo. No lo podía creer ¡Un demonio había entrado a su casa!

—¡Papá! —reprendió la madre de Kagome. La chica no sabía donde meterse, solo le faltaba que Buyo, también entrará a la situación de "hostiguen a Kouga"

—Si, lo soy —dijo Kouga con naturalidad— Soy un Yourouzoku.

Dijo sin más. Tal vez levemente sorprendido de que alguien de aquella época, supiera como diferenciar a los demonios de los humanos, pero nada mas.

El abuelo de Kagome palideció, y se encogió sobre su asiento comenzando a murmurar cosas que, mientras los demás lo miraban con extrañeza, Kagome no podía más que ponerse roja.

—Mi nieta, saliendo con un Yourouzoku, un demonio lobo… no lo puedo creer —decía, y Kagome estaba tentada a esconderse bajo la mesa, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver su bochorno— Esas criaturas, tan territoriales que son, seguramente vino a proclamar que Kagome es su mujer, incluso debe tener ya la marca.. Kagome, mi pobre niña…

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Kagome roja como un tomate, queriendo que el anciano callara.

—¿Qué es eso de la marca, hermana? —preguntó Souta con voz peligrosa, Kagome y Kouga se sintieron enrojecer. Por supuesto que Kagome sabía que era eso de "la marca", Sango se lo había comentado alguna vez. Kouga afiló su vista, y Souta de inmediato se encogió sobre su asiento, comenzando a comer con la vista baja. Kouga rió, y Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Kouga! —le reclamó, pero al escuchar hablando a su abuelo sobre esas cosas ya yendo sobre "lo fuerte que debía ser un humano, al estar rodeado por demonios"— ¡Abuelo, basta ya! ¡Ay, Buyo!

El gato manchado de Kagome, había saltado queriendo caer en sus piernas, y al calcular mal, le había aruñado la pierna.

—¡Basta ya! —dijo la señora Hitomi, al ver la hora del desayuno hecha casi un desastre— Kagome, siéntate. Abuelo, basta ya con esas cosas ¿No ves que esta avergonzando a Kagome? Y por cierto joven Kouga… ¿Quiere mas arroz?

—Mmmm... Creo que si —respondió Kouga cautelosamente, comenzando a creer que por cualquier cosa que dijera, le irían a recriminar mas.

El resto del desayuno de tornó algo incomodo, hasta que Kagome bajó finalmente sus palillos en la mesa.

—Terminé, vamos Kouga —declaró, levantándose con todo el orgullo que era capaz. El lobo asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, dejando también los palillos en la mesa, asintió agradeciendo la comida en silencio, y se levantó— Nos vemos, después.

—No, Kagome —avisó Hitomi— Recuerda no…

—Está bien mamá, adiós. —se despido fríamente Kagome, tomando la mano de Kouga que se dejo llevar.

El único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Hayate y Souta en ese momento fue, que a pesar que les cayera mal, compadecían un poco al chico por tener tolerar el mal humor de Kagome.

—… ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura? —preguntó Kouga viendo a Kagome de reojo, la chica suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero es que… ¡Me avergüenzan tanto! —gritó al final, haciendo que Kouga soltara unas risitas— me disculpo por mi abuelo…

Antes de que Kouga dijera un "no te preocupes" un claxon sonó, cortando el momento de ambos. Al voltear, pudieron ver Eri fuera de la ventanilla de una camioneta negra. Kagome sonrió levantando la mano.

—Son las chicas —dijo Kagome viendo la camioneta llegar hasta ellos— pensé en ir a un bosque mas o menos cercano, y como Eri es la única que tiene auto propio, y lo suficientemente espacioso, pensé que no era mala idea ir con ellas.

—No te preocupes, está bien —le sonrió Kouga dulcemente, tomando la mano de Kagome, esta lo miró sonrojada. Cuando salió de la cocina enojada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ahora que estaba conciente de sus actos, descubrió que ese acto se sentía para nada desagradable, apretó sus dedos contra la mano de Kouga y le sonrió devuelta.

—¡Kagome, pero que bello es tu novio! —gritó la voz algo escandalosa de Eri, viendo de arriba abajo a Kouga, detallando desde su larga cabellera negra hasta de cómo le sentaba los jeans oscuros a sus fuertes y largas piernas— Este si, que está bueno.

—¡Eri! —y por segunda vez en el día, Kagome se sentía abochornada.

—Un gusto, soy Kouga —dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza, y Eri emocionada en vez de devolverse el saludo de igual forma, lo abrazó.

—Mas te vale, que cuides a mi amiga, animal —le dijo tiernamente al oído, cosa que hizo, paralizar a Kouga ¿De cuando acá una simple humana lo amenazaba? Eri se separó, sonriéndole dulcemente— ¿Entendido?

Kouga vio, en ella la amenaza claramente en sus ojos. Si, definitivamente, esa humana a pesar de todo, era de cuidado. Con seriedad asintió.

—Por supuesto. —respondió seriamente, tomando la cintura de Kagome con firmeza, recalcando así sus palabras. Luego miró con mas seriedad a Eri— ¿Vamos?

—Como no… —le devolvió la castaña, caminando por delante de ellos dos y montándose en la camioneta. Le sonrió a Kagome y le guiñó un ojo— Lo novios tienen derecho a ir juntos.

Kagome miró a Kouga pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, conociendo a Eri de seguro lo había dado ya su "Dulce bienvenida" Kouga rió, solo poco hacer tranquilizar a Kagome. Ambos se montaron en la camioneta. Al lado de ellos, estaba Ayumi que los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kagome, joven Kouga, un gusto conocerlo —les dijo amablemente la de pelo ondulado. Kouga se sorprendió que en comparación, pareciera tan tranquila.

—Hola Ayumi —le sonrió Kagome, mientras el coche comenzaba ir en marcha— Por cierto, ¿Eri sabe a donde vamos no?

—Por supuesto, ella ha ido a todo lugar posible —rió Ayumi, después miró a Kouga— Espero que no te vuelvas loco estando rodeado de tantas mujeres, o creo que mas bien, sería fabuloso para ti ¿No?

Kouga rió de buena gana ante la broma.

—Creo que podré soportarlo —le guiñó un ojo Kouga, haciendo que todas las chicas rieran. Y Ayumi, la que era en un sentido la más sabía y madura de todas, llegó a una conclusión: Kouga era un buen chico.

El camino fue ameno, entre charlas que Kouga no comprendía (¿Qué demonios era una banda de rock?) las risas algo escandalosas de las chicas, los comentarios que hacían a Kagome sonrojar, o la locuras del par de chicas que iban adelante, Kouga se entretuvo bastante.

—Ya llegamos —dijo finalmente Eri deteniendo su camioneta. Todos se bajaron, Kouga dio una inspección general con la mirada, y de inmediato se dijo que le encantaba ese lugar, después de todo era un bosque claro. Tal vez no tan espeso y grande como a los que y su manada se internaban, pero a pesar de todo, tenía ese aire familiar. Aunque tal vez que no estaba ese aire contaminado tuviera algo que ver…

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Kagome a su lado, Kouga se volteó a verla y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que su día estaba comenzando a mejorar.

—¡La vamos a pasar bomba! ¡El último hace la fogata! —gritó Eri de la nada, comenzando a correr.

En ese instante, tanto Ayumi como Yucca se miraron y echaron a correr apresuradas, sabiendo que Eri hablaba en serio, y que Kagome las podía alcanzar en cualquier momento: Debían tomar ventaja. Kouga arqueando una ceja, se volteó a ver a Kagome.

—…¿Vamos? —le preguntó. Kagome sonrió inocentemente, hizo una seña para que Kouga se acercara, y cuando este lo hizo, Kagome lo empujó al piso para después echar a correr soltando una risita traviesa— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!

Le gritó, pero igual rió divertido por la emoción de Kagome. Se levantó y también echó a correr, pero solo persiguiendo a la castaña, sin estar realmente pendientes de la competencia, ellos dos estaban en su burbuja personalmente., Kagome volteaba cada tanto para ver a Kouga, y este, sonreía juguetonamente diciéndole cosas como "ven acá" o "te voy a atrapar". Kagome sonreía con solo ver a Kouga, así, tan relajado, por una vez sin preocuparse de la manada, Inuyasha o cualquier otro tipo de problema. Ahora solo era un simple cachorro de lobo que quería jugar y divertirse.

Llegaron de últimos, obviamente. Pero Kouga no le importó, así que de buena gana fue a buscar madera seca para hacer una fogata. Ayumi se sentó al lado de Kagome mientras esta veía como Kouga se internaba en el bosque.

—…Es un gran chico —le dijo a Kagome, esta se le quedó mirando— Kouga, se nota que lo es…

—¿Eh? Ah, claro que lo es —afirmó Kagome asintiendo con la cabeza, poco después sonrió, recordando la vez que lo conoció— Al principio, puede ser un poco brusco y hasta salvaje…

—…¿Salvaje? —pregunto Ayumi. Kagome se apresuro a explicarse.

—Es su personalidad: Salvaje, fuerte, decidida… pero a la vez, y en muchas ocasiones se comporta como un niño caprichoso —se rió un poco Kagome— Es alguien demasiado fiel, nunca abandona a alo suyos, metería las manos al fuego por ellos… es un buen amigo, a final de cuentas.

—…¿Amigo? —preguntó Ayumi mirando a Kagome con duda y sorpresa— pensé que eran novios…

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de su error, levantó la cabeza para corregirse cuando se escuchó un grito jovial. Ambas miraron hacia atrás con sorpresa, para encontrarse con Eri colgada del brazo de un apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, detrás de ellos, venían como cuatro chico mas.

—¡Miren a quien me conseguí! —chilló Eri emocionada, el chico sonrió algo sonrojado— ¿A que Houyo se ha puesto mas guapo aun? ¿Y que me dicen de sus amigos?

El pobre Houyo suspiró. No esperaba encontrarse con la escandalosa de Eri, que aunque no le cayera mal, en ocasiones le hacía doler la cabeza. Paseó su vista por las muchachas, ella seguía siendo igual de siempre, le sonrieron en forma de saludo, y el le devolvió la sonrisa amigablemente. Siguió su vista por la cesta de picnic y la manta que había extendido sobre el pasto, pero su vista se detuvo en una chica que no conocía. De Cuerpo bonita, la chica dejaba mostrar sus larga y blancas piernas que casi lo hicieron babear, de largo cabello negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y enmarcaba su inocente mirada marrón, la muchacha en ese momento lo vio y le sonrió. En ese momento Houyo la reconoció.

—¡Kagome! —dijo realmente sorprendido yendo hasta ella, como si todos los demás hubiera desaparecidos, el chico se arrodilló a su lado casi mirándola con admiración y tomando sus manos— Hace años que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado?

Kagome lo miró, y una gota se sudor bajo por su sien, sintiendo que esa escena la volvía a repetir, salvo que en anteriores ocasiones había sido Kouga, no Houyo. Sintiendo en vez del rubor y leve bochorno que le ocasionaba Kouga cuando hacía eso, sintió pena por Houyo.

—Muy bien, joven Houyo —respondió ella con educación, pero sin ir mucho más allá. Con un movimiento leve, echó sus manos para atrás para que houyo le soltara las manos, pero el no lo hizo— ¿Y tu?

—Desde que te desapareciste… —dijo el, haciendo que Kagome sonriera nervosamente— pedo decir que me ha ido bien, entré en la universidad, pero la verdad es Kagome…

Se lo iba a decir, Kagome estaba segura de eso. Sus amigas también, estas veían fijamente la escena sin decir absolutamente nada, los amigos de Houyo estaban de igual manera, adivinando que esa era la chica del que el pelinegro le había hablado tanto, ese amor imposible que veía todos los días desde su primer día en la academia…

—Ejem —carraspeó Kouga, visiblemente molesto. Todo el mundo se volteo para verlo, y en ese momento Kagome aprovecho para apartar sus manos de las de Houyo y ponerla tras su espalda.

Un tenso silencio se produjo en el lugar, solo roto por una abeja que zumbaba por ahí. Los chicos no sabían que hacía ese chico en aquel lugar, ni porque parecía tan molesto, Kouga en cambio, se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo ese humano con Kagome, SU Kagome.

—¡Kouga, volviste con la leña! —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir Kagome, para romper el tenso silencio. El lobo la miró, pero al ver como Kagome se encogía un poco por su cara, decidió suspirar y tranquilizarse.

—Si, Kagome —respondió despacio, dejando la leña en el sueño y dirigiéndose a donde ella, pero de repente el chico que estaba junto a Kagome, se paró y se puso en medio.

—Kagome ¿Quién es el? —le preguntó Houyo, señalando a Kouga. El lobo, tuvo que decirse por lo menos cinco veces, que no era correcto matar a los humanos, menos delante de la presencia de Kagome, ahora, si el estuviera solo con ese insecto…

—El es Kouga —respondió Yucca por Kagome, que aun parecía pasmada por la escena— El novio de Kagome.

—¡Que! —gritó Houyo por Kagome. Ambos se le quedaron mirando a Yucca casi con espanto, uno más marcado que el otro. Pero poco después, Kagome se relajó, al menos así, Houyo no la molestaría más… además, debía de admitir, que Kouga, como su novio, no sonaba para nada mal. Por el rabillo de ojo pudo ver a Kouga, y le sonrió con algo de timidez. Kouga desvió la mirada con un sonoro bufido.

Las amigas de Kagome se miraron entre si, decidiendo algo de inmediato: tenían que hacer algo para cortar con el ambiente tenso. Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—A ver chicos, ¿Se quieren bañar en el lago? —fue lo que preguntó Eri, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo, a no tener nada mejor que proponer, mientras tanto Ayumi como Yucca asentían sonriendo, pero por dentro se preguntaban si su amiga no podía haber dicho algo mas efectivo.

Houyo, primeramente miró a Eri, luego a Kagome que miraba a Kouga y luego a este ultimo. Sonrió orgullosamente cuando se le formó una fabulosa idea.

—Claro, Eri ¿Por qué no? —preguntó el— ¿Qué dices, chico? ¿Una competencia amistosa entre tú y yo?

Kouga arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso este humano lo estaba retando? Por favor, lo iba a vencer con ambas manos atada a la espalda y hasta con una venda en los ojos. El sonrió de la misma manera que Houyo, a lo mejor, no era mala idea decirle cual era su lugar aquí: Muy, pero muy lejos de Kagome.

—Como quieras —fue lo que dijo, sin darle mucha importancia en realidad, comenzando a caminar en dirección al lago.

Mientras, Kagome estaba terminando de asimilar la noticia. Houyo y Kouga iban a competir, iban a nadar en el lago, ellos dos, Houyo y Kouga…

—Kagome, vamos —le dijo Ayumi, tomando a Kagome del brazo.

—Ah, si claro… —dijo esta, con una pequeña gotita en la sien.

Se aproximaron hacia el lago, que era realmente hermoso. Resguardado entre los árboles y maleza, sobresalía una pequeña montaña que daba inicio a una cascada la cual terminaba en una gran caída, hacia el lago con agua cristalina y algo agitada. Kagome y las chicas, sin perder el tiempo, fueron a cambiarse por el traje de baño que previamente habían empacado.

—Kagome —le llamó la atención Ayumi, estudiando a Kagome con la mirada— Has adelgazado mucho ¿No crees?

Las chicas se le quedaron observando a Kagome. Esta, incomodo se cubrió como pudo con los brazos, sintiéndose totalmente expuesta a las miradas de sus amigas. Aunque sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo, tenía una que otra cicatriz, que aunque solo se veía a contra luz, le apenaba mostrar, y ella misma lo admitía: Había adelgazado demasiado.

—Eh, si… es que me puse a dieta —sonrió nerviosamente abrazándose así misma. Sus amigas, parecieron creer la pobre excusa, y asintiendo, salieron de los matorrales. Kagome se le quedó viendo, luego suspiro. Sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda y desanimada, miró a los chicos, que ya estaban en un lugar para ver la próxima competencia. Los amigos de Houyo ya se hallaban sentados en algunas rocas sobresalientes, viendo con curiosidad al par de chicos que estaban parados en la orilla apuesta del lago. Kagome fue con rapidez, hacia donde estaban sentadas Ayumi y Yucca, posicionándose entre ella, esperando que la cubrieran.

De repente, Eri caminó entre Kouga y Houyo.

—¿Piensas nadar con la ropa acaso? —preguntó Houyo mirando con curiosidad a Kouga, que solamente se había quitado los zapatos y la camisa, mas no los pantalones ni la chaqueta amarrada a la cintura.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —preguntó Kouga, Houyo se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual… ¿Eri? —preguntó el pelinegro mirando a la chica, que se había quedado idiotizada viendo los músculos cincelados de Kouga. Esta, sacudió la cabeza, y miró hacia los chicos.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —gritó emocionadamente— ¡Aquí y ahora mismo, se celebrara una competencia de nado, dos valientes caballeros que se pelearan por el amor de sus vidas!

—Ay, Eri —negó con la cabeza Ayumi, sintiendo como Kagome trataba de esconderse por detrás suyo, para que nadie la mirara.

—Por un lado —siguió la chica— ¡Tenemos A Houyo, el apuesto chico que ha luchado por el corazón de Kagome desde que ella entró en la preparatoria! Nieto de un comerciante y aficionado por la natación, este admirable chico, será duro de vencer.

—No sabía que Houyo practicara natación —opinó Eri.

—Se inscribió cuando entró en la universidad —explicó uno de los amigos de Houyo— Ha sido campeón por estos tres años.

—¡Y por otro lado! —prosiguió Eri— Tenemos a Kouga, el actual novio de Kagome. Un galán, apuesto y caballeroso chico que esta… ¡Wao!

—… —Kouga prefirió no hace comentario ante eso, sintiendo su cara arder un poco, desvió la mirada, y fue hay donde la vio.

Con las piernas hacia sus pechos y abrazándose así misma, la barbilla descansando sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba Kagome, con un ceñido conjunto de dos piezas color verde. Tragó seco: se veía hermosa. Con su cabello revuelto y rostro sonrojado, se volteó a verle, y le sonrió, Kouga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa.

—¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡tres! —gritó Eri, y solo cuando escuchó como Houyo se zambullía en el agua, fue que Kouga reaccionó, saltando al agua a toda velocidad. Con rapidez se propuso a alcanzarlo.

Kagome miró la competencia, con aire distraído.

Cuando vio a Kouga, quitándose la camisa, no pudo ignorarlo: le encantó, ver esa espalda musculosa y esos fuertes brazos, mas un pecho tonificado, la había descolocado de sobremanera. Pasando la leve molestia de ver como Eri no sacaba ojo de Kouga, cuando el se volteó y la miró de esa manera tan especial, la hizo sentirse especial también.

En ese breve intercambio de mirada, la hizo sentirse única, especial. Como si fuera la única mujer para sus ojos, que la amaba con una devoción sin igual, y que iba a ser así por toda la eternidad… Ahora la pregunta era ¿Ella sentía lo mismo por el? Lo quería y le gustaba, eso lo admitía, pues por algo su corazón palpitaba cada vez que el la tocaba, sonreía con solo verlo, y se sentía segura con solo estar en sus brazos. Pero ¿Llegaba al nivel de Kouga?

—¡Y el ganador es… Kouga! —gritó Eri, alzando la mano mojada del chico. Kagome subió la mirada y…

De repente sintió como todas sus preguntas le eran respondidas.

—Lo admito —dijo Houyo jadeando por el esfuerzo— Eres bueno.

Kouga le sonrió con suficiencia, había sido divertido vencer a ese humano, y aunque no lo dijera, reconocía que tampoco era malo. Iba a decir algo, cuando sintió como una brazos rodeaban su pecho, cuando se volteó, vio solamente una mata de cabello negro, pero el aroma le dijo quien era. Sonrió al sentir la temperatura corporal de Kagome, y también, el loco palpitar de su corazón.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, se volteó y tomó a Kagome por la cintura con firmeza. Ella levantó la mirada para preguntar, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kouga saltó hacia el lago.

—¡Kouga! —le gritó furiosa ¡El agua estaba friísima! Lo iba a matar, eso seguro— ¡No es divertido! …¡De-deja de reírte!

Pero las carcajadas del demonio lobo eran contagiosas, y pronto Kagome se encontró riéndose también.

—¡Yo quiero también! —dijo Yucca emocionada, levantándose de repente y saltando al lago. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo poco después.

El resto del día lo pasaron entre risas y juegos. Ya pasado el coraje de Houyo, este se había relajado y hablando con Kouga, que no le cayó mal en absoluto, al final, tanto el grupo de Houyo como el de Kagome, terminaron haciendo amigos.

Cuando el sol se puso y comenzó a oscurecer, los chicos comenzaron a recoger las cosas hacia la camioneta de Eri. Se despidieron de Houyo y sus amigos con varias risas e intercambios de números (Eri consideró que ese amigo de Houyo, el que tenía la cicatriz, era muy guapo, y hasta la misma Ayumi se encontró dándole su numero al propio Houyo).

—Todo fue estupendo, Eri —le dijo Kagome, cuando Eri la dejó en su casa— gracias por invitarnos.

—Oh, no fue nada Kagome —le sonrió Eri, luego le guiñó un ojo a Kouga en forma de despedida— Adiós chicos.

—…son divertidas —rió Kouga, caminado junto a Kagome. La chica asintió sonriente, mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Pero antes de que incluso metiera la llave, esta fue bruscamente abierta.

—¡Desaparece, demonio! —gritó el abuelo de Kagome, teniendo en mano una larga hoja marchita que soltaba hileras negras cada vez que el abuelo de Kagome la agitaba— ¡Sal de esta cada bendita! ¡Y deja a nuestra nieta, Kagome Higurashi…!

—¡A-B-U-E-L-O! —le cortó Kagome, enfurecida y con el rostro rojo a mil. Iba a reclamarle, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquila, Kagome —le dijo Kouga con voz impasible. La chica se volteó a verlo y este le devolvía la mirada con seriedad. Sin entender el porque, solo asintió y dio un paso hacia un lado, permitiéndole a Kouga estar frente a su abuelo.

El lobo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sabiendo de antemano lo que debía hacer si quería que el abuelo de Kagome lo aceptara. Abriendo sus ojos azules, miró con solemnidad a Hayate, e inclinó la cabeza.

—Señor Higurashi… —habló, sorprendiendo tanto a Kagome como al abuelo de ella — …¿Me permite pasar a su honorable casa? Quiero comunicar algo a usted, y a su hija.

Kagome no cabía de la impresión, ¿Desde cuando Kouga era tan formal? Miró al pelinegro, pero este seguía mirando a su abuelo. Hayate no sabía que hacer, confundido asintió con la cabeza. Kouga se enderezó, y tomando de la mano a Kagome con total naturalidad, entró a la casa tras Hayate.

Hitomi se hallaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión junto con Souta. Al sentir los pasos pesado de su padre, más otros dos, desvió la mirada y los vio. Se quedó sorprendida al ver la seriedad que portaba tanto Kouga como su padre.

—…¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Hitomi, apagando la televisión, y haciendo de paso que Souta prestara atención también.

—Quiero informar algo —comunicó Kouga dando un paso hacia delante, aun tomando de la mano a Kagome. Se dirigió tanto hacia Hayate como a la mamá de Kagome— Sé, que interrumpí en su morada, y de la peor manera, debo de admitir.

—Kouga, no es necesario esto… —agregó Hitomi a todo prisa, Kouga negó con la cabeza.

—Pude haber insultado a su familia de una u otra forma… —siguió, sin hacer caso a las replicas de la señora Higurashi— sobre todo al mantener una relación oculta con Kagome.

En ese momento, la sorpresa vino al rostro de todos. Tanto a Hitomi, que a pesar de todo no estaba plenamente segura de que su hija estuviera saliendo con ese chico; así como también a Souta, que pasaba su mirada de Kagome a Kouga, y el abuelo de Kagome no esperaba un comportamiento tan formal de ese Yourouzoku.

—Por eso pido disculpas —dijo Kouga alzando la mirada— Y pido también, que me cedan estar con Kagome, hasta que ella decida lo contrario.

Al final, se hizo un silencio. Solo roto, por los pasos del abuelo de Kagome, que caminaba hacia Kouga. En su rostro, no dejaba de verse esa cara de sorpresa.

—Tu… un youkay —dijo sin aliento.

—Sé que el ser un demonio, puede poner a su nieta en cierto riesgo… mas aun siendo el líder de los Yourouzoku… —asintió Kouga con la cabeza, y tragó duro a lo último— Pero juro, que por mi orgullo como demonio lobo, y mas importante aun, Por mi manada… que bajo mi cuidado y protección, Kagome no sufrirá ningún tipo de daño.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo sus ojos arder repentinamente, como pudo, contuvo las lagrimas. Kouga estaba ofreciendo, no solo su orgullo como demonio, sino también el de su propia manada, a cambio de la aceptación de su familia. Estaba entregando prácticamente, todo lo que tenía, por ella.

Esto, no podía ser así… ella no valía tanto.

Hayate, aun seguía mirando a Kouga. Un Youkay, estaba pidiendo su aceptación, a una familia de humanos, por Kagome…

No se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

—¡Ven a mis brazos, hijo mío! —dijo emocionando, llorando de alegría. En un movimiento muy rápido, aun para un hombre de su edad, envolvió en sus brazos a Kouga, que tuvo que agacharse hasta la altura del abuelo de Kagome— ¡Claro que estás aceptado!

De acuerdo…. ¿El se había comportando con tanta formalidad, según como dictaba las tradiciones humanas, para que ese señor terminara aceptándolo, así como así? Ahora viéndolo de esa manera, no le extrañaba que algunas de las costumbres de Kagome, fueran tan extrañas. Hitomi, se levantó en ese momento.

—Bien, ahora que esto esta solucionado —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

Kouga pestañeó un par de veces, y miró dubitativo a Kagome, que solo asintió sonriente. Soltándose finalmente del abrazo fraternal de Hayate, fue caminando hacia la cocina.

—Aun no me fío mucho en ti… —le dijo Souta distraídamente, Kouga se volteó para verle, y el niño sonrió— Pero supongo que si mi abuelo confía en ti, yo también debo de hacerlo ¿No?

El ambiente que mantuvo la cena, fue sin duda, muy diferente a como en el desayuno. Ya no estaba aquella atmósfera pesada e incomoda, ahora era mucho mas tranquilo y se podía disfrutar de la comida en paz.

Hayate, después de aquello, se había comportado como realmente era: un viejo tranquilo y amable, obsesionado con la época feudal, pero alguien muy sabio con quien se podía mantener una conversación agradable.

Souta en cambio, aun seguía siendo el mismo niño que se dejaba sorprender por casi todo. Por ejemplo, cuando Kouga pudo, sin nada de esfuerzo, doblar el cucharón de la cocina con una sola mano. Mientras, Hitomi y Kagome reían disimuladamente ante la cara de emoción de Souta, quien trataba de intentar doblar también su cuchara.

Terminada la cena, cada quien se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Salvo Kagome, que desde esa misma tarde, tenía otros planes.

Miró como Kouga entraba a su habitación estirando los brazos, para poco después, quitarse la camisa negra. Sin mucha importancia, le dejó caer en el suelo. Kagome suspiró con una sonrisita boba. Se fue a sentar a la cama, observando atentamente como Kouga se desataba su melena que cayó en forma de cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Kagome, en ese momento tomó valor para hablar.

—…¿Te agradaron mis amigos? —

—La verdad si, son agradables —respondió Kouga— al principio ese Houyo no me cayó del todo bien, pero…

—El estuvo enamorado de mí, desde el primer día de la preparatoria… —respondió Kagome, desviando la mirada, cuando Kouga no respondió, ella siguió—… era un buen chico, pero, me parecía algo aburrido.

Ambos rieron, Kouga caminó hacia Kagome y se sentó a su lado, cuando ella lo miró, el sonrió.

—¿Y a ver, como te parezco yo?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Claro…

—Eres un chico impaciente, caprichoso, celoso, dominante, no soportas que te contradigan, además de que a veces era muy brusco —dijo Kagome, haciendo que por poco Kouga se cayera de espaldas, pero cuando el iba a responder, Kagome lo interrumpió— Y, a pesar de eso…

Kagome se recostó en el pecho de Kouga, y este por inercia rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos. Esperando ansioso ese "Pero", contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como kagome separaba sus labios y tomaba aire.

—Te amo.

Kagome sintiendo como el cuerpo se Kouga se tensaba, cerró los ojos y sus manos se hicieron puños ¿Y si había correspondido demasiado tarde? Después de todo, habían pasado poco más de tres años, Kouga simplemente podía estar siendo amable con ella, y ella había interpretado esos besos como algo más. Sin embargo, se obligó a levantar la mirada y ver directamente los ojos de Kouga. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente esas dos rendijas azules, que la miraban con sorpresa.

Tragó seco.

Lo que le había dicho, era verdad. Todo lo que le había dicho había salido desde su corazón. Cada vez que lo veía, su corazón latía rápidamente, y sentía como su felicidad aumentaba, y como a la vez, su tristeza se disipaba, como si Kouga fuera su luz, el único que podía repeler la sombras que querían hacerle daño. Y, aunque antes había pensando que había sentido algo como esto, aquella vez no había sido del todo verdad, y esta era… diferente.

—Kagome... —pudo escuchar como susurraba el lobezno.

—No se como explicarme —se apresuró a decir Kagome, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose— es algo…

—Complicado —concluyó kouga por Kagome, sonriendo para si mismo. Esas palabras, aquellas dos pequeños y tímidas, le había salido a gloria. Ahora, Kagome le correspondía, no era una suposición, era un hecho. Finalmente podía llamarla su…

No, aun no.

Kouga tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible la barbilla de Kagome, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Kagome lo miró con una mueca que estaba entre la incertidumbre y el miedo, pero kouga, ahora más que nada, estaba controlando sus instintos, por no abalanzarse y tomar a Kagome como suya, sintiendo la energía recorrer su cuerpo y no pudiendo resistir mas esos ojos café, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y la besó.

Kagome no perdió tiempo, apenas sintiendo el leve roce de labios, dirigió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kouga, el lobo sintió, como Kagome estaba poniendo a prueba su resiliencia. Gruñendo levemente contra el beso, lo profundizó mas, pero aun teniendo cuidado, aproximó mas a Kagome contra si. Paseó las manos por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola lentamente y, rompiendo el beso momentáneamente, se separó de ella, estirando la camisa hasta sacársela.

Kagome se sonrojó irremediablemente ante el hecho, desviando la mirada y queriendo cubrirse, pero Kouga no la dejó.

—Eres hermosa —le susurró, y Kagome sonrojándose, le miró. Kouga sonrió tiernamente, tomando a Kagome y dando una vuelta, dejándola bajo suyo. Sintiendo a la chica temblar ligeramente, Kouga acarició su cuello, bajando lentamente, Kagome se paralizó, sintiendo los castos besos de Kouga en su cuello.

—Ko-kouga… —dijo Kagome con algo de miedo. Kouga, estando prácticamente hechizado por el olor de Kagome, siguió con su camino, lamiendo la clavícula de Kagome, pasando por el hueco— De-detente…

Ese olor, tan sutil y a la vez embriagante; ese cuerpo que estaba bajo suyo, al que moría por poseerlo desde hace años: su voz, su suave voz… que le pedía que se detuviera. Kouga cerró los ojos en ese momento, esforzándose por recuperar el control, y alejándose un poco para ver a kagome a los ojos, ella los tenía algo humedecidos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kouga preocupado.

—Qui-qui… —Kagome tragó seco, algo temerosa. Cuando Kouga le acarició la mejilla lentamente, ella fue capaz de continuar— Quiero ir despacio… por lo menos hoy… y-yo aun no me encuentro lista, y….

No pudo continuar debido a un suave beso por parte de Kouga, cuando se separó y kagome miro confundida a Kouga, este sonrió.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo —dijo con tranquilidad, kagome le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Kouga le limpió una lagrimita traicionera y luego la miró— Pero, hay algo que me gustaría hacer primero.

La besó castamente en los labios, después su barbilla y fe bajando lentamente, kagome lo dejó. Suspirando levemente, sintió como Kouga besaba entre su clavícula y cuello. El Yourouzoku jadeó, al sentir y oler la sangre en ese punto, tan deseable y apetecible, en ese lugar sumamente sensible. Sintiendo agua la boca, no resistió más y la mordió.

Kagome soltó un chillido, no habiendo esperado esa acción por parte de Kouga, pero sin embargo, en vez de querer alejarse, lo atrajo más hacia si, sabía lo que significaba esa mordida, se abrazó mas el, diciéndose que el dolor pasaría pronto, y así fue. Pocos segundos después, Kouga se retiró relamiéndose un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, le sonrió a Kagome.

—Ahora, si puedo decir que eres mi mujer —susurró amorosamente, dando la vuelta y saliendo por sobre de Kagome, para después atraerla sobre si, abrazándola de la cintura posesivamente. Kagome sonrió sintiéndose, realmente soñolienta, de pronto. Desde su posición miró a Kouga y lo besó rápidamente.

—Te amo, Kouga.

—Yo también, Kagome.

Y viéndose fijamente una vez mas a los ojos, Kagome apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kouga, cerrando los ojos juntos con los de el, mientras el lobo abrazaba protectoramente a su, ahora mujer. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la cortina, alumbrando a la pareja abrazada, Kouga abrazó más a Kagome contra si y gruñó algo invendible.

De repente, la luna brilló inusualmente. De un azul celestial, estaba comenzando a brillar con su propia luz, superando por unos instantes a los imponentes rayos del sol, pequeñas partículas de luz salían de aquel astro. Con ligereza fueron flotando, traspasando la ventana del cuarto de Kagome y posándose en ella, donde se introdujeron ella.

Kagome también dijo algo invendible, pero esta vez, fue diferente, en vez de una voz soñolienta, soltó algo parecido entre un aullido y gruñido, en una melodía silenciosa. Sintiendo, aun estando en el mundo de los sueños, un frío extendiéndose por toda ella, se abrazó más a Kouga. Teniendo que separar sus labios al sentir algo punzante entre ellos, y algo felpudo en la parte baja de su espalda, se acomodó para así esta cómoda.

Solo el olor a bosque y madera que provenía de Kouga, la hizo tranquilizarse. Aun sin saber porque podía, no solo olerlo a él, si no también otras cosas, o porque escuchaba los autos de las calles también, volvió a dormirse nuevamente.

Cuando uno escoge una pareja del alma, es para siempre, literalmente.

Compartiendo una sola alma y estando en dos cuerpos diferentes,

Ambos deben estar juntos para estar completos.

* * *

**UFF!**

**Capitulo largo para compensar mi tardanza. **

**No tengo excusas, simplemente no me encontraba inspirada, y cuando si, lo admito, prefería actualizas otras historias n.n! Pero comprendan, los demás fics llevaban hasta 6 meses sin actualizar D: y como este lo había actualizado muy seguido, decidí darle un descanso n.n **

**Pero ya volví, y a lo grande :P **

**Finalmente, despues de días, semanas, meses, años y veinte capitulo ¡La declaración de Kagome! Porque kouga ya se había declarado hace añales ¿Eh? xD La verdad, este capitulo iba a tener lemmon sorpresa, pero debido a que le metí relleno que después me dio mucho dolor borrar, preferí no hacerlo ¿O si? **

**Ustedes decidan xD Eso si, mis lemmons tienen a ser largos, así que si de por si mis capitulos lo son, con el lemmon... uff! n.n! **

**El próximo capitulo, tiene un nombre tentativo, así que por eso no se lo diré, y ampoco estoy segura de cuando actualizare debido a que ya comence la universidad, es mas, ya debería estar dormida debido a que me levanto a las cinco de la mañana o.e **

**Por eso me despido, pidiendo muchos rewiew como de costumbre (140! en mi vida pensé que llegaria a tantos!) para saber su opinion n.n **

**se le quiere, Nachi n.n**


	21. Volviendo a casa

**El anime/manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera la trama, y ciertos OCs, donde la mayoría están en la manda de Kouga... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Volviendo a casa. **

El olor a pino y de hombre se filtró por su nariz una vez más, así había sido por toda la noche. Curiosamente ese olor no le molestaba ni la mareaba, sino más bien, la tranquilizaba, y de alguna manera, la llenaba de alguna extraña energía. Se abrazó a ese fuerte pecho que destilaba calor, y encantada escuchaba ese rítmico pulso, algo más agitado de lo habitual, pero le gustaba.

—Mrrr… podría acostumbrarme a eso —gruñó Kagome por lo bajo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Kouga en ese momento se despertó, sin pizca de sueño y en estado de alerta. Ya le había parecido raro que Kagome lo abrazara con más fuerza de lo normal, pero lo había dejado pasar, sobre todo porque al sentirle más cerca, le había gustado. Pero esa voz… No, ese gruñido, definitivamente no era la aguda voz de ella.

Se incorporó rápidamente, pero kagome ni se despertó, solo dejo soltar un leve gruñido. Kouga en cambio, no podía cabía de la sorpresa. Estiró una mano y acarició el lacio cabello de ella, solo para saber si era verdad, si no era una mala jugada de sus instintos o algo parecido.

Tragó seco.

—Ka-Kagome —dijo moviendo el hombro de ella levemente. Kagome gruñó levemente, y Kouga suspiró, tratando de tener paciencia. Movió su hombro con más fuerza, la castaña al fin parecía comenzar a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo primero a Kouga. Le sonrió, pero apenas vio su cara aturdida, se incorporó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Este… —Kouga carraspeó— Mejor mírate en un espejo.

Kagome pestañeó un par de veces, confundida. Sin embargo hizo lo que dijo Kouga, saltando de la cama en un movimiento que ni ella misma se creyó capaz, fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto. Kouga iba detrás de ella.

Cuando se miró en él, se quedó sorprendida.

Se llevó la mano a su cabello, en vez de castaño, ahora era casi negro y mucho más abundante y largo, con unos suaves reflejos azules claro. Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, una oreja curveada y puntiaguda, tal como los youkay de sangra pura.

Su boca, aunque seguía siendo pequeña y de labios rosados, se podían ver unos colmillos que sobresalían.

Se miró sus manos, aun delicadas. Tenía las uñas más largas y fuertes, tales como garras. Temblando levemente al sentir algo felpudo y esponjoso detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta… y si, su presentimiento era cierto: Tenía detrás de ella, una larga cola de color marrón que se movía a son de sus movimientos.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios, ahora comprendiendo porque había sentido perfectamente todo la noche anterior. Con nerviosismo, subió la mirada y miró a Kouga, que no despegaba la mirada de ella.

—…¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó confundida. En una situación normal seguramente se hubiera puesto a gritar por el simple hecho de tener cola, o inclusive se hubiera desmayado. Pero no sabía si no se había puesto a hacerlo porque o estaba en shock, o la sensaciones nuevas que sentía eran tan maravillosas que no la dejaban turbarse.

Kouga se le quedó mirando unos segundos más, viéndola maravillado. Si Kagome como humana se veía linda, como youkay, era hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora era el momento de concentrarse en el cambio que había tenido Kagome, no en lo hermosa que era…

—_Y sexy…_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza, insistente.

—Un momento… —dijo de repente Kouga, acordándose de algo— ¿Ayer fue luna llena?

—Creo que si… —dijo dudosa Kagome. Kouga sonrió sentándose en la cama, y Kagome lo siguió, sentándose a tu lado. Kouga acarició su cabello azulado y se fijó en sus ojos, aun castaños.

—Entres los Yourouzoku, hay muchas leyendas —comenzó a contar el— Una de ellas, de la cual aún respetamos y sabemos que es verdad, es que en el momento donde una pareja se marcan mutuamente, esa unión, es para siempre. No es una mordida solamente propiedad, si no también fidelidad.

Kagome quedó callada y se sonrojó. Ya sabía lo que significaba cuando un demonio mordía a su pareja, pues Sango le había dicho de sus costumbres una que otra vez. Pero tenía un significado diferente cuando era Kouga quien lo decía.

—La pareja estará unida hasta el último día, es más, es común que cuando uno de los dos muere, su pareja le sigue a los pocos días —le explicó, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, recordando a sus padres momentáneamente— Tanto es así que la unión trasciende después de la muerte, o de la vida.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Kagome tocándose la mordida que le había hecho el. Dándose cuenta de repente del significado de la unión de un humano con la de un youkay, lo que poco que viviría uno y lo mucho que sufriría el otro.

—¿Sabías que hace años una youkay lobo se enamoró de un humano? —preguntó de repente Kouga, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos— y tuvieron su unión el día de la luna llena, bajo la protección de nuestra diosa...

—¿Diosa?

—Para nosotros, los lobos —dijo Kouga, sin poder evitar sonreír las palabras "nosotros"— La luna es nuestra diosa y protectora, le debemos nuestros poder y fuerza. Bien, al día siguiente, cuando se despertaron, descubrieron que el humano, ya no lo era…

—¿Se convirtió en un youkay lobo, al igual que yo? —preguntó Kagome, asombrada.

—Así es. —asintió Kouga— No hubo nunca una gran explicación de aquello, salvo que la Diosa sabe lo mucho que los lobos sufrimos al estar lejos de nuestras parejas, y, en contadas ocasiones, concede esto, como una muestra de su poder y compasión sobre nosotros.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras Kagome terminaba de meditar todo y Kouga estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, la, ahora Yourouzoku, levantó la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Ahora soy un demonio al cien por cierto? —preguntó inocentemente, mientras se acercaba a Kouga un poco más. El chico por un momento, quedó embobado al ver los pechos redondos que se asomaban entre la camisa de dormir de Kagome.

—Así parece…

—¡Genial! —bramó Kagome, feliz hasta la medula, abalanzándose contra Kouga y besándolo en los labios.

.

—¿¡QUE!? —gritó Hayate a todo pulmón, cuando una hora más tarde, Kagome y Kouga habían bajado para dar la noticia del "cambio" de Kagome. El anciano, miraba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, a su nieta, que sin duda algunas, era un demonio en su totalidad— Kagome es un…

—Un poderoso Yourouzoku —aclaró Kouga por Kagome, a sabiendas que la chica seguramente estaba tan roja como un tomate, y sin saber que responder. Tomó la mano de su amada y esta le miró, sonriendo tímidamente— Ayer por la noche fue luna llena y…

—Seh, yo se me todas esas leyendas lobunas —interrumpió el abuelo de Kagome, con un movimiento banal de la mano. Miró intensamente a ambos, haciendo que los chicos se sintieran algo incomodos— Entonces ahora mis bisnietos… ¿Serán youkay en vez de hanyou? ¿Completamente seguro?

—¡Abuelo! —de repente Kagome recuperó su voz, y junto con Souta reprendieron a Hayate.

—Papá, niños… cálmense. Están avergonzado a Kouga —aclaró Hitomi, interviniendo oportunamente. Souta desvió la cara, haciendo un mohín mientras Kagome bajaba la mirada, aun avergonzada. Hayate bufó, contrariado.

—Deberían respetar al mayor aquí —dijo el, levemente ofendido, yéndose de la sala— Tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la tienda, y pensar en mis futuros…

—¡ABUELO! —Hayate rió sonoramente antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala, dejando a Kagome con sus réplicas.

Hitomi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su padre nunca cambiaba, así también había sido con ella. Se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su hija.

—Tenle paciencia, ¿Si? —le guiñó un ojo— Ya sabemos que mi papá es algo excéntrico.

Kagome duró con su puchero un poco más, hasta que luego suspiró y asintió levemente, aunque por dentro aún se sintiera algo humillada. Luego Hitomi se dirigió a Kouga.

—¿Qué puedo decir que mi padre ya no haya dicho? Bienvenido a la familia, Kouga —le dijo Hitomi, abrazando también al lobo, quien quedó por unos segundos, algo paralizado. Después Hitomi se separó y Kouga asintió, solemne. La mujer miró a ambos— Supongo que ahora se irán, ¿No?

—Tenemos que hacerlo, mamá… Kouga no puede dejar a la manada sola, y yo, tengo unos asuntos que resolver —respondió Kagome, tímidamente. La verdad pensaba que la visita a su mamá iba a ser más larga, pero con todo lo que había pasado, ahora sentía que había pasado años sin ir a la época feudal— Volveré pronto…

—Lo entiendo —sonrió Hitomi, comprensiva como siempre.

Se despidieron, con la promesa de que la próxima vez, Kagome se quedaría un poco más de tiempo. Luego Kagome se despidió de Souta, y Kouga le metió un capón travieso, que hizo que el chico le mirara ceñudo.

—¿Qué? —Kouga se hizo el inocente cuando Kagome con la misma expresión de su hermano menor.

Subieron al cuarto de Kagome, y después de preparar su mochila con un par de cosas importantes, y de cambiarse de ropa a algo que no le molestara con su cola, se dirigieron hacia el pozo devora huesos.

Kagome entró a la choza, y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el marco de madera del pozo, mirando hacia el oscuro fondo con cierto miedo y duda. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteó.

—…¿Segura?

—…Solo si estoy a tu lado —sonrió Kagome, sintiendo de repente como todos sus dudas se desvanecían al ver aquellos ojos azules. Serían mentira decir que no sentía miedo, pues la verdad, la perspectiva de ir a un lugar con una fachada nueva a expensas de lo que dirían los demás, era de por si abrumadora; agregando también el hecho de que allá, en ese mundo de las guerras civiles, se encontraba Inuyasha. Era como para nunca volver. Pero ahí estaba su mundo, parte de ella. No podía huirle para siempre.

Kouga le tomó de la mano, y en una muda pregunta, ella asintió. Actos seguidos, ambos se lanzaron al pozo. El revoltijo de estómagos que sintieron al pasar de una dimensión a otra inició tan rápido como terminó. Y ambos, al escuchar el canto de unos pájaros, supieron que ya habían llegado a casa.

—Kagome, te advierto que cuando salgamos, todo te puede resultar un poco diferente —le previno Kouga, sabiendo que no era lo mismo los sentidos humanos que los demoniacos, muchos menos su percepción en el entorno.

Kagome arqueó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Acaso te estas vengado por lo que te dije cuando llegaste a mi mundo? —preguntó. Miró hacia arriba, donde las ramas de pino le ofrecían sombra— No creo que sea tan malo…

—No lo sé, siempre he sido lobo —dijo Kouga, encogiéndose de hombros, luego suspiró— Bueno, vale… Pero ve detrás de mí.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Observó como Kouga, de un ágil salto llego a la cima del pozo, y se equilibraba en el marco del mismo, mirándola desde su altura, y sonriéndole con superioridad.

—Vamos, no va a ser tan malo —dijo el, mofándose de Kagome. Ella bufó, molesta— Solo dobla las rodillas antes de saltar, e impúlsate.

Kagome miró hacia otro lado, orgullosa, pero luego suspiró. Podía subir escalando, como de costumbre, pero sabía que esto era un tipo de prueba no verbal, donde Kouga quería comprobar si podía manejar bien sus nuevas "habilidades" como youkay.

Así que miró hacia arriba y empuñó sus manos. Se agachó un poco, mirando a Kouga por su objetivo a alcanzar, y luego saltó.

Kouga tuvo que contener una risita al ver el exagerado salto de Kagome, típico. Era habitual que entre Yourouzoku jóvenes y sin experiencia exageraran en el uso de sus fuerzas, y por ende, se agotaran rápido, algo parecido ocurría siempre con Nuria.

—¡Kyah! —gritó agudamente Kagome al caer, y Kouga extendió los brazos. La atajó por fortuna, haciendo que ambos cayeran de espaldas, con el lobo riendo quedamente, y Kagome paralizada por el miedo— ¡No te burles!

—Te dije que fueras con cuidad, ahora mismo no eres más que una cría de lobo —Kouga se rió un poco más cuando Kagome le metió un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo. Luego se levantó, y cargó a la chica, dejándola de pie sobre la tierra. Kagome estaba algo roja por la cólera, y Kouga sonrió, divertido, besándola de pronto— Vamos, aprenderás rápido.

—…¿Tú crees? —preguntó Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente.

—Mientras te esfuerces en entrenar, lo lograras —se encogió de hombros Kouga— Si los perezosos de mi camada lo hacen, ¿Por qué tu no?

Kagome rió divertida. Ya con más ánimo, se colgó del brazo de Kouga. Si él decía que dentro de poco aprendería a controlar sus poderes, era porque así, solo necesitaba entrenar.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo mientras Kagome percibía todo con "sus nuevos sentidos". Era sencillamente increíble ver todo, desde las venas de las hojas de los arboles más altos, hasta los diferentes matices de las piedrecitas que estaban bajo sus pies. Ni que hablar de sus otros sentidos, percibía el calor de Kouga perfectamente, podía olfatear su aroma de pino, al igual que el de los demás árboles, y podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, así como también el de…

—…¿Sango? —se preguntó Kagome, dando dos pasos hacia delante, intentando agudizar el oído. Estaba segura que había oído la voz de su amiga (casi hermana) por los alrededores. Sí, no se equivocaba, hay había escuchado su risa otra vez— ¡Sango está por aquí!

—¿hm? Si, tienes razón, la exterminadora está cerca… —dijo Kouga, levemente sorprendido de que Kagome lo captara. Volteó para decirle algo, cuando de repente— ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome, espera!

Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo a una velocidad, ciertamente vertiginosa. Kouga, por unos instantes quedó pasmado por la velocidad de Kagome, hasta que se dio cuenta y comenzó a seguirla, diciéndose que estas semanas Kagome de verdad se comportaría como un cachorro.

Por otro lado, Kagome disfrutaba de esa carrera. Nunca en su vida había sido de las más rápido, y, aunque su condición física había mejorado tras comenzar las aventuras con su grupo, nunca había podido superar a Sango en lo que era rapidez, pero ahora, corría sin ni siquiera cansarse. Miró la pequeña cabaña donde ahora vivían Sango y Miroku, y quiso detenerse cuando de repente se dio cuenta… que no podía.

—¡Woah! —plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, intentando no chocar contra la casa. Cosa que provocó que se tropezara y cayera en el suelo, rodando un poco hasta quedar sentada en él. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor, y se sobó la espalda baja. De acuerdo, eso había sido una mala idea—…duele

—Te lo dije —Kouga de un salto de situó detrás de ella sin ninguna complicación, viendo con algo de superioridad a Kagome. Luego sonrió, mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la levantaba— Tranquila, no será la última caída.

Rió suavemente, Kagome frunció el ceño.

—No lo veo lo…

—¿Kagome? —la aludida volteó rápidamente. Ahí estaba sango, con un kimono azul y plateado, viendo sorprendida a su amiga.

Había escuchado el alboroto afuera en su cabaña, y preocupada porque fuera un joven aldeano herido, había salido. Lo que no esperaba obviamente, es que fuera Kagome, quien además de estar acompañada con Kouga… compartía las mismas _características_ que el lobo.

—¡Sango! —Kagome saltó a los brazos de Sango, feliz de la vida. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no veía a su amiga, y debía de contarles tantas cosas. Pero de repente, algo la detuvo, y se separó un poco de ella, observándola atentamente—

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sango, algo cohibida ante la intensidad de la mirada de Kagome.

—No… no lo sé, es extraño, siento que hay dos presencias, pero… solo estas tu —trató de explicarse Kagome, extrañada. Sango, en cambio, se permitió fijarse bien en Kagome.

En lo primero que reparó fue en las marcas que había en su cuello, y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, a la vez que se fijaba en Kouga, que se mantenía al margen de la situación, mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quería la cosa.

Sango Frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Kagome, no sabía cómo ni porque pero ahora un demonio, y la marca no daba lugar a duda de que ahora era de alguien. ¿Qué tanto había pasado en el tiempo que Kagome había estado desaparecida? Miró de nuevo a su amiga, y sonrió.

—Kagome, tengo que contarte tantas cosas… y al parecer tú también tienes que hacerlo —sonrió divertida, al ver como Kagome se sonrojaba. Luego Sango miró a Kouga— Joven Kouga, ¿Cómo ha estado? Hace muchos que nos vemos…

—Bien, exterminadora —dijo Kouga con seriedad.

—Oh, llámame solo Sango, después de todo, ahora eres casi como que mi cuñado —rió Sango, divertida al ver como se sonrojaba tanto Kagome como Kouga— ¿Te molesta si llevo a Kagome conmigo un momento? Tengo cosas que hablar con ella.

—No me parece muy buena…

—Oh, vamos, Kouga… hace tiempo que no ver a Sango, por favor —dijo Kagome, mirando fijamente a Kouga. El lobo suspiró, resignado.

—Vale, la manada sobrevivirá sin mí —sonrió un poco al ver como Kagome reía, y como Sango llevaba a Kagome del brazo, prometiendo que iba a cuidar bien de su compañera.

Kouga no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Miró el cielo y frunció el ceño, bien, no sentía la presencia de Inuyasha cerca de aquí, así que podía dejar que Kagome estuviera con su amiga un buen momento, antes de que tuviera que regresar. Después de todo, el problema de ese orejas de perro aún no había sido solucionado, y lo que menos Kouga quería es que se enfrentara en ese lugar, donde estaban los amigos de Kagome, y que por lo tanto podía salir herido ellos, y ella misma a un nivel emocional.

Gruñó. El problema de Inuyasha tenía que acabar pronto, y el mismo iba a darle punto final a ese maldito.

Sango mientras tanto observaba a Kagome de los pies a la cabeza, intentado descifrar que era eso que la diferenciaba a la de antes. Hasta que en un momento, donde su amiga movió sus caderas, una frondosa cola marrón hizo su aparición, paralizando a Sango por unos instante. Algo había oído de humanos que se transformaban en youkay, pero la verdad no creía mucho en la leyenda.

—Kagome —no daba crédito a sus ojos. Cuando Kagome volteó y miró a Sango, sonrió, retirándose el fleco que cubría sus orejas puntiagudas, para que las viera su amiga— No lo puedo creer.

Torpemente se sentó en una roca, mientras veía a Kagome, notando ahora sí, cada detalle de su rostro. Kagome no sabía que decir, o como comenzar lo que tenía que explicar, después de todo, no esperaba si quiera encontrarse con su amiga.

—Eto, ¡Yo también me sorprendí cuando me desperté! —rió Kagome nerviosamente.

—…¿Qué pasó, Kagome? ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso? —de repente Sango explotó— es decir, perdón… ¿Pero dónde estuviste metida todo este tiempo? ¡Inuyasha nos había dicho que te habías ido a tu época! Y de repente regresas, siendo pareja de Kouga, que no habíamos visto…

—¡Sango, cálmate! —dijo Kagome, alzando sus manos y calmando a la alterada chica. Se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de que fuera a decir— Lo que pasó fue que… bueno el día que iba a hablar con Inuyasha, yo… esto… fui… atacada.

—¡Que! ¿E Inuyasha? ¿No te defendió?

—Podemos… Podemos no hablar de él, ¿Por favor? —preguntó Kagome, bajando la mirada, mientras sus manos se hicieron fuertes puños. Sango no pasó desapercibido esto— resulta que… terminé muy herida, e intenté regresar a la aldea, pero… yo… no sabía qué hacer, estaba desorientada y demasiado débil. No supe es que momento llegó Kouga, pero cuando me fijé, solo pude verle antes de caer desmayada.

El corazón de Kagome palpitaba rápidamente, en sí, nunca se le había dado mentir bien. Miró de reojo a Sango, quien le prestaba absoluta atención, no podía identificar si le había creído o no, a pesar de todo, prosiguió.

—Eto, yo… yo le había aclarado a Inuyasha que me iría unos días a mi época, seguramente no pudo saber que me habían atacado y por eso… no volvió —terminó con una nota más aguda.

Sango miró a Kagome. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, sin duda, los propios huecos de la historia la delataban, sin contar su obvio nerviosismo. Es decir, Inuyasha tenía un olfato y oído muy desarrollada, de haber sido Kagome atacada, seguramente hubiera sido el hanyou en ir en su auxilio, e igualmente, al olfatear al joven lobo cerca de Kagome, se hubiera devuelto, para hacer sus típicas escenas de celos.

Algo no cuadraba en la historia, y estaba segura que era mucho más serio de lo que contaba Kagome, lo que no acababa de comprender era porque mentía su amiga, ¿Acaso…? No, no era posible. De todas maneras, Sango decidió guardar silencio, si Kagome no decía la verdad, tenía sus razones, ella esperaría a que Kagome pudiera tener la suficiente confianza como para contarle.

—Entonces, en estas semanas…

—La he pasado con Kouga y su manada —completó Kagome— Ellos me ayudaron mucho a recuperarme, y en el poco tiempo que pasé con ellos, los siento como de la familia, Sango. No fui secuestrada ni anda por el estilo, Kouga no haría nada así.

—No ahora —dijo Sango, arqueando una ceja, pero después, para alivio de Kagome, soltó una risita y después ella misma se le unió. Se sumieron en un silencio, que Sango en seguida rompió— Entonces, la marca, la transformación de Youkay…

—Bueno, por lo que me contó Kouga, es una leyenda antigua, sobre los compañeros que no solo se unen en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

—Sí, he oído hablar un poco de la leyenda, pero pensaba que era más una metáfora… —susurró Sango, pensativa. Miró a Kagome de reojo, esta vez, parecía o estar mintiendo, y no tenía porque… es decir, ¿Qué otra explicación tenía para que su amiga fuera un demonio? Además, si la leyenda era cierta, Kagome debía de haber accedida plenamente para que la transformación hubiera iniciado.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente estas enamorada de Kouga? —preguntó Sango, sin poderlo creer. No quería ser mala amiga, ni desconfiar del lobo o de Kagome, pero en tan poco tiempo, ¿de verdad era posible que la chica amara a Kouga?

—…Si, lo amo. —En esa ocasión no hubo rastros ni dudas, Kagome estaba siendo sincera. Sango le creyó, y le abrazó.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Kagome, te lo mereces —le dijo Sango, tal hermana mayor, y Kagome sonrió, aunque por dentro, estuviera culpable por mentirles. Kagome se prometió que, en cuanto el problema fuera resuelto, tendría que hablar nuevamente con Sango— Oh, por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa… ¿Recuerdas esas dos presencias que sentiste?

—Sí, es más, aun las siento, es decir, aparte de la tuya, otra más pequeña… —respondió Kagome, asintiendo y prestándole atención. Sango sonrió en ese momento.

—Bueno, resulta que… la segunda presencia es la de un bebé —sonrió Sango, sonrojándose un poco también, y tenía una mano en su vientre. Kagome se quedó muda al comprender en el estado que estaba Sango, miraba, con la boca abierta el, aun plano vientre de ella, y luego a su amiga. Luego sonrió, emocionada y fue ella la que inició el abrazo.

—¡Sango, esto es maravilloso! —dijo Kagome, emocionada, sobándole la barriga— Apuesto a que Miroku se puso como loco al enterarse, ¿Eh?

—Eto, bueno… se emocionó mucho, si a esto te refieres —dijo Sango, sonrojándose más, y Kagome sonrió, con picardía— Lastima que ahora mismo está haciendo un exorcismo en una aldea cercana, si no…

—Entiendo, lo veré a la próxima… y por si acaso le dejaré un pequeño mensaje, ya sabes, para que te cuidé bien —Sango rió nerviosa, con una gota bajando por su cien. Comprendía la amenaza de Kagome, después de todo, era lo mismo que había dicho el día que ella y Miroku había decido hacer su relación en público.

—Vale, vale… —apremió Sango, intentando relajar la situación— Por cierto, No me has contado todo… ¿Kouga y tu…?

—¡Oh, cierto! Le prometí a Kouga no tardar mucho, hay que volver con la manada, jeje —dijo Kagome de repente, nerviosa y roja al máximo. Aun no estaba lista, no por asomo, de decirle a Sango lo que había pasado con Kouga, aunque aún no hubieran estado justo como tal— ¡Vamos, Sango!

—¿Eh? Oh, está bien —dijo Sango, rodando los ojos, pero igualmente, siguiendo a Kagome— ¡Pero a la próxima si me tendrás que contar!

Le reclamó Sango, medio en broma medio en serio. La propia Sango o sabía en qué momento se había vuelto así de… ¿Cotilla? A lo mejor era por pasar tanto tiempo con Kagome, después de todo, ella era más libertina a hablar de ese tipo de temas, quizás por provenir de otro tiempo.

Regresaron, a diferencia de hace un rato, entre risas y comentarios. Sango le estaba contando de su idea de crear una aldea de exterminadores, tal y como ella y su hermano había vivido alguna vez, pero esta vez, cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Cuando Kagome divisó a Kouga, emocionada, corrió hasta él y se le colgó al cuello, besándole la mejilla.

—Tampoco nos tardamos mucho, ¿A qué no? —le sonrió. Kouga también le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque a la vez, parecía algo serio.

—Oh, vamos… Si quieres estar con Kagome, tienes que aguantar a sus amigos, humanos o no, ¿Verdad, Kagome? —sonrió Sango, queriendo picar un poco al joven lobo. Kagome dejó soltar una risita y Kouga miró hacia otro lado, un poco incómodo.

—Yo y mi manada ya no lastimamos humanos, desde hace mucho, Kagome enseñó a valorar sus vidas —dijo Kouga, seriamente, viendo a Sango. Esta asintió, también con seriedad pero sin embargo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si, Kouga parecía ser bueno para Kagome.

—Bien dicho. Bien Kagome, nos veremos en otra ocasión… pero esta vez, trata de quedarte un tiempo, ¿vale? —preguntó Sango, guiñándole un ojo a Kagome, la que comprendió eso como: La próxima vez que vengas me contaras todo y con detalles. Kagome asintió, sonrojada.

Se terminaron de despedir, y entonces Kouga cargó a Kagome, alegando que no pensaba permitir que ella se hiciera daño al no saber muy bien como correr a velocidad tan alta. Dejaron a Sango con una carcajada, y ambos lobos.

El viaje, como de costumbre, fue algo brusco pero rápido. Cuando Kagome observó el inicio de la gran cascada, Kouga aminoró la velocidad. Esta le miró con algo de duda, mientras observaba la mirada seria de Kouga. En realidad, había tenido esa cara todo el camino.

—…¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, Kagome… —Kouga suspiró, pero decidió preguntarle directamente a Kagome— ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a la exterminadora, a Sango?

Kagome tardó unos instantes en comprender a lo que se refería Kouga, hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —la voz de Kagome, denotaba enojo y Kouga rápidamente se apresuró a explicarse

—No intencionalmente, lo juro —dijo, alzando las manos— Kagome, soy Youkay, escuchó cosas por mínimas que sean a kilómetros de distancia, técnicamente estaban hablando como si hubieran al lado mío.

Kagome bufó, algo molesta, pero después de un rato, suspiró. Kouga, por muchos defectos que tuviera, entre ellos no estaba el ser chismoso, y bueno, ella y Sango no habían hablado precisamente bajo. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada.

—Sé que debí decirle la verdad…

—Hasta donde sé, Sango es tu amiga, no sé porque no decirle lo de Inuyasha —dijo Kouga, cruzándose de brazos, sin poder lograr comprender el comportamiento de Kagome. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿No decirle nada a su grupo y que el orejas de perro llegara a la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado? Inuyasha así era un peligro para cualquiera, y era mejor prevenirles antes de que el Hanyou se descontrolara de nuevo.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quiero arreglar la cosas primero con Inuyasha —dijo, tímidamente. Kouga le miró— sé que no es bueno ocultar lo que me hizo, y menos ante Sango, pero no quiero que intervenga en esto, la conozco y sé que quisiera hacerle frente a Inuyasha, pero ella no sabe lo descontrolado que está. Tal vez le diga, pero después de que yo misma me enfrente a él.

Kagome miraba nerviosa el piso. Le había costado explicarse, no tanto porque no confiara en Kouga, sino porque ella misma tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Enfrentarte a él? —el Yourouzoku no parecía nada satisfecho con esa confesión.

—¡Kouga, tengo que hacerlo! —dijo Kagome— Si no… siempre le tendré miedo. Además, ambos lo sabemos, esto no se solucionará solo y… ¡Me niego a que alguien más salga herido por él! Mucho menos si es por mi culpa.

Kouga apretó los puños. No le gustaba la decisión de Kagome, pero para nada. Pero, pese a lo que él quería hacer (Que era matar al hanyou con sus propias garras), entendía la posición de Kagome, pues era una posición más o menos parecida a la que él había tenido cuando Naraku había exterminado a casi todo su clan: Aunque hubiera más personas que estaba en caza del semi demonio, él no se había querido quedar con los brazos cruzados a que lo vencieran, pues tenía que hacerlo.

En eso, el lobo miró a la pelinegra, los ojos de Kagome centellaban de decisión, obviamente no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y si lo hacía, la mase seguro es que terminaría desobedeciéndolo a la final. Sonrió, comprendiendo lo que lo diferenciaba de ella. Kouga lo había hecho para vengar su manada, Kagome lo hacía por sí misma, y no por resentimiento, si no para dejar de tener miedo.

—Está bien, te entiendo —concedió Kouga, y Kagome le agradeció con la mirada— Pero igualmente, en el momento de la batalla, no me separare de ti, no me perdonaré si resultas herida.

Kagome no pudo menos que asentir. Conocía esa sensación de pensar si un ser querido podía estar en peligro y no saber nada de ´le, mucho menos ayudarlo.

Kouga sonrió y le ofreció una mano, que Kagome tomó con timidez. El lobo besó su frente, y en un cómodo silencio comenzaron a caminar lo que faltaba hasta donde se hallaba la manada.

—…¿Qué crees que digan cuando me vean como youkay? —preguntó Kagome, después de un rato. Kouga se encogió de hombros.

—Harán sus propias conclusiones, como de costumbre —rodó los ojos, ya se vería molestado por los demás chicos, diciéndoles cosas como que había hecho de las suyas. Sencillamente, molestos— Aunque, por primera vez acertaran de lo que pasó.

Kagome se sonrojó y Kouga le sonrió. Se veía realmente bonita así, tan inocente como cuando apenas tenía quince años.

De repente, el sonido de unas ramas, alertaron a ambos demonios. Pero después de unos instantes, Kouga se relajó, y le sonrió a Kagome. Poco después un grito, seguramente de Hakaku, se hizo escuchar entre los árboles.

—¡Es Kouga, ha regresado! —Tras el aviso, una seria de aullidos se escucharon. Kouga supuso que no habían identificado la presencia de Kagome, por lo que seguramente, les caería una gran sorpresa. Sin previo aviso, cargó a Kagome en brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome, sonrojada— ¡Kouga, bájame!

Ni loca pensaba llegar en esa posición con Kouga, no frente a los demás lobos. El moreno rió, y siguió caminando sin hacerle caso a su pareja.

—Vamos, Kagome, ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrar tu transformación? —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y saltando hacia una gran roca, donde, estaba seguro, todo la jauría loa vería. Y ante todos los Yourouzoku, le robó un beso a Kagome, antes de decir— Bienvenida a casa, hembra alfa.

* * *

**Y después de muchos meses, donde, no tengo ninguna excusa con ustedes, le traigo finalmente el cap 21. **

**No puedo decirles nada, de verdad, me siento avergonzada por dejar esta historia abandonada por mucho tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está finalmente, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, lo dudo, pero bueh... **

**Pudimos ver la reacción de casi todo al ver a Kagome como youkay, y lo que piensan hacer con Inuyasha... bueo, una pequeña parte, no les puedo dejar detalles, pero lo que si puedo decir es que debe ser Kagome quien le de batalla. **

**Bien, el próximo cap se llamará la hembra Alfa, donde habrña una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes, por haberme esperado tanto y ser tan pacientes, en serio, lectores tan fieles como ustedes no hay en todas partes n.n **

**Ahora si, me voy. **

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
